


The Long Road - A Downton Abbey Novel

by Michelle_Johnston



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Johnston/pseuds/Michelle_Johnston
Summary: It is Winter 1927 the autumn winds have passed through the spinneys and woods of the estate, the trees are bare. Lady Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham's lies at rest in St. Michaels, the family scattered and the Abbey is empty but for Lady Mary Talbot.
Relationships: Tom Branson & Mary Talbot
Kudos: 15





	1. Forward & Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The forward is a discussion about the nature of the story telling of the Six Seasons of Television and where my story fits in thematically so you may prefer to skip it and move straight to the Prologue.

**Forward**

Although the Downton Abbey story begins in the Edwardian Era the production values were thoroughly modern. A fast-paced narrative drove an ensemble cast. We dropped in on moments, which were summary in nature. In that sense, it was the perfect vehicle for Violet's one-liners. Depth was generated by accumulation rather than pausing to dwell on long-form exposition. The players; music and script could occasionally deliver profound moments but in the main, they were quick-fire diary moments. The dinner table conversations were more often than not vignettes pockets perfect for the quickfire storytelling. People glanced at each other had one interaction and then somehow they were in love. John and Anna fell in love in the very first episode. 

Oddly Carson and Hughes are the exceptions to that rule through the years we watch them work together, become friends, agree to disagree but don't like to be without each other there is something inevitable about their union. They know each other better than anyone else and as Carson says they don't like to be out of sorts with each other.

Towards the end of Season 5, Carson comes across Mary disconsolate and comforts her, believing she is upset because of her separation from Gillingham she corrects him she is upset by Tom leaving. Yes, the one couple that made the same journey as the Carsons are Tom and Mary. 

However, back to the more general way Downton worked. Season 1 to 3 were driven by two very powerful overarching themes

· **The Retention of the Inheritance by Roberts Family.** which began with Patrick's death and was finally resolved with George's birth.

· **Modernity** and Downton's capacity to respond to change.

I call the latter "Matthews Theme." he brought it to bear on his arrival and despite allowing himself eventually to be dressed by Moseley there was a brief Camelot moment when he and his brother-in-law began to make changes to modernise the running of the estate and to question the paraphernalia of their way of life. Matthew even talked about him and Mary living elsewhere after they married.

Season 4 to 6 are quite different. The aspiration to save Downton for George is still there Mary speaks of it but it's not driving the story. By 1919 40% of the value of the Grantham's assets would go in death duties and running the Great Homes and retaining people for service was an uphill struggle and a losing battle. It was the consequence of the Great War, which Season 2 looked forward to. However, the story ignored these realities as they applied to Downton and focused on Mary and to a lesser extent Edith's search for partners and downstairs interpersonal stories between new players.

"Grantham House." Emerges at the end of season 4 and Tom asks Edith why it wasn't sold to rescue them when Robert lost everything and Edith's response it would not have been enough; If you think of that in a real-world perspective that's just not true. It was bound to help to some degree but in terms of Season 3, it probably did not exist.

Grantham House was a location device for the special but the reality is it is an example of something, which subverts the serious issues addressed in Season 1 to 3. What is interesting is Tom questions its retention at the end of Season 4 and in Season 6 at dinner at Rosamund's. At the pre-Brooklands dinner at Rosamund's Robert mentions they should have opened up Grantham house as there were so many of them but they have no servants to run it. So you have an asset which does not get used which will suffer death duties of 40%. 

On this occasion, Cora mentions ' _that everyone is selling their London House, but it is not for me to say."_ She should and she is rightand this is a seed that bears fruit in my story. 

In Season 4-6, the jeopardy facing the house was mere texture. The first one was the paying of the tax due on Matthew's estate (20% of the entire value) by instalments a story, which peters out and has no consequences. However you value the Abbey, 20% is a vast sum of money relative to whatever value you place on Downton Abbeys entire estate. 

Charles Blake, the Government Agent tasked with reviewing the great houses after the war enters the narrative in season 4, reminds the viewer these houses were in danger but rather than those observations propel the storytelling Charles Blake is folded into Mary's' suitors' storyline, his observations did not generate an outcome. There was no jeopardy as a result of his 'revelations' because there weren't any.

Essentially through Season 4 and 5, there was a smugness that everything was fine and just one or to hints that Tom was doing alright on their behalf mixed with constantly being attacked by Robert. 

Indeed one of the flaws of the plotting of Season 4 is Tom does not have a conversation with Blake. Blake if he was genuinely interested would have found in Tom a kindred spirit. I use that point deep into my story to make a separate point.

Another example was the throw away that the extraordinarily valuable Della Francesca was sold to fund the refurbishment of the cottages. Two things spring to mind it is the perfect telltale sign of coming issues the use of a capital sale to fund an income need and of course, hidden in the dialogue Tom was the mover behind the property restoration. 

Violet says later in Season 6 the only one with any sense around here is Tom and in many ways, my story is essentially about that thought.

My final example is the first episode of Season 6 gives the impression that the matter of a changing world is finally going to be dealt with but all it leads down to is Barrows suicide attempt rather than have any broader repercussions. The way Fellows try's to square the circle is to show other houses suffering and for Robert to talk of changes, maids living in the village, but by the end, no one has left and Carson bemoans Moseley's teaching hours. 

In many ways the modernity theme as it applied to individuals is played out best of all by Edith, and Laura seemed to come alive when she meets Gregson, which plays into Season 4 and then in Season 6 edits The Sketch; all that is lost when she has to ditch all that growth by becoming Cinderella like the Marchioness of Hexham. Now of course Fellows has done the same thing with Tom, which brings me to my story.

"The Long Road" eschews the ensemble and tells its story through the eyes of two people. It accepts all the narrative consequences of the six seasons and film (as well as smoothing some of the inconsistencies between 6 and Movie). However, this distinction between early and late Downton is important as to where the story sits thematically.

After having done a run-through of Season 1 through 6 after my first draft was completed it's clear that I have returned to that post Camelot point where Tom now finally deals with the matters left incomplete by Matthews death. Decisions about the estate are once again better informed but still balance loyalty and harsh reality. 

One narrative from 4-6, Rose's, is valuable to my story because she marries out of a penniless foolish dysfunctional English Aristocratic Family into a modern savvy Jewish Family. It is a subplot, but it shows the modernity theme in play in a different way and it is a theme, which I build on. But essentially whilst the Long Road accepts the narrative of Season 4 through 6, thematically it begins from the point where those conversations take place between Matthew and Tom when they began planning changes. So let us proceed but first Mary. 

_________________

**Prologue**

October 1927: St Michael and All Angels. 

The rain was coming down hard now, it might well have been described as a _'shower passing through_ ' but it was pounding on the Church Roof. At least she was inside in the dry. She knelt in prayer her head bowed, her hands clasped together. She began.

 _Dear Lord, I know I am not a good listener but I know you are. You see I am the rock that everyone leans on, everyone relies on but the problem is I have no one to lean on and if I do not find someone soon this rock is going to shatter into a thousand pieces, she hesitated and then finally let the words form... I am frightened, Lord_. A tear fell down her cheek _and I need help._

After all these weeks, at last, she had some kind of answer, the root of her problem, fear and she was not only frightened of what she knew but she was even more frightened of what she did not know. She was out of her depth, alone. 

She looked up at the stain glass windows above the altar. She had been coming to the church every day for weeks but it did not seem to make any difference her prayers were not being answered. Give me strength, Give me courage, please God I cannot go on much longer. I need something I need help. But now, at last, she knew the root, the core of her problem, fear, she felt a slight lifting of the burden and there was more.

"May I join you?" Lady Mary Talbot was startled and let out a little cry, she regained her composure and turned round to see who it was, it was the Rector. "Oh yes," she hesitated took out a hanky and wiped away her tears, "please do Rector." As she spoke she lifted herself up and sat in the pew. He took that as his cue to sit down and he angled himself toward her and folded his hands and gave her a faint smile. She responded with a resigned clipped smile communicating thanks but no joy.

Reverend Travis began he was soft reflective not strident as he could be when laying down doctrine."Lady Mary I am not going to ask you 'what assails you my child' I have known you a very long time you always decide and resolve matters that trouble you in your own particular way. In order to do that over the years, you have confided in others your maid Anna, Mr Carson the Butler, your Grandmother but now one way or another they are gone."

She looked down at her hands and played with her gloved fingers. She was making a decision and made up her mind, yes there was one matter on which she wished to speak to Reverend Travis.

Regaining her composure. "You are most perceptive Reverend Travis I would value sharing my concerns with you it might help. I must try something because right now nothing is working."

The rector nodded his head. "Shall we meet at the Vicarage to have a chat when it is convenient?" Mary surprised him." oh there is no need to make a fuss do you have some time now?' The Reverend Travis opened his hands beckoning her to speak. He thought, what a different Lady Mary.

"Really you know this is all about Granny dying. She said I would be able to manage and because I not only loved her but respected her that gave one the confidence to move on, to do it. But Travis the real problem is I am everyone's rock, the beating heart of Downton." she said with a trace of sarcasm. "But I too have needs. Right now there is nothing left over for me. Tell me, am I being indulgent given all the privileges I enjoy?"

Travis looked down. "As far as I know only one human being has ever been entirely selfless and he died on the Cross over 1,900 years ago. Within all of your commitment and love of place, you need time for yourself you need to be sustained just as we all do. In the end, you are just flesh and blood like the rest of us, if in a very noble form." He smiled at her reassuringly. 

"Oh thank you, Travis, you see I think I was afraid I should not place demands on others and you are saying yes I may." He nodded "Indeed and you will be better able to fulfil your obligations to us all if you yourself are happy. So if you need those who should be there for you to step up a little then ask them to do so. You see your frightened and the answer is something like this. _There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love._ That's a bit of John and I think you need a little more love for you to drive out that fear."

Mary smiled and reached out a hand to the rector. "My goodness you know me better than I thought, you are so right. I have been too brave to stoic so determined to be like Granny and yet Granny would probably say right now. _Mary, do not think I did not have love on my journey I did._ " Mary sighed. "There is a saying isn't there, a problem shared is a problem halved but I think more than that you have given me something more precious, perspective. Thank you so very much." The rector smiled in acknowledgement.

Mary stood indicating there time was at an end and Travis retreated allowing her to come out into the aisle. They both turned to the alter Travis offered a brief nod and Mary bent her right leg knelt and nodded her head. Once they had knelt they turned to each other and she shook his hand. "Thank you so much, Reverand Travis, goodbye." 

He gave way as she turned and walked down the central aisle to the South Door. She lifted the latch and pulled the door toward her stepping into the entrance area.

She looked around at the various notices, times of services, choir practice and compline. Yes this was her community and it must go on but she needed joy in amongst all the toil ...and love.

The rain had eased whilst they had been talking however she still opened her umbrella. She passed out through the entrance, turned to her right and looked over at the graves. She knew he would want her to be happy and would understand her making more demands to ensure her happiness. 

She walked toward the gate something made her stop and look at poor Sybil's grave. It came to her that Sybil no longer had a choice she was long gone but Mary was alive and with life came possibilities, options. If she wanted to honour Sybil's memory the best way to do so was to get on and do all things that had been denied her sister. She turned and walked towards the Abbey.

Travis left the Church and walked back to the Vicarage. He had watched Mary Talbot come to the church these last few weeks and was pleased to have intervened to have helped a little. From a small child, she had a stoic unflappable nature but deep down was something that most did not see because she chooses not to let them see, a warm beating heart, which needed love.

As he opened the door of the Vicarage he reflected the first part had been achieved she knew what she needed and from whom. It was whether they would be able to respond that he pondered over. But then he considered God does move in mysterious ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> In order to write an original work with its own narrative momentum I used a hook from the movie the revelation that the Dowager has little time left to live. Given her dominate role in the family I felt her death would send a jolt through the narrative and sweep over the key players. 
> 
> Motifs.
> 
> Prayer picks up from Lady Mary’s response to Matthew’s absence in the Great War. 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> The writing of a book gives you the freedom to use characters in a more flexible and sympathetic way particularly as this a story driven not by an ensemble but by two dominating players. Travis is one of many characters that I hope will be seen to naturally emerge to support the story.


	2. Act 1 Part I  Dinner, Supper or Tea?

October 1927: The Agent's Office Downton Abbey 

One day a week Tom Branson, the widower of Sybil Branson the youngest sister of Mary Talbot would devote the entire day to the duties of the estate. Today was such a day. He had visited the three tenant farmers he was directly responsible for, walked the grounds and checked on the never-ending repairs the house required. Tom had brought a refreshing and much needed real-world perspective to the running of the estate when he had become the Land Agent after the Great War. 

Whilst Lady Mary Talbot, following Albert Mason's retirement, ran Yew Tree Farm and the drove of Tamworth Pigs, Tom was responsible for the other three farms, which had been created out of the patchwork of small tenancies that Matthew Crawley, Mary Talbots first husband, had inherited and Co-Owned with Mary's Father Lord Grantham. 

Since Matthews tragic death in 1921 Tom had worked tirelessly with the Farms to improve their yield and efficiency. He brought with him not just a real knowledge of farming from his younger days in Ireland but after working with his Cousin in Boston on selling agricultural machinery a thorough knowledge of the most up to date methods for mechanised farming. Through his thriving Motor Car business, he also had his pulse on the economy in a broader sense.

He noticed the constant increase in the cost of wages for staff and that people now preferred to work in factories with shorter hours rather than enter service. He knew there were solutions to these issues but the one that troubled him the most was the issue of Inheritance.

The Labour Government of the day had increased the rate of estate duties in 1925 for smaller estates and Tom knew it was only a matter of time before a further increase was due for estates like Downton. But for Downton they were already ruinous, when Robert died the tax on his half share of the estate would be 40%, he hoped his father in law would live for many years but what if the rate was increased to 50% or 60% or 80% by the time of his death, all of which was entirely possible? It would mean the end of Downton.

Since the death of the Dowager, he had held several meetings with George Murray, the Crawley's Family Lawyer, whom he had a cordial relationship with, to look at the matter. He was determined that Mary and Matthews son George would maintain control of the estate and not like several other estates recently be dismantled and lost to all.

For Tom, it was ironic that whilst the Crawley Family were struggling to keep their head above water; each time major work was required on the estate yet another work of art would be sold to raise funds the erstwhile Chauffeur was going from strength to strength. If Cousin Violet was looking down on them all, she knew only he was capable of stopping them all from drowning. They were living on borrowed time.

Now though his day was closing and he had set time aside to check the letter he had written last night to Lucy Smith, Maud Bagshaw's daughter a distant relative of the Crawleys who he had met when the King and Queen visited Downton Abbey in the late spring.

_Dearest Lucy,_

_I am always pleased to receive a letter from you and for you to share your life at Brampton._

_Always remember you have an important advantage over those around you. You know the real world what moves it and you have been well educated you have never been allowed to rest on your laurels and everything you have achieved is your by real effort, not mere patronage._

_So when people sneer at you or try and belittle you do not be cowed simply show them what you know that whatever the subject is you can match their intellect and knowledge. Those below stairs will come round if you live up to what they expect of a Lady of the house it just takes time._

_Lucy, you are not only a beautiful woman but also a bright one and can handle all comers. Remember I am always willing you on. I got there you most assuredly can._

_I am very much enjoying living in the Cottage, it reminds me of Ireland. Though I have the advantage of Albert who comes in when I am in York and clears out the fire and changes the laundry. For suppers, Daisy Mason usually conjures up some magic in pastry so it's not exactly like Ireland!_

_I still manage to take Sunday off and after Mass, Sybbie and I go for a drive and we find some new spot to walk in. I am very concerned about her lack of friendship of those of her own age but I am pleased that Lady Mary has allowed George to stay in the cottage one night of the week with her. Indeed Lady Mary is joining us tomorrow evening. I know George loves the company of his elder cousin. I am a little apprehensive of the prospect of providing a meal for Mary!_

_It is strange but after all these years I still panic about Sybbie what would Sybil have wanted me to do on one matter or another. It will always be a loss a hole in my heart but it is the not knowing what she would have wanted, we never had the chance to discuss our daughters future. I feel like I am looking over the cliffs at Dingle with nothing in front of me to walk on. However, I am not entirely alone I know Lady Mary feels the same way for George and I know, as she does me, we can turn to each other._

_The nights are short now but one day of the week when I work from the Agents Office I am able to walk the bounds. This autumn the colours have been rich and although some of the birds have now flown south the starlings as always have arrived for warmer climes so nature is still alive._

_I am reading James Joyce the Dubliners it is a lovely book where each character has a realisation an epiphany as it were. I sense that the characters are too taken with Irish Nationalism and it prevents them having a broader view of things, something I was once guilty of. Do let me know what you are reading. I could imagine you reading Rider Haggard full of romance and mystery or perhaps Kipling. Given your circumstances, Trollope might be helpful?_

_I have been to London to see George Murray who is in one sense old school but he is astute and he has given me much to think on regarding the future of the Abbey._ _You too should discuss with Lady Bagshaw the means by which you will eventually inherit because if it is not organised with great care and skill much will be lost in the transfer._

_As the Queen's Lady in waiting she will have access to the finest lawyers with the best brains._

_If it is your desire to be the Lady of Brampton one day, if things are not dealt with properly you will merely inherit a pile of sand which passes through your fingers. I do not wish to alarm you but these are challenging times for these great houses._

_I must now close this letter. It is now three long months since the Dowagers Funeral that was hardly_ _a time for you and I to deepen our acquaintance but I have taken some solace from being able to write to you and taken much joy from reading your letters._

_I remain your faithful supporter. Please write whenever you can spare the time._

_In haste Tom._

After the brouhaha of the Kings visit, Tom had hoped to spend time with Lucy he liked her and enjoyed the flutter of romance between them but the news of the Dowagers illness and her death at mid summer had driven such thoughts from his mind. Somehow the Dowagers death had made all of them feel less secure and each of them in their own way was reconsidering their future. 

Right now his priority was Sybbie his daughter born when her mother tragically died in childbirth and George, Lady Mary Talbot's son and when he wasn't running the ever more successful Talbot Branson motors he was working through all the challenges of The Abbey looking at its vulnerabilities Tom was busy and there was no time for romance! 

Part of the way in which he was determined to support Sybbie was to remain as close to her as possible and tonight was one night of the week he made absolutely sure that would happen. With that thought in his mind, he folded the letter to Lucy placed it an envelope addressed it and placed it in the inside pocket before walking up to the house. As it was autumn he put on his hat and coat before leaving the office.

Both George and Sybbie were having homeschooling for which a room had been given over close to the nursery. After popping downstairs to give the letter to Thomas Barrow, the Butler, he retraced his steps and went upstairs to the nursery.

The door to the schoolroom was open and Tom could hear Sybbie's voice as he approached. He hesitated and stood outside.

 _"_ _Of all delectable islands the Neverland is the snuggest and most compact; not large and sprawly, you know, with the tedious distance between one adventure and another, but nicely crammed_ _."_

He was impressed by her diction the nightly reads were paying off. But Tom had a busy evening ahead of him and he needed to get on. He entered clapping. "Very good my darlin."

Miss Birtwhistle, their teacher, took the Agents cue and brought the class to an end. She turned to Tom. "They are both making very good progress Sir. That both of their parents read to them is I am sure helping a great deal." Tom smiled at the children and looked back at Miss Birtwhistle. "You must let us know whatever we can do to support your efforts." Miss Birtwhistle was a neat young woman she wore a long brown tweed skirt a soft pink knitted cardigan puffed at the shoulders and a pair of sensible shoes with thick supportive heals with a single strap and buckle. Her hair blond was tightly lacquered but underneath the prim look, Tom sensed a creature that was quite capable of letting go. "I will indeed but I must say they are so very lucky to have you." Tom aware of the flattery batted it off. A relationship with one schoolteacher was quite enough.

On the stroke of half-past three Nanny appeared with Sybbie's and George's hats, coats and gloves and dressed them for the walk to the Agents Cottage.

Tom asked Nanny to bring them to the front door whilst he went down to the servant's quarters. He popped his head around the door and Daisy Mason, the head cook, looked up from her reading. She knew what Tom had come for went to the pantry and picked up the basket already prepared. "It's all there and good luck with tonight." "Thank you Daisy you're a treasure what are your plans for the evening?" Daisy could not hide her broad grin. "Tony's taking me to the picture house we are going to see the Jazz Singer." Tom picked up the basket and looked over to her." You will love it too, have a lovely evening..... and be a good girl." Daisy was nonchalant and vaguely coquettish. "I always am, I always am." They both laughed and Tom began to leave and suddenly remembered. "Daisy could we meet up in the morning please to review the kitchen and could you have the ledgers ready." "Of course do you want Mrs P to be here?" Tom thought for a moment. "Yes, that would a good idea. I will be with you at 11 o'clock." Tom finally made his way to the door out into the hallway and up the stairs.

He was delighted that Daisy, who now lived with her father-in-law Albert Mason in Yew Tree Farmhouse, had accepted the role of head cook when Beryl Patmore retired. She was not afraid to use all the modern kitchen appliances to make her life simple and deliver cooking of a high standard and doubly pleased that they had arranged for either Beryl Patmore, who now also lived on Yew Tree Farm, or her niece or both to come and help Daisy if the need arose.

Beryl Patmore liked it to be known that Mr Mason, now retired, was merely her companion and she was not living 'in sin.' Perish the thought she had said when her old friend Mrs Carson had asked. 

He also noted Daisy was making a go of it with the plumber Tony Sellick, who had come to the rescue during the Royal Visit earlier in the year. He seemed a much more go ahead and ambitious fellow than Andy Parker her previous paramour. Tom was not becoming a cynic but it had also helped with the issue of staffing numbers and once Andy realised that once and for all there was no future with Daisy he had left and not been replaced.

Finally, he arrived at the front door and Albert, the footman, an enterprising and keen young man who joined them on a temporary basis when the King and Queen visited but was now a permanent member of staff, let the party out. Sybbie and George held hands and Tom followed behind. Despite the challenges of the day the greatest one lay ahead, he was cooking supper for them all. 

___________________

The Agents Cottage

Once Tom had taken off their hats and coats and had organised a puzzle to keep Sybbie and George occupied he got down to the task at hand, making supper for the children and for George's mother, Lady Mary Talbot. He laughed to himself as he rolled up his sleeves and put on the chef's apron, making supper for Mary whatever next.

Albert had fired up the oven in the early afternoon so Tom could begin in earnest making one of Sybbie's favourites "Toad in the Hole."

Tom had made the batter early in the morning and left it in the pantry all he had to do was quickly fry the Cumberland Sausages and heat up the pans one for the adults and one for the children. Once he was ready he telephoned the house to check on Mary. Thomas Barrow, the Butler, answered the telephone." Lady Mary has just popped upstairs to refresh herself she asked me to let you know she will be with you for supper at six." Tom smiled. "Thank you, Mr Barrow."

He lifted up the catch of the upper oven and placed the two pans in the centre. He checked his watch at half-past five perfect. He laughed to himself; Sybbie was having her tea with her cousin, Tom was making dinner for Mary and Mary was coming to supper. The English and their nuances!

He put the apple crumble in the lower oven and a pan of water on for the vegetables took out the sauce which was a rich tomato affair one of Mrs P's old specials but not to rich for Sybbie and George and placed it in a pan ready to heat up. They were all set Tom walked away from the kitchen area to the fire in the middle of the room bent down and lit the kindling that Albert had prepared earlier.

He stood looking down at the fire as it took and listened to the children in the background. "No George this is the piece, not that one." Sybbie was bossy he wondered was she more like her mother or her aunt? Definitely her Aunt! George was much more quiet more humble more thoughtful much like his father. He suspected though that if pushed like his father he could be resolute. He looked over at the children sat at the table by the window. This really was the point of it all, family.

He was pleased he had suggested George joined them one day a week for supper tea or dinner or whatever you want to call it. No airs and graces no footmen and all the other paraphernalia of the house just family and the future taking a simple meal together. When he suggested that Mary join the three of them he wasn't sure how she would react but as always she was full of surprises and acceded indeed she seemed genuinely pleased.

Tom knew not to open the oven door for at least twenty minutes and put the pans on to heat the sauce and vegetables with 15 minutes to go.

After twenty minutes he opened the Oven Door would the batter have risen? It was perfect and he took the smaller of the pans out and placed it on the worktable to cool. The adult's pan he placed in the lower oven and brought the crumble up to the top one. Seeing the outcome of his efforts made him hungry.

"Right its time to clear away the puzzle and lay the table." Sybbie was Sybbie. "But Daddy I haven't finished the puzzle!" Tom shook his head." Why do you think I put the tray out for you?" Tom walked over to the table picked up the tray on which the puzzle was being assembled and the rest of the pieces and set the tray down on a side table. "Now come on Sybbie the table, lay it please." Sybbie went to the dresser opened the top drawer and took the cutlery out. Tom took two plates from the top of the dresser and put them on the top of the stove to heat. There was a knock on the door. He put the guard round the fire and went to answer it.

He pulled the door open and looked on his visitor. "Welcome to my humble abode." She was dressed in a two-piece tweed suit and wore sensible shoes. She was wearing a simple version of a cloche style hat in a suede brown. She smiled at Tom an ironic response. "Don't be silly Mr Branson you know _we,_ " said with emphasis, "do not stand on ceremony. I am delighted to be here." She walked toward him and gave him a kiss on either cheek withdrew and revealed the contents of the basket she was carrying."I have bought a bottle of wine, Barrow said it was perfect for your Toad." Tom made way for her and beckoned her into the living room. She passed through and immediately was met with squeals of delight. "Mummy, mummy, Auntie Mary." Sybbie was as bossy as ever. "Auntie Mary you sit there." Mary, taken by her niece's hand, looked over at Tom and offered a frown, which said 'I better do as I am told'. Tom found the corkscrew and uncorked the wine and left it to rest. Now the complicated bit cold plates for the children and hot plates for the adults, and serving the Toad without it falling apart.

The meal was a great success the children fell silent as they ate, though George encouraged by a nod from his mother said."Its very good Uncle Tom I like this it's one of my favourites."

After the "Toad in The Hole", Tom stood up and took their plates and went to organise the pudding or as Tom said mockingly dessert. Mary helped clear and placed the plates on the board ready to be washed. Tom had decided on bird's custard he knew the children would prefer it to cream. 

He poured a mix of milk and water into a pan and began heating it. Mary sidled up next to him their chance for some adult conversation. "How was your day?" Tom looked over at her. "I got a lot done. I think as well as your Yewtree, at last, we have a slew of good tenants they all know what they are doing two of mine are now dairy farming the yield is now as good as it has ever been. " He made a mix with the custard powder. He tipped some of the hot milk into the mix whisked it and poured it back in the pan and carried on stirring.

"The repairs to the roof are complete I need to inspect them and I want to have a look at the 2nd Floor. For now, I do need to discuss the Gardens. I noticed when we had the shenanigans of the Royal Visit some of the gardiners were using hand mowers!! We need to invest in the new more powerful ATCO Lawnmowers they would be able to cut the lawns in a great deal less time and save on wages. For the meadows, we can leave it to the sheep but wherever we are using manpower we must be as efficient as possible." Mary nodded and listened. "Sounds sensible let's do it can you use the business to some advantage I know its not quite the same."Tom thought about that," good idea right this is ready can you pass me some dessert bowls."Tom served the children's and placed the bowls on the side table to cool down. He had learned to his cost not to serve the children food that was too hot, it put them off for life!

Mary went to sit back down."So George what have you learned today." George grimaced at his mother and began "ammo, amas, amant" and then stopped sighed desperately trying to remember what came next and after a deep breath finally spat it out. "amamus, amatis, amant."

Everyone clapped at George's genius and Tom injected. "Well as an Irishman and a Catholic," offering his rich Irish brogue I say." Te Amo Vos Omnes." Sybbie turned to her father, "what does that mean daddy." Mary smiled," yes come on Tom what does that mean?" He looked around at the three pairs of eyes staring intently up at him. " I am now going to get the dessert because...." and oddly it was Mary who finished the sentence, "I love all of you." Tom already stood up with his hands on the chair looked down at Mary. "Very good my Lady, glad to see you too are a Latin Scholar."

The apple crumble with custard was a great success and all left clean plates. "Auntie Mary will take you upstairs get your ready for bed and read you a story I am going to clear up down here." On these family get together nights George slept over which was a great treat for the little boy but now that Mary had joined him it would give Tom and Mary a chance to talk through the week's events once the children had gone to bed.

By half-past seven the children were tucked up in bed and Mary came down to an immaculately tidy living room. "Can you pop up and give them a good night hug." He dashed upstairs passed into the spare room Sybbie was cuddling her favourite bear. "Good night my darlin," he gave George a manly hug. let him go and went to leave. "Night night" smiled and closed the door and went back downstairs but not before taking in both of them. Tom never took the innocence of children for granted, his heart ached as he looked at both of them. 

Tom took two clean wine glasses and placed them on the side tables either side of the couch in front of the fire and poured.

"You know we are so lucky they get on Tom it isn't a given even for brother and sister." Tom thought about that."I am sure they know something now of their shared special circumstances and that creates a bond, not being brother and sister helps." Mary thought about that. "I am sure your right. I remember years ago saying you were my brother but that's not true what we have is altogether different." Tom, "I know Mary. Robert treats me like a son but I am not." He looked at her." I think with the Crawleys its shorthand for I love you.....just as I love you all." Mary smiled an enigmatic smile. 

Tom looked at his glass, "so how has your week been." Mary looked into the fire, "like every week it's a roller coaster. "Yes, I am able to cope, even with Mrs Carson gone from the Abbey and running Yew Tree Farm, yes I know what I am doing but it is just constant toil and doing it all on my own, without Henry here I never get time for me."

Tom looked across at her. "I have an idea that is the answer to a number of our problems?" Mary looked at him. "Go On." "Barrow." She looked at him."Of course, appoint him as the Steward of The House." Tom smiled. "That's right instead of you dealing with all the matters of the house as its mistress so to speak he manages it and it furthers his position and we increase his allowance." 

Tom looked at her waiting to see if he needed to say more but he did not. "It can also help with healing the rift between us." Tom had always believed that she realised she had made an error and panicked when she went over Barrow's head and asked for Mr Carson's help, his predecessor, when the Royal Family visited. It was just that she did not know how to make good her mistake and now she had found a way. "By giving him further responsibility I show my faith in him." "Well done Mary that's perfect." "Oh come on Tom you led me there." Tom laughed."Well, perhaps I did. Look I am seeing him tomorrow I will put the idea to him and let him know how sorry you are." She nodded. "Perfect and frankly the less I get involved the better. I still don't understand how our crew ended up cooking and serving the dinner that evening and it is probably best it remains that way."

"Oh, I am certain that's right !! But to return to the issue of Henry."

Henry Talbot was Tom's business partner as well as Mary's husband and was working in the United States on a joint venture.

"What he is doing in the States makes sense financially and he is being fair with me, we have agreed that the drawings on the business should be split 75%/25% in my favour; but for you, it's rather as if your husband is away at war."

"Yes I know and we are not at war." Mary took another sip of her wine and looked at the fire.

Tom looked thoughtfully at Mary made a decision and spoke, "are you ready for some Branson candour." Mary frowned."Oh dear, go on then." For a long time, they had felt able to be entirely honest with each other but sometimes it led to arguments. Mary wondered would this be such a night? 

"Whatever the financial benefits of America you have to speak to Henry now and tell him how you feel. If this goes on one or both of you will find yourselves looking beyond each other for solace." Mary laughed, any possible tension dissipated. "Interesting because in an entirely different way I asked the same question of Travis this morning, and he gave the same answer. I must look for more from Henry and I should expect it."

Tom looked across the couch at her. "You have lost Carson through ill health, Anna is now only there for high days and then there is Violet." Three of your pillars have been removed. Mary your way of life is passing, in the future the husband will, like it is for the rest of us, be the centre of your life. Even Mary and Henry Lascalles recognise that and they are royalty. Leading a semi-detached existence will not work."

Mary knew they would probably always have disagreements but tonight was not to be such a night. She looked across at him."I agree." 

That simple honesty made Tom respond in kind. He looked at the fire. 

"Some of this is my fault."

Mary looked at Tom and she frowned. "What do you mean?" "I encouraged you to marry Henry I was convinced you loved each other and needed pushing over the line." She looked at Tom. "My darling Tom you know me better than that I am willful I made the decision and I suspect you pushed me because you know when the time comes you to will hesitate."

Tom looked into the fire it was burning low so he added another log. "I mean this Lucy Smith when was it you met May. All you have done is write to her. Are you not hesitating?" Tom's eyebrows raised. "I am busy but then you would argue that is an excuse."He went on."I do like her and all that but when Violet explained to me she was the heiress of Brampton and what that meant my heart sank. I knew she had a change of fortunes, that she was to be favoured but not on that scale." 

Mary sighed."Oh come on Tom if you really loved her would that stop you, that kind of thing did not stop you with darling Sybil?' Tom looked down at his glass saying nothing. Mary backtracked a little. "I am sorry that was too hard I shouldn't have said that." "No, but you miss something Sybil wanted to be free of the very things Lucy is acquiring. It held no interest for her....or me." Mary shook her head. "If Granny was here you know what she would say your one of us now that should not trouble you." 

Tom looked at her, he ignored whether _one of us_ meant _one of us with an estate_. "You are right about Lucy. Yes, I could do more, give it more thought, find out what it really means to me but, "and he turned to look at her, her eyes dancing in the firelight." I know I cannot leave Downton until all the matters that are concerning me are sorted out. We are making progress but I won't leave you until I am certain your safe." Mary looked at him intently."Why?'

"Two reasons." Sounding very Irish. "One is Matthew, he was my first friend at the Abbey and supported me against the rest of the family when things were at their most difficult. I owe it to him. From the moment he became the Joint Owner of the Estate in those few months before he died he worked tirelessly to modernise and save Downton for you and now George. Since then that work has to often been set aside or delayed it cannot be any longer. We have made progress but not enough. I am determined to push through what he and I began working on."

The other is atonement." Mary asked him what he meant. "You remember me telling you all about the night I was with the Irish Republicans when they fired that estate in Ireland." She nodded." and I saw those people turned out of their homes. I saw their distraught faces." She looked down thinking about that night even then he was distraught by it all despite his political convictions. "I still feel guilty I still have nightmares; ensuring you're safe and secure will make up in some small way for my behaviour back then." Tom had been involved in meetings where such attacks were planned. Mary was touched and nodded, a plaintiff smile on her face. "At the time I was horrified Tom but I have always known you disapproved of things that were done back then but I see now the cause was right, you were right and there is an Irish Free State a point that I made to a certain Major Chetwode. So please try and let go of those feelings of guilt." He smiled. "Thank you but it will not change my determination to protect you." Chetwode had attempted to assassinate the King, when the Royal Family came to Downton, in the name of full Irish Independence which Tom with Mary's help had foiled. 

Mary smiled reached out and touched his hand. "You know how grateful I am for all you do Tom. Thank you, is too inadequate a word for what I feel." Tom changed the mood of the conversation. "And we haven't argued, maybe next time?" Mary laughed."Let's wait and see shall we."

"Now, there is another matter we need to organise, Caroline." Mary looked sad and grateful all at the same time. "Tom are you sure." "How about I drive us there and you come back on the train and Albert picks you up from the station." "OK I will agree to that but you must not overdo it." "Do not worry about me I am fine and I have a final suggestion for you." She smiled."What's that?" "Have some fun tomorrow take out one of the horses ride the estate." "What a good idea." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> The second main consequence of Violets death emerges as Tom, the moral compass of the Family and Mary’s confident and aid, is determined to properly understand the current dangers the family and the house face and ensure their security before moving on. We also see the emergence of a potential question in Tom’s mind over Lucy now that he know she is heiress of an estate which he indicates to her now has dangers. Far from being excited it creates doubt. 
> 
> Motifs
> 
> Family. The story begins in the Cottage with the children. In terms of atmosphere it builds on scenes dotted through out Season 4 through 6 and the children are the anchor of the moral purpose of the story to be told. .
> 
> The ‘Matthew theme’ is restated Matthew's desire to modernise the house hold. 
> 
> The ‘Sybil theme’ of not standing on ceremony is played out by Mary being at ease in the cottage.
> 
> The Passing of the torch the reader knows we are living in a post Carson post Violet world and hints at how this will be different. 
> 
> Tom has returned to his roots, but changed, living ‘almost’ like his life in Ireland with his daughter. There is in this first chapter a confluence of the style of upstairs (The high conversation) and downstairs (Tom cooking a meal and some detail offered.)
> 
> Players
> 
> Miss Birtwhistle a new character the slightly flirtatious teacher of the children. This is the first of several relationships were we see post Sybil Tom no longer blundering with woman. 
> 
> For the sake of authenticity a long delayed and overdue reduction in staffing numbers occurs downstairs. This had been talked about for many seasons but never happened. Mrs Carson has retired, Mrs Patmore has gone to live on the farm as the companion of Albert Mason and to manage her B & B; Andy has left the house, which is run by Barrow with support from Albert; External agencies are dealing with general maintenance, house cleaning and gardening and is an outcome that early Matthew would have approved of. Much of the Ground Floor and First Floor are mothballed. 
> 
> Built around the finale dialogue with Moseley old hands will come back for large family occasions. 
> 
> The character of Tony Sellick from the movie was beautifully played and his lines with Sophie had real electricity so much so that was one very minor tweak I made. Sophie’s spikey performance and James cheek was a return to the charismatic couplings of Season1-3.
> 
> He could have taken a “I won’t take a no for an answer’ approach after the events of the movie and changed Daisy’s mind which in matters of romance was par for the course for her. Whilst it was an instinctive decision, I just do not believe in Andy/Daisy, it fits the narrative in other ways. 
> 
> Sixth Season/Movie Issues
> 
> One of the challenges of writing a story, which takes place after the movie is to find ways to deal with the inherent inconsistencies. 
> 
> In the film Mr Carson does not perform any physical duties (he picks up some bottles of wine in the cellar) and I simply took it that he would return to retirement joined by his wife to look after him a little more. Mary on reflection realised she panicked and owed Barrow an apology which could then be used as a plot device which have downstream consequences in the narrative. 
> 
> Daisy and Mrs Patmore have gone to live at Yew Tree Farm with Albert Mason who has gracefully retired.


	3. Gathering Information.

The Agents Cottage

The next day saw Tom struggling with coats, hats, scarves and shoes as he corralled the children determined to get them to Miss Birtwhistle on time for the start of the school day. As it was a chilly cold autumn morning he had made porridge for the children, which had been a great success.

They dashed out of the cottage and skipped along in front of him holding hands. Tom met various trades as he walked up to the house doffing their caps it felt good, it felt like home, he was now part of the fabric.

As he walked behind the two children he thought back to his conversation with Mary the previous evening about Lucy Smith. He knew there was something else which was making him hesitate, Sybbie. It was one thing to commit himself to an eyebrow-raising liaison, Lucy was Maud's illegitimate daughter, but what of his daughter? 

He pushed open the door and rushed up the stairs with them and arrived just on time. "Good Morning Miss Birtwhistle." She was a little coy as she unfastened their coats one at a time. "Hello, Mr Branson did they enjoy their supper?" She turned to look at him as she hung up Sybbie's coat on the stand. "Oh yes indeed." Tom was far too polite and conscious of his move through social circles to put her in his place but he registered she was over-familiar.

"Nanny will be collecting them at half-past three for tea in the library." He turned to them as they clambered into their seats. "Now children behave for Miss Birtwhistle." Suddenly there was a voice over his shoulder. "Yes, children or there will be no Punch and Judy for you later." Tom spun round. "Good Morning." He took her in, in her riding outfit and looked her up and down, she looked magnificent. "Good for you! Enjoy your ride." She looked at Tom a smile emerging. "I will and I hope you are pleased to hear, I have put a call into Connecticut." He played with the rim of his hat. "I am indeed."

They walked down the stairs together with a spring in their steps. "Right see you later I am going to get a stave from the boot room, but I am pleased to see you taking some time for yourself." Mary had her crop in one hand as she walked toward the front door she raised her hand and waived to him behind her. Albert dashed up and opened the door for her and she was gone.

"Sir would you like me to pop down and get you a stave? " Tom, who had come to the Abbey as a Chauffeur in 1912 before falling in love with Lady Sybil, had stopped feeling uncomfortable about such offers a long time ago and simply said. "Yes please, Albert." "I will bring it round to the front."

Tom stood in the Saloon and took it all in. The grand sweeping arches to the entrance the magnificent fireplace the gallery above with its stone balustrade and exquisite ornamental detail. The "V shaped 'Abbey' ceiling with glass panelling to the sky. to So many memories Christmas's, New Years, Receptions. This was worth preserving and not just for the Crawleys', for all. He made his way to the door let himself out; Albert was waiting for him. He took the stave. "Thank you, Albert, could you telephone Miss Cartwright and make my apologies and let her know I will be in early tomorrow." As he headed off for the meadows he thought to himself excuses or otherwise, he had no time for Brampton and Miss Smith. 

As he made his way across the meadows he glanced back at the house. Earl Grantham, Robert, and the Countess, Cora, like everyone else had reacted forcefully to Violet's death and had decided now was the time to travel and they had left a month ago on a world tour. Mary had received a letter from Cape Town South Africa where they were due to spend two months all was well.

With just Mary in the house, it had overnight become a museum piece. That phrase museum piece took him back to some earlier thoughts he had been having. If so much of the house was indeed empty was it not indeed just that, a museum piece and a very expensive one. Then there was the sight of just two children being taught by a bright if a flirtatious teacher, was that not a waste. Tom changed course and decided to pay a visit to John and Anna Bates, there was so much going round in his head about Downton, Mary and George's Downton.

John had been the Earl's valet and Anna Lady Mary's maid. They had met in 1912 when John Bates arrived at Downton Abbey and instantly fallen in love but the ensuing years had been fraught with heartache and setbacks which continued even after they were married, before finally finding happiness when their son was born in 1925.He reached the cottage and gave the door a solid thump. Would they be in?

It was John that opened the door. John in that quiet respectful voice of his. "Hello, Mr Branson come in," Tom replied. "Hello John and please none of that nonsense I am Tom."

He entered the cottage and John called out to Anna. "We have a visitor." Anna came downstairs and entered the living room. "Oh, Tom how lovely to see you." Tom smiled, "that's better." Anna asked if he would like a cup of tea and like all good agents said yes.

Once they were all settled Anna who was as sharp as a tack asked Tom why he had come to see them. "I know you, Tom, you are very busy what with the Motor Business and helping Lady Mary."

Tom would not avoid an opening pleasantry. "Well, how are you all?" "We are all fine but come on what's on your mind?" Tom looked down shyly at his tea before launching into what he had really come for. "Have you given any thought as to how John will be educated?" They looked at each other. Anna responded. "I suppose we assumed he would go to the local school. Why?"

"Please keep this to yourself but I want to develop a long term plan to set up a Charitable Trust to run the Abbey and one of the expressions of that charity would be to run a school class in conjunction with the local school which would extend education for its children to school certificate level. To begin with, it would be a trial scheme for infants and built around the Abbey children which is where I thought John might be helped but imagine one day we might be able to provide him with education to school certificate level."

John Bates looked at him. "It makes a good deal of sense and I suspect what you are trying to do is head off the ruinous tax position the Abbey will find itself in when the Earl dies."

Tom nodded his head, "that's just it. when George inherits from his Grandfather Mary will have to find the kind of funds that were due on Matthews death all over again and remember we are still paying that tax bill." 

There is a good deal of work to be done, but I believe creating a charitable trust is the only way to avoid Mary, as George's Guardian, selling up or worse demolishing the house and selling the land." Tom noticed how worried Anna had become. " He looked at her offering reassurance. "There is a long way to go before that happens and everything possible will be done to prevent it." Anna smiled.

"Now there is something else I need your help with."

Anna smiled, "more tea?" Tom nodded and went on as Anna poured. "Anna I know both you and John only come to the house for high days now but Mary is struggling." Anna looked down." I am not asking you to change what you are doing that, in the end, is a business arrangement which suits us all but she misses you so when you do come to the house to 'do' for her please bear that in mind."

Anna looked at the floor a mournful look on her face. Anna knew where the root of the problem lay. "I will do everything I can but it sounds to me like she needs you, Tom, more than ever." Tom offered a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry I am going nowhere until all these matters are resolved?"

Still, Anna looked serious, "And do not blame ...." and stopped. Tom looked at her quizzically and put his tea down. "Go On Anna." Anna looked diffident uncertain and restarted with a different thought and let out a sigh and then began again."I'll be honest I thought Lady Mary and Henry Talbot's courtship was too quick. Everyone was against it, I was, and the only way I convinced myself is Lady Mary seemed to be in love but that kind of love passes and then its what you're left with that matters." Tom looked at John and back at Anna."Now it's my turn to be honest. Mary said the very same thing to me when she was arguing against the match one day. I think she was right and I was wrong. I argued that being equals as people were more important like Lady Sybil and I."

Anna looked at Tom. "I am not going to gossip Tom but some of the things that were said back then were not about being equals, far from it. But don't blame yourself, Tom, Lady Mary knows her own mind whether it was the right thing to do or not." Tom put the cup of tea down. "Thank you only last evening she said as much to me and she is going to call Mr Talbot home." Anna managed a rather half-hearted reply raising her eyebrows indicating she was not convinced he would return. "Well let's see what happens." Tom offered an enigmatic smile. 

"Now! I must get on and as far as your sons future is concerned with a little bit of luck I am looking at getting this moving next year. So by the autumn of '29, when your John is ready for school, we might have a proper infant class. For now, I have to finish off the review of the estate and make sure Matthews inheritance does not go up in a puff of smoke." Anna laughed nervously. "Oh crikey, I hope it won't come to that." John looked at Anna." It sounds like Tom has it under control." Tom didn't want to complicate the conversation further. "I must be getting on I am off to see our resident socialist in half an hour. " They all laughed and took the cue from Tom to stand.

Anna picked up his hat and coat and John helped him on with it. "Old habits" he smiled at Tom. Tom made his way out and looked at them stood in the doorway. "It's lovely to see you both so happy after everything you have been through." Anna smiled. "It's good of you to come over and we obviously appreciate you thinking about our John. If you think I need to come up for Lady Mary let me know we can dream up an excuse." Tom looked at her lifted his hat to her." I may take you up on that." Tom picked up the stave and set off for the house. Anna and John stood in the doorway and looked at each other.

John spoke first. "Don't worry Lady Mary can weather this." "Yes she can." Anna watched Tom's figure disappear into the distance down the lane in the morning sun."Because she has him." 

_____________________

Tom reached the house and went in through the servant's entrance down the corridor. He took off his hat hung it up and then his coat straightened his tie in the mirror and walked toward the kitchen. He popped his head around the door Daisy looked up from the papers she had prepared. Mrs Patmore was making a cup of tea. "Hello, Tom." Mrs Patmore frowned and was about to say something when Tom waived his hand communicating no need and walked toward Daisy she stood up and he gave her a peck on the cheek. Long gone where the days when ten people would catapult themselves into the air when someone from upstairs visited. 

"How was last night," Daisy responded in her soft Yorkshire burr. " Oh, It was luvly thanks the music was fantastic." Tom smiled and pulled out a chair and sat next to her." Good, I am glad you liked it."Tom had learned that if he treated the likes of Daisy as an equal it made dealing with any serious matters that much easier. He was also giving Mary the best possible chance of having Daisy on board for the coming changes.

Mrs Patmore set tea before Tom and a plate of homemade biscuits. 'He looked at her as if to say no to the biscuits and based on her expression thought better of it.

"So how are things?" Tom asked an open question.

"To be honest when Mrs Patmore left I was a bit panicky but really since the Dowager's death I have been cooking for no more than three adults upstairs. I do think our decision," Tom smiled he had obviously convinced Daisy it was a joint decision, "to reduce the number of permanent staff and then call on friends and contacts for big occasions has worked." Tom smiled. "Good, so if we wanted to open up the house for Christmas we could do it?" Daisy smiled excitedly. "Ooh, I am sure we could Mrs Patmore, her niece and I could do the cooking and the Moseley's and Bates would pitch in. Tony's sister would help I am sure it would be no problem."

"Now what about the budget." Tom inquired. "Well I know it's not the same without Lord Grantham and his wife but it's fine. here are the ledgers you asked for." Tom knew they would be fine and would look at them later. He changed the subject.

"How would feel about using the kitchen for one of Lady Merton's charities?" Tom wanted to play this carefully and not appear to be on some socialist crusade." What had you in mind?" "Garden and Baking produce for the Hostel that Isabel runs." Surprisingly Beryl Patmore spoke up. "I can come up from Yewtree and I am sure Albert would help. I think it's a grand idea, the Abbey allotment and Kitchens are far too big for half a dozen souls." Suddenly the revolutionary Irishman, young socialist and staunch royalist were on the same page. He smiled to himself when Andy Parker had left Albert knew he could no longer manage the drove himself and he had offered to retire. That Mary had given him a lifetime lease on the house at a peppercorn rent had clearly been right he was still very much on board with the family. Tom meanwhile had put another piece of the jigsaw together. "I will talk to Lady Merton and see what she has to say." 

He looked at Beryl Patmore."It's been lovely to see you again Mrs Patmore give my best to Albert." They all stood up and he looked at them." Good day to you both." They both smiled. "Thank you, Tom Oh how was the meal last night." He turned at the door."Grand and Mrs Patmore's sauce a winner." They all laughed. Tom moved off to his next appointment leaving Daisy and Beryl stood alone in the kitchen.

"Would you like me to give you a hand Daisy whilst I am here?" Daisy knew she did not need any but nevertheless."Oh, that would be luvly. I do like dealing with Mr Branson I think he has done really well."Beryl looked at Daisy. "Praise indeed. Now hand me those vegetables, your highness." 

As he walked toward his next appointment he wondered whether that would go so well. "He knocked on Mr Barrow's door."Come in."Tom opened the door and walked in. 

He strode up to Barrow's desk, his folder clutched in his left hand as he stretched out his right for a handshake. Mr Barrow did not take his hand instead beckoned him with his right hand to sit down. "Good Morning Mr Branson sir please sit down."

Tom eased back sat down and looked at him and frowned."Forgive me, Mr Branson, this new air of familiarity isn't quite how I like to do things." Tom smiled at Barrow. "Suit yourself, Mr Barrow, given how you have been pushed from pillar to post in this house over the years I can see how you would not want to give the idea we are friends or equals." Thomas thought back to years ago when O'Brien a ladies maid, who he was once as thick as thieves with, once said the same thing, Tom now a member of the family offering the same thought put Thomas Barrow off his stride. 

"What I want to know Mr Barrow is how matters stand now." Thomas Barrow was his usual laconic self and difficult to read." Well looking after Lady Mary is not entirely taxing and when his Lordship returns Albert and I can manage. But if you want to entertain then your arrangements will not allow us to maintain the standards of the past." Tom's review after the Dowagers death meant that Andy Parker was not replaced and when Mrs Carson had retired Tom had arranged for dailies to do all the housekeeping and the agent who provided them dealt with Lady Mary. 

Tom decided to assert himself. 

"Mr Barrow I will come to the point, Lady Mary wants to appoint you Steward with a substantially increased allowance." "What do you mean?" Tom nodded his head communicating 'exactly what I say.'"Yes, she wants you to take over the running of the Abbey." Tom smiled."What do you say?" Thomas was completely taken aback by Tom's direct and simple offer. "Well, I am surprised." A hint of sarcasm Mr Barrow's stock in trade. 

Tom leant forward to put his arms on his knees and folded his hands together striking a more candid pose. "She is very sorry about the business with the King and Queens visit she made a mistake." "Is she?" "Look, Mr Barrow, I am not like the others I go in for plain speaking. She said as much last night and in this new world, we both believe you are up to running everything, not just the butler's duties. When we open the house up Moseley has agreed to help out to serve at table and his wife and Anna have offered to 'do' for any of the Ladies. Daisy has the kitchen covered so it's just down to whether you want to Steward the rest. Think about it." With that Tom stopped he was determined not to let Thomas Barrow complicate the conversation. "Alright, I will." 

"Now the other matter I came for I need the keys to the second floor." Mr Barrow was about to ask why looked at Tom's expression and thought better of it. "If I may Mr Branson I will take you up there none of us has been there for well maybe thirty years." Tom's look was all incredulity. "Lead the way."

Thomas Barrow picked up a torch and led Tom up the stairs, out into the Saloon and up on to the gallery. He then made his way South before turning West, emerging at the Gallery to the Western Staircase and passed up on to the second floor. "This area is part of the cleaning manifest." Tom took it all in, it was bare but clean. He looked at the archway to the Hallway which was the only entrance to the 2nd Floor. It had been partitioned and a door put in place. Thomas unlocked the door and peered in. 

The first thing that Tom noticed was the smell. It was musty and damp. It told a simple tail decay. Barrow began to shine his torch around. The ceilings were discoloured by dark patches of black mould the cornice edgings were bent and lifted from water damage and the floor was covered in shards of debris. Further down the hallway paper was hanging off the walls. Tom looked at Mr Barrow. "Let's just look at one of the bedrooms." Barrow walked forward gingerly, taking care and opened the first door to his right. He stepped inside and Tom followed him in. They took in the view through the South Facing Windows. 

The room had furniture in but it was covered in cobwebs like something out of a Dickens novel. Tom muttered."Miss Havishams." Again the wallpaper had lifted it was discoloured and sections were hanging down, the once perfectly polished floor dull and covered in a film of dust. As he looked around taking it all in something caught Tom's eye. He noticed a photograph on one of the bedside tables he was curious and walked over to have a look at it. 

There was a loud crack one of the floorboards gave way and Tom fell. Thomas's reaction was instant he grabbed Tom by the shoulders blades and held him. Tom's feet should have come to rest on one of the joists beneath the floor but his luck was out that too was rotten and gave way he had no foothold."I've got you, sir, try getting a footing behind you." There was a real danger of a tragedy. If Barrow let go Tom would crash down through the ceiling below and anything could happen.

It seemed like forever as Tom attempted to find a footing he tried moving a leg forward to get a hold but the joist gave way. Finally, Barrow holding on like grim death Tom kicked his left foot back and managed to get a foothold on a joist behind him. Thomas carried on supporting him.

Tom very tentatively put his left foot on the joist." I am going to see if it supports me, hold on!" To Tom's relief, the joist held he straightened his left leg and began to ease backwards. "Pull!" "Up you come." Mr Barrow lifted him up and swung him away from the danger. Tom was stood on both feet. He turned to look at Barrow. "Thank you." A look of relief and irony on his face.

This was a difficult moment for Thomas Barrow intimate contact with a handsome man in his prime. He smiled "Your welcome" and began brushing off the dust and debris from Tom's suit with a small brush he always carried with him. Tom looked up at him as if to say stop."Thank you, Thomas, I'll be fine now." "Of course you will." "I am very grateful to you."The laconic smile. "Oh you know the war and all that always surprises." Tom held out his hand for the brush their eyes met Mr Barrow smiled pursed his lips and gave it to him. The moment passed.

Tom carried on brushing off the dust, straightened his suit and looked at the ceiling in the area above the gap in the floor it was covered in watermarks. He wondered how many years how many decades water had been coming in pooling on the floor and rotting the wood. He looked out of the windows at the fine gardens and manicured lawns and considered the irony that maybe a quarter of the house he had been looking at for all these years was uninhabitable. Finally, he spoke. "I think I have my answers. I have had quite enough of this." 

Late Afternoon: Stable Yard Downton Abbey 4'oclock

Mary trotted into the stable yard on the Western Face of the Abbey and the hand immediately came over to assist Mary in dismounting. She handed him the reigns and smiled. "Oh, that was such fun. I will come over more often." "Your most welcome Lady Mary all was well?" Mary smiled." Oh Yes, he looked after me beautifully. Could you give him a rub down please." "Yes milady,"

Mary took her riding hat off and ruffled her hair up. The adrenalin was up her cheeks were flushed she felt curiously young as she had all those years ago before Patrick's death. She realised death had been around her ever since but now she must make the best of things.

Mary retraced her steps and walked round to the main entrance; as she approached the house the door opened. "Ah, Milady would you follow me." Albert took her into the reception hall. "Mam would you pick up the telephone." Mary strode over to the table on which it sat put her hat and crop down and picked up the candlestick mouthpiece. "Lady Mary Talbot." The exchange came on. "We have a call from Hartford Connecticut for you. Mary's mouth began to form a smile as she waited."Lady Mary this is the concierge at the Ambassador Good Afternoon to you." Mary smiled into the phone." I had hoped to speak with my husband." The concierge nodded I do appreciate that but unfortunately, your husband left two hours ago I believe he had an appointment with a client and was delivering an automobile." Mary was nonchalant. "Oh well, these things can't be helped. Could you ask him to telephone me when he returns and let him know there is nothing amiss I wanted to discuss some plans with him?" The concierge was writing down her message as she spoke and after a brief hesitation responded." Sure thing Lady Mary I'll be right on to it when he returns, goodbye now." Mary put the phone down. It will have to wait.

As she walked upstairs to take a bath she thought to herself, she was disappointed but she had made a start on finding her answers.

Connecticut, United States 10 o'clock in the morning.

Henry Talbot had left the Ambassador in Hartford two hours ago and was flying through the lanes of Connecticut to his next client. He was in high spirits and laughed as he drove the machine to even greater heights.

He was taking this machine to the Vanderbilt's property in Morris Cove. It sounded exquisite with its Beach Front and Sea Views. Although only a junior member of the Vanderbilt family Henry knew this was a great opportunity for his burgeoning automobile business in upstate New York.

It was a beautiful late autumn day and the vehicle was responding well. Although the steering wheel was placed on the left rather than the right Henry was now used to driving in America. 

He was driving fast but as a racing car driver more than capable of handling the vehicle at high speeds. He shot round the next bend and found himself on a long tree-lined straight section of road which stretched into the far distance.

Coming in the opposite direction was another vehicle bearing down on him at terrific speed, the only problem was it was on his side of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> The key development is the emergence of Tom’s plan. Even John Bates knows the ruinous consequences of Inheritance and through Anna the reader sees the very real danger of an inheritance leading to the end of the Downton/Crawley legacy.
> 
> The government of the day gave me my plot point in that by 1925 estate duty taxes had risen to 40% and that despite Mary having paid tax on Matthews share both her share and Roberts share would suffer further tax at 40% which increased to 50% by 1930 and 60% by 1939 when George would still only be 18. 
> 
> The other key narrative movement is Mary’s recovery has begun what Mary cannot yet see is why.
> 
> Motifs 
> 
> Mary Rides.
> 
> Tom armed with ‘Matthews’ theme walks the estate returns the overall narrative to its roots, the issue of Inheritance, but in the context of the narrative consequences of Season 1 to 3. So he takes Mary Talbot’s desire to see the inheritance safe for George and sets out to resolve the issue by maintaining the Legacy but in away which is much more in keeping with his values than the families. In these first two chapters we see Tom returning to his roots amended by his life experiences. 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> We now open up the ensemble a scene with John and Anna then Daisy and Mrs Patmore and Barrow. We see a new at ease Tom perfectly happy to be relaxed with Daisy and Mrs P it is then for Barrow with all his issues to decide where he wants to fit into that. Tom is unconcerned. Tom has for the first time since 1912 rediscovered instinctive reactions. 
> 
> Thomas Barrow as ever is full of nuance over his status and sexuality and the reaction to Mary’s offer to be come the Steward and the scene on the 2nd Floor enables the reader to peer into those complexities. 
> 
> We find Henry Talbot in the United States building on his absence in the movie pursuing the sale of a vehicle for his new joint venture hurtling towards Morris Cove. 
> 
> Season 6/Movie 
> 
> Mrs Patmore liaison from Season 6 with Albert is recognised, Barrow receives an offer which Tom and Mary believe is not just a good move but can make good the error she makes in the movie. The Carson’s are now both retired building on Mr Carson’s Season 6 retirement. Mrs Patmore and Mr Carson do not deny their Season 6 endings in the movie they just do not recognise them whereas I re establish them. Daisy had made up her mind in Season 6 about Andy and was still hesitating in the movie I simply build on that repeated hesitation and she moves on.


	4. Automobiles

Connecticut 

Everything slowed down. All he saw was the vehicle directly in front of him his hand on the wheel and the brake lever. There was only one option, one of them had to swerve to avoid the other.

Henry guessed the man facing him, the man who would be responsible for his death was unlikely to be a racing car driver nor as familiar with vehicles as himself and he gambled on that. He turned the wheel very gradually holding it with an iron grip knowing anything violent and the car would turn skid and spin over.

He shot past the man who had a look of terror on his face and turned the wheel equally as deftly but firmly to the right. Mercifully this was 1927 the road was empty. Thank God.

He slowed the car drove into the next open area and jumped out. The typical salesmen he looked for any damage nothing. He looked back at the bend in the road where he had come from. Shook his head. "Bloody fool."

He grabbed the whisky flask from the glove compartment and took a swig. He gulped it down and leant on the door and exhaled shaking his head.

__________________________

Talbot Branson Showrooms York

Tom put the telephone down and smiled to himself. Yet another order for a vehicle that was twenty for the month things were going well, no they were going very well. He looked across at his secretary Phyliss Cartwright. "Phyllis would you mind making me a cup of tea. " She looked up from her typewriter. "No of course not Mr Branson." Suddenly the entry bell went off in the office they both looked at it. Tom looked at her." You had better delay that." She smiled.

Tom walked out onto the enclosed forecourt. A couple had walked in she was obscured by a tall man wearing a smart double-breasted suit. "Good day to you can I help you?" The man's response was polite but lacked warmth a broad Yorkshire accent emerged. "Eye I am looking for a reliable motor. My wife suggested you would not stitch me up." Tom frowned. His wife stepped out from behind him. "Hello, Tom." The woman that had appeared from behind her husband was Sarah Bunting.

Tom and Sarah had become involved in 1923 but after several months of bruising encounters between Sarah and Tom's family Tom had broken their relationship off. At the root of the problem was Sarah was brutal socially in pursuit of her political views. She did not attempt to persuade those around her with her views more bludgeon them. 

Tom's eyebrows shot up but typical of Tom his response was warm. "Well blow me down how nice to see you." Sarah was cooler and introduced the two men to each other. "Tom Branson, Henry Charlton." Tom was in loquacious salesmen mode." Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr Charlton how can I help you." Sarah interrupted. "Henry has been elected MP for South Leeds and needs a reliable vehicle to travel around the constituency." Tom smiled. "Well, you have come to the right place. I imagine you are looking for a warhorse nothing fancy." Sarah's husband intervened. "Ay, that's the top and bottom of it."

__________________________

Tom always kept a Model T Ford Touring 5 seater out in front of the showrooms and after letting Phyllis know he was taking the Charlton's out for a spin he took them out of town and let Henry Charlton drive. "It's the most affordable vehicle on the market and there are many of them about on the roads so if it needs repairing or you get into trouble most mechanics can handle them. Talbot/Branson also offer a warranty for three years for any repairs due to faulty manufacture." Tom had got in the back and noticed Henry turn to Sarah. "Looks fine for what we need." Tom knew he was almost there."Take your time lets drive to Haxby." Sarah intervened. "Oh, there is no need I am perfectly happy." Tom smiled that was the typical response at this stage except it was the man that usually answered, Sarah had not changed at all.

An hour later they were back on the garage forecourt and Phyllis was charged with taking Henry through all the paperwork and financial arrangements leaving Tom and Sarah alone. "So how are you Tom and no I don't mean the business or Downton." Tom looked out through the showroom windows, she knew he was thinking carefully about how to answer a woman that had declared her love for him. "Honestly I think my life will always be defined by the moment I fell for Sybil; because of her I later realised love and loyalty was more important than anything else politics, countries ism's as I call them."

Sarah shook her head an air of exasperation. "I respect that Tom and I knew knowing that back then it helped me get over my feelings for you but don't let the Crawley's use you and do not be flattered by their need of you." Tom shook his head. "For what it's worth most of the time is spent having to argue my case which is hardly flattering. I can assure you my plans for the Family are on my terms. Politics informs me, it owns you." Tom went on. 

"Your problem, if you do not mind me saying, is you see everything in black and white all those who have, are wicked and selfish and those who suffer are noble, I intend to prove to myself that it's more complicated than that and if my ideas work I will prove that I am right and you need to think more broadly." He stopped taking the heat out of the conversation ."But come on Sarah let's not you and I argue we are not so different all we want is for everyone to have a better chance in life." Sarah sighed. "and you think Lady Mary Crawley or whatever she is called now, believes that?"

Tom turned and looked through the office door to see if her husband was ready to rescue them but he was still writing.

Tom looked back at Sarah. Something inside him would not let that remark go, he was strident. "I not only believe that Sarah I know it!" He pointed at her wagging his hand at her pointing with his finger. Sarah began nodding her head in a curious knowing way and Tom was about to ask her precisely what that was supposed to mean when she heard Phyllis's voice. "Mr Branson would you mind coming in and sign the warranty to complete the paperwork." Tom sighed ' _thank god'._

After they had left Phyliss handed Tom the much-delayed cup of tea ."I can think of at least three firms that the Charlton's could have used which were much closer to where they lived."Tom looked up at Phyliss a smile on his face."You don't miss a thing do you." 

_______________________

Connecticut

At last, Henry, had found the name of the house he was looking for. He turned the wheel and drove in through the entrance. He took in the setting before him. It was really a Manor. Directly in front of him a fountain which he had to drive around and then an impressive Gable Roofed building. Two wings set forward and the central recess contained the double doors. The window settings were variable the ones above the door with a semi-circular arch at the top others more utilitarian. The wings had small square windows but overall it was most impressive and the Gardens were perfectly manicured. He manoeuvred the motorcar round to the entrance, jumped out of the vehicle and went up the two steps to the entrance and rang the bell. A butler came to greet him. A young man with a full head of blond hair answered. "Hi, there you must be Henry Talbot come in," Henry noted how extraordinarily different the greeting was from his experience in England and he was reminded again how much he liked it.

He found himself in a very impressive hallway it had a marble floor with black diamond inlays and a double staircase that swept up to the next floor at either side. Directly in front of him a set of glass panelled double doors, he looked at the ceiling and the beautiful chandelier, these people must have money to spend and lots of it. He waited a little longer than he expected and paced around the entrance hall, what was keeping them? 

Suddenly he heard footsteps and a man appeared oozing affability and charm he was smoking a Havana cigar. He was clearly Henry's host. Dressed in a three-piece off white suit and a cravat with a jewelled pin, the epitome of the successful modern American Businessman.

Mr Vanderbilt took out his cigar held it and opened his arms in an expansive gesture. "Hi, Henry its good of you to come. Now would like to join my family on the terrace." Simon Vanderbilt gestured for Henry to follow him, Mrs Vanderbilt came out through the double doors and threaded her arm around his. "Hello Henry, Davina." He smiled at her." Come on let me take you outside it's a beautiful day." They followed her husband. "How was your journey?" "Oh fine one or to people on the roads not concentrating." "Well that's America for you." "Yes I suppose it is."

She led the way and they moved deeper into the house. Henry noted the artwork and the ornate Italianate wall lights. Like the entrance hall, it was just the right side of ostentatious good taste. He sensed they were passing through the core of the house and moving toward the seafront. He was not wrong. He emerged out into the sunlight the view was magnificent. He was looking down the Garden to the sea; yachts were plying their way across the Cove. The sun was out. Henry reached into his satchel took his sunglasses out and put them on. This was going to be fun! He was pleased he had worn a pale white suit it fitted with the atmosphere perfectly. Simon asked. "Can I fix you a drink?" Henry laughed. "It would be rude not to join you! Scotch on the rocks."

Henry had quickly recovered from the earlier incident. A cigarette, a sunny afternoon and the knowledge he had an appointment and after ten minutes he had jumped back in the vehicle and was off. Now he was going to enjoy himself!

Mrs Vanderbilt opened the conversation. "How long are you going to be in the States?" Henry put his drink down and looked out at sea and around him. "Oh, I think as long as it needs," Simon interjected. "Well you come highly recommended your product looks strong and a dashing Englishmen offering fancy motor cars in 1927 is a sure-fire winner." Henry realised just in these few moments why he liked the States so much, why he felt at home everyone was much more open, more 'can do' and he could see the combination of the well-connected Englishmen selling high-end vehicle had lots of potential. However, he turned to the matter in hand the sale of the vehicle that he drove up to Hartford in.

"Mr Vanderbilt I do not want to impose on you may I take you out for a spin in the motor car so you can get the feel of it."

"Hell no the vehicle is not for me it's for my daughter Olivia." And as if on cue the most beautiful young woman appeared no more than 21 wearing a soft pink chiffon dress and headband the epitome of 1920's chic. She was naturally beautiful a rounded face, delicate features but she also knew how to make the most of herself. Her eyes gleamed at him and her lipstick made no apologies. 

She looked at Henry and he had the oddest feeling she had been weighing him up for slightly longer than 30 seconds. "How do you do Mr Talbot I am Olivia Vanderbilt" and as she spoke she extended her hand to him. "I wonder if you would mind taking me out," a slight delay, "for a spin." Henry took Olivia's hand there was only one way to deal with this that would not appear clumsy, he kissed it. 

Henry remained the perfect gentlemen and still holding Olivia's hand looked at her parents. "Would that be in order?" Mrs Vanderbilt looked at Henry. "Go right ahead and do not rush." Olivia moved closer to Henry let go of his hand and now put her arm through his. "Shall we go?"

They were about to disappear when she heard Mrs Vanderbilt's voice. "Oh Henry do you eat fish." Henry turned a little taken aback. "Why Yes." She smiled. "Oh good so you will be happy to stay for supper." He felt Olivia tighten her grip ever so slightly on his arm.

"I would be delighted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> This is a fork in the road moment where we see Tom steadfast and solid in contrast to the more quixotic Henry. Henry’s character development is built on the breathtakingly arrogant lines in the pre Brooklands dinner where he wants everyone to admire Mary’s choice and surround her with people who thinks he is divine; irrespective of the rather obvious point that he is completely unsuitable. 
> 
> They have nothing in common, he has no expectations and he has no relevant business skills in that regard both Viscount Gillingham and Charles Blake are much more suitable. 
> 
> Motifs
> 
> Talbot Branson and Motorcars introduced in Season 6 comes into play. 
> 
> An echo of Martha Levinson’s Valet from the Season 4 special at the Vanderbilt’s. 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> Phyllis Cartwright the quintessential old-fashioned supportive secretary, whose feelings is never quite known to the reader but can be guessed at. 
> 
> Sarah Bunting gets to finish her arc returning to Tom with a husband in politics. Effectively saying this could have been us to Tom. 
> 
> She has lost none of her abrasiveness and she enables us to reflect on where Tom is now 
> 
> • He is at ease with himself and his social position quite different from Season 4/5.  
> • The first hint that his commitment to Lady Mary is charged by a great deal more emotion than he realises something only another woman who has loved him can see.  
> • He makes it clear that any help for the Crawley’s will be on his terms. 
> 
> Henry Talbot, the carefree arrogant risk taking character that we were introduced to in Season 6 and the previous years Christmas Special. There is nothing in Matthew Goode’s performance, which would suggest he would knuckle down to selling Model T’s to Yorkshire men and so we see him driving around Connecticut selling vehicles to the rich and glamorous to which he is perfectly suited. He prefers the informality and energy of America to the more laboured stilted behaviour of England, which fits with the irreverent performance in Season 6. 
> 
> He says on the landing in Season 6 it’s taken me all my time to find you as if she is an object an acquisition. In some ways he is Sergeant Troy of “Far From the Madding Crowd.” Dashing, dangerous and insincere and has no skills which will help Mary in her task and like Bathsheba Mary is lost in his breath taking confidence in himself. 
> 
> On the dance floor at Harewood to Mary in the late spring of ‘27 in typical off the cuff fashion he says of the Abbey ‘we’re stuck with it.’I build on this and so we see there is no sense that he is missing Downton Abbey.
> 
> The emotionally driven fierce loyalty of Tom Branson is juxtaposed to the more devil may care Henry Talbot.


	5. Caroline

Tom and Mary had said little, this journey was one where both preferred quiet contemplation and the solace of ones own thoughts.

Tom drove the car to the property parked the motor car in front of it and went around and opened the door for Mary and helped her out. They went up the stairs and rang the bell.

Matron opened the door. "How lovely to see you both. Wee Caroline is looking forward to seeing you." Matron hailed from Edinburgh and combined Scottish efficiency with a warm heart.

Mary and Tom walked in and followed Matron down to the end of the corridor. She turned right and opened the door. A nurse was on the floor playing a game with a rambunctious little girl all curls and a pretty dress. The little girl looked up." Ma ma, Tou toe."

Caroline Talbot was born in the summer of 1926 and to begin with, seemed a radiant happy child. However, in the summer of 1927, she began to have seizures and Nanny became increasingly concerned and suggested they called in Doctor Clarkson to check her over and diagnose the cause. After considering all the symptoms he had referred Caroline to William Turner in London an expert on such matters. To begin with, Tom was deeply sceptical given the way his beloved wife Sybil had died as he saw it, at the hands of an expert.

Mary, in the end, decided to take Caroline to Turner who diagnosed her wonderful little girl was suffering from epilepsy and recommended Caroline be looked after round the clock by experts who had experience in dealing with epileptic fits and who could give her a loving caring environment where she could be monitored and benefit from the most up to date treatments. 

For Mary, it was a bitter blow but she found solace in knowing her daughter's best interests were served in the hands of a small unit in York, which was funded in part by Charity, part by Royal Patronage and the State.

Every week Mary would visit her daughter and Tom had offered to accompany her. Having brought up Sybbie on his own dealing with Caroline was second nature a breeze as he called it.

Tom took his jacket off got down on the floor and began playing with the bricks that Caroline was trying to assemble. Mary watched the two of them play but took the opportunity to speak with the nurse and asked her about her progress. Ironically Caroline was as bright as any other child of her age, possibly brighter it was simply at this age the fits and seizures needed professional intervention to ensure no irreparable damage was caused.

After about twenty minutes of playing with Mary's daughter, Tom, a great believer in fresh air asked to take Caroline outside. "Is that alright Nanny." "Of course Mr Branson you know what to do if there is a problem loosen her clothing and roll her on her side once the seizures stop."

Tom held Caroline's hand and took her out into the corridor out through the doors at the back and into a beautifully kept garden. He walked her around the garden and knelt and pointed out the flowers and gave the flowers and plants their names. Tom's view having brought up Sybbie is that Caroline was a bright child and he made no allowances for her condition. His instinct was the brighter she was the more able she would be able to understand and adjust to her condition when she was older. 

Mary came out in the garden and watched Tom with Caroline. She knew he was now devoted to Caroline and she suspected there was a very particular reason. Tom had watched his wife, Mary's sister, die of seizures brought on by Eclampsia. In her final moments, she had not been able to breathe and eventually lost consciousness and died. For Tom, the knowledge that Caroline's condition could bring on seizures which affected brain activity must feel horribly similar and Mary suspected Tom had a special desire to see Caroline safe to a point where more sophisticated treatment was available and avoid the tragedy that befell his late wife. 

Tom knew Mary and her other sisters Edith and Sybil had been brought up by a Nanny like George. The pain of separation for her was not so great as if she had been a mother in Ireland or like families like the Drewe's of Yewtree, who disastrously had agreed to take in Marigold, Ediths daughter, in an act of subterfuge and could not bare to be parted from her when she came to live with Edith.

Nevertheless, Henrys behaviour, he had taken no further interest in Caroline once she was diagnosed, angered Tom. It was as if he was in denial at having fathered a child with a challenge. But then Tom was disappointed in the treatment of Caroline's mother. However, he kept his own counsel on both matters.

Caroline was fascinated by the garden, as it was a beautiful day the nurse brought a rug out for the three of them to sit on. Tom played pat-a-cake with her and sang to her. "Pat a cake pat a cake bakers man." Caroline was too young to understand but she squealed with delight at Tou Toe. 'M's were too hard at the end of a word. To Tom it sounded like Tou Toe. Their hour together passed all to quickly Mary was deeply conscious that Tom must go to the showrooms. 

Tom knelt in front of Caroline and began to singto her _Mistress Mary, Quite contrary, How does your garden grow?_ Mary as if in answer sang the rest of the verse. _With Silver Bells, And Cockle Shells, And so my garden grows._ And as sh _e_ finished she shuffled across the rug put her arms around Caroline and pulled her to her. Mary stroked the back of her darling daughter's head and Tom in the line of sight smiled a wonderful smile of pleasure and encouragement to Mary. Finally, she turned to the nurse, still holding Caroline. "And now sadly we must get on. Mr Branson needs to get to his business." 

The nurse came over and began to make a fuss of Caroline making eye contact and picked her up from Mary. Like their other children nanny was the bedrock of Caroline's life and so now when Mary and Tom stood up and kissed her goodbye she smiled enthusiastically to Ma ma and Tou toe. If anything it was the parent and uncle with their profound heartfelt feelings that found these moments hardest. As Tom walked out next to her he took a hankie from his pocket and handed it to Mary, he knew she would have tears. "Thank you." 

_________________________

Tom drove Mary to the Railway Station in York and looked over glancing at Mary as he manoeuvred the vehicle. "I think she is doing really well. I know it's really hard for you but Matron and her nurse are good sorts and know what they are doing and we must think of this as just a small part of her journey before coming back to the family. Medical science will help one day. Look at all the vaccines that have been discovered in these last few years." Mary touched Tom's arm. "Thank you, Tom, you really are an inspiration around her and your right. Our job I mean my job is to make sure she gets the best treatment in these early years."Tom looked ahead. "And love." 

Tom arrived at the station went around and opened the door for Mary and walked her on to the platform. "You have just five minutes to wait, first class is at the rear of this one. I will see you later in the week." He smiled at her kissed her formally walked off the platform, turned one final time and waved.

Tom was right the train was on time and the guard opened the door for her. She sat down the guard waved blew his whistle and the train was off.

As the train gathered speed she thought about the beautiful little girl she had just left behind and could not help but become upset. She knew what she was feeling was only natural but she also knew it was for the best and Isabel would be visiting soon. The most important matter of all was that for the most part, she had a loving family who were not at all ashamed of her. That in 1927 was the most important and precious thing of all but it still left an ache inside her. But Tom was right Caroline was doing well and she must take heart from her progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative.
> 
> The introduction of Caroline Talbot as a delightful but challenged little girl who gives additional moral purpose to the story and feeds into a number of narrative strands. 
> 
> Motifs 
> 
> Tom’s treatment of Caroline is an echo of his sincere love for his own daughter Sybbie and the scene in the residence builds on the hurricane scene in Season 4 with Sybbie. Not being an aristocrat he is able to deal with what others would find uncomfortable. 
> 
> A general comment on the challenges even for the wealthy when health was less than perfect in the early part of the 20th Century something the six series dealt with from time to time including quack remedies which Tom is anxious for Caroline to be kept from. 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> Caroline Talbot had no impact on the narrative in the movie she was ‘just there’ and the more observant or not so observant would notice the cute little actress that played her was rather older than one. I didn’t try and deal with that I just described her in this chapter in a lose way. Mercifully she would have been walking at 15/18 months.


	6. Plotting The Future

November 1927 : The Steward's Study Downton Abbey

Tom sat behind Thomas Barrow's desk waiting for the telephone to ring. There was no better place to have an important International Call.

It began to ring the metallic trill they had all become used to in the last fifteen years. Tom picked up what was now known as the candlestick. "Tom Branson Downton Abbey." "Hello, caller connecting you." There was a slight delay before a response.

"Hello, Tom is that you?" Tom Smiled down the mouthpiece "it is indeed Atticus and thank you for answering my call. How are you all?" Atticus was effusive. "Exceptional thank you but little Vicki is quite the handful!" Tom communicated an ironic smile. "Sounds rather like her mother." They laughed down the telephone. "So what can I do for you?'" "Since the Dowager died I have been carrying out a thorough review of the house its workings the future and its finances and I would like to go over my findings with you." Atticus Aldridge, who was married to the great-niece of the Dowager Countess of Grantham, Rose MacClare, worked in finance and had read Law at University. He and his family had moved to New York in 1924 and Atticus was now a highly regarded member of the Legal Department of the Finance House Goldman Sachs. "Makes sense Tom, tell me more." Tom elaborated.

"The day to day running of the house is now in good shape. Yew Tree Farm is now run directly by Lady Mary and the Tamworth drove more profitable than ever. The three tenanted farm units bring in very high levels of income through a fixed return on the product and a cash contribution. All this has been achieved by consolidating the patchwork of smallholdings into three professionally run farms two of which have diversified into Dairy. The overall yield is four times what it was in 1921. 

The staff bill has been severely reduced and we are able to pass the gains into a sinking fund for repairs However even so extensive repairs will still involve the sale of assets to fund them. Mary has appointed the butler as a Steward who organises all the maintenance and cleaning with outside agents. Only the Steward and the Footman live on the property now and George and Sybbie's Nanny.

My main concerns are two-fold when George comes into his inheritance when the Earl dies there will be another round of death duties to add to those at Matthews death. When George inherits his mothers share that too will create estate duties. When Estate Duty began in 1894 the top rate of tax was 8%....it is now 40%" Atticus interrupted. "My goodness Tom that changes everything." "That's not all, Atticus I see this increasing further imagine a top rate of 50% or 60%."

Tom carried on. "Looking at the numbers when the Earl's dies there are not sufficient funds to pay the tax bill. All of their investment funds will be wiped out and we will have to go cap in hand a second time. We still owe 30% of the first tax bill." "Heavens."

That brings me to the second issue I do not see any evidence that the funds are being run along modern lines. You will have heard Robert made a disastrous decision placing all his bets on railroads and lost everything the family cannot afford to see that repeated."

Atticus a typically thoughtful and a modern financier didn't jump in. "What do you have in mind." As far as the house is concerned I think we should look at making a gift of the house to the National Trust and then offer to run it on behalf of the trust through a Foundation. The family would retain control of its heritage but it would not have a financial impact on them when one of the family dies. Furthermore, the foundation would be responsible for the upkeep of the Abbey as a separate entity rather than be a drain on their personal incomes. It could derive income from events and open days to support the maintenance of the house." The answer came back. "Certainly worth looking at." 

As to the outstanding payments I have spent the last few weeks making a thorough investigation of the Abbey. Have you ever been on the 2nd Floor?" Atticus nodded his head down the telephone."No." "It's a shambles it hasn't been used for probably thirty years maybe longer. Ceilings have collapsed, paper is hanging off the wall there is considerable damage from water and damp. To be honest It's uninhabitable. 

My idea is to refurbish it and offer it to the government in payment of the outstanding tax bill." Atticus thought about that."Given the compensation, the Government has had to fork out for the First World War requisitions I suspect they will be very interested. I can think of all sorts of uses for it. In terms of what it is worth and the outstanding bill who is favoured." Tom offered a succinct reply."The Government." "Then I think you are in with a real chance." 

Tom went on."The Investment Funds would be converted into a limited liability company with professional investment management in which the family would have very substantial holdings and draw a dividend." Atticus was quiet for a moment." I do not wish to patronise you Tom but this makes excellent sense Investment Trusts have been a tool for investing for 60 years. Now, this is an area I could definitely help with. You could go to the Rothschild's but I have a London contact Nathan Schroder I could introduce you. If you like I can write to him to pave the way for a meeting." Atticus hesitated and went on, "but what about George Murray how is he going to react."

Despite the fact Atticus could not see him he nodded his head. "I am glad you raised that my feeling, between you and I, are Roberts advisers are gifted amateurs who come from the right school but are not up to date on modern practice and in fact fear new ideas, what I have to do is persuade Lady Mary to use her guile and charm to get around those concerns." Atticus laughed. "That sounds very wise!!" Atticus changed tack. "Tom forgive me for being impertinent but where does Henry Talbot fit into all of this?"

Tom remained loyal. "He is busy in upstate New York selling motorcars by the hundred. " Atticus decided not to press Tom.

"Atticus this has been really helpful. Can you send me an air graph when you have contacted Nathan?

Now for lighter matters, I would like to see the house bursting with family this coming Christmas when Robert and Cora return. Would you and Rose and Vicki be able to sail this coming December?" "What a good idea we could spend a little time with my parents and then come on to you. Tom, I am sure Rose would love to see you all and it would give you and I the perfect opportunity to discuss this idea of yours. Consider it done. Now sorry if I sound a little clipped but I have back-to-back meetings after this call. If that's everything I will say goodbye for now." "Indeed and thank you for all your advice." Tom put the mouthpiece back on the hook a satisfied smile on his face. 

Speaking to Atticus was a real weight off his mind. Tom now had an allay in the family who looked at this with a professional eye rather than as an enthusiastic amateur. His plan for professionalising and securing Mary and Georges future had taken a substantial step forward.

Atticus thousands of miles away put the phone down and thought about the conversation he had just had, it felt to him as if Violet's death had lead to the family imploding. Where was Robert in all of this? But then again maybe Tom would rather take this forward on his own only gathering in the others at a moment he felt he would get the right reaction.

________________________

Tom was surprised and delighted over the next two weeks to not only receive a message from Atticus confirming he had made an introduction to Nathan Schroder but a paper which laid out all the main points of their discussion. Tom knew this would be invaluable for preparing for his discussion with Mary but would be a useful reference document for her too. He was now ready.

_________________________

Tom had just concluded another sale of a Model T and asked Phyllis to telephone the house and ask for Lady Mary. After several minutes she placed her hand over the mouthpiece and mouthed to Tom. "I have her.'

He came round from his desk and sat on the edge of Phyllis's. "It's me, how are you?" Mary laughed. "Hello me I am fine your lucky to catch me I am just writing some letters." Tom smiled into the mouthpiece. "Good for you. Listen, Mary, I have a few things to discuss with you rather than the cottage this week how about having dinner in the library and make something of it, like the old times." Mary sounded pleased." That would be lovely Tom leave it with me I will speak to Nanny and Barrow. Shall we meet for drinks at half-past six with supper served at seven?" "Perfect I will see you then."

Tom gave Phyllis the mouthpiece. "That sounds nice Mr Branson I think it's important we keep up traditions. Tom smiled. "So do I, Phyllis so do I. Can you let me have a schedule of all the vehicles we have ordered going forward I want to keep a tight rein on how many we are holding? Would you also review our payment arrangements" Phyllis looked up at him anything to worry about?" Tom shook his head. "Not at all but with everything going so well we need to keep both feet on the ground and not get carried away this boom we are seeing will not last forever."

_______________________

Evening: Lady Mary Talbot's Bedroom Downton Abbey

Mary took one earring and placed it. "What do you think?" Looking in the mirror and up at Anna's expression reflected in the Glass. "Honestly milady I would go for something more dramatic." Mary picked up a lovely drop earring with the most beautiful intricate pendant in silver with tiny diamonds. "She tried it in her other ear. "Much better, that's perfect."

Mary stood up and Anna circled her. "Yes, everything is perfect." Anna bent down to straighten the delicately embroidered hemline and as she corrected it spoke. "Milady may I ask a question?" "Of course I consider us friends after everything we have been through together." She carried on with the Hem. "What is happening with Mr Talbot?" Mary looked in the mirror at herself. "Well, the polite answer is he is selling motorcars in the United States and needs to be there to do so. But that is not what you mean is it?" The voice came from down below. "No." Mary let out a polite ironic sigh. "Anna we are drifting we have not fallen out but then we have not fallen in. You will recall he missed the King and Queens visit here." "I do." "Well at the Ball at Harewood I asked him how he felt about living at Downton you know into the future and his answer was we are stuck with it." "I see" "He then received an offer for some kind of joint venture from his contacts in America and left and that's it. I finally managed to speak to him last week and he has agreed to come back to England and discuss the future with me face to face at Christmas." 

"May I speak candidly?" Mary nodded assent. "I think you are drifting into one of those old fashioned marriages of the Edwardian era where husband and wives have almost separate lives neither as you say falling out or in. Is that what you want?" "No, and there is something else it's not fair on Tom."

Anna, now finished, had stood up and looked down at Lady Mary who had sat down again to attend to her face."Anna looked very seriously at Lady Mary through the reflection in the mirror she did not need to ask. She knew she would make clear the remark about Tom. "First of all Tom and I are bound together by so much we have shared, there are even matters between Tom and I to do with the King and Queen that I cannot even confide in you. Then there is this business he feels honour bound to fulfil obligations to Mathews vision and boy and he is committed to Caroline he has taken to visiting her on the way home whenever he can, she turned and looked up at Anna seeing her directly," and to be honest Anna right now I need him. He will not leave Downton until he is satisfied that all the challenges are resolved and even then I do not believe he will abandon me to deal with all this alone." Anna did not need to make the comparison with Mr Talbot over Caroline who seemed to have dismissed his daughter existence. Indeed any comparison, there wasn't one.

She was ready to go down and finished off the conversation. "So one of the reasons why Henry needs to return and have a full life with me and support me is so Tom can have a chance to leave and get on with his."

So what's tonight all about." Mary pursed her lips checking her makeup. Mary sounded questioning uncertain."I honestly don't know but Tom has been very preoccupied these last two weeks." Anna continued to look at Mary through the mirror. "Well whatever it is I am sure it's for the good of," Anna was about to say you and George and Caroline but felt that was a little too personal "... the family."

Lady Mary and Anna walked down the stairs together Mary turned toward the library and Anna headed for downstairs. She turned to Lady Mary. "Enjoy your evening." Mary in turn looked back and smiled."I will and thank you, Anna." Anna went downstairs put on her hat and coat said good night to Daisy and Albert and let herself out of the servant's entrance on the west side of the Abbey and made her way home. It was a cold night and the stars were out but she was wrapped up well and knew a warm fire and a devoted husband awaited her. She looked up at the clear night sky and mulled over what Lady Mary had said to her. She had never abandoned John either.

______________________

Tom's Bedroom

Tom was almost dressed when a knock came on the door, "Come in." It was Albert who Tom and Barrow had agreed could practice his Valet skills on Tom. "Ah thank you, Albert, could you just check me over and help me adjust the collar." "Of course sir. Mr Barrow asked me to let you know the children have eaten and nanny will take care of them for the rest of the evening Lady Mary will meet you in the Library." "Tom looked at himself in the mirror. "Very good as Sybbie is going to sleep in the nursery could you keep the fire going I will sleep in the house tonight." "Of course sir. Right we are all done I think Lady Mary will approve." Tom made a minor adjustment to his black tie. "Let's hope so." Tom was thinking about the contents of the document rather than his appearance.

Tom left his room passed down the stairs and made for the library door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The fire was lit and the flames danced around the room. Thomas had dressed the round table that now stood before the window. Somehow the fire in the library, the more intimate table setting and the sofas sat at right angles to the fire felt more like home than it had ever done. 

Standing in front of the fire looking down at the flames was Mary. Her black and silver chiffon dress set off her beautiful willowy figure perfectly. She was holding a drink and looking into the fire. When he entered she looked across at him. "Hello you, my you look smart tonight." Mary thought how little changed he was from the young man that had first worn Black Tie under protest all those years ago. Since he had returned from Boston he had shed all the extra weight he had put on whilst away the country life clearly agreed with him.

Tom strode towards her kissed her on either cheek, "and you look enchanting." Tom fixed himself a drink and came and stood by her. "How's tricks?" Mary smiled. "Quite good I am getting on with things again. I am riding most days and as for Yew Tree," which was Mary's sole responsibility, "it is now shipshape and bristol fashion and my pride and joy are doing fine. I have spoken to Henry and he has promised to return for Christmas and I have made up my mind to ask him to stay." Tom smiled. "Is that ask?" She sighed. "At this stage Yes." Tom looked down at his Glass. 'Well, I am glad to hear it because what I want to talk to you about might help you both." Mary looked hard at Tom. "How mysterious."

"I have managed to see Caroline a couple of times this week she was in good spirits." Mary smiled."Oh thank you Tom and I know Dickie and Isabel have been quite a lot since Ma-ma and Pa-pa have been away." Tom asked about her parents. "Have you heard from Robert and Cora again?" Yes, everything is fine they were sailing up the coast to Durban for a few days and expect to come up through the Suez and then on to the Riviera. They then travel overland to Calais to avoid the Bay of Biscay. With a bit of luck, they will be back by the end of the month." Tom thought about that. "Wouldn't it be something if we could have a full house for Christmas!" They went through all the permutations of who could join them when the door opened. It was Thomas Barrow. "Good Evening dinner is served."

Tom pulled back Mary's chair before moving to the opposite side. Thomas organised their napkins and took the two hot plates off the tray that Albert was holding. Once the dishes were in place Thomas beckoned Albert to Tom's side and they simultaneously lifted the Cloches. "Cream of Celery with Toasties." and we will leave you with a "Canapé of Anchovies." Would you like me to pour the wine? Tom interjected. "Yes and some water Thomas and then I will look after Lady Mary, just bring each course with the normal intervals we don't want to make Daisy fret about timing." Thomas nodded. "Thank you that's much appreciated enjoy!"

Mary and Tom began. "Gosh this is good Tom I sense Daisy has gone to a lot of trouble. Now please do not keep me in suspense any longer."

Tom took a little of his soup and then began. "I have now had a good look at the day to day running of the house and with all the changes made everything is fine. The proceeds from the sale of the Pissaro and Crome have come in so we have finally paid for the King and Queens Visit. The three tenant farmers know their stuff so all is well there, they are all thoroughly professional and forward-looking. Since Matthew and I began we have quadrupled the yield on the land." Mary nodded and continued to eat. 

"However there are two long term issues I want to raise with you." She raised her right eyebrow, "go on."

"Mary you remember when Matthew died despite your being his wife death duties had to be paid. "Yes." There is no easy way to say this but when you eventually pass that share to George another 40% will be due before George inherits. When Robert dies the same applies. I am sorry to make this complicated but that means by the time George inherits the entire state 60% of its value will have been paid in tax since Matthew's death." 

Mary stopped eating. "So you are saying we will have to find almost half the value of the estate for it to pass to George even though we are still paying taxes as a result of Matthew death." Tom nodded. "That's scandalous and very unfair." Tom was about to respond when Thomas and Albert reappeared. The same ritual for the second course. "Medallion of Spring Lamb Chasseur with Asparagus Tips Au Gratin." Once they had left Tom restarted.

"I also think given the current climate that rate may increase. But even if it does not it means the family funds will be wiped out on just the first transfer." Mary looked hard at Tom. "Is there any way out of this? Do you have any ideas?"

"I do Mary. Downton is all about community and maintaining the Abbey as part of the Crawley's heritage within the community. What we need to do is retain control of the property so we can maintain it but without the family suffering ruin in order to do so." Tom had thought very carefully about how to put this across he stood up and poured the Red Wine Thomas had left open and sat back down again.

"My idea is simple the Abbey is gifted to Charity but the gift includes a Covenant which enables a Foundation run by the Crawley family to be responsible for overseeing its upkeep and maintenance. When George comes of age he could be appointed a director of the Foundation and when Robert dies another family member could be added Bertie for instance. But there would be no death duties."

Mary looked at him."But we are still paying the estate duties due on Matthews death where does that fit in?" "Tell me, Mary, when was the last time you were on the Second Floor of the house" "Why on earth do you ask. Oh, it must be over thirty years ago."

Tom explained his plan for the Second Floor. "My goodness, Tom you really have given this a good deal of thought imagine if we could avoid the final payments that would be wonderful." Mary looked across at Tom whilst he ate. When she considered all the men who had tried to 'help' her since Matthew died they really could not hold a candle to Tom.

Mary sipped her wine." Would we still live here?" "If you wanted to, there would be a financial arrangement. But from what you were saying earlier what would suit you better is you and Henry could set up a home away from here. Downton Place and Grantham House could be sold to provide funds for you and Henry which would also help with eventually reducing the death duties. 

Some of the Abbey could be kept private as a bolt hole for when you visit. I think this room is an obvious choice, the nursery and yours and Henry's room but if Cora and Robert move to the Dower House they would not need a permanent room. For you and Henry it would be like staying in a hotel for a few days. 

The kitchens and gardens could continue to be run but in the main would work for the Foundation and other charitable elements. 

The schoolroom could be extended to provide education unavailable through the state. There are so many ways you could help the community and retain Downton and the Crawleys at the centre without it being a noose around your neck." Tom normalised the conversation. "I must say this Lamb is good."

Mary looked at Tom." And the other matter?" Tom put his wine glass down. "I am fairly certain that since the last debacle George Murray has not changed the way the family funds are managed but whilst one of Roberts wild ideas will never again be pursued I think the management of the funds should be placed on a professional footing." To Toms surprise Mary's response was instantaneous. "I agree. Tom, you may be shocked at my agreeing with you so easily but all of my adult life has been caught up with this kind of issue. Whom I should and should not marry was wrapped up with the business side of this family to the point that one loses sight of what is really important." Tom wondered whether she was hinting that she had lost sight of things by the time Henry came along.

"As to the other matter." Once again they were interrupted whilst Mr Barrow brought them the next course. "Breast of Chicken A La Rose and Waldorf Salad."

Mr Barrow changed the wine a Pouilly Fuisse and poured. Tom spoke for both of them. "Please let Daisy know we really appreciate the trouble she has gone to, the food is excellent." "I will do Mr Branson, Lady Mary."

They carried on. "What about the farms?" "They would remain the families." Mary looked across at Tom she picked up her wine and played with the rim of the Glass. She looked out through the window it was still a clear night a half-moon illuminating the gardens. She looked back at the table and the candles. Who had ever sat in this room and spoken like this to her before with such passion and such command? Tom carried on. "My vision is that in the years ahead the core of the Crawleys private wealth will be its diverse farming and investment interests which would provide a very substantial income. The upkeep of the Abbey would be the responsibility of the Foundation a foundation controlled by the family and you would all have more modest private homes which suit the circumstances of the day."

Mary looked up from her food. She almost could not keep up with it so she played it back in her own unique and special way. "You know there are a lot of details to work out but somehow I suspect all of us would happily move on. I am sure your right Pa-pa and Ma-ma intend to move to the Dower House and," she found herself hesitating, "Henry and I certainly would live elsewhere. We would then all come back to the house for great occasions and pay the Foundation for its use. As for the 2nd Floor given it has not been used for over thirty years." She raised her eyebrows as if to say it was obviously a good idea. 

The revenue from visits like the one we experimented with several years ago and the fees for accommodating conferences and other private functions would pay for the upkeep. No, Tom, I think it's masterful. So where do go from here?" Tom was shocked but then he realised he had overlooked something; Mary was as sharp as a pin. There was something else he had overlooked she trusted him implicitly to do right by her and her son.

"I have spoken at length with Atticus, Rose's husband, and I think it best you drop my involvement and simply play it straight and ask George Murray what he thinks of Atticus ideas, that they come from another lawyer is less threatening. As for the management of the funds Atticus had given me an introduction with Schroder's one of the partners Nathan Schroder."

"So it seems we need to make a trip to London shortly!" Tom smiled at Mary. "Indeed we do."

Thomas arrived with Venetian Ice Cream, Chocolates and Coffee and placed the latter on the table by the fire and prepared the dining table for dessert. "Thank you for giving us such a special night Thomas." "Yes thank you to everyone." Mr Barrow stood as if he wished to speak. Tom and Mary looked up at him."What is it, Thomas?" He looked across them rather than made eye contact."I just wanted to say I am enjoying the role of Steward and I would like to speak to Lady Mary about some ideas I have." Mary looked at Thomas willing him to make eye contact. He finally turned and looked directly at her."I value your opinion enormously Thomas let me know when it's convenient and we can have a tete a tete." Tom looked down a knowing smile. "Yes, milady." 

Tom and Mary sat down on the sofas this time Mary poured the coffee. She looked across at Tom. "Well, that seems to have worked." "Let's hope so." She went on more seriously. "You know you have made me realise what I have been worrying about since Granny died. Somehow the reality of her death made me feel very vulnerable. I had a sense something needed to be done I just did not know precisely what. It's extraordinary how everyone can come and go to the House and not realise how fragile our hold on this place is. Thank you so much, Tom." Tom looked down at his glass. "I am so pleased we have made a start it's a weight off my mind too."

Mary wanted to relax. "Shall we discuss Christmas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> We now return to the main plot Tom’s determination to save the Crawley Family and Downton Abbey in a thoroughly modern ‘Matthew’ way but amended by Tom’s socialist roots. 
> 
> He passes the ideas through Atticus, an astute Jewish Financier who comes from an essentially technocratic family rather than aristocratic one, who helps give it legal gravitas and then lays it out to Mary. 
> 
> Tom’s plan is based on the arrangements put in place by the Rothschild Family for Waddesdon Manor in 1959. 
> 
> Highclere even today has many abandoned rooms. In 2010 fifty 25% of the Abbey were considered uninhabitable and Waddesdon has much of the house missing from the tours this gave me the idea for the 2rd floor Lease. The Northumberland’s may still own Alnwick Castle but they live in a small part of it and the National Trust owns the Gardens.
> 
> The idea of Downton running a school certificate class is in part inspired by the fact that both Highclere and Waddesdon both took in children during the Second World War but Alynwick (Brancaster) has been used specifically for educational purposes. In terms of character it emerges out of Moseleys arc in Season 6 who becomes connected to this idea. 
> 
> Barrow and Mary heal the rift created in the movie. 
> 
> Motifs
> 
> Essentially I have returned the narrative to Season 3 & 4’s concerns, which have lay dormant since then.
> 
> The beautiful dinner setting for Tom and Mary is built on some of their charming after dinner scenes in Season 5. The kind of scenes that feels so much more genuinely romantic than the scenes with Mary’s suitors. The reader is free to wonder is this not also full of romance?
> 
> Players 
> 
> We now reintroduce Atticus who I enjoyed writing, being Jewish he was perfect for introducing the new character Nathan Schroder, two skilled forward thinking Jewish Financiers a sub theme from the Matthew one.
> 
> In the dinner scene I wanted to make it clear that Tom and Mary treat Thomas and Daisy as equals. Long gone is all the rigid formality between upper and lower stairs and the angst and machinations that abounded around O’Brien or the complications of mixed messages that went on between downstairs staff. 
> 
> Lord Fellows might argue this is to modern but it only occurs with Tom Branson, who’s place in this matter is unique and Mary finding something of Sybil and in general we are in a post Carson/Violet age. 
> 
> Downstairs was for the most part ‘post drama’ and mere support to Tom and Mary’s story.


	7. London

Late November 1927: Flying Scotsman York to London Kings Cross.

Mary and Tom had driven to the showrooms in York and Phyllis had dropped them off at the station. They had booked on the "Flying Scotsman" which meant the journey was less than four hours to Kings Cross. Tom was reading the newspaper and Mary a novel. "The Age of Innocence." by Edith Wharton. They were interrupted in their contemplations when there was a knock on the cabin door and a request for tickets. "Good Morning Lady Mary, Mr Branson may I just clip the tickets." Mary opened her handbag and passed the ticket to the steward. "Thankyou your ladyship" Tom with less ceremony did the same.

Somehow this had broken their concentration and they looked across at each other and Mary smiled at Tom. "I am glad you agreed to take in a show and some theatre whilst in town to go all that way and not enjoy ourselves would be such a waste." Tom nodded. "I am glad you suggested it. I am still keen to experience new things whether its work or play." Mary looked at him. "And I am sure whatever your reaction you will be honest. One thing I have learned from you is to do things because you want to not because it's the right thing to do. Knowing you genuinely want to go and don't even mind being disappointed makes it so much more pleasurable for me. I cannot stand it when two people dance around each other's needs. I wasted so much time after Matthews death on that."

Tom thought about that. "You know I loved Sybil more than anything," Tom looked out of the window at the passing countryside, "but really we did little more than scratch the surface. I was a journalist she was a nurse and then stop. We had no time together and I have been alone for seven years much longer than we were together but I have learned much more than when we were together in all sorts of ways." Mary reached over and touched his hand. "Well I hope I have helped with that, somehow I will feel then that what has gone on between us has not all been one way." Mary withdrew her hand and Tom leaned forward. "Let me give you an example of how I learn from you. Your decision to send Atticus's papers to George Murray was perfectly judged. It gives him the chance to be properly briefed and in all probability indicate he had something similar in his mind rather than be put on the defensive. I would not have thought of that." Mary laughed "Female guile. Now shall we have a light lunch in the restaurant car?" Tom smiled. "Perfect then we can rest before the theatre and have a late supper." She smiled. "Good idea." Tom stood up."I'll let the steward know."

_______________

The Next Morning : The City of London  


Mary and Tom came out of the chambers and turned to the right. "Now you are sure you are happy to walk it's on Shoe Lane?"

The previous afternoon they had arrived at Aunt Rosamund's rested changed and dashed to the Criterion Theatre to see Noel Cowards "Hay Fever." Given the subject matter, four eccentric people living in an English Country House Mary and Tom found it a hoot and thoroughly enjoyed themselves, afterwards they had enjoyed supper in theatreland and finally retired exhausted. They were pleased to stay somewhere familiar and be truly rested for the next day.

Mary grabbed Tom's arm as he led the way. "That went like a dream. We now have my fathers, Legal Advisor, on board." Tom looked at Mary as he spoke but continued to walk. "Murray is a pragmatist he knows the idea is sound and he will be engaged in some serious negotiations and legal work which will yield valuable fee income. It's just its not his idea but because of the way you handled it he can be seen by Robert as driving it. I also think his point that the Abbey never sought reparations for its use in the Great War, which saved the government a great deal of money can be used in the negotiations over the 2nd Floor and the outstanding tax bill." Mary listened carefully and responded. "And did you notice how he was so relaxed about Nathan? I almost sensed he was relieved." 

They turned out of Breams Buildings and up Fetter's Lane. "I did, it's just a case of whether you feel this man is a safe pair of hands." Mary smiled, "don't be modest Mr Branson you know that's not true. It's whether you feel he is." They turned right on Bartlett Street walked briskly to the end. Tom stopped look up and down the Lane, it was opposite on the left. They crossed the street went through the revolving doors and moved to the concierge. "Lady Mary Talbot for Nathan Schroder." The concierge immaculately dressed in black with a crisp white shirt and the stiff winged collar was the perfect embodiment of first impressions. "Yes Lady Mary Mr Branson, do come this way the library is on the first floor." 

They followed him up he turned to the right and then headed for double doors and opened them beckoning them in. Once inside he turned to them. "Now let me take your coats. Can I interest you in some Sherry and Madeira Cake?" Mary smiled "Not for me thank you some mineral water would be just fine." Tom nodded agreement. He led them to the right and a desk with two comfortable art deco tub chairs placed before it. "Please do sit down Mr Schroder will be with you directly." The concierge returned with the water. He placed a Glass on Mary's side table uncapped the bottle and began pouring Tom smiled, by the look on Mary's face, she had never come across Perrier Water and the distinctive green bulbous bottle from which the water was poured. However typical of Mary she pretended all was normal and thanked the concierge when he handed a napkin to her. Tom wondered whether he would have to taste the water first before Mary imbibed.

When he had left Mary looked at Tom and raised her eyebrows. "Impressive." Tom lifted his glass, he knew what to do to make her feel comfortable,"cheers." Mary watched Tom drink a little and followed suit. Tom smiled to himself Mary was such fun to be with. He put the glass on the table and for a split second, he thought to himself _what two people knew how to communicate with an unspoken gesture better than they_?

Mary meanwhile continued to take in her surrounding. As she took in the heavy panelled Library with its deep polished wooden floor, Persian rugs and the beautiful bronze coloured art deco desk two words came to mind wealth and modern.

Tom did not expect to wait long Nathan sounded like a go-ahead man not drowning in formality; he was right. A surprisingly attractive young man appeared. He was tall wore his dark suit with ease. His hair was quite natural light brown but parted on the left rather than slicked back. The light burgundy tie gave him a sense of colour that the more monochrome businessmen they had seen lacked.

He was also very charming. "Hello Lady Mary I am delighted to meet you, Nathan Schroder, he shook her hand gently and then turned to Tom who had stood up when Nathan had walked in. "Hello, Tom very good to see you and thank you for giving me a hearing." Mary gave a gentle frown more of curious pleasure than concern. She realised this was Tom's world. "You are both alright for drinks, do you need to wash your hands?" "No, we are fine."

"Right I will get straight down to it. The aristocracy of this country sees the business of investing as something akin to gambling. It most assuredly should not be. It is a serious way for companies to raise capital and reward their shareholders with a steady stream of income. It is not so very different from your lending money to the government and then government paying you a reward in the form of interest." The difference is Railroads go bust and the British Government does not." Mary offered an ironic frown.

"So companies that sell tools for workmen paints for decorators and produce oil are offering commodities we will always need. Tom, you are in the business of motorcars. It's going like the clappers at the moment but that's a trend which will flatten." Mary responded. "That all sounds terribly sensible."

"I want to take the conversation further and talk about Investment Companies these are companies which invest in many different shares and in different countries and can hold other assets like Cash and Government Bonds and even Gold. My view given your plans is you should form an Investment Trust. So you do not have the risk of specific shares and with good management can make money for its shareholders with a lower risk.

We would issue share capital and Robert and Mary would put funds in and in exchange would receive shares. I would put funds in to show willing and my belief in what we are doing. When the company goes to the market the rest of the shares will be offered to the public." Tom looked at Nathan. "But what are the risks to the Crawley's?" Nathan looked between them, "that I make the wrong choices and invest unwisely."

Mary sat back. "What about tax?" Tom interrupted. "And if you do well is there not excess tax to pay."

"In the ordinary course of events, an Investment Trust is not subject to excess tax unless it can be proven it's just a shield for one or two companies. The dividends will attract income tax of 30%."

Tom sat back and placed his hands together. "In the end, this is about generating an income from Investments which themselves are as safe as they can be given nothing is entirely safe. I see your job Nathan as not making money as such but avoiding losing it."

Nathan thought carefully before replying, "Lady Mary, Tom, Schroder's believe in the coming years that funds which contain a range of shares will become part of the fabric of the nation's investments and help provide financial security for an ever-increasing number of people. I would want the Crawley Investment Trust or whatever we chose to call it to be at the forefront of that movement. Naturally, the appointment of the management of the trust would be in the gift of the controlling directors who would be Robert and Mary until George is qualified to be involved. Whilst I would put my own funds in I would only be a small voice in that conversation. People like Atticus and Tom can also be appointed as non-executive directors and have an equal voice." Tom shook his head. "Just so we are clear Nathan I am here to help the widow of Matthew Crawley nothing more."

Mary ignored Tom's remark and intervened. "I think there are two separate issues here one is whether this is a good idea and the other is what checks and balances should be put in place. To me, it all sounds eminently sensible and people like George and Atticus can satisfy themselves on these other matters. What is clear Nathan is the City is no longer the Wild West and I expect if matters got overheated for you to guide us." Tom and Nathan looked at each other and in unison offered a reply "Precisely." Mary looked at Tom and then at Nathan. "Well if that settled I will now have that Sherry and Madeira cake."

_______________

Tom and Mary sat down in the Box in the Prince of Wales Theatre it had been a memorable and valuable day for both of them. In the mid-afternoon, they had returned to Aunt Rosamund's changed and then headed to the Ritz for an early supper. Tom had asked after Alfred Nugent who had left Downton for the Ritz some years earlier and whilst they were disappointed that he was not cooking that evening they were thrilled to hear he was doing well. 

Now they were ready to sit back and enjoy the 'Blue Train' a comedy that featured Lily Elsie. The theatre was filling up the atmosphere was mounting and they both looked around with their own thoughts admiring the building.

Tom turned to Mary. " What time does the train leave in the morning?" Mary looked at him. "Ten o'clock why?" Tom hesitated and decided. "How would you feel about staying for an extra day?" Mary asked why. "I would like to do some Christmas Shopping for Sybbie whilst I am here and I thought we could go to Hatchard's and look for something special for both of the children. They have so much enjoyed the nights at the cottage and I would like to mark this year with a special gift for each of them." Mary smiled." "Tom, that's incredibly thoughtful I would love to and if it's supposed to be a bright day we could go boating on the Serpentine. I am sure Aunt Rosamund would not mind and we could have dinner with her, we have rather ignored her whilst we have been here. I will make some calls in the morning." Just as they finished talking the lights went down and the Overture began.

_______________

The Next Morning: Hatchards Bookstore

"Gosh, the children's books really are delightful, have you any thoughts yet?" Tom brought over a copy of 'Wind in the Willows.' "I was thinking of this for Sybbie, what do you think?" Mary leafed through the book with its wonderful text and superb illustrations. "Perfect, now what about George?" I think he is on the cusp Mary but what about the Just William Books we could start him off this Christmas and you and Henry can then complete the cycle." Mary hesitated that's a good choice I don't want George to grow up too precious and I think you're quite capable of making sure that happens... even as his Uncle." Tom looked at her. "Right, that's settled. Why don't we have a late breakfast at Fortnum's I would like to look for a nightdress for Sybbie upstairs afterwards? We can then pop across to Harrods to the toy department and look for something for Caroline. Mind you, that would be for me as well." They laughed. 

The books purchased they popped out and along to Fortnum's. Tom did not manage to get through the food hall without buying some of their famous pickles and jams for the cottage.

Mary looked at Tom over the table. "Seeing you buying your things makes me realise I have never asked you why you moved into the cottage." Tom was about to answer when they brought the food. Tom had Fortnum's Welsh Rarebit and Mary Scrambled Eggs and Smoked Salmon. Once they had been served he continued. 

"It was several things but they were all to do with the Kings visit. Saving his life becoming the confidant of a Princess and a mentor to an unlikely heiress made me realise I had arrived. I was no longer trying to find my place in English Society. I had carved out a rather unusual but solid niche for Sybbie and I.

"I can make supper for Sybbie and fix an engine and I can get togged up and it all works I do not feel embarrassed by my status with either the Larry Greys of this world or Daisy or Sarah Bunting come to that. So the Agent lives in the Agent's House it's really that simple. With no disrespect to your late grandmother, _I am_ neither fish nor fowl I am me. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense and no one can deal with both downstairs and the family better than you." Mary went on further. "It is just I wondered at the time whether it was to give Henry a clear run at being the Master of the House?" Tom nodded. "Yes, that too." "Well, I just hope you didn't feel pushed out certainly not by me that's all." "No, I took myself away and when he returns it will help him." Tom looked over at her and smiled. Mary raised her eyebrows a speculative look on her face. "Let's wait and see shall we?" 

The visit to Harrods was a great success a beautiful doll for Caroline, a pair of modern binoculars for Robert and some new crochet patterns for Cora. A toy tractor for George and a riding outfit for Sybbie. Mary intended to supervise Sybbie learning to ride and if she enjoyed it arrange for a pony to be kept at the stables permanently. They made arrangements for everything to be delivered and then walked over to the Serpentine and Tom hired a boat.

Lady Mary Talbot sat resplendently whilst Tom Branson the ex chauffeurs took off his jacket and rowed them along the Lake. It was a beautiful crisp late autumn day the perfect weather for the time of year. Mary completely confident with Tom's watercraft. "Gosh, this is 'the life'." Tom looked at her so pleased after all the months of angst and worry that she was enjoying herself.

They knew each other well enough to simply enjoy the occasion they did not need to fill the silence. For a while, Mary even closed her eyes and listened to the splash of the paddles. Eventually, Tom broke the silence."You know one day I will bring Caroline sailing. I think she would love the tranquillity." "What a lovely thought Queen Caroline I am sure would have approved!"Tom was impressed that Mary knew the history of the Lake.

The silence broken, Mary talked whilst Tom rowed. She spoke of George of Caroline and Sybbie of her childhood and of course of another Sybil. She spoke at length about her in a way she had never done before. Tom was fascinated, whilst Mary and Edith had always been 'at' each other Tom as he listened to her felt in a curious way Mary had looked up to Sybil. He sensed she wanted to be more like her, more honest with herself, more natural. He was also certain now that she wanted to be free of her role as the important sister, the one that had to do right by the family. There was almost a sense that she envied her late sisters freedom from all that. Mary had always talked as if Downton was everything now there was more. He wondered whether she had accepted his ideas more easily than he had expected because of that realisation. 

As he rowed on he looked at her, he wondered why had she had this change of heart and he decided he knew why. She had spent four years in an exhaustive search for the right husband for Downton and for her and she had got it wrong. Mary was realising she must come before everything she must be driven by instinct, not the rules of 'her sort.' Tom realised for the first time he was thinking seriously that Henry was not just disappointing but he was a mistake. What was it about water and rowing boats that revealed the truth. He carried on rowing letting go of any further complicated thoughts. 

As they went on, now entirely relaxed, time seemed to stand still for them, no distractions, no complications. Finally, after an hour maybe more he began rowing back to the station, best not be late for Aunt Rosamund.

Mary sat up a little more alert as they moved toward the jetty. Tom throw the line to the Life Guard who moored the front end of the boat and went to the rear and held the second line steady. Tom picked up his jacket and hat skipped up on to the jetty and went to help Mary off. 

"Here take my hand."Mary reached for it and began to ease forward. However, instead of continuing to look at Tom and follow his lead, she hesitated looked down and the boat began to rock. Tom pulled her forward and using her momentum put his arms around her and lifted her out. She found herself instinctively putting her arms around Tom. "Well done Tom!" He spun around holding on to Mary.

Walking toward them was Tony Gillingham and his wife Mabel. Tony, Viscount Gillingham, had been one of Mary's suitors in the early 1920's before finally being convinced he had no chance and married Mabel Lane Fox and was very happy to have done so. This area was a favourite haunt of his.

Everyone broke out in smiles. Tom walked up to Mabel and kissed her. Tony looked at Mary. "Hello, Mary," "Hello Tony quite the adventure!" They too embraced, though genteelly.

Tom and Mary had been invited by Mabel to attend Tony and Mabel's wedding in 1924 and had a wonderful few days together culminating in the wedding. For Mary, her suitors set aside, it had been a chance to share Tom's company before he left for Boston.

Mabel looked at Tom."So, Tom, when we last met you were off to Boston and Lady Mary Talbot was Lady Mary Crawley. What _is_ going on?" Mabel as ever to the point. Tom fingered his hat "Well, I came back to Downton missing it and all that and am now helping Mary with running the estate and selling motor cars in England whereas Henry Talbot married Mary and is selling motor cars in America." "Gosh, how very complicated." They all laughed. 

Tony looked across at Mary that quiet thoughtful reflective voice, "so what brings you to London?" "We are talking to our advisers about some of Tom's plans for Downton." Mary went on."I am not sure I ever told you Tony but before his death, Matthew and Tom worked very closely together and had all sorts of plans for modernising Downton. Ever since we lost Matthew It's been an uphill struggle for poor Tom with my father but the timing is now right and we are making progress at last." Tony nodded, he may be a Viscount but he knew Tom was a very accomplished land agent. He remembered talking to Mary about the dilemmas of the Grand Houses.

Tom looked at them both smiling. "It would be fun to have dinner," Mary finished off, "but we have promised Aunt Rosamund we would dine with her and it's our last night and we just cannot chuck it." Mary changed the mood of the conversation. "But next time you are in Yorkshire do telephone it would be lovely to see you again." Mary followed her standard patois with that knowing charming automatic smile. That was when Tom knew what she was thinking was entirely different from what she was saying.

Mabel looked at Tom they exchanged a slight frown both of them recognised Mary's change of mood; Mabel intervened piercing Mary's veneer.""We would love to see you and Tom again Mary wouldn't we Tony?" Mary tried to bring the conversation back under control. "And so you shall but now we must get on." Tony hadn't finished. "Everything all right Mary you happy?" Again that beautifully manicured smile. She put her arm around Tom's. "I am happy today." Tony would have pursued the conversation but Mabel deliberately intervened. "I am quite sure you wouldn't be if you had ended up in the Lake," all laughed. "Now we to must go it was lovely to see your both... and looking so well!" Mabel moved across to Tom everyone joined in goodbyes. 

Mabel and Tony walked toward Kensington Gardens whilst Tom and Mary headed South to Belgrave Square. Mabel looked ahead of her and spoke. "So, ....she married the wrong one." Tony nodded. 

__________________________

The Dining Room Belgrave Square

Tom and Mary finally sat down with Rosamund for supper. "I do apologise for using your home as a hotel Aunt Rosamund one of the reasons we decided to stay on for another day was to spend time with you," Rosamund responded. "Oh, that's alright and thank you for being so thoughtful. When one lives in a convenient spot it is easy to feel that the only reason people visit is that it suits them. Now tell me how is that little girl of yours doing." Mary offered a wistful smile."Obviously, it's terribly hard but we are all impressed with the quality of care and emphasis on all the basics you know hygiene, good diet and the like and like Tom, I believe they will make discoveries which will allow her to come home one day." Rosamund looked at them both."Well, I think you have handled it so very well, both of you." Even Rosamund forgot at that moment that she was not speaking to Caroline's parents.

Tom was pleased that Rosamund had asked about Caroline looked across at her and stopped eating." So how are you adjusting to your late mother's death?" She looked kindly at Tom." We argued a good deal but that was between us, to the rest of the world she defended me. I suppose I feel a little more alone and more vulnerable." Mary looked up at her. "How strange that is exactly how I feel just a little more frightened more uncertain," Tom interjected. "I think what it tells me is what a great lady and a formidable one she was, all of us have to step up and be just that little bit more resolute and more like her to fill the void she has left." The others nodded and Tom went on in an unexpected direction his tone was reflective."I will say though whilst Violet was always certain, I am not sure she saw everything. The world is changing very fast now and families like the Crawley's need to be aware of those shifts. We do need to be more resolute but we also need to be more circumspect."

Rosamund looked at Tom," Tom do you remember I once said you were doing well with the family." "I do and I was most grateful at the time Rosamund, your brother and I have taken a lot longer to find each other."Rosamund laughed. "Oh well, that's Robert for you."They laughed. "But I do think you are family now." Mary looked across at Rosamund and smiled at Tom. "I for one would be lost without him," Rosamund replied. "Is that so."

Rosamund looked at them both she guessed they did not realise that they knew each other so well they were unaware of the sense of contentment that emanated from them. It was second nature but it was also dangerous how could their partners complete?

"And what of Henry?" Mary smiled. "He is coming home for Christmas and I want to encourage him to come home permanently I have plans to offer him something away from Downton." Rosamund was thoughtful the aristocracy very easily fell into marriages of convenience if Henry was enjoying the United States it might not be as easy as she thought. "And you Tom any romance?" Mary intervened. "What's this 20 questions? "No just curious." I met someone when the King and Queen visited but its early days." Rosamund knew all about Lucy Smith her mother had spoken of her before she died, she thought to herself that was very cool for new love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> This chapter builds heavily on Season 6 material where we see Tom as a crucial guide and confident of Lady Mary and co equal. It is evident in Chapter 1 and Chapter 5 but there is a good deal of mobility in this chapter we see them at work and play, again a little of which happens in Season 4,5, and 6. The key difference in London is they are on their own.
> 
> During both Wars great houses were sequestrated and given compensation. In the case of both Highclere (real) and Downton (imagined) the female owner waived compensation in the Great War, which is the basis for Murray’s suggestion that this should be used as a bargaining gambit with the government.
> 
> In Season 5 Mabel Lane Fox invites Tom and Mary to their wedding, which this small vignette builds on. She tells the reader what most already knew during Season 6 that Henry was entirely wrong for Mary not just the family within the drama but as far as I can tell most of the audience. Given she invites them ‘both’ to the wedding she must also assume that Tom and Mary are ‘linked’ otherwise the dialogue should have been about family. 
> 
> We also have the opportunity through Rosamund to wonder if all the excitement and charm of the three days isn’t dangerous and of course the real test is when they are eventually placed before Henry and Lucy how will all this feel comparatively. 
> 
> Motifs 
> 
> Throughout Series 1-3 there were times when entails and the like became key plot points. In the same way the entail is explained through dialogue in Downton Abbey the details of the Tax implications of Inheritance are on the page and the solutions.
> 
> Robert had withdrawn Mary was in charge but although Violet indicated she was up to it in the movie that was from Violet’s rather parochial aristocratic point of view. This is the point that Tom is rather genteelly making at dinner. Pithy one-liners will not maketh a plan. Again thematically we are in Matthew territory Nathan and Atticus and other later characters are part of that movement. They are a continuance of the Matthew theme of young intelligent middle class men. Indeed Atticus much more straightforward than Matthew represents a sub theme the brilliant financier Jewish which is where Nathan comes from.
> 
> Tony and Mable’s intervention enabled me to flip the predictable device of accidental physical contact in a burgeoning romance and instead add another layer where we see Mary covering her emotional tracks. She comes across an ex lover and suitor. Her husband is in America and she is reminded of the power, success and joy of her relationship with Tom and yet if Tony and Mabel do come to Downton Henry and Mary will entertain them. She is covering her confusion about the future. 
> 
> Cardboard tickets were clipped on trains this is a small echo and a correction of the Bates Saga where the ticket that Mary burned was actually clipped and yet was not used according to the final plot outcome. The cardboard tickets of the day were not torn they were too thick. A machine took a neat triangle out of them.
> 
> Players. 
> 
> We meet Nathan Schroder, a blend of Atticus and Matthew themes and we end with Rosamund. Samantha like so many of the actors owned there part I hope I reflected that. 
> 
> Tony and Mabel appearing by the Serpentine was homage to Mary and Tony meeting there and arguing late in their relationship. But it was good to put Mable on the page with her fearsome no nonsense observations. I hope it’s a fitting tribute to one of many support actors who came in and nailed their part.


	8. Christmas '27

December 1927: Downton Abbey

In December Tom Branson was able to see all his hard work begin to bear fruit. Atticus, Lady Rose and Vicki their daughter arrived from New York and took a house in the village after visiting Atticus's parents. For the first few days Tom, Mary and Atticus would walk out in the woods and meadows of Downton going over their plans. Had they forgotten anything was a legal challenge likely, what were the vulnerabilities. 

Tom had reminded them that the Country Property "Downton Place', which was tenanted, and the London Property 'Grantham House', which had been mothballed and not used for three years, would attract estate duties but felt that was a step too far right now, to which they all agreed. 

They also discussed the issue of the cottages owned by the Earldom. They agreed that during Mary's lifetime the tenants should be offered the right to buy but certainly, once George came of age this segment of the estate should be passed to him, avoiding death duties. In the meantime, the key was to ensure the rents were competitive. But always the conversation came back to the same point. The central issue was to deal with the Abbey. 

After four days of 'taking the air', as Mary cunningly put it, they were satisfied that everything had been covered.

Mary contacted George Murray and asked him to set up a meeting with Lord Grantham the attendees would be Atticus to represent the family view, Nathan Schroder the Investment View and Mary. Tom had lost several days in York and desperately needed to get back to the showrooms. But the inner circle had all agreed that on a matter of succession and fundamental change even now Tom might be a distraction for Robert however much he loved his son–in- law. Tom asked Mary to look after Sybbie and Phyllis to organise accommodation for him in York to save the daily journey so he had the maximum time at the showrooms.

The meeting was scheduled for 15th December.

Robert and Cora had been back in the Abbey for a fortnight and unbeknown to them Mary was with a good heart but not a little guile leading them to where she wanted them to end up. The great house was empty but for Daisy cooking and Albert and Thomas Barrow performing routine house matters. Many of the rooms had dustsheets draped over the furniture and were closed. Dining took place in the Library. Three adults were living in the Abbey with much of it empty, moribund.

Cora, who had been away for months and looked after herself and adapted continued to do so. In any event, if she needed some modest help her daughter would help her. Thomas valeted for Robert. Atticus and Rose having rented a property in the village were both able to carry on with the informality of their New York life. 

On the morning of the fifteenth, everyone began to arrive, the meeting was to be held in the dining room, which had been opened up the evening before.

Robert sat at the head of the table with George Murray to his right Mary was next to Murray. Atticus sat on the left of Robert with Nathan next to him. Nothing had been left to chance Mary had made sure Robert was surrounded by his family and only toward the end would Nathan offer his thoughts.

Water and Coffee were poured and Thomas withdrew. George began. He deliberately gave everyone a brief history lesson of the Abbey the losses the emergency financial input but all the time it was in the context of the Abbey being a central part of the community, a legacy, that should survive the vicissitudes of the modern world, rather than an elaborate waste of resources and funds. The enemy was the taxman.

George talked about the charitable vision, a deepening of the paternalism and the maintenance of the Crawley legacy and after twenty minutes he stopped offered Robert a written document to consider and Mary called for more coffee.

"Well, you have certainly given me a good deal to think about. I like the idea for the 2nd Floor if we had more time we could have done something like that in the War. It is a complicated business but I am not entirely stupid it seems to me we need to act precipitously or we sit here, do nothing and wait for the hammer to fall." Mary thought the analogy of the hammer used at auctions when properties and their possession were sold in a fire sale was particularly apt. 

Atticus decided it was time for his single intervention. "In making your judgement Robert please bear in mind George is only six and you are both fit and well. We should not overlook the direction of travel of this tax. It began at 8% in 1894 had increased to 15% when war broke out and is now 40%." Robert looked at Atticus. "it's kind of you to describe me as fit and well. I am not sure that is how my Doctor would describe it. But you make a fair point this has been discussed in the Lords, I would not consider it scaremongering for us to contemplate it going higher, considerably higher." Mary exchanged glances with Atticus this was one of the points that Tom was anxious to be made and it seemed to have worked. 

Thomas arrived with the coffee and Mary got up sidled over to Barrow and mouthed that she would deal with it.

"Now Pa-pa I would like to introduce a friend of mine and Atticus, Nathan Schroder who might be able to help us in other ways."

Nathan decided to focus on the issue of stewardship and the development of investment for all rather than the fiendishly complex detail.

'So if I understand this right Nathan you want to set up an Investment Company which Mary and I have a controlling interest in but will be offered to the market to seek capital and would pay a decent dividend to all those who have shares in it provided the right choices are made." Nathan smiled. "That's the top and bottom of it." Robert only had one question. "Could we lose control of it?" Nathan knew the answer but deferred to Murray. "If we are clever in the way we set up rules about ownership of share capital and the directorship no." That was not entirely true the real answer was Yes but only if it was to the families advantage.

Robert looked around at everybody. "I think we should aim to get this Investment Company up and running in the New Year. What do you think Mary? Mary played it very calmly." Yes, I am happy to agree with that."

As to the House, I will talk to Cora and give it serious thought. I might speak to Tom as well he has developed a good mind for these kinds of things. " Mary could barely contain herself. "Well don't speak to the entire family Pa-pa otherwise we will be here until 1930 but no Tom with his practical mind would be a good choice."

Robert stood up to thank all for coming. He turned to the Londoners. "I will arrange to get you back to the station in time for the 2 o'clock." He turned to Atticus, "Cora and I are rattling around here would you mind coming up to the house I am sure George and Sybbie will spoil Vicki rotten and don't worry about introducing American informality into the house I am used to it." Atticus smiled. "I will summon the hordes." They laughed.

Mary turned to George Murray and Nathan. "Let me organise your hats and coats and transport." She led them out into the reception hall Albert appeared and went to get the motorcar; Barrow arrived with the hats and coats and helped the guests on with them. Mary then took her guests to the front door and out into the afternoon sun. Albert drew up and as their bags were loaded, Barrow interrupted."My Lady as the gentlemen have had no chance to lunch with us I have taken the liberty of placing a Hamper in with Albert and a chiller with Champaign." Nathan shook Barrow's hand, "that's very thoughtful of you." "My pleasure sir." To say that Barrow was taken with Mr Schroder was not an entirely accurate deduction.  


George Murray had been attending the family for many a year, decades, and he was fascinated and intrigued by the show of initiative. Tom Branson had talked to him about giving senior staff not only higher disbursements but the freedom to think for themselves and he believed in the long run that cut the costs of running the Abbey here was an example. He also noticed there wasn't the ubiquitous line up of ten bowing him off merely two staff working good for Mr Branson. 

Mary spoke. "Thank you so much for coming up and congratulations it's gone so very well." She walked toward the car with them stopped and shook hands. "Do have a wonderful Christmas and I look forward to seeing you in the New Year." It was all she could do not to run inside and telephone Tom.

____________________

The day of the meeting marked a turning point. The Bates, the Moseley's arrived Mrs Patmore and her niece and the preparations for Christmas began in earnest. A family dinner was to be held on the 23rd December leaving the 24th for a more informal get-together and Mid Night Mass at the Church.

Mary continued to ride every day the weather was cold but bright and in the afternoon she reviewed progress with bringing the house up to peek with Barrow. The drawing-room was opened up, the silver polished and the crockery and cutlery brought back to its sparkling best. 

There was great excitement when the Christmas Tree arrived and Miss Birtwhistle began to struggle to get George and Sybbie to concentrate.

Mary checked the rooms for the guests that would arrive on the 23rd Lucy Smith and Lady Bagshaw and Tom's room. She went in to check all was well. No one else stayed in Tom's room so he left a number of his personal items in the room. A photograph of Sybil, a lock of her hair and the letters he had received in years gone by from his mother. She checked the wardrobe for his evening attire to make sure it wasn't fusty.

She looked at the bedside tables and checked the draws to make sure they smelt fresh. Finally, she straightened the book at his bedside. She caught a piece of paper, which was presumably a bookmark. Tom had used a slip of paper as a bookmark but it contained the beginnings of a letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Thank you so much for your very fulsome reply I am pleased my words were helpful to you._

_I do want to be entirely honest in these exchanges and at the risk...._

The letter petered out unfinished what was he about to say? Of upsetting you I am concerned that together we will... or .. something else.

Mary put the slip of paper back in the book and folded it. She noticed it was 'The Dubliners' by James Joyce and left it neatly by his bedside. She walked over to the window and looked out her thoughts starting to become complicated was Tom like one of the characters in the book going to have some kind of Epiphany? She snapped out of it, one day at a time, walked to the door closed it behind her and regained the excitement and certainty she was feeling about the house being full for Christmas.

______________________

The Evening of the 23rd The Downton Abbey Drawing Room  


Everyone was gathered in the drawing-room Dickey and Isabel Merton had arrived. Lucy Smith and Lady Bagshaw, after being looked after by Mrs Moseley, had come down and Henry had finally arrived from Southampton and asked for a spare room. Cora knew this was a real tonic for all of them as the last time most of them had been together was at the Dowager's Funeral. The only people missing were Tom and Aunt Rosamund. Mary looked around everyone chatting animated the house had come alive. 

Thomas popped in and spoke in Mary's ear. "Mr Branson has only just arrived with your Aunt shall we delay dinner fifteen minutes?" "Of course Thomas I will ask Moseley to offer another round of Champaign. Please apologise to Daisy." Thomas looked at her. "Don't worry Milady with so many long journeys we planned for some delay."

Tom had shot up the stairs to change and asked Albert to follow in 15 minutes. Rosamund was already dressed for the evening knowing that her train would not give her time to change. But unfortunately, the train had been late.

Anna took Rosamund's coat and asked Thomas to take her into the others. Thomas opened the door and announced Lady Rosamund Painswick. She glided over to the inner family. "Hello, Robert I am so sorry to be late. Merry Christmas to you," a delicate aristocratic exchange and Rosamund turned to look for Mary. She was talking to Rose and Atticus with Henry.

"Hello, my dear I am sorry to make him late. I hope you were not worried." Mary brushed the remark off with a smile."No, not at all." Rosamund knew that meant the opposite. 

Rose leapt forward and gave Rosamund an effusive greeting. Rosamund stood back from Rose. "I can see the effects of Motherhood still continue to allude you." Rosamund looked over at Henry." "And how is the American entrepreneur?" Henry played the smooth elegant male. "I am very well Rosamund and delighted you can join us, Merry Christmas and you?" He kissed her formally on either cheek. "One does one's best." Rosamund thought to herself that Henry really was an expert in stock social responses had he forgotten her mother had died just six short months ago? She sensed he was with them but not with them.

Isabel was deep in conversation with Lady Bagshaw. "How are you and your daughter getting on at Brampton all going well?" "We have had to make some changes but as well as one might expect." "and how do you feel Lucy?" "I cannot deny it's very odd for me and so it must be for some of the staff." Isabel was at her sincere best. "Well you are beautiful, charming and terribly bright so give it a year and it will subside. These things offer passing gossip and eventually, no one is interested." Lady Bagshaw smiled. She missed sparring with Violet and Isabel was such a sweet person but the truth was she had felt the full heat of disapproval and been ostracised by nearly all. Offering her world an illegitimate daughter even in 1927 was a cause for scandal. 

There was something of a commotion at the door and Tom burst in all smiles. He was adjusting his cuffs as he strode across the room. As he moved forward he was conscious of two figures in his line of sight. To his right Mary with Henry and the Aldridges and over the other side of the room buried with the Morton's and behind Robert and Cora, Lucy. In those few seconds, he realised this was the first time all three of them had been in the room together since the funeral and for a reason, he could not pinpoint it felt complicated.

He made up his mind, he acknowledged Lucy from afar swept passed Mary, "sorry I am late," and headed for his hosts Robert and Cora. "Branson where have you been?" Tom joined in with Roberts irony. "Waiting to chauffeur Lady Painswick to the Abbey your Lordship." Everyone in earshot howled with laughter.

Mary walked up to speak with him but stood back from the rest. "Sybbie has been fine."Tom thought she sounded a little downcast. "Thank you for looking after her. It has been so hectic these last few days I am so looking forward to a rest."

Tom turned from the others to look at her. They had been together in London when she bought the outfit she was wearing and she knew he approved of it. It was a Lanvin and the simple lilac crepe fabric had a gordian knot tied at the front to accentuate her hips. Only he knew underneath the sheer skirt were knee-length trousers. Because the gown was sleeveless with a simple V line the outfit not only felt understated and unfussy but added to the sense Mary looked relaxed. "It suits you," and he could not stop himself, "you look like a dream, magical." Before she had a chance to react Barrow spoke. 

Thomas announced above the noise. "Dinner is served."

The dining table was a large oval. it was set for four on each of the long sides and two at either end around the curved sections. Robert and Cora sat on one side of the table with Mary on Roberts right then Henry in the arc of the table with Rose. Atticus, Lucy, Tom and Isabel were on the long side and Dickey and Maud Bagshaw sat around the Arc with Rosamund between Maud and Cora. 

As a result, Tom and Lucy faced Cora and Robert and the Merton's could converse with Lady Bagshaw and Rosamund; Henry could catch up with Rose both of whom shared a common interest in New York.

Tom turned to Lucy in the privacy of the noise and spoke. "How are you." She smiled that wonderful dazzling smile. "Very pleased to be beside you. I am so happy to be staying at Downton this Christmas." Tom looked in her adoring eyes. "You certainly look very fine this evening; I hope you have a lovely time of it." Lucy smiled and returned to the more general conversation but she wondered was that the response of a man in love with her? Tom turned to Isabel. "I am glad they put us together because I want to discuss some ideas I have for supporting the Hostel and you may be able to help me." Tom had a hectic few days with the motorcar business and despite being home for Christmas was not relaxing instead he switched to thinking about the Downton Plan. 

Tom outlined the idea of the Bakery and Garden offering produce. Before long they were immersed in the detail of how it would work and finally concluded at the end of supper that Daisy and Isabel should meet to discuss how it would work.

Tom finished by asking Isabel her view on the overall plan for the Abbey. "I think its splendid Tom, perfect," Tom responded. "May I ask you a favour?" "Would you mind at this stage keeping your own counsel on this rather than trying to influence Robert?" She looked at Tom."You are becoming quite the politician and I suspect your much more behind all this than you are letting on, of course, I will, and I do understand with his mother gone why this is such a big decision for him trying to persuade him would not be helpful." Tom smiled with relief somehow Isabel seemed less compelled to be controversial now Granny had died which at this delicate stage of the process was more than a little helpful to their cause. 

Lucy had spent most of the evening talking to Atticus she looked over at her mother who knew what she was thinking and nodded her head. Lucy turned to Tom. "You know I really had hoped we would spend some time together quite soon after those days around the visit of the King?" Tom gave her a resigned smile. "And so had I but unfortunately from the moment the Dowager became ill, everything has been so hectic. Her death has brought about so many changes and I am in the thick of that change." Tom looked at her. "Believe me, I wish we had more of a chance but I do hope my letters have been of help?" Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Oh Yes they have but I want it to be more like we were before." She squeezed his hand.

Ever since Sybil's death, Tom had really been at sea with the woman whom he had become close to. With the exception of Laura, all of them had left him confused and not just about them but himself and it lead to indecision which in the end caused him and others hurt. 

Sat there with Lucy reaching out physically to him he realised once again he was confused and uncertain. Deep down this beautiful woman next to him imploring him for more made him see that whatever else had happened in the early summer it was replaced by pensiveness. He was now considering carefully the implications of a liaison with Lucy rather than being carried away with the first flush of romance. 

The Inheritance, Sybbie and there was a growing sense that Downton was unique to him because of Sybil, Matthew and somehow he was inextricably caught up in its future and there was something else, he looked over at Mary, her too. 

So once again Tom prevaricated not wishing to hurt feelings. "I have an idea why don't we go walking in the woods tomorrow its set to be a beautiful day." Lucy offered that dazzling smile. "Oh yes let's do that." Tom smiled but he turned and looked around the table, he was tired. 

Mary sat almost opposite had caught the gist of what Lucy had said and sensed what Tom was feeling and sat stone-faced. Robert leaned back and spoke into her ear. "Everything all right my dear?" She spoke down and toward him."Oh, its nothing but I wish people would stop pressing Tom. You know how busy he is with everything; Robert, as he had indicated he would, had spoken to Tom on the telephone about the ideas for the future and, whilst not revealing all, Tom made it clear he was deeply involved in 'George Murray's' idea. 

Robert sat up and looked hard at Mary. "You know Mary what I think this is really about?" Mary nodded nonchalantly." I think you're being shown a future where Tom is no longer here and you do not like it." She looked at her father. "I cannot say I do, but I have been through it before. She was defensive but this was her father she was talking to.

Robert had not finished. "Besides the real issue is sat next to you when is he coming home?" Mary looked hard at her father and offered a dismissive cool assertion. "Soon if I have my way." Even Robert, recognised the emptiness, the lack of passion of the reply. It sounded like a joust rather than a desire.

_________________________

Lady Mary Talbot's Bedroom later on the 23rd December

Mary had just finished preparing for bed when there was a knock on the door ."Come In." The door opened gently Mary looked over who would it be?

"Hello, Ma-ma do come in and sit down." Mary beckoned Cora to the easy chair opposite her. Cora was still in her evening wear she sat a picture of elegant repose. Cora began."I thought tonight went very well what did you think?" Mary turned to look in the mirror and spoke."Yes, I think it shows that Tom was right you can pick up staff for high days and holidays, the Moseleys and Bates et al are able to sit down afterwards and reminisce about the old times so everyone gets something from it, no it works... But Ma-ma what it is?" Cora smiled."Nothing gets passed you. I wanted you to know I thoroughly approve of Tom's Downton Plan." Mary swivelled round."Well, I am delighted but this came from George Murray no?" Cora looked slightly mischievous.' No, Mary, this has Tom written all over it but I haven't discussed that with your father." Neither filled the silence. 

"So how's Henry?" Mary a brief nod." Fine as far I can tell and he has let me have a handsome cheque for Christmas." Cora did not say but she suspected that would be used as evidence for continuing as they were with Henry returning to the United States in the New Year.

"And what do you make of Lucy Smith, Edith's a fan?" Mary looked around at her mother. "Well based on tonight they do not seem to have much in common. But Ma-ma I am the wrong person to ask." Cora was curious. Mary had clearly noticed that Tom and Lucy barely spoke with each other. "Why." "Tonight reminded me how very close we are and I am going to surprise you. I am not the person who avoids the truth anymore., not least with you." Cora became serious. "Go on Mary." Cora wanted to understand more.

Mary looked down. She was starting to admit something to herself. "If Tom does leave..." Cora interrupted knowing this was costing Mary dear."You do not need to say. ' _But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,' " "S_ omething like that." Cora became thoughtful. "So Maud Gonne then?" Mary sounded tense she looked up at her mother a yearning look."I suppose I would have to be."

Cora stood and Mary joined her they offered each other the most tender embrace."Well, you're my daughter and I will always be here for you. I will say good night." 

At the door, she turned around and looked at her daughter knowingly."This is not either of your faults. It's Henry Talbot's and much as I hate to admit it he holds the reigns right now." "Oh I know Ma-ma and you have nothing to worry about from us." "I know, I love and trust you both." After Cora had left Mary went to her bureau and took out the Rose by Yeats and leafed through looking for the poem that her mother had quoted from. 

No, she decided, she was not going to be the next Maud Gonne in all sorts of ways even so her mother was right to have faith in them. 

_____________________

Christmas Eve

After breakfast, Lucy and Tom wrapped up and set off for the edge of the estate. They walked through the woods but as they approached the upward section Lucy interrupted. "My word that's quite a pull." Tom looked over at Lucy. "Are you alright?' "Yes but I am not used to quite so much country walking particularly uphill." Tom was disappointed he liked proper exercise particularly during the festive season but hid his disappointment."Don't worry." Tom pointed to a path to the left. "We can walk to the Mausoleum." 

Once at the Mausoleum Lucy sat down on the steps. She clearly wanted to talk. "You are so obviously in love with Downton." He leant his stave against the wall and rubbed his gloved hands together looked down and then looked across at her. "Yes, I am it has become my home and they are my family and when you consider all that has happened since 1914 it's not your average set of memories." Lucy looked down. "But you would move on?" "Well without wasting your time on the detail the idea is the Abbey moves on and we are then free to have a different relationship with it." "But what I meant was would you move on from the family?" Tom turned to look at her he was forced to be candid.

"Lucy I understand your excitement at your good fortune and I better than anyone understands the difficulties those changes bring for you." She nodded smiling." But I am not sure you understand mine. The matriarch of this family has died, Robert's health is not what it was, the rules by which these great families have to live by now threaten their very existence. I am for whatever reason left at the centre of dealing with all this as well as running my business and I am determined to give all of the children my time including little Caroline."

Lucy looked up at him standing over her. "You're right I probably do not understand and I am not altogether sure why it's you that is taking all that weight." Tom looked at her and smiled a smile which wasn't a smile, she was questioning his motives. "Well, we probably should get back to the house, don't you think?" He walked down the steps turned to her and offered his arm. It was both a sign of politeness and instruction. She stood walked down the steps and placed her hand through his arm and managed a smile of sorts. "Yes, I suppose we ought."

______________

Christmas Day

The family had spent the latter part of Christmas Eve wrapping presents after enjoying an evening buffet. Some had gone off to bed and some to the Anglican Service of Midnight Mass. Tom had gone to bed early and then taken Sybbie to Morning Mass. He had precious hours with her throughout the morning. He was at last able to relax away from the cares of business and social obligation.

By early afternoon the plans for the day began in earnest. Tom came down the stairs ready to perform his favourite role 'Punch' but he had another matter to attend to. He noticed Mary knelt down in front of the Christmas Tree putting her last few gifts under the Tree ' _good'_ he thought ' _perfect'_. He walked up to the tree and knelt down next to Mary. He handed her a small wrapped parcel. "Merry Christmas." She smiled and frowned."Do I open it now?" He nodded. She carefully took the parcel apart. Inside was a single card and a small rectangular box. On the front of the card was a winter scene. She turned the card over. ' _To Mummy Happy Christmas_ 'underneath a child's scrawl. She opened the small box which contained a framed photograph. It was a photograph of Caroline in a beautiful seasonal dress holding her favourite teddy. "Oh, Tom it's beautiful thank you so much." She was about to lean in on him and offer him a gentle kiss on his cheek when they were interrupted.

"What is so beautiful?" the mood was broken by a voice behind. They turned it was Maud Bagshaw. Tom looked away and Mary could see the fury on Tom's face. They both stood up. Tom somehow managed to keep his composure but his words were laced with irony. "And Merry Christmas to you Maud, its a photograph of Caroline Talbot would you like to see it?" Maud knew there was only one polite answer. "Oh yes." "Mary joined in and handed the photograph to Maud Bagshaw. "Isn't she lovely Maud?" Tom turned to Mary. "Would you excuse me I have just remembered something?" Mary frowned she knew he was still reacting.

Tom walked quickly to the downstairs entrance opened the door dashed down the stairs, Daisy looked up from her preparations and looked through the glass pained windows of the kitchen and noticed a stern-faced Tom pass in the corridor. Tom meanwhile knocked on Thomas Barrows door. "Come in." Tom walked in still full of energy a furious look on his face. "Thomas would you mind showing me the seating arrangements for supper." Thomas the modicum of discretion didn't ask he simply picked up the plot for the table and showed it to Tom. "May I?" "Be my guest." 

Tom moved the cards around the plan and looked at Thomas. "Would that work?" "I see no reason why not?" Tom looked at him calming down."Not a word," and made for the door. He opened the door turned to Thomas and shook his head smiling. "Who would have thought all those years ago." Thomas laughed."Indeed." There was a new understanding and familiarity between the two of them since Barrow had saved Tom's life.

Tom, having calmed down, moved off to the staff sitting room knocked on the door and walked in. Mr Bates and his son were sat together on the sofa, father chatting to son."Hello John Merry Christmas," John stood up and shook Tom's hand. He turned to his son and knelt in front of him, "hello young fella." He poked young John in the tummy. Tom looked at John Bates senior."Shall we go up?" Tom led them round to the front door entrance of the library and walked in behind everybody. Tom grabbed the chair from the letter-writing desk and placed it so it was facing the far side of the room."You sit here Mr Bates and I will take little John." Tom had asked Robert if John Bates could join them with his son to watch the Punch and Judy show. Robert who saw John as a lifelong friend nothing more nothing less these days had said Yes. Robert stood up and walked over shook hands and wished him Merry Christmas. Cora looked up. "Hello. Mr Bates." There were polite smiles from the Bagshaws and Rosamund.

Mary watched Tom lead the little boy past the adults and sit him next to Sybbie."Look after him my darlin.'" The polite revolution in action.

All had gathered they were ready to begin.

Mary turned to Tom."Alright?" Tom looked at Mary. "Fine," His nod to her said more, _everything had been resolved_."It's a shame Marigold isn't here she would love this." Mary turned to him. "I am sure she would but I am not sure Ma-ma and Pa-pa would appreciate Edith sat here all day wondering whether she was about to give birth. Tom laughed "I am certain Bertie wouldn't!" Tom looked across at her are you ready?' She smiled. "Yes, lets."She noticed the sparkle had come back into his eyes.

Earlier Thomas had brought a screen in and a low table for the theatre.

Atticus came forward and stood behind the screen. Mary and Tom then knelt behind the theatre with a script and the toggles.

On the front row so to speak. Vicki, George, Sybbie and now John.

Atticus began.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, pray how you do?  
If you all happy, me all happy too.  
Stop and hear my merry little play;   
If me make you laugh, me need not make you pay._

_A_ nd they were off, the children were entranced, Cora and Robert enthralled, Rose was Rose, and Lady Bagshaw and Lucy polite. Rosamund was enchanted. John Bates at the back a quiet smile always encouraging his son to not turn round and look at him but the show.

Lady Bagshaw had hoped for Tom and Lucy to flourish on this visit. As she looked on at the play she realised the shared values and experiences of Tom and Mary felt like some impenetrable barrier that her daughter could not puncture and Henry, who should have been a distraction for Mary, was nowhere to be seen. By contrast to Maud, Tom and Mary relaxed not a care in the world were simply enjoying Christmas with their children. Maud's earlier intervention was now forgotten but little did she know it had done her cause no good at all. 

Tom looked at Mary.

Punch. _Come upstairs: I want you._

Mary winked.

Judy. _Then want must be your master. I'm busy._

It really was a lot of fun. The children squealed, laughed and groaned in all the right places. 

Finally, it ended Atticus appeared from behind the screen and joined Mary and Tom who stood up. All three bowed to the appreciative audience who clapped. Anna, Albert and Thomas had come in at some point and stood at the back and stayed to the end. Thomas shouted "Encore" and Mary responded. " I am afraid my knees won't take it." They all began to disperse. Anna and the others withdrawing respectfully through the main door entrance. 

Rose picked up Victoria and John lead little John away and Mary and Tom made eye contact nodding at the entrance door and took the children out by the hand and headed for the Christmas Tree that dominated the hallway. As they approached the piles of presents at the foot of the tree unbeknown to them, the outside door went. 

Tom spoke to Sybbie. "Your Auntie Mary and I have so enjoyed reading to you these last few weeks we wanted you both to have something to remember our time together by." Tom reached under the tree and found the parcel for Sybbie. It was beautifully wrapped with a little card from Daddy and Aunt Mary. Mary took over and found Georges gift from his Mother and Uncle. "Thank you, Uncle Tom, thank you, Mummy. Can I open it now?" "of course you can!" 

Tom and Mary stood and watched as the children sat under the tree and opened their gifts. Sybbie was very careful untying the ribbon and unfolding the beautiful paper. George was typically boyish and tore through the wrapping. Tom and Mary exchanged glances as their children sat at their feet revelling in the excitement of opening their presents. 

Sybbie looked at her copy of 'Wind in The Willows.' "Oh thank you, Daddy can we go upstairs and you read to us now?" Tom looked at his watch and then Mary who nodded agreement. George in awe of his cousin simply wanted to join in. The children scampered up the stairs. Mary turned to Tom." Oh, that was so clever of you, it worked perfectly." As they neared the top of the stairs someone who had been listening to the exchange walked in. It was Henry. He looked down at the paper that George had discarded knelt down and picked it up; the tag was written in Mary's hand _. In memory of all of our special times together love from Mummy and Uncle Tom._

Henry stood up and looked at the Tag. It would now be morning in Hartford. He decided to go downstairs and ask to make a call to the United States in Thomas's office.

____________________

An hour later

Tom read to the children

_A brown little face, with whiskers._

_A grave round face,_ _with the same twinkle in its eye_

 _that_ _had first attracted his notice._

_Small neat ears and thick silky hair._

_It was the Water Rat!_

Sybbie squealed, George decided he was not frightened but Mary looked at the time. "My goodness children Uncle Tom and I need to prepare for our supper. She looked at Tom I will fetch Nanny" Nanny appeared and Tom told them to do as they were asked. "Right we need to get ready." Mary tore off but Tom lingered at the door and blew Sybbie a kiss. He walked to his room a huge grin on his face it had been such a happy day, at last, he was relaxing. As he sauntered to his room Anna dashed by. "Sorry, Tom her ladyship." "Tom spoke after her. "Excuse me, Mrs Bates." Anna stopped rushing and turned to Tom. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on either cheek."Merry Christmas." She looked up at him through all the long years they had known each other she had never seen him happier. She held his hand. "And you to, now I better get on."

______________________

Once again all were assembled for pre-dinner drinks in the drawing-room, the fire roaring, Albert and Moseley circulating, on this occasion the Merton's were absent. The only one who really noticed that Tom and Mary had not arrived was Lady Bagshaw. Henry guessed they were late getting ready having spent time with the children in the nursery. Tom and Mary came out of their rooms at the same time and in unison offered the same thought, "made it." Mary was wearing a knee-length sleeveless sequined dress in champagne. The pattern was exquisite geometric lines in a movement that splayed out from a central motif in a front panel. Her shoes with a T-Strap and pointed toe in sequined cloth matched perfectly. Just as they shimmed down the grand staircase together the front doorbell went. Thomas appeared and headed for the front door and Mary and Tom strode up behind him. Thomas opened the door. "Welcome we are so glad you came." But it was Mary who spoke.

Barrow took the guests coats and hats. All four of them looked at each other a contended smile on their faces, whilst Thomas went ahead Tom spoke."I think we will do, you know the way." Tom ushered the guests to follow Thomas. Thomas opened the drawing-room door and announced the visitors. 

"Mr and Mrs Charles Carson." everyone turned. As they appeared Robert's knew this was the moment for him to set the tone. He walked over and gave Mr Carson a vigorous handshake. "My dear fellow, how wonderful to see you," and with Cora in support who kissed Elsie on either cheek. "Welcome Mrs ... Hughes," they all laughed.

Mary now appeared and Rosamund, now standing alone whilst Robert and Cora spoke with the Carsons, could not help but notice Mary positively radiated contentment and she looked more alluring than ever. There was a greater hint of modernity about her cocktail dress and there was nothing pale or wan about her lips. Mary an elegant satisfied smile that only she could conjure up with such understated charm walked up to her kissed her and wished her a happy Christmas. 

Tom now came in and headed for Atticus, Rose and Henry. he realised he had barely spoken to Henry. "I am so sorry Henry Merry Christmas." "Don't worry I can see you have your hands full, Merry Christmas to you," Tom asked how long Henry would be around this time. "Oh, a few days yet." "We ought to meet and review the business." "Yes give me a couple of days I need to talk to Mary first about 1928." "OK." "Enjoy your evening." 

He observed the pleasantries with Rose (an exchange of kiss's) and Atticus (a handshake) and then moved on to Robert and the Carsons. Mr Carson's voice had lost none of its booming authority. "Merry Christmas Mr Branson and thank you for inviting us. I was just saying to your Lordship how honoured we are." Tom was terribly relaxed and smiled and winked at Elsie Carson. In their very different ways, they both admired the former head butler recognising and loving him despite his pomposity. "The honour is ours and someone is needed to keep Lady Mary in order tonight." Everyone laughed. 

"Dinner is served." The melee moved toward the dining room, Tom every gracious let all the Ladies including the Bagshaws go before him whilst wishing them Merry Christmas.

All entered the dining room Robert and Cora took their customary seats Rosamund was delighted to be sat next to her brother. Maud found herself completing one long side of the table and was sat next to Cora. 

Rose as ever was instinctive and thought nothing of their place setting and found herself on the opposite long side at the far end next to her husband opposite Maud. Mary guided the Carsons into place Elsie was next to Atticus and then Mr Carson completing the opposite long side of the table. Mary had asked Thomas to place her next to Mr Carson so she could help out if necessary with any serving and so she stood behind the arc of the table at the near end next to her favourite. 

There were three seats empty two in the far arc one next to Mary. Henry found himself next to Rose in the far end arc; he looked forward to a fun evening. 

Lucy a little non-plussed was puzzled by all the changes stood back until her mother signalled silently for her to join her. Lucy came round the table walked behind Robert, Cora and Maud and took her place between Henry and her mother.

Finally, Tom last in looked at everyone. He looked around the table there was one seat remaining.at the near arc. "This must be me." He was between Rosamund and Mary. Rosamund was fascinated. 

Robert in the centre of the Table proposed the toast. "Merry Christmas to one and all." All charged their glasses. "Merry Christmas." This was the signal for all to sit.

Elsie sat Charlie Carson, Mary and then Tom, Mary looked sideways at Tom smiling, it had been his idea to invite the Carson's her favourite from below stairs for so many years she was beaming. Why they did it they would never know. Was it the collective joy of providing so much happiness for others in the house that night or just that at last Tom could properly relax or the effect of all that had gone on in recent months? Whatever the reason under the table, they reached out, found each others hand and squeezed.

Everyone else was involved in small talk, looking at the table decorations, smiling up and down the table enjoying the sense of occasion. But at that moment on Christmas Night 1927 with that simple gesture, Tom and Mary's relationship was transformed. There was passion and excitement in their touch they toyed with each other and both felt it ripple through them. It would have gone unnoticed except Mary when she finally let go of Tom, visibly relaxed and Rosamund picked up on it. "Are you alright Mary." Mary hesitated and as a matter of fact as possible turned to Rosamund a beautifully composed smile and spoke over Tom. "Oh, it's just the excitement of our guests of honour. I am fine." But at that moment everything changed, their friendship had always been expressed in terms of love now they knew they were in love... with each other.

The meal was a great success. A light fish course of lobster salad, the centrepiece Turkey course with all the trimmings and Barrow arrived with a Christmas Pudding flames dancing. 

It was Christmas Night the family were together, everyone enjoyed Atticus and Rose. The Carson's were honoured guests and Rosamund and Robert had found each other in their grief over their mother. At the core though was the inner family of Tom and Mary and they sat there radiant full of life and conversation between them and those around them, something that was not lost on Lucy, Henry or Maud from their own very different standpoints.

Once coffee had been served Rose leapt up."Now it's my turn to surprise. No Cousin Robert it's not a band but the phonogram has been resurrected and we are going to dance!"

Rosamund was first, "what fun are you up for this brother." He looked at Rosamund, "perhaps one or two."

So the evening moved in front of the tree. Atticus and Rose began, Tom, having in the most subtle way possible made his position clear, felt safe asking Lucy to dance there was a difference between polite attention and romance, Robert and Rosamund and Henry and Cora danced together. Mary remained seated at the table talking to the Carson's.

They were three dances in when Thomas beckoned Lord Grantham. "It's the Marquess of Hexham on the telephone my Lordship." Robert grimaced and went downstairs. Rosamond sat with Maud Bagshaw. The younger ones danced the jive followed by the chachacha then a foxtrot. But suddenly Robert was back among them. Barrow lifted the needle from the phonogram the dancing stopped Robert looked at them all. "Its Edith she has a boy!" everyone looked at each other and clapped. 

Rose the self-appointed cheerleader resurfaced. "Tom you are with me!" She grabbed his hand, led him to the stairwell, bounded downstairs and into the parlour, everyone stood up. Rose checked, yes the meal was over. "Hello everyone we have just heard the most brilliant news Edith has had a baby boy. Please come up and join us and celebrate and bring some more Champaign."

Rose grabbed a poor startled Albert, Tom approached Daisy and asked Tony for permission and one way another apron discarded they dashed upstairs. Tony looked at John Bates he nodded and Tony grabbed Anna who warned Mr Moseley to behave.

Robert guessed what Rose was going to do and when they all arrived he wished them a very happy Christmas and bade them a good night leaving the staff to enjoy themselves. Maud and Rosamund followed suit. Henry was nowhere to be seen.

The Carson's emerged with Mary and after many offerings of good wishes from all their old colleagues went to leave, friends were waiting with a vehicle.

Mary stood out on the driveway and waved them off and returned inside. She walked up to Tom who was taking a breather. "I am shattered otherwise I would love a dance." Tom offered an expression of wistfulness. "It's wonderful about Edith but I think I will retire have you seen Henry." "I suspect he went upstairs to bed." "Goodnight Tom and thank you for everything it's been the most wonderful Christmas." They looked at each other Tom's look was intense concentrated but his eyes were wide open in a dawning realisation, Mary's look was more thoughtful a slight confirmatory nodding of the head and a small but delicious smile, they communicated a great deal without saying anything, thankfully they knew how to break into the moment. Tom leant forward and gave her a seemingly innocent kiss on each cheek and looked down and held both her hands by her fingertips, "God Bless." Mary could barely breathe but somehow she managed to keep control and for the benefit of others. "Enjoy the rest of Christmas Night." She turned to everyone. "Goodnight to you all and Merry Christmas."

He watched her climb the stairs deep in thought when Anna came up to him. "Will I do instead?" Anna's remark the perfect knowing intervention she had watched Tom and Mary and knew exactly what had happened that night. Tom shook his head, "don't be daft I would love to." "Right then let's be having you." Anna opened her arms out ready for Tom to embrace her and they were off. Tom looked over at John who nodded approval. 

Tom danced the night away Anna, Rose, Lucy, Daisy, Mrs P's niece, Mrs Moseley but he realised the person he wanted the person who was making him dance on air was upstairs.

Mary meanwhile slowly undressed and slipped into her nightdress. She looked at herself in the mirror, life had just become much clearer and more complicated all at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative
> 
> This is a very substantial chapter where we move into the ensemble playing of the series. But the camera works almost exclusively through Mary and Tom. By telling the story through their point of view it reinforces their emotional intimacy and how both Henry and Lucy are bystanders. 
> 
> Henry comes and goes in this Chapter we touch upon him lightly but in some very important ways, which become clearer later. 
> 
> Maud becomes increasingly the frustrated mother pushing matters, which turn out to be counter productive. Lucy is very simple she is very much in love with Tom and so her responses are fuelled entirely by doubts that grow from Tom’s treatment of her. She asks for more and then finds herself resenting his devotion to Downton. But as she leaves she says she will not give up on him.
> 
> When viewed through the Lens of Tom or Mary or both of them for much of the chapter it is obvious to the reader that they are bound together in so many ways and that reaches a climax when Tom and Mary realise what has been staring them in the face all the time. They do not just love each other they are in love with each other.
> 
> Motifs
> 
> I wanted to create a sense of a Christmas Special, the tree the children, the Punch and Judy show, a fast moving narrative, all involved. However unlike the movie there is a story being told. On the one hand the progression of the all-important Downton Plan and it’s acceptance first by Robert and then by Cora, on the other the real meaning of Tom and Mary’s relationship which becomes clear when they are placed in the context of all the elements of their lives. Children, family, Abbey even the staff.
> 
> The Sybil theme is played out through Cora as she hints that Mary may echo Maud Gonne, the activist that Robert mentions when Tom and Sybil dash back to Downton after the firing of the estate. However Mary implies, knowing the Yeats poem and its real meaning that she is unlike Maud in a number of ways. It is for the reader to guess.
> 
> Cora offers us her idiosyncratic ‘American’ View of both Tom’s plan and Tom and Mary. Given her fortune was squandered and the house is really owned in a sense by the Squire’s the Abbey’s change of status makes perfect sense to her. Her reaction is consistent with her response to the loss of the family fortune. These things do not really matter to her. 
> 
> As a mother charged with keeping Tom and Sybbie safe and basing her opinions on behaviour rather than social niceties her dawning realisation sits comfortably with her for reasons which become clear in the next chapter.
> 
> Isabel’s pursues the theme of charity and she maintains her long established values but her behaviour is tempered by Violet’s death, which felt right. She would of course by entirely in favour of the ‘Downton Plan.’ 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> Everyone is involved but the downstairs is hidden for the most part because the drama has been resolved. But it’s lovely to see Rose leap down stairs with Tom and Anna’s aside to Moseley to behave. 
> 
> Anna continues her arc from the movie where she is more confident in expressing her views. I gave a lot of thought to her view of Tom and her relationship with him. Mrs Hughes/Carson had a view so did Carson and Barrow but Anna did not. I stepped in and gave her a point of view, which begins in the second chapter. It is essentially built out of her fierce loyalty to Mary and its ease comes from her knowing and liking Sybil and Tom and Anna’s shared experiences in the Great War. 
> 
> Season 6/Movie 
> 
> Mr and Mrs Carson both retired are honoured guests re establishing Mr Carson’s retirement now supported by a retired Mrs Carson. As I said earlier the movie does not support Carson’s ill health it just does not acknowledge it. By making them special guests it is unequivocal.


	9. You don't spell it you feel it.

December 26th 1927 in the evening: Lady Mary Talbot's bedroom Downton Abbey 

Anna was combing her ladyship hair out when there was a knock on the door."Come in." The door opened and Maud Bagshaw stood there. "May I speak with you?" Anna interrupted."I should leave." Mary looked at Maud. "Please sit down and no Anna you may stay."

"I will come straight to the point." Mary thought oh dear here we go."My daughter and Tom Branson fell very much in love with each other when they met this spring and yet it is clear to me that Tom is now being distracted from pursuing their attachment." Maud did not need to say by who it was obvious.

Strangely enough, it was Anna that responded. "Lady Bagshaw if I may. I worked closely with Tom Branson when he fell for Lady Mary's sister. We were stood next to each other the day the end of the Great War was announced and raised a glass together. Mr Branson had to move mountains to secure her hand and even when he did the family placed many obstacles in the way. At every step of the way It was not made easy for him yet he persevered and succeeded. 

I do not wish to speak out of turn but If Mr Branson was only half as secure in his feelings for your daughter as he was Lady Sybil he would have burned a pathway to Brampton many months ago. I am also certain If you want to put him off the easiest way is to try and push him into this union." Mary was irritated by Maud and did not spare her, offering the truth in the most sardonic way she could contrive."Believe me, Maud, I've tried, it doesn't work." The temperature rose yet again."Well, whilst we are all sharing our homespun philosophy let me offer some of mine. I have been married to one man but loved another and I know precisely what it looks like." Maud was on fire and glared at them both."Good night." She turned opened the door stole out and closed it firmly. 

Mary shook her head, "We have all had the most wonderful day. We have played with the children in the woods and you have all enjoyed a most amicable reunion with old friends and now we have to put up with Maud doing a very good impression of Mrs Grundy." Anna smiled in the mirror. "But she does have a point milady." Mary stood up so that Anna could lift her dress off. "Yes I won't deny that to you but although he has never spoken of it I suspect the person who has really put the Kibosh on this for him is Sybbie. An instant heiress from the wrong side of the bed is hardly the right person for taking on another child that is seven years old. "Anna put her head to one side and nodded."You could well have something there." Anne smiled Her Ladyship had not entirely lost her ability to make withering remarks. 

December 27th 1927 Downton Abbey 

When Henry Talbot had arrived on the 23rd December he had asked Thomas Barrow for a guest room so he could recover from the long journey without disturbing his wife Lady Mary.

A fly on the wall would have noted that there was no leap up the stairs and a warm embrace for Mary as there had been in the late spring when he arrived, far from it. 

It was now the 27th of December and after some modest pleasant exchanges with her, it was time to discuss their plans for 1928.

Henry knocked on Mary's door. "Come In." She was sat at her desk writing. Henry asked if he could sit Mary beckoned him to the easy chair next to the fire and Mary turned to face him. "You asked me to come home for Christmas so we can talk about next year, so here I am." She looked at him a polite smile on her face.

"Thank you, Henry, I know one of your concerns is you feel you're stuck with Downton. Well, I have a solution! We are making some changes so that you and I can set up our very own family home together and still keep the Abbey safe and sound. What do you think?"

Henry looked down. "So that's it." Another polite exchange "Yes I think so."

'Well here is another thought you follow me back to the United States where we can have an adventure make a new life find a lovely home together and provide a good education for George, and his Mummy and Uncle Henry can look after him." Did Mary see the echo in Henry's remark? Possibly subconsciously but she went two steps forward. 

"I see, so this," waving her hands back and forth between them, "is not about an attempt at finding a way forward at all, it's to be about making me responsible for the failure of our marriage." Henry was nonchalant. "Whatever gives you that idea?" Mary now hardened. "Well let me spell it out I am the heiress of all this," and she cast her arms around, "however it is organised. My family live here my roots are here and you are asking me to leave it all simply because you want to sell motor cars in the United States and not here." Mary glared at him."But then you know all that." 

Henry looked down. His delivery, cool, reasonable. "Mary I am your husband and you need to decide what your priorities are. This does not have to get ugly but yes that is my view. I am leaving from Southampton early in the New Year. Think about what I have said, take your time to decide and let me know. " Mary now became angry. "Take my time, Henry I have waited for months to discuss this with you but clearly, there is nothing to discuss. I am warning you if you persist with this dance I will file for divorce." "Well you surprise me in one regard at least you haven't tried to use Caroline as an excuse. But then even you know she can simply be transferred from one sanitarium to another." Somehow with that remark, Mary's interest in the conversation simply ended probably if she had thought about it her marriage too."Oh, get out Henry." 

Henry rose but he stood his ground. "You know your problem Mary you simply want a husband to be an appendage someone who fits into Lady Mary's view of things well if that is what you wanted you chose the wrong one." He began to walk a way. Mary took the bait. "What do you mean?" Henry reached the door grabbed the doorknob and turned. "You know perfectly well what I mean!" He threw open the door walked out and slammed it behind him.

Mary sat down and carried on writing the letter she had begun to Edith congratulating her on the birth of David and then stopped. She put her pen down and walked over to the window and looked out. How odd that some of what he had said the words the phrases were identical to a previous argument before they were married. The difference this time is she really did not care. Anna had been correct she and Henry were now perfect strangers who no longer needed to meet, to bump into each other. How could one relationship be so rich so deep so fulfilling and marriage be so ...little.....and then she thought about her offer what if he had accepted it, what would she have done then? 

Henry dashed downstairs he checked his watch went to find Albert asked him to pack for him whilst he met with Mr Branson.

It was ten minutes before he was due to meet Tom and he went for a walk in the Garden and had a cigarette to calm down. He noticed Lucy Smith coming back from the Mausoleum. He walked out to meet her. "Hello, Lucy how are you." "Oh hello, Mr Talbot I am fine just taking the air." They both stopped and turned to look at the house." He wondered whether her experience of the last few days felt like his. "It's quite complicated isn't it, these houses, families and their loyalties." She smiled in a resigned kind of way. "Yes it is but then each of us has to decide whether to fight for what we want within all of this." She waved her hands at the house. Henry let out a little sigh. "Yes indeed, shall we go in?"

Once inside Henry bade Lucy goodbye and went to meet Tom in the dining room. Tom had organised coffee and was waiting for him.

They sat down facing each other on the long side of the table. Before they came in the room both of them were working through the personal feelings that had been stirred in the last few days feelings which affected each other. Whether it was the earlier friendship they had struck up or a pragmatic decision, an unspoken understanding, that they would choose to talk only about the business matters that jointly affected them that's what they chose to do. They both knew anything else would be a complication for its own sake. For Henry the priority was to leave as quickly as possible without an argument for Tom it was to avoid losing his temper. 

"Tom, first of all, I have to say I have been a terrible business partner this year and I am genuinely grateful for you holding the fort." Tom managed a smile. "I have spoken to Mary and let her know that I am going back to the States and will be gone at least a year so I would like to propose some changes between us," again little reaction. "Go ahead." Henry took a sip of his coffee and looked up. "I would like to propose that you take 100% of the drawings on the partnership and, given the figures for the last six months you have shown me, increase them by another 30%. What do you say?" Tom offered Henry a thoughtful look pursed his lips and nodded his head. "That seems fair," he hesitated," but... I don't think we should go on like this for too long." The thought came into Toms' mind that he may not have just been talking about the business. "Shall we say for '28 and then chat about it again how does that sound?' Tom nodded again. "That feels about right." 

Henry looked hard at Tom. "If things become clearer we can always review matters earlier."Henry the difficult bit over took a more supportive co operative line. "I am having meetings with our German suppliers in town in the next couple of days. If any ideas emerge which I think you might be interested in I will ask them to contact you." It was Tom that stood making it clear the meeting was over but Henry that spoke, he looked up at him. "Now I must rush Tom train to catch and all that but I promise to stay in touch." Henry stood up and they shook hands and left. The look on Tom's face resolute, intense rather than friendly. 

Tom walked around the dining room looked out at the gardens. He had always been a very instinctive man both in business and with his personal feelings and he would never lie but he realised he was now on another path where a great deal of what one thought was left unsaid and what he felt remained hidden. He stood alone for sometime before he went to find Lucy who he knew was leaving shortly.

As he came out into the saloon Lucy and Lady Bagshaw were coming down the stairs. "Ah, so you are leaving let me see you out." Lucy looked a little diffident and Lady Bagshaw decidedly frosty. Tom his arms folded behind his back. "Well, I hope you have enjoyed your Christmas with us." Before they had a chance to respond Cora appeared and intercepted any reply. "It was good to have both of you here. We did so much enjoy having your company." Cora fell in next to Maud Bagshaw and Tom walked with Lucy. 

They stepped out through the entrance and moved towards the car. "Thank you for coming " He moved forward and kissed her on either cheek. "She held her bag in her hand and looked up into his eyes. "Tom Branson I haven't given up on you yet." Tom laughed and in his perfect Irish Brogue responded. "I'm flattered and please do continue to write I will always try and help and good luck with everything." She moved her head to one side and sighed all resignation. There was a good deal more she wished to say like why, whats happened but none of it came out. Tom was charming and allusive she had nothing to work with. 

Tom helped her into the waiting car closed the door and as the car headed down the driveway waved them off. 

Cora and Tom now stood alone."Relieved?" Tom laughed."She put her arm through his and they walked toward the front door. "One thing I have learned about Tom Branson is you should never try and shoehorn him into anything." Tom looked at Cora."You know mother-in-law nothing passes you by." They laughed Tom gave way and Cora went in. 

Cora returned to the drawing-room and Tom headed toward the nursery to see the children and began walking up the stairs he was deep in thought when he heard a voice. "That's everyone I think. Henry left just before the Bagshaw's." Tom turned and looked down and Mary spoke. "Do you fancy a quick walk I would like to talk to you about New Year?" Tom retraced his steps and stood in front of her. "Is that...."She cut in on him. She gave Tom a hard meaningful look but spoke to Albert. "Albert would you mind awfully fetching our coats." A voice came back "No Mam." Tom was still uncertain. Mary was quiet, conspiratorial."I am not Princess Flavia you know....don't be silly." Tom suddenly relaxed a gentle laugh the in-joke between them perfectly judged. He shook his head a quizzical smile played across his face and equally quietly he corrected his confusion. "Sorry."

Albert arrived and helped first Mary and then Tom with their coats. Albert opened the door."Enjoy your walk mam, sir. " Mary turned to Albert. "I do hope you get the chance to relax soon I know we have been running you off your feet. We do appreciate it all. I promise I will try and turn the wick down for you all now." Albert had never had a conversation with Lady Mary. He coloured. "Would you ask Daisy to lay out a buffet this evening in the library and bring up an urn the family will look after itself tonight? Oh and ask her to send up a little of the same to the children and Nanny. Once that's done you can all amuse yourselves." Albert let out a wide grin. "Mam that would be much appreciated thank you. We will see you later." Mary turned to Tom. "We can speak to Barrow about some Wine when we get back." Tom looked on an expression of incredulity Mary was becoming more like Sybil every day. 

They set off down the driveway. "Nothing strenuous just some fresh air to clear the head." Tom nodded and they began walking. "I have been thinking about New Year, do you fancy quiet after all the shenanigans." He relaxed. "Perfect." "Atticus and Rose are going to go away for the night and Nanny will look after Vicki" Tom laughed. "Well, that will certainly make for a quieter evening!"

"I would like to build on the idea of the Carson's and have Mr and Mrs Harding and how about Phyllis as a thank you for all her sterling work what do you say?" Tom stopped and took her arm. "Oh Mary you're such a pick me up that's a wonderful idea and it is so in keeping with our long term plans for opening up the house. I have to go into York this afternoon and see Phyllis, organise the paperwork for a new arrangement with Henry I will mention it. I am sure she will be thrilled." She looked hard. "A pick me up?" 

He let go and looked directly at her. "This morning went well but it wasn't me I held back." "What do you mean?" "Henry has told me of his plans and was generous on the matter of the partnership," Tom raised his voice,"but I was also thinking of you Mary and the way he is treating you." He sounded angry. Mary looked at him."Oh don't worry about me I won't be made a fool of," Tom carried on sounding ironic,"and then there was Lucy and her Mother who seem to want me signed, sealed and delivered."They both laughed.

The tension eased they began walking again. The quick walk became a long walk as they talked about the children, their reaction to Christmas, and their plans for others joining them in the schoolroom, for the house for everything. For Tom having exposed his emotions to Mary, the conversation reminded him that in one sense nothing had really changed he relaxed. 

Rosamund and Cora were taking tea in the library and looked out of the window and watched them. Tom gesticulating animated Mary nodding and laughing. They would stop looking at each other restart Mary always slipping her hand through his arm when they began walking again. Rosamund looked at Cora. "Do they realise what's going on?" Cora gave one of those small facial expressions that said so much. "Almost." "Are you worried?" She looked at Rosamund. "Oddly enough no, and before you ask why, I just trust their judgement. What they have is entirely unselfish. But I am worried about Henry I think he could cause the family a great deal of embarrassment." Rosamund withdrew her gaze from the window. "Now that I agree with you on."

Tom and Mary continued their walk and eventually, they ended up at the river and crossed the bridge where Tom and Sybbie played Pooh Sticks. They were halfway across when Tom stopped let go of Mary and walked to the edge and leant over the bridge and looked down at the water. Mary followed him and stood next to him, she was very close and followed his gaze. After what felt an age she turned and looked up into his face and finally spoke. "Tom you are going to be alright aren't you?" she tidied up a misplaced strand of his hair. "I am fine," nodding, "I am going to be just fine. It's just.." She interrupted."I know." She carried on looking at the side of his face as he looked down at the river. "We just need more time, more water to flow under the bridge."

He turned to face her. "And you are happy to, your not troubled by Henry?" She looked hard at him and spoke."Well that's two questions. No I am very happy! As for Henry, I suppose I knew what he was going to say so no, and Tom." and she took his hand in hers. " We must not let this become something that comes between us, we haven't got the plague or anything." He made light of her remark. "No, but it is catching." They both laughed. "Let's get back to the house. If I may I will come with you and see Caroline whilst your working, would that be alright?" Tom turned to her a smile lit up his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative
> 
> The most important movement is Henry’s argument with Mary. The question is are either one of them or both of them going through the motions? That is for the reader to decide.
> 
> In the end Henry drives the narrative and he leaves for the United States. If his decision had been different the narrative would have gone elsewhere. Mary despite everything despite being in love with Tom would react according to her husband’s decision but for now he leaves. Violet would say divorce is not for their kind of people whereas Roses parents divorced. But for now water needs to flow under the bridge. 
> 
> Lucy now joins a number of other players such as Tony Gillingham pursuing the theme of, “I am not giving up.”
> 
> Motifs 
> 
> The Mary/Anna scenes  
> Mary/Anna/Maud scene is a reversal of the Maud/Lucy/Violet scene in the movie.  
> The Pooh Sticks Bridge.
> 
> Players. 
> 
> In order for a work to be fresh the characters have to move.
> 
> Throughout the six seasons the character that changed the most was Tom Branson. So I introduced a less instinctive more politically careful Tom with Henry. Equally Mary who has found the good side of herself again that Matthew brought out, has gone even further and for much of the latter part of the chapter is mining the ‘Sybil Theme.’ 
> 
> Tom has expressed as far as he is able an extension of his feelings for her and she checks that he can deal with it, that feels like a changed Mary one that looks beyond her needs far more. Mary always faced with doing her duty has always found it hard to look beyond her needs even with Matthew; now there are the first signs of more self awareness.


	10. Act 1 Part II New Years Day '28

January 1st 1928. Harewood House

The Hunt had assembled at the front of the House, the men resplendent in their red coats and white britches, the woman in dark navy and camel. All were mounted and the waiters were offering them a traditional glass of port and a slice of cake. The packs were being corralled, ready for the off. It was a clear day so everyone was in high spirits.

Henry Lascelles was chatting to Lady Mary Talbot, both of whom were mounted. The former making sure the latter was happy with her mount. Mary, an instinctive rider, was getting to know her horse, talking to her, stroking her.

Henry and Princess Mary would usually ride to hounds together, but today Princess Mary stood chatting with Tom Branson, waiting to see them all off.

Mary had received a call from the Royals on the 29th, who had invited her to the New Years Day Hunt. Somehow, they were aware that her husband had left for the United States and they were anxious for Tom Branson to join her. Mary, who at Tom's encouragement had rediscovered her love of riding, had spoken with Tom who, although puzzled, had agreed to drive her to Harewood House.

The horns trumpeted the opening of the hunt and the packs of dogs and riders were off, gathering speed as they headed for the open fields. It was a magnificent sight: the hounds, the trail of horses snaking their way across the folds of the North Yorkshire countryside.

The staff began to move back inside and Tom and Princess Mary were left alone. Princess Mary was wearing a weatherproofed waxed cotton coat, scarf and riding boots. Tom wore a pair of riding boots, a riding coat and a Trilby.

"Come, Tom, lets us walk down to the Lake. They should not have all the fun." Tom nodded and fell in beside her. To begin with, they walked in the ornamental gardens behind the house below the terrace where last spring Tom and Lucy, in the first flush of romance, had danced.

"Tom, I will come straight to the point. You know we are indebted to you. But what really impresses the family is your discretion. Not about the King but about Henry and I. We have heard no gossip, no tittle-tattle." Tom still remained silent. Partly because he was not sure how to address Her Royal Highness Princess Mary; indeed he was intrigued that she addressed him by his Christian name. "That gives one confidence, the confidence we can trust you and confide in you on other matters."

They walked on a little further before coming upon an example of the increasingly ubiquitous Lutyens' Thakeham Bench. "May we sit?" The Princess sat at one end of the Bench and beckoned him to sit at the other end.

"Tom, there are two matters which are troubling me which I wish to discuss with you. One is the state and conditions of the Coalfields here; I am told there are considerable deprivations and hardship. The other is more personal..., my brother David."

Tom looked down and then up at the House and then Princess Mary. "I am guessing you called me here to be frank, your Royal Highness?" Both the statement and the title were a question.

Mary recognised Tom's difficulty. "Tom, I would simply ask that when we are in the company of others you address me as Your Royal Highness but in private, please, Mary." Tom laughed. "Somehow it is much easier to be candid when you use someone's name." They both laughed. "Shall we walk and talk, Mary?" "Why not, Tom?"

As they both had riding boots on, a walk over the field to the Lake was fine. If it had been anyone else, Tom would have offered his arm. Instead, he walked alongside her. Tom had judged Royal protocol correctly because Mary asked if she could take his arm. Tom offered it and they began walking down the hill to the Lake.

"You see, the first thing that needs to happen is the King or his son need to visit these places to see how what we call 'the other half' lives. I honestly think they will be shocked. Lady Merton runs a Hostel for fallen woman and it is a sight to behold. In Ireland, people still live in hovels. If David and your father really want to understand the plight of these people they must get out there and visit them. It will not only open their eyes but it will improve the relationship between the family and their subjects." Princess Mary nodded her head. 

"If your family is going to have meaning in this century, it needs to reach out in a way that the Government cannot. Not as an alternative but alongside. It is about changing minds without being political. Not always easy, but worthwhile." She looked at him," But you are political, are you not?" 

"Not anymore. I am now like my late wife's Grandmother: a pragmatist. I do not mind what it is called, so long as we improve the health, education and the chances of those at the bottom. I have rather decided that to destroy the Monarchy achieves none of those things." They both laughed. "How interesting. So you would help us, not because of who we are, but if you believe we have the capacity to do good." Tom nodded. "Yes." Tom had confirmed what Mary had suspected from their first meeting. Even now, when he knew who she was he made no attempt to ingratiate himself. How refreshing! "So you believe any observations you make are pragmatic, not political." Nor she thought for personal gain.

"Let me give an example. If your father or David visit the North, simply by shining a light on the issues because of who you are, things will happen. Building programmes, charitable works and scholarships will flow from such moments. It may also help David grow up a little." Mary looked at Tom. "That was the other matter I wanted to discuss with you." Tom smiled. Why wasn't he surprised? "I have heard the Crawleys helped avoid a scandal with the Dudley Ward woman." Tom nodded and she went on. "You see, the problem with David is it's always married woman and whilst here in England that can be controlled, each time it's hushed up, there is no divorce. In the United States, it's quite different. If he falls for an American, she will think nothing of divorcing and expecting David to marry her. I saw it happen in Boston, men and woman have affairs and marriages hit the rocks."

They had reached the lakeside. Swans were plying their way through the water. They looked at the bare trees surrounding the lake, spartan in their winter glory, and across the fields. They turned around and looked at the House. At that distance it almost looked like a dolls house, it seemed so small. But its magnificence was all too clear. They could vaguely hear the hunt in the distance. 

Tom looked at the Princess. "Please do not get me wrong, I do not think ill of him. He is trapped by his position. He wanted to fight on the Front in the Great War and was prevented. He is like others, whose instincts are trapped by their position." "You mean like Lady Mary?" Tom looked into the far distance. "Yes, but she can be set free." The Princess looked at Tom and smiled. "Unlike my brother, unless he denies himself the thrown." 

She disengaged and turned to look at Tom. "But he is my brother. Whatever he chooses, I will stand by him." He looked at her, "I am sure you would but you must also warn him of the dangerous path he is on. Part of loyalty is to be honest when things are not right." She looked up at him. "Has anyone warned Henry Talbot?" Tom was taken aback. It was a statement, not a question. Tom remained silent. "I take that as a no. I spoke to the Countess of Grantham several days ago, intending to invite all of you over, only to find yet again he had disappeared back to America." Tom now understood what had happened. "I confess I wanted to speak with you alone. But look at it Tom, he was absent for our visit, he was absent for the Dowager's funeral and now he has gone again. It doesn't look good. Any more than David's behaviour. And Henry should be taking an interest in little Caroline."

Tom knew that John, Mary's youngest brother had suffered the same as Caroline and he guessed that she was behind the Royal Patronage of the Unit in York. "May I speak candidly, your Royal Highness.? She nodded. "You know better than anyone what Caroline needs, more than anything, is natural love. Lady Mary will not be made a fool of and can handle Mr Talbot. But his treatment of Caroline is very disappointing." She looked across at him, admiration in her eyes, "But she has her Tou Toe." Tom laughed. "Is there anything you do not know?" She reached over to him, beckoning him to return to the house. "Not about those things which are important." 

As they walked up to the ornamental gardens, Tom offered a summary. "So David will always have you and my family will always have me." She smiled at him. "Amen to that." They stood and looked across the English countryside, the fields irregular bent into shape by hedges that had been set down a thousand years ago, horns still blowing in the distance. "Shall we go back in, Mr Branson?" Tom bowed slightly, "Yes, your Royal Highness." They both laughed.

When they reached the top, they walked up on to the rear terrace. Both stood and looked across the valley one final time, before withdrawing into the house and the promise of blazing log fires and a warm punch. They took in the green fields, cottages in the far distance with smoke curling out of chimneys. Tom became thoughtful. He saw flickering lights under a moonlit sky, two people whirling around, magic in the air. Life was never black and white, he reflected. He was pulled out of his reflections by his Royal companion. "Thank you, Tom, that was most helpful. And now, may I give you some advice?" Tom nodded, curious as what she was going to say. "Aim high." Tom moved toward the terrace door opened it and bowed, "Your Royal Highness."

______________________

Tom and Mary walked out on the same terrace many hours later. They had enjoyed the Hunt Supper but felt like some time alone. "I have hardly had a chance to speak with you. How was your day?" Mary had put a coat on and looked up into the night sky. The moon glinted on the Lake. "It was a great success, the mare handled well. No, it's been a lovely unexpected surprise and how about you?" "Mary and I had a lovely walk." Mary smiled at Tom, "So it's Mary now, is it?" "Oh yes! You're not with the hoi polloi any longer when you are with me!" He went over to her and put his arm around her waist. "Oh, that feels nice," she said. They had brought their drinks out and set them on the balustrade. Tom let go of her, picked them up and gave Mary hers. "Here's to 1928 and whatever it brings." 

______________________

2nd January 1928 North Yorkshire, East of Harewood House, Late Morning.

Tom approached the Great North Road. After yesterday's clear bright weather, it was raining."I am glad this did not come in yesterday." She smiled. "Yes, it would have certainly spoilt the hunt," Tom looked across the road in either direction and carried straight on toward York. "Tom, shouldn't you have turned North." He offered a mischievous smile. "Yes, Milady. If I was taking you to the Abbey." Mary looked at him and raised her voice. "Tom!" He smiled over at her. "It's a surprise!" 

When they reached Tadcaster, Tom parked on the main street, grabbed a large umbrella and went round to the passenger door and helped Mary out. She looked up at the sign. 'The Fishpool Restaurant.' The mystery deepened. 

He held open the door of the restaurant for Mary and once inside the attendant offered to take their coats. "Are you comfortable, Ma'am?" Mary smiled. "Yes, thank you." "Please come through." As they moved toward the reservation desk a rather unctuous man, all smiles and slicked-back hair, came forward. "Ah, Mr Branson. Your friends have already arrived. I put them at your usual table. Good Afternoon, Lady Mary, we are delighted to see you too today!" The Maitre de led them to their table. "Here we are." Two pairs of eyes looked up at Mary. "Atticus, Rose! What a lovely surprise!" She turned round to Tom all smiles of approval. "See." 

Much kissing and handshaking took place before they all sat down. They were in a cubicle setting, in a secluded spot. Atticus faced Mary and Tom, Rose on the outside. Rose beamed. "This is very swish, Tom." Tom made himself comfortable and once settled, replied. "I often come here for lunch. I bring my wealthy clients after we have completed a sale of a Motor Car. A kind of thank you." "What a good idea." "I am so pleased you could make it. I wanted to offer a small thanks to you both and you especially Atticus for all the help with the Downton Plan. And to see you both before you leave."

Atticus looked down at his glass."It's my pleasure, Tom. But I think we all know the whole thing is your idea. You simply asked Nathan and I to flesh it out, so to speak." Tom smiled." Well, whatever. I am grateful." 

Rose was beaming. "Anyway, it's fantastic to see you and not at yet another family dinner." Her eyebrows raised, reminding them all that Rose was a free spirit who preferred informality. 

Mary looked at both of them. "It's been a real tonic having you, you helped make Christmas. So I am so very pleased to have the chance to thank you for coming over." Rose looked at Atticus. "It's been such fun, hasn't it?" Atticus nodded, "and now we can have a gossip! So who on earth is Maud Bagshaw?!" 

Mary tilted her head to one side and smiled. "Well, the short answer is she emerged out of the woodwork at the Royal Visit as an estranged cousin of Granny's husband. It was really quite bizarre. Her maid, you know - the girl you met, turned out to be her daughter and then the silliest Farago started over her, Maud's, estate at Brampton." Atticus offered the straight down the line male view. "A delightful girl. But how ironic: here we all are; we have the most brilliant plan to set you all free and yet this sounds like yet another old fashioned argument over the inheritance of one of these estates." 

Tom then spoke. He was quiet, reflective. He looked at Mary. "You have heard some of this before, so forgive me." Mary was interested to see what he would say. It was the first time he had spoken about it to others. He turned to look at Rose and Atticus. "I had been working on streamlining the estate oh, since the beginning of last year. I was having breakfast. Mary, you were there when the letter arrived with the news they were coming. I was furious. We were just about to get things on an even keel and then suddenly we had this circus descending on us which I knew would cost a packet." Atticus, "Dare I ask how much?" "£6,000." "Good God." 

"So I was not happy about the whole thing. And in the midst of this, Lucy sashayed into view. It was a lovely distraction and I got a bit carried away." Rose looked at Tom. "That's nice, Tom. It's been a long time." She touched his hand. He let out a resigned sigh, "It might have been. Who knows. But then I found myself dragged into the family's desire to take back an estate. Violet died and I really have had no time for it. But finally, I have managed to speak with her over Christmas." Mary intervened before Rose queried Tom further. She knew neither Tom nor her were ready to talk about themselves. "I have never heard you explain it in quite that way."

She moved on and responded to Atticus. "You are right of course, Atticus. It is ironic. My life has been plagued with this kind of thing and the one person who is ever going to resolve this for me is sat next to me. A man who was in danger of being dragged into the very same thing, along with darling Sybbie." Tom nodded. 

Rose picked up on the remark about Sybbie and was more forthright than Mary. "I agree. Somehow, I just do not see her being a mother to Sybbie." She stopped and looked at Tom."I am so sorry, Tom. That was a little harsh and it's not really any of my business." Tom shook his head, dismissing her concerns and Rose went on. "Speaking of children, what's all this about Caroline?" They were interrupted by the Maitre De. 

"Mr Branson, how would you like to organise lunch?" Tom turned to his guests. "They have fresh fish in from Whitby every day. I usually leave them to come up with something." Everyone nodded. "We have some fresh scallops and cod which looks very good. Something like 'Coquille St Jacques' and 'Cod with a Chive Sauce?" Tom answered, "Sounds perfect. Could you ask the Sommelier to advise on a wine pairing?" Rose looked up at the Maitre De. "I do hope you have some naughty desserts." Fluttering her eyelashes. "I am sure we can find something that fits that description, Ma'am." Everyone laughed. 

Mary returned to the question of Caroline and looked at Rose. "So what did Henry say?" "Something about a sanitarium." Tom shook his head in disgust. Mary placed her hand over Tom's. Mary spoke clearly, but in a faraway voice. "Henry has been terribly disappointing over Caroline. Let me explain." Rose, always big-hearted, and now a mother was very moved by Caroline' story. Tom could see Rose was upset and intervened and took Rose's hand. "Please do not worry, Rose. The residence in York is the very best place for her. The Matron who runs it was involved in looking after Prince John. She learned a lot from that and most people do not realise Jonny was autistic. That was a large part of his difficulties, we do not believe Caroline is. We visit her regularly, so does Isabel and Cora. Even the Princess. She is adored and loved by us all. But she must live a gentle existence for now. Mark my words though, one day she will live like any other." Mary beamed but still needed a hanky. 

Atticus knew Rose could be forthright and sometimes would hold her back, but he was disgusted by Henry's behaviour and did not caution Rose. "Well, I am sorry, Mary. I know he is your husband but I think he is a rotter over this." Mary's face was all resignation but as to her thoughts, she kept her own counsel. Now was neither the time nor the place. 

"Ah. Ladies and Gentlemen, your entree." 

They chatted on. Rose told them of life in New York and encouraged them to go to Venice one day, where they had spent their honeymoon. Atticus gave his impression of the economy and what he called 'Wall Street' which he explained is where the United States Stock Exchange was. As the lunch wore on, Mary realised this was home. This was where she wanted to be, next to Tom with these kinds of people. Tom, who had everything she could possibly need. He was a thoroughly modern man, able to carry himself amongst all comers, devoted to the children and she knew he was very much in love with her. What were those lines from Corinthians? 

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

For now, though, her love was going to have to honour one of those sentiments above all others... Patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative
> 
> The inspiration for this standalone Chapter came from the Christmas Special set in 1923 where we meet the future Edward VIII, Princess Mary’s older brother and the beautiful scenes between Allen and Kate Phillips in the movie. The narrative connections are between Jonny/Caroline and David/Henry. However there are more subtle threads at work, which come into play later.
> 
> We then move to Atticus and Rose who enable the reader to more properly understand the Visit of the Royal Family in 1927 from Toms’ point of view. 
> 
> Allen talked in interviews about how in 1927 Tom was doing much better than the family although that was lost in the cut. However I picked up on that and ran with it in this chapter. 
> 
> For the record you only get some sense of it at the breakfast Mary and Tom are in a heated debate about financial priorities. Indeed some of Mary’s hidden dialogue plays into this work. (The yield on the farms and the repair of the roof.)
> 
> We also see how Caroline has become a metaphor a signpost for the morality of the story with both Princess Mary and Rose commenting on Henry’s behaviour and the reader can contrast that with Tom’s.
> 
> Motifs
> 
> The Hunt
> 
> The restaurant and staff of the Fish pool are inspired by the hotel Anna and John visited and bumped into Cora in during Season 4.
> 
> Here we see an extension of the purely Tom theme of candid advice.
> 
> Players. 
> 
> I loved Kate in the movie. I hope I have found her voice. 
> 
> Rose is still ebullient but she is a mother and my intension for Atticus was to be a good sort a thoroughly decent sort of chap the person we met in the series. 
> 
> Although I have returned Tom to functioning on his own terms (He kisses Daisy and Anna on the cheek, he has embarked on a polite revolution of Downton. He actually doesn’t mind either way about how Thomas is addressed that’s Thomas’s problem) he is now entwined with the Royal Family and irony of ironies has developed a role as confident of the Princess with important shared interests. 
> 
> Mary has not fallen in love with an uppity chauffeur but a man ennobled by his experiences. He has the vision of Matthew; he has the knowledge and savvy of Charles Blake (all visible in Season 4 but never given a full hearing which is dealt with latter) all of which are added to his yearning soulfulness that has already been tempered by his loss.
> 
> Tom’s feet are firmly on the ground but his potential is limitless in terms of the rules of this imagined world. Mary knows she is lucky. 
> 
> For Mary 1928 is something of a rocky path and begins with her realising just how lucky she is.


	11. Request Denied

March 1928: The York Showrooms

Tom put the telephone down, looked at Phyllis and shook his head disbelievingly. "Something the matter?" He tapped the desk."Yes, but nothing I cannot deal with. Could you telephone the house and say I will be joining the family for dinner and ask if I could have a few minutes with Lady Mary before dinner in the Library."

Once again it had been another successful day. Another day, another motorcar sold. From the very beginning, he had relied on word of mouth and it was paying off. Merchants and middle management types were buying the Model T Ford and Nathan Schroder's coterie more upscale vehicles including Daimler-Benz from Germany and even one or two of the custom-built Austin Sevens from the Swallow Coachbuilding Company, now based in Coventry.

Nevertheless, Tom's innate caution meant that any purpose-built new vehicles required a deposit and a reference, unless they knew the purchaser.

Plans for the Crawley Investment Trust were well advanced. The intention had been to launch to the Stock Market on the 1st July 1928 but they were seriously looking at bringing it forward. 

Robert and Cora had already begun to ship paintings and precious objects to the United States for auction, to swell the coffers for the launch of the fund. It was also the beginning of the long journey towards withdrawal from The Abbey to the Dower House. They were reviewing the Dower House and the Abbey in tandem.

Robert had also instructed George Murray to draw up a Memorandum of Agreement over the transfer of the Abbey to charity, the offer of a 99-year lease to His Majesty's Government for the 2nd Floor and the creation of the Crawley Foundation. Tom and the Hardings were talking to the headmaster of the local school to see how Downton's proposed scholarship system might work in supporting more specific educational offerings at the school for the 15-16 year-olds. In the short term, plans were underway in September for children to join George in the Abbey to create an infant class. Tom had decided for now Sybbie would join the primary class at the Downton School. However, he had asked Moseley to look at constructing the kind of entrance exam for Sybbie to practice on, the kind of exam she would have to take when she left Downton. 

Isabel was working directly with Daisy on the charitable donations from the kitchen and the garden and George Murray had been informed of the detail.

All these thoughts crossed his mind as he drove through the lanes of Yorkshire toward home. He felt he had made good progress on securing Mary and George's future but he would not be able to rest until the Abbey had acquired charitable status. Which reminded him, he and Mary needed to review the position of each of the Tenant Farmers but first he must negotiate the bump in the road presented by this afternoon's telephone call. He smiled and shook his head there was always something.

________________

Albert helped with the finishing touches for dressing for dinner. He passed downstairs, opened the door to the library and went in. He looked across at Mary, her slender frame once again stood before the fire. She was wearing a beautiful organza emerald green dress with the most exquisite detail and her hair, which she was growing out, was pinned up in a bob at the back. She was holding a drink. Tom fixed himself a scotch and moved towards her. "Gosh, you look beautiful tonight," and kissed her on either cheek. "Thank you, kind sir. But Tom, please - the suspense is killing me." He beckoned her to sit and he sat at an angle on the sofa facing her.

"This afternoon, I received a telephone call from Henry in Hartford. The top and bottom of it is he wants to raise a loan on the full value of Talbot Branson. He wants the funds for plans he has to expand the United States venture. He mentioned me acquiring a stake." Mary took a sharp intake of breath, swiftly regained control and looked at him, "and what did you say?" "I said I would think about it. But the reason I wanted to let Robert and Cora know is that I have made my mind up. Not only am I going to refuse, but I am going to make him an offer to buy him out and sever the partnership." Mary's reply was astonishingly cool, "If you need financing, I will do everything I can to help." Tom took her free hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Thank you." "Tom, I have always supported you, even your decision to leave. I always will." "That's lovely, but I wanted to speak with you first because of the implications of this." Mary shook her head. "Oh don't I see it. Don't I just."

His hand kept hold of hers. "Look, Tom - leave this until the meal is ended, would you?" He smiled. "Of course. Now, changing the subject we need to speak sometime this week about the Tenant Farmers. Perhaps even hold a meeting to explain how they are going to be separated off from the Downton Plan." She smiled." Yes, a good idea. We do not want them finding out after everyone else. Yew Tree will soon know." Just at that moment, Robert and Cora entered. Tom and Mary let go of each other and stood apart. "Don't worry, Papa. We had finished our conversation." "Oh Good." Cora picked up on the small moment between them. Robert, of course, as ever was entirely oblivious. 

Dinner for four around the smaller table in the library worked just as well for two and with so much happening, there was much to talk about. Tom explained that Moseley had started his training to teach children between 15 and 16, and reminded Robert and Cora that this would enable the Downton Foundation to provide education not available currently from the State.

Cora had been to visit Caroline with Isabel and they had some news. "Caroline is definitely not autistic. She is a naturally loving child that responds well to instruction. The emphasis on keeping her calm, nothing that overexcites her and using relaxation techniques is definitely working. The number of seizures is reducing." Tom intervened, "The most important thing for me is there should be no experimenting with her with wonder drugs or the like. I think we should use all our contacts, like Nathan, Atticus and Harold, to watch how matters progress with treatments in London and New York. In the meantime, we use the tried and tested methods. When I spoke with Harold last, he mentioned Chinese Acupuncture. To my simple mind, it's about avoiding and removing any stress." Tom was impassioned. Cora smiled at Tom, very moved by his commitment. 

"Mary and I spoke about it only the other day. She feels if Caroline stays well until she is ten years old by then we will have more reliable treatments. That is certainly what she is hearing." 

Mary looked at her mother and gently mocked Tom. "Just in case you did not understand Ma-ma for us mere mortals, Tom is referring to her Royal Highness Princess Mary." Tom's eyeballs rolled and he let out a sigh, and Cora and Robert laughed. The uppity chauffeur now embedded in the highest echelons of British Society and driving a plan to save all from a fast-changing world. Mary understood, so did Cora. But what of Robert? 

Finally, the meal over and liquers and coffee served, Tom launched into his news. The mood around the table swiftly changed. Roberts's eyes bulged and he pursed his lips but it was Cora that spoke. "I am bound to say I support your decision, Tom. As to the finances, I am sure the family can help." Robert looked aghast at Cora. 

"Mary, your thoughts?" "Based on my time around people like Nathan, borrowing money right now to expand sounds a risk. So Tom buying out Henry seems sensible and Tom, I am very happy to help with a loan." Robert intervened, "Are you serious, Mary? This is your husband we are talking about?" She was icily cool in her response. "Perfectly serious." "Well, not to slight you Tom, but this sounds disloyal to me, Mary." Mary thought about what to say next and decided. 

"Look Pa-pa, you may as well know. I am going to ask Henry for a divorce." Tom looked down hiding his face, lest it gave away his feelings. His reaction was not lost on Cora. Robert was incandescent, "What?!" He paused, drew breath and went on." Aren't you overreacting? Isn't this all a bit hasty?" Tom looked quickly at Mary. Robert was not reading the situation correctly at all. He was way off, but still, he intervened pleading with her. "Mary, please." He could see her weighing up what to do. "Please." He put his hand up in a stopping action. Mary looked at her father. Her mother looked sheepish and nodded her head; she would not contradict Robert in company. "If you don't mind Pa-pa, it's probably best that I retire or I will say something I will regret. If you will all excuse me? Good night."

Mary stood as did Robert and Tom but she was past Tom and at the door when Cora spoke. "Tom, do go after her."Tom didn't need encouragement. He crossed to the door, went out into the saloon and shot up the stairs. Now they were alone Cora spoke. "Honestly, Robert, sometimes your lack of tact astonishes me. Can I remind you this is 1928? Women are not chattels anymore who have to obey their husbands, however poor their behaviour." 

Tom caught up with her on the landing and just managed to get in front of her and stand before the door of her bedroom before she could open it. "You don't have to be alone."

He held one hip with his hand and turned the door nob with the other, backed in and led her into the room. 

The fire was lit; they were in, facing each other. He now held her with both hands. "Look, you know your father. He will apologise in the morning as he has done so many times before." She bowed her head. "It's not that. Am I so worthless, so valueless?' she sounded genuinely distraught.

Tom lifted her chin and looked directly into her eyes. His voice rose as he spoke, "Mary, you are the most beautiful clever resourceful woman I know. Any man that cannot see that is an idiot!" As he removed his hand she bowed her head again. He put his arms around her and she came in to him. She spoke into the space behind him, flat, deflated. "I don't want him, but it still hurts to be ignored and dismissed." "My darling Mary, you are way too good for him." She eased back again and looked at him, questioningly searching him out. "Is that what you really think?" Her question genuine. "I have for a very long time but he was your husband. I merely love you." She sighed and gave a small laugh at the irony of Tom's remark. 

"Come on, sit down."He led her to the chair by the fire, she sat down and he knelt in front to her. He looked up, "Can I get you anything?" She smiled at him, "Yes. I need something." To Mary's surprise, he did not pull the bell. He went to the door and turned, "Back in a jiffy." He shut the door, walked down the hallway, down the grand staircase and descended into the kitchens. As he approached he could hear voices.

Daisy Mason was talking to Tony Sellick."It's obvious they are made for each other... " "Well, I have always liked him. He seems able to work with both sides. He has class, but he is not full of himself. Not like some of them chinless wonders." Tom laughed to himself. He decided he had better make himself known whilst he was ahead. By the time he walked into the kitchen, they knew someone was coming and who it was.

"Ello Mr Branson. 'Ow are thee' doin'?" I am fine Tony. I am sorry to interrupt. I wanted to make a hot drink for Lady Mary." Daisy looked around. "Don't be silly, I'll do it. I am finished down here. I will bring it up." "You sure?" "Yes, go on with you. I'll make her a hot toddy - that's her usual late-night tipple."

Tom reclaimed the stairs, went along the corridor and knocked on Mary's bedroom door. "Come In" Mary was stood by the window looking up at the moonlight. Tom popped his head around the door and spoke across the room to her. "Daisy will pop up in a minute. I will say goodnight." She turned to look at him. "Don't go." Her look beckoned him over. He walked over to her, came alongside and looked out at the night sky. They both enjoyed the moonlight for a while. 

Tom knew Mary was gathering herself. "Do you know what he once said to me?" "No, but you're going to tell me." Mary spoke with withering dismissiveness ."He said he wanted to surround me," Mary waved her arms around mocking what she was saying, her voice wavering. "With people who said 'isn't he divine', that 'I would be mad to let him go' and you know if that wasn't bad enough, I stood there thinking he was bold. Madness!" Mary shook her head in disbelief at her being taken in."How on earth was I taken in by such conceit?" She turned to look at Tom, tears of frustration falling down her cheek." He wiped away her tears. She looked over at him, as sincere as Mary could ever be. 

"One day, we will laugh at all this. But do you ever wonder? What if we had been honest with each other when you came back from Boston?" Tom spoke, looking across at her. He sounded resigned, "I don't think it was about honesty, it was about seeing... the truth." She ran her hand along the side of his face. "You're right. It's just sometimes this all feels so unnecessary. So full of 'if only's'... " She sounded frustrated and her frustration grew, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Right, that's my cue to go.Good night." He opened the door and beckoned Daisy in quietly and conspiratorially. "Well done, Daisy. Come in." and Tom was gone.

Daisy closed the door behind her and once again Mary was alone. As she prepared herself for sleep the doubts resurfaced. Tom was reassuring but he was always reassuring, he was devoted but then he was always devoted. She realised as she got into bed there was something missing, to her he seemed to be holding back why? Sleep eluded her.

_________________ 

Tom went to his room. He sat down and exhaled, emotionally wrung out. He was about to take his jacket off and undress for sleep when a knock came on the door. He opened the door, it was Cora. "Well, this is a first. Come in." She smiled, " I am sorry Tom, but can we have a few minutes?" "Of course. Please sit." He beckoned her to the chair by the fire. "Is she alright?" "She is now."

"I hope you don't mind, but I telephoned Harold a few moments ago. I wanted to see what he made of Henry's request. He was very forthright. He thought Henry was being reckless. It is not the time for expansion, this boom will soon end in tears. He completely agrees with your decision. However, there was more."

Tom looked at her. "Apparently, Henry is the centre of a good deal of gossip. It would appear it is well known he is having a relationship with one of the Vanderbilt heiresses." Tom put his head in his hands and began shaking his head in disbelief and frustration. After a moment, he stopped and looked at Cora and spoke with an uncharacteristic toughness. "I should say I don't believe it, but that would not be true." Cora could see how upset Tom was. He had urged Mary to marry this man. He had gone into business with him and yet he also knew this would only help bring about divorce. His feelings were complicated.

"I obviously wanted you to know, but I am not going to tell Robert yet. We don't need to raise his blood pressure any more than it already is." Tom looked at her, a questioning look on his face. "Will you tell her?" Cora offered Tom a resigned look of the inevitable. 

They both stood and looked down. She took one of his hands. "I know she is my daughter and no mother by rights wants a divorce for their child, but this can be the answer to all our prayers." Tom looked up, his eyes widened, a look of surprise as it dawned on him what she was saying. "Now, I need to disappear before there is talk!" She laughed as she left. 

_________________

The Next Morning. Front Entrance, Downton Abbey.

Cora, dressed in a heavy winter coat and hat, walked down the steps and across the entrance area of the Abbey whilst Albert closed the door behind her. She carried on down the driveway for several hundred yards and only when she was opposite the tree with the Garden bench underneath, did she cross onto the grass and walk toward the bench to join the lone figure sat down. 

_"_ I thought I would find you here" "Hello Ma-Ma" "I have some news for you." "Oh Yes?" Mary sounded flat, almost disinterested, dismissive. As if what she was thinking about was far more important than anything her mother could possibly tell her. 

"I spoke to Harold last night," Mary stopped looking out into the distance and turned to face her mother. "We spoke about Tom's idea, which he approved of, but there was something else he let me know my darling." She paused and looked down. "I'm afraid it was that your husband is having an affair. I am so sorry." Cora went to move to comfort Mary, "No Ma-ma, thank you, but I am fine. I was expecting as much." Mary looked hard at her mother now. "And it will help with things. I will telephone Harold." 

Cora sensed that something else was concerning Mary. "What is it?" "I suppose am just getting used to the idea that I have two children and all of this," looking at the Abbey and its grounds. "and I am going to be a divorcee." "But you have Tom?"Mary turned on her mother, questioning. "Do I, Ma-ma? I am not so sure" "Why?" "Well, he is reassuring and says the right things... " Cora realised what Mary was speaking of. "Ah. But no more?" "Yes, I am not expecting, you know... but something."

Cora thought carefully before answering. "You forget Mary, Tom is very very respectful of the Crawley girls." "Yes, I know that. But Sybil did not have anyone snapping at her heels." Cora realised that probably for the first time in her life Mary doubted herself against another woman and was in no position to easily seek reassurance. "Ah, so you are worried about Miss Smith, or possibly even Edith's editor?" "Yes in a word, more so Miss Edmunds. They never let go of each other, they simply agreed the time was not right."

"I think Mary, this is simply a matter of you having to accept you are not in control of all of this any longer. You are older, have made a mistake and feeling more vulnerable?" Mary nodded her head up and down in recognition of her mother's wisdom on the matter. "Yes, your right Ma- ma... And there is something else I have to be honest about. I have never wanted or needed anything more... And I cannot just have it. It's not mine at a whim." Cora looked at her daughter, a resigned sympathetic look on her face. "Well, I won't say do not worry, because whatever I say you will worry. But I will say I am here for you and I do believe in Tom," "Thank you. Ma-ma. I know I am being silly but there it is. " Cora smiled, "Let us be honest, Mary. This is not straight forward. Life rarely gets simpler as we get older; now shall we go back in?" "Yes, let's." They stood and daughter took Mother's arm, as they walked back under the winter sun toward, "all this". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative
> 
> Henry’s intensions begin to become clearer and in reaction to that Mary makes her position known. Cora now makes it clear she is aware of Tom and Mary’s evolved relationship and is a supporter.
> 
> Motifs 
> 
> Unlike the scene where Tom cautions Mary on revealing the truth of Marigold in Season 6 she takes his advice this time and withdraws. 
> 
> Robert as always in these situations does not have a good instinct for what is going on. 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> In Part II of this first act Robert and Cora are now re established within the narrative with Rosamund and Isabel coming and going “upstairs.“ 
> 
> In this second chapter of 1928 Mary Talbot has to deal with the notion of being a divorcee following a failed marriage and having acknowledged how lucky she is in Tom she doubts herself and looks for more reassurance from Tom.


	12. Shades of Grey.

July 1928: Long Gallery, Castle Howard 

Tom was now very comfortable on the dance floor. They were dancing the Waltz but he was equally at home with a Foxtrot or the Quick-Step. The Gallery, where they were dancing, was not a traditional ballroom but ran for much of the length of West Wing. The Orchestra was in the central section and the music carried into the Northern and Southern Sections. One side was dominated by magnificent grand art and the other a series of majestic tall windows. 

As he whirled around the Gallery, he was now so accomplished he could look around and take in the people in the room. He was not sure if it was his imagination but there were clusters of woman in the interconnecting archways who seemed stern, vaguely disapproving when he glanced over. No matter, he was enjoying dancing and then he caught sight of someone smiling at him, it was Amelia Grey. He did not lose his stride but if Amelia was here so was Larry.

The previous months had seen his good fortune continue. More and more of the aristocracy and well connected were ordering Bentleys and Daimlers from him. So much so that he had become concerned about the issue of maintaining such sophisticated machines. He had decided to buy an out of town disused munitions factory and turned it into a workshop. He had also recruited a number of veterans from the wars that had serviced the Tanks in the final years and sent them to the United States and Germany for training. Indeed, Daimler and Ford had paid for much of the cost as it was to their advantage. They knew Tom would only sell their product if he were given the ways and means to service their vehicles.

Tom had appointed a Manager to run the service operation so he could focus entirely on the sale of cars.

He was now the sole owner of what was renamed Branson Motors and to his astonishment not only had the family leant him the funds to buy out Henry, who had welcomed Tom's offer, but they had loaned him further funds to provide him with an initial buy-in to the Crawley Investment Trust of 10%. The planning had gone so well that the launch had been brought forward to the 15th of April 1928 from the 1st July. 

The family had travelled to London for the float and given Nathan's fearsome reputation, the 30% available to the public had been heavily oversubscribed. Within months the Trust had increased by 50% in value. He had advised Robert and Mary to take some profit but between Tom, Mary and Robert their stake remained above 50%. Nathan, meanwhile, had invested 50% of the fund in the UK and US stock markets, holding the rest in Government Bonds and Gold. However, he made it plain that if stocks increased by more than 20% in six months, he would sell.

Mary and Tom had explained the Downton Plan to the three tenant farmers, who were unperturbed but grateful. Bringing the farmers together had another benefit in that they were able to share their successes. Tom suspected that they would all be dairy farming before much longer to the benefit of landowner and tenant.

Cora had spoken privately with Tom and asked his opinion of Grantham House. He had shared his view of 1923 that it should be sold rather than be caught in the net of death duties. Robert, realising that leaving the property unused for four years was a folly, agreed to the sale. He had split his proceeds four ways, retaining a quarter for himself and placed the rest in Trust: a third to each of Edith, Mary and Sybil's children. Mary, with her half, began thinking about a property. They had all joked that he simply needed to live a further three years to avoid any tax.

Tom had encouraged Robert to think about whether he should pursue the same approach with Downton Place when the current tenants leave. The tenant Colonel Clifford was an old military chum of Robert and the rent was in Tom's view derisory. 

Mary had spoken with Harold, who had hired a private detective to obtain evidence of Henry's adultery. She felt sure once he was found out, he would avoid a messy divorce and expected to serve notice to him in the autumn. Mary, her mind made up, wanted this over now.

Tom's thoughts came to an end as the music died and all on the floor clapped. He let get of Lucy smiled at her and joined in the thanks to the Orchestra who would now take a break. "Tom, I need to make myself comfortable. Would you mind awfully?" He smiled, "Not at all. There are several faces I recognise. I should shake a few hands."

As Tom moved toward the couples and groups milling around, he realised he felt rather like a guest at one of Nathan's business receptions. There was no heart here just a social gathering he had been invited to attend by Maud Bagshaw, who still thought Lucy and Tom had a chance. Tom noticed that Lucy had not pressed him during the evening, instead, she played it safe. They merely enjoyed the fine weather of a summer's evening, the surroundings and the dancing. 

He met several of his clients. The men were enthusiastic about the cars, but their wives rather cool on the topic. In the past, Tom had felt patronised, then accepted. Now, something else seemed to be happening. His musing was interrupted by a touch on his arm. It was from Amelia Grey. "Good Evening, Mrs Grey. I trust you are enjoying the Ball?" She frowned at Tom, her eyeballs moving into the top of her head. "Oh come on, Tom. We may not have met but I know of you. Please call me Amelia." And as she did so, she slid her arm around his and lead him away and into the adjacent Antique Parade where they had some privacy. 

Tom was puzzled. When they first met, Amelia's husband had humiliated Tom and put something in his drink which made him appear as if he had too much to drink. He was jealous of Tom, having been in love with Sybil himself. 

They had met again several years later at a dinner party they had both attended, where his father had intended to announce his engagement to Isabel Crawley. Larry had ruined the occasion and made rude asides about Tom, who called him a bastard in front of all. As he went over it all he had one thought: what on earth was going on? He looked at Amelia, questioning.

"Yes, I know Tom this makes no sense at all. Larry suggested I made the introduction but he would very much like a private conversation with you and I assure it's not to have an argument or start one." Tom frowned, "May I ask what it's about?" "Let me find him. He can explain." Amelia led him to the Main Hall and into the Garden Room, with its magnificent views to the South. The room was charming. Beautiful inlaid murals, a Carrera marble floor. In the centre of the room was a chaise long, a low table and two elegant Bergere chairs. Larry Grey was the only person in the room, sat on the chaise long. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom noticed a waiter place a sign marked 'private' at the entrance. Larry stood up and offered both hands in supplication. Tom frowned again still not relaxing. "Right. I know, given our past history this might seem decidedly odd, but Amelia and I would like a chat with you." Tom moved his hands and shrugged his shoulders gesturing OK. Amelia spoke, "Please join us, Tom. Have some champagne."

Amelia and Tom sat and Larry poured champagne from an ice bucket and sat next to Amelia on the chaise long. "I promise you: it's just champagne." Tom was still very serious, "So come on, Larry. Why all the charm?" The hard question but Tom could play the gentleman, as well as any of them, lifted his glass looked over the rim and offered a toast. "Cheers" but said with just enough of a downturn in his voice to suggest irony. More a question than a statement.

They all took a sip and placed their glasses down. "Tom, I owe you a huge apology. I have been an absolute bore and a prig all along with you. But it's obvious to all of us now, you are a real asset to the county and your family. You have proved me and others entirely wrong." Tom nodded. Tom's response was measured, quiet. "Thank you." He wasn't expecting that.

Amelia chipped in. "Tom, please bear in mind what Larry has just said when you hear what comes next."

Larry looked down at his hands and then across at Tom. "We are delighted for you and the family that it has worked and I know our sort are pretty damn stupid when it comes to all the rules. But I want to talk to you about your relationship with Lucy Smith.' Amelia interrupted. "Honestly Tom, this is from people who are with you."

Larry began. "You see Tom, your situation is remarkably straight forward. You have never been anything other than what you are and we all knew that from the start. You have earned our respect and we know this goes right to the top." Tom smiled. "But Lucy is altogether different. It is as if Maud, rather like a magician has pulled a rabbit out of a hat. Now, the men can all see she is a cracking girl but since this came out Maud has lost all of her circle and the woman are scenting blood." Tom listened. Amelia gave him a nervous smile." Tom turned to Amelia. "I am listening. I am fine, go on Larry." "What it comes down to is, if you and Lucy announce an engagement the County, particularly the woman, will have a field day. Suddenly, your past can be used against her."

Amelia looked at Tom. "You see, Tom, we think you would be walking into a firestorm. I know everyone loved Sybil." She looked at Larry, "including Larry, and you loved her very much. You have been through an awful lot with Sybil and have been through a lot since she died. As a widower, It was never going to be easy but people like us made it even more difficult. We are not telling you what to do we are just warning you before you proceed, given that we are now supporters of you and apologetic for past behaviour."

Tom sipped some more champagne. He looked between both of them and then put his glass down. "Well, I won't disguise the fact. I am surprised by this conversation and I am amazed at you, Larry, but good for you. And I do appreciate the recognition. Even my own family were slow to see what I was capable of." He looked out at the view. "But you see there is another person to consider in all of this. Another Sybil. My daughter."

He turned to face them. "If I remarry, I have to think about her first. I came back to Downton for her to be surrounded with family and I have devoted the last few years to her and securing her and her cousin's future. Yes, I want happiness but it all has to fit together. If I remarry it should be someone who makes Sybbie's life more complete. Whereas with Lucy, Sybbie would inevitably be drawn into this issue of Lucy suddenly being Maud's daughter. It would have been simpler if Lucy were the unusually sophisticated member of Maud's household, which oddly enough is what intrigued me in the first place and not this instant heiress." It was Ameilia that spoke. "Without being rude Tom, I can see that. Two people who have risen from the ranks so to speak." Tom nodded. 

"I agree with what you have said about Lucy. If I was ten years younger and single I might fight back but I am not. Duty to my daughter my family comes first. If I can find some happiness within that duty that would be wonderful but it will not be with Lucy, she would be a complication for me and more importantly for Sybbie," They both smiled and Amelia looked genuinely moved. "I cannot see any ulterior motive in what you have said and to be honest this evening I came because its a beautiful summer evening, I enjoy dancing and some of my clients are here. I certainly wasn't to get down on one knee and even I can sense the hostility toward Lucy."

Larry spoke. "Well, in one sense I am surprised but what you have demonstrated once again is why you are so respected by us." Amelia intervened, "Tom, I for one am genuinely pleased with how this conversation has gone. I will admit I was nervous but the top and bottom of it is we agree on how this might play out." She looked at Larry for permission and then carried on, "and there is something you can do for us." Tom looked at them. "Help with mending fences with Dickie and Isabel?" Amelia laughed, "How very clever of you." 

All the tension gone everyone relaxed, Tom smiled. "We all make mistakes, Amelia. If I offered all mine, we would be here until the morning. The trick is to own up to them and I can see something has changed you both." Larry put his champagne down. "You may not have heard Tom, but Tim my brother came down with something when he was on duty in India and we lost him." 

Tom too put his glass down. Tom had not taken to Tim anymore than Larry, so he thought carefully about what to say. He looked at them both, all sincerity. "I can honestly say I am not the person Sybil married. As much as I miss her, her death has changed me and for the better." Larry and Amelia looked down and then Amelia looked up at Tom and over at Larry. "And we have a bit of catching up to do, actually a lot of catching up to do." 

After a minute or two of reflection, Tom smiled. "I would be delighted to help and will talk to them as soon as I am able." Tom stood up. "Now, please do excuse my rudeness but I really should now get back to Maud and Lucy," He hesitated. "... And thank you. In future, both of you will always be welcome at Downton."

Larry and Amelia stood Tom kissed Amelia and Larry and Tom looked each other in the eye and shook hands with real sincerity. Tom walked away deep in thought _how things can change,_ the reason for the atmosphere earlier was now all too clear!

Tom returned to the Gallery to find Maud looking rather forlorn. "Tom, we are going to retire early. Lucy makes her apologies; she is feeling rather tired." Tom was genuinely concerned. Tom looked around at everyone. "Tell her not to take it personally, Maud. But if I can be the candid family friend, I think you have some thinking to do." She looked at Tom. "You're right, of course. Not everyone can be as big-hearted as my cousin was. Goodbye, Tom." Tom was not sure whether that was a dig at him or everyone in the room but more than anything he felt relieved. Somehow, the complication of Lucy had been taken out of his hands.

Tom went to wash his hands and came back. The atmosphere had completely changed and husbands were introducing wives and Tom was able to hone his skills on the dance floor. He chatted with them all, charmed them and even found new clients among the conversations.

Tom had decided a long time ago the way to change things was from within and he now realised with Lucy he would have been on the outside again. There were so many things against such a union.

Downton Abbey. Midnight

As Sybbie was sleeping in the nursery, Tom drove directly to the Abbey. He let himself in through the servant's entrance. His footsteps echoed on the floor; he was humming one of the tunes he had been dancing to when he heard the sound of someone in the kitchen.

It struck him as rather late for one of the staff and looked in rather gingerly.

Mary was stood at the range, mixing something in a pan dressed in one of her beautiful silk dressing gowns, her hair platted. "Hello you, everything alright?" She had heard his footsteps and was not surprised to see him. "It's George. He had a nightmare. Nanny is looking after him but I said I would pop down and heat some milk." 

He took his scarf and his coat off, resplendent in his white tie and tails and came in on her. She turned towards him. As he kissed her on both cheeks, the starched bib of his shirt pressed against the silk of her dressing gown. Tom suddenly realized they were in danger. Their meeting downstairs had been a genuine accident, their defences were down. He had returned from a glamourous evening, dressed to the nines, she in her soft bedroom silks and they were very close. He had sensed her breasts through her nightgown. Tom pulled away. Mary was left hanging and returned to consider the pan.

She looked at the wall and for something to say. "You smell nice" He laughed. "Le Jade. Phyllis bought it for me for Christmas." Mary tightened; yet another woman that was attracted to Tom.

She tried small talk. "How was your ball?" "The orchestra was good, I enjoyed the dancing and I have several new contacts for the business." She turned to face him. "Quite the salesman." She turned to look at him. God, she wanted him so much. Just his touch, anything. 

He began looking for something and finally found what he was looking for, a tin of chocolate powder. "Here you go. He loves hot chocolate." She looked at him and again he came in close and handed the tin to her and stepped back. She concentrated on her son's drink, mixed the chocolate in with a little sugar, stirred some more and poured it into a cup on the table. Tom put some cold milk in to cool it down and found a tray. "Let me carry it." He picked up the tray, made his way to the stairs and didn't look back. 

Suddenly a voice from behind him hard questioning."And that's all?"Tom stopped and turned back to look at her. "What's all?" Mary could not hold her frustration any longer. "You have spent the entire evening with a woman who is in love with you, believes you're the only one that can fully understand her, you return dressed," she flung her hands up, "dressed like... you are, full of the joys of spring and agggh.." She shook her head. She looked distraught frustrated."Don't you understand?!" 

Tom very carefully put the tray down, walked over to her, looked into her eyes and pulled one end of the belt of her nightgown, it slid to the floor. He opened the gown and pulled on one of the string ties and opened up the gown. Mary looked down, as he placed his hand around her waist. As he pulled her toward him, she passed her arms around him and allowed her face to rest on his shoulder. She was bound to him.

He whispered to her. "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking. It just.." But of course, he realised it should have occurred to him. He pulled her tight, the risks involved less important than the reassurance he knew he needed to give.

Every contour, every element of Tom's body was now pressed against Mary. She was now breathing hard. "I just needed to know. I just needed this to be sure." But their priorities changed again this could get out control Tom needed to act. He moved back from her and held her hips. "But it's so dangerous, so ..." He sighed. He tried to break the mood.

Tom looked at Mary all the signs were there her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide open and then momentarily they suddenly closed as she heaved, he began to respond it was as if their bodies were trying to take control. He realised his tongue was moving around his mouth and his breathing was coming harder. He took his hands from her hips and held hers and spoke not daring to look up. "I have always worshipped you and loved making you happy and to ... now would be wonderful but what about afterwards Mary?" "I know, I know all the goodwill that surrounds us would evaporate our children live in the house with us we just cannot put a foot wrong," she let go of him and placed her hand on the side of his face stroking it, "and Tom I am going to help you make sure that happens I promise," and with those final words, Tom looked up at her relaxed and smiled into her eyes and shook his head oozing a sense of satisfaction and rellef. She dropped her hand from his face and picked up his free hand. They simply looked at each other, a knowing silence which seemed to go on forever. They began to breath more easily and then a small laugh as the tension passed. They were resolute together holding off their obvious passion for each other.

Finally, the moment passed, Tom spoke quitely, mischievously . "And there is a certain wee man who needs his drink." She laughed shaking her head but her eyes were smiling, on fire with relief. 

As she retied her gown she spoke and with a nod of the head beckoned him to go upstairs. "Go on." He picked up the tray and turned to her, "follow me. We can speak after." 

Tom went up the two flights of stairs and turned to the nursery." Hello, Nanny. You can get off to bed now." He turned to George. "Right little man, here you are." George was sat up and Tom gave him the mug. "Now, be careful." "Oh thank you, Uncle Tom." "Don't thank me, thank mummy." Tom turned and looked back at Mary now in the doorway. "Uncle Tom, where have you been?" "Out dancing." "Why didn't you take mummy." Tom looked at Mary who raised an eyebrow, shrugged with a mixture of irony and amusement. " A good question George, next time." "Well tomorrow can we all go for a walk in the woods instead?" "Oh, I think so." Mary looked down. 

George took his last sip, Tom hugged him, his mother came in and kissed him and they left him to settle. "Night night my darling. Sleep tight." They stood at the door to make sure he really was going to settle. They heard a voice. "I will be fine now." Tom shut the door. Somehow Sybbie had slept through all this. 

Tom took Mary's hand and they walked toward the balustrade which overlooked the saloon and stood leaning against it looking down. Tom told her the story of the evening's events. "Heavens. so Larry Grey is now a fan! Is there no end to this?" Tom smiled."So there you have it. And now I will say good night." He fingered her hand, smiled at her, turned and walked to his room. 

Mary walked backed to her room, went inside and closed the door. She leaned against the door and clasped her tummy and shook her head, a head full of joy and relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative
> 
> When I first wrote this, this was the point Tom finally made the decision in his own mind to break from Lucy but with progressive rewrites of Christmas 27, Goodbye and New Year 1928 I felt it was to late. As Tom explains to Larry it’s a light social occasion he was invited to. Maud may still harbour possibilities and Lucy is not unlike other woman who will not let go. But in his mind it’s over. Suitors come and go in Downton Abbey and continue to socialise so this felt correct. There was something of the Mable Lane Fox about Lucy. 
> 
> However it is now established it was over because he wasn’t interested in the Inheritance and all its complications (the re appearance of the early Tom); it was over because like everyone else he did not think it would be right for Sybbie. 
> 
> What Larry and Amelia do is show the reader the difficulties of the rabbit out of the hat not just for Maud but Lucy.
> 
> The real question is what should Maud do now. If she stays in England until she dies she leaves Lucy with a poisoned chalice.
> 
> Motifs 
> 
> Tom at ease amongst the County Set dancing, at ease socially a la Season 6 and the movie.
> 
> The scene with Tom and Mary in the kitchen was inspired by Charles Blake/Mary Crawley in the kitchen. However I wanted to generate more sexual tension than the original scene.
> 
> Players. 
> 
> Placing Amelia at the side of the dance floor was great fun and Larry helped to explain to the reader why Lucy would have been a disaster. But it also connected Larry to Toms arc that death changes us. 
> 
> In this third chapter of 1928 we see Mary’s unease reach a high point when she confronts Tom over his evening with Lucy. Mary older with so much at stake is more nervous of something going wrong with the relationship than Tom, which is a new experience for her. However the reassurance that Tom offers and puts her mind at rest together with the unexpected intervention of Larry Grey finally closes out any uncertainty over the nature of Tom and Lucy’s relationship.


	13. The First Tango In Brancaster

New Years Eve 1928. Northumberland 

It was a crisp winter day but despite the time of year, as both of them wore hats and coats, Tom drove the Bentley 6 /1/2 Litre Tourer with the hood down so they could enjoy the winter breeze. She looked over at him, a satisfied smile on her face. They were on the way to Edith and Bertie having completed their mini Christmas/ New Year tour. 

They had begun with lunch at Harewood House with Henry Lascelles and Princess Mary, before driving north, stopping to see some of Tom's more wealthy clients. Mary had joked that he simply wanted to show them the Bentley to tease an upgrade, but it had allowed them to pursue a small personal project that could pay dividends at Brancaster. 

On the final two days, they had taken the opportunity to explore the wild Northumberland countryside, whilst staying in a modest hotel where they could set aside all the trappings of their life and anonymously enjoy themselves. Robert, Cora and the rest of the house had taken the train along with the Bagshaws.

The Night Before. Waren House Dining Room

Tom and Mary were sat in the restaurant at Waren House, having spent the day on the Mystical Isle of Lindisfarne. After many hours outdoors in the bracing winds they were both looking forward to a hearty meal in a warm hospitable environment. They had ordered and began, ravenously hungry Tom took a little of the Cream of Leek soup. "This is perfect just what I needed." Tom looked across at Mary and smiled, taking her in. She was wearing a purple two-piece suit and matching hat over a simple round neck black blouse with white embroidered detail. "I agree. Yummy." He was about to continue when several tables away a gentleman sat down on his own. Tom frowned, it was one of those moments when he knew something incongruous had happened but he could not make out what. Rather like the Chetwode fellow in '27. 

"Everything alright?" Tom looked at her. "I think so." Mary became reflective. "This will be the first time you have seen Miss Smith since you wrote to her breaking off." "Yes, I suppose it will and I must make my apologies. I know I have broken her heart and I do regret that but Mary, I know I am on the right path." She looked at him rather coquettishly. "I am glad to hear it." 

_______________

Christmas had been deliberately low key, smoothing Robert and Cora into the idea of a smaller intimate future, leaving Edith to pull out all the stops. Isabel and Dickie had come for Christmas supper and were thrilled to report on their rapprochement with Larry and Olivia. The Hardings had joined them too, having become fast friends of Tom with their shared interests in education for all, which also provided a common interest with Isabel. 

As to the education of their children, Sybbie, now eight years old, was established in the new Primary Class at Downton School whereas George, six years old at the beginning of the school year, remained at Downton Abbey in the newly created infant class. 

Nathan had kept in touch and once again the stock market had shot ahead and Nathan had paired back his exposure, building up the investments in less risky areas. George Murray's office had sent Henry a petition for divorce, having compiled the necessary evidence of adultery. Mary was awaiting Henry's response. The evidence was incontrovertible. She was certain he would agree to proceed and each day she expected and hoped for a response.

_______________

Being reminded earlier of Major Chetwode, who attempted to assassinate the King, during their visit to the Abbey in the late spring, Tom considered the other implications of that day. "Mary, the business with the King - does Edith know?" "No why?" "So, Bertie doesn't know?" "My darling, stop talking in riddles." "If you remember, Bertie arranged for me to be tailed." At last, Mary got the point. "Of course, and he has no idea. What will you do?" "Well, I was annoyed that day that only you trusted me." "I remember." "But if they do not know I see no point in bringing it up, indeed given my oath of secrecy it would be wrong, so nothing. You were going to tell Henry - did you?" "Do you know, it's really strange but something stopped me. I simply told him you had met Princess Mary and given her advice." "And did he believe you?" "Well, he would never have guessed what actually happened so, Yes." "Good." 

Mary could see that ever since the mysterious diner had appeared, Tom was no longer relaxed and as the evening drew to a close she decided to try and change the mood. She became reflective as she sipped her glass of Port. 

"You know, those walks over the Island were some of the most tranquil I have experienced. Is that what it is like in Ireland?" Tom thought about that. "It's wild, it's rugged and it has a certain mystery. So yes, I suppose it is." He looked up at her. "I would love to take you to the Ring of Kerry one day. To the Beach at Inch and see the wild Atlantic and take you around the coast at Dingle. It is so raw and bare and yet somehow alive." As Tom spoke, his eyes sparkled with the romance of it. "It sounds wonderful. I would love to be taken there one day." Tom was about to take her hand but some sixth sense told him not to. "One day you will be." 

At last, Tom was himself. She decided to finish the evening on a positive note. "I need to turn in. All that fresh air, I'm beat." Mary expected Tom to get up and go to his room as well but instead, he stood and wished her goodnight and remained. Mary frowned Tom seemed to be very deliberate which was not like him. On previous evenings he had walked to their rooms together and wished her goodnight at her door. Tom winked at her and mouthed _I will explain_.

________________

Mary undressed, slipped a nightdress on and sat in front of the dressing table. She began preparing herself for sleep and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a glow and vitality about her. She felt young and vigorous again.

She realised when she reflected on the last four nights, that she could not remember a happier time. The lunch with Princess Mary and Henry Lascelles had been the perfect mix of glamour and real conversation. It was so obvious they enjoined Tom and Mary's company because Mary taking Tom's lead treated them as real people. Then there had been the two nights with clients of Tom's. Self-made business people from the North of England who were naturally warm and hospitable and had a proper grasp on what was going on. To cap it all, the journey to the Island of Lindisfarne - an adventure at low tide to visit the ruined monastery and castle. The combination of a wild coastline, an ancient ruin and a hilltop castle was intoxicating. They had walked over to the deserted island across the causeway and back along the rugged windswept coastline for hours. The wind in their hair but warm in the glow of each other's company. 

As Mary sat and looked at herself in the mirror she wondered why she had been so lucky to have struck gold twice. But this was different very different from the first time. From the moment he had pleaded with her outside the Abbey to let her know about Sybil's condition after being caught in a brawl at a political meeting years ago, she knew he was a passionate and caring man. 

Since then, tempered by the experience of her sister's death and driven by a desire to blend his values with those of the families and bend one into the other he had grown so much. So had his devotion to her. As she knelt down to pray that night, she knew where she would start.

New Years Eve. 1928

Tom expertly turned the Bentley through the next bend the engine purring. Mary remembered to ask Tom about the previous evening. "Tom, I am not eighteen. What was all that business in the dining room about." He looked sideways at her. "Oh yes, I promised to tell you. There was a fellow in the restaurant on his own last night. His appearance puzzled me. I had seen him before I am not sure where and it is still niggling at me. I wish I could remember but I think we are being followed." She looked serious. "What on earth can that be about?" "If I had to guess it's the newspapers looking for a story." 

Just as he finished speaking, Brancaster came into view. Today, the sun shone on the battlements and towers turning the ancient fortress walls golden, it looked magnificent. This was the Hexham's Home but it was a Castle protected by an outer wall and to both of them, it felt mediaeval. Perched, as all Castles are, on a hill, the buildings rose out of perfectly manicured green fields. The main house was at the centre of the Castle and protected on all sides by thickset walls but the approach on the Great North Road gave the illusion of being set back from the North Eastern battlements that swept out into the countryside.

Tom took in the magnificent sight. "Almost there, Lady Mary." "Thank you, Branson, you have been such good company." "He looked over and laughed. "So have you, Lady Mary, so have you. I never expected you to be such fun." She patted his arm in mock annoyance. "Careful now, I must get you to the ball on time and in one piece."He drove to the entrance and swept under the archway. They had successfully pierced its defences! 

They arrived to a warm and fulsome welcome. Bertie, the perfect host, was there to meet them. "Good journey?" "Fine, thank you Bertie, and Mary was tolerable company." Mary raised her eyebrow.

Mary passed inside. Looking around her, she smiled as Edith with Marigold walked quickly across the entrance hall to meet her and give her sister a hug. "Hello, Mary good to see you." "It's lovely to be here. Now, where are Ma-ma and Pa-pa?" "They are having tea with Maud and Lucy in the drawing-room." Edith gave her a knowing look. "Everything alright?" Mary inquired. "Yes. Whatever happened in the summer has brought about a rethink. I found Maud very circumspect when I talked to her about Brampton." "Well, Tom's very relaxed now. The trouble is, he doesn't like upsetting people who are interested in him and perseveres rather too long. Remember that hideous Bunting woman?" "How can one forget? And you, Mary? What about you?" Mary looked hard at her sister. " I think... we are nearly there." Edith smiled, "Now let's get on to the real reason you came all this way... To see David." Edith grabbed her hand, Marigold asked why Sybbie and George were not with their mummy and daddy. Mary gave a wry look to Edith.

Tom asked Bertie if he would join him for a walk to get some air. They spoke about the challenges of the house, the costs, all the other matters which preoccupied landowners before Tom came to the point. "Bertie, I think Mary and I are being followed." He described the man in question. "Can you just ask the servants to keep an eye out for any strangers on the estate?" "Of course, any idea what it's about?" "Newspapers are becoming more intrusive and feel the wealthy are fair game for some gossip. That would be my bet." "Tom, you are with your family now. We will do all we can to shield you both." Tom looked gratefully at Bertie. "Thank you." As they walked back to the house, Tom realised that remark 'both' was the first time anyone had expressed a view in the context of them being linked as more than mere family. They walked briskly back to the house to prepare for the New Year's Eve celebrations.

_______________

Tom telephoned Phyllis to wish her a happy new year. She reciprocated and asked her to be remembered to Lady Mary who had treated her so very well last New Year's Eve. He also spoke with Nathan Schroder and then, almost an afterthought, the Greys. "Hello, Amelia, I do hope you have a good time this evening. I just wanted to say how pleased I was to hear from Isabel that things were going well." Amelia smiled down the phone. "You really have been a brick, Tom. We are really grateful and I wish you and the family a happy new year and a prosperous one. I also hope this coming year you finally find happiness in the way you so beautifully expressed it." Tom smiled down the phone. "So do I!"

Tom looked at his watch. It was only half-past three, offices might still be open. He took out his notebook of telephone numbers. He leafed through it and found what he was looking for. He called the exchange. "Westminster 7940." "Connecting you now, caller." "Good Afternoon. The Sketch. How may I help you?" Good afternoon. I am sorry to bother you on New Year's Eve but is Miss Edmunds in the office." "Hold on caller, I will try for you. Who shall I say is speaking?" "Tom Branson." After several moments of silence, Tom heard the phone connect." "Tom! Goodness me, how lovely to hear from you." Tom smiled at the memory of her voice. "Laura, how are you?" "Very well and of course I know you are. Happy New Year. Now, you haven't rung up to propose to me so what can I do for you?" Tom laughed, "Well, that would be my error." 

Laura laughed they had enjoyed a number of wonderful evenings together after Edith got married in 1925. But both of them agreed, they were ambitious with roots in different parts of the country and the timing was just not right but not without regrets on both sides. "Laura, I have been spending time with Mary, you know Edith's sister. She is going through a divorce and we have always been close. But I think we are being followed. Do you have any gossip circulating about us? Is someone trying to make a story out of it?" Laura was quiet for a moment. "To be honest Tom, the only one doing the rounds is you and the Princess. So that will never see the light of day and anyway, I know you well enough to know it's nonsense."

Tom thought about that and decided to be honest, he never knew when he might need Laura. "Well just so you know and can bat such rubbish off in the future, the Princess and I have a shared interest in Mary's daughter who is being looked after in York. The poor little thing suffers the occasional fit and seizure. Not too different from her brother." Laura was instinctive. "How horrid that people make something out of that and how sweet of you. But look, Tom, I am working to a deadline. I must go, but I will keep my ear to the ground. If I hear anything, I will telephone you. Meantime, I wish you the happiest of new year's." Tom smiled. "And to you, Laura. And to you." Tom put the phone down. So, who was following them? 

Tom prepared himself and had one of the Brancaster valets check him over before he passed down the stairs. The reception area was full of noise. The chatter of conversation, the background hum of the orchestra. He looked across at the orchestra, yes there was a Spanish guitar player. All was well.

He strode into the reception, offered good evenings to all the gentry, the important local dignitaries, mayors, magistrates and such. And then he went in search of the heart of the room, his family. He thanked Edith for organising the evening, reacquainted himself with Rosamund ('how was your journey?') and gave Cora and Robert a huge smile. Cora raised her eyebrows and Tom winked at her. Robert ('hello Tom, all well?') and finally supper was announced.

The table appeared to go on forever. In the centre, Edith and Bertie on one side with Bertie's mother next to them, then Tom and a wife of one of the local guests. On the other side of Edith were the Lord Lieutenant, his wife and a string of others. Opposite Edith and Bertie were Robert and Cora, on Robert's right Maud, Lucy and a male guest, on Cora's left, opposite Tom, Rosamund more guests and somewhere close to the end Mary. Tom, knowing all this was deliberate, smiled to himself. His conversation would be with either Bertie's mother next to him or Rosamond opposite.

It began to rain food and drink. Bertie's mother began to speak. "So what's going to happen to all this Tom? By the way, I do not do small talk." Tom laughed. "That's good to know. To your point, if you build walls around it like Rome, it will burn." "Very philosophical." "To continue the analogy, if you want it to survive you have to let the hordes in. You have to move more closely to the community so there is more back and forth. If you think of Downton now, just four people live there, they impoverish themselves every time someone dies. Far better to make it for all and use your talents elsewhere. Broaden your horizons." "Gosh, the revolution from within." "Ah, you have found me out." "But, " she looked at him. "You're entirely right of course. If the war has taught me anything, the British ruling class maybe loyal and brave but they do not understand how things work. We need professionals not people from the right side of the track who happen to know each other."

"To begin with, Miranda." Mrs Pelham noticed how modern Tom was, not asking her permission to use her Christian name. "Most are walking blindfold into the future. They have not even noticed it is changing around them, let alone worked out what to do."

Miranda decided to change the subject. "So come on, Tom. Your wife died some while ago and yet you are moving heaven and earth to protect Edith's family when you could be flying? Why?' Tom looked down at his glass, " I am in love." She smiled, " I did wonder. And it looks to me as it is a patient, unselfish love." Tom turned to look at her, "I think so."

She changed the subject again. "Has Bertie got it right?" Tom thought about that. "I think he is patrician enough. It's just the Castle itself, not to mention the Gardens. He wasn't expecting this but now he has David and Marigold he needs to prepare for succession. The new rules are vicious and I suspect will get worse. Either they should look for a modest home more easily managed - Bertie already recognises people do not want to work in service - and do the same as Downton or live in a part of the Castle and allow visitors into the rest to raise revenue and, as soon as the children are old enough, deal with the succession issue."

Miranda and Tom had passed the entire meal in conversation. The end of dinner was announced and people began to move into the ballroom. Miranda and Tom stood. "Could you reserve a dance latter?" "It would be my privilege."

Tom decided to get some air and walked out on to the lower terraces it was cold but it woke him up. He looked across the fields in the moonlight and for some time looked up into the night sky. He knew precisely why he had come outside, to check if was he really ready? He turned to go back in, he was.

As he went back in, he noticed the band and orchestra had struck up and he got his bearings as to where everyone was. He found Rosamund and asked her to dance. They swept around the floor. Cora noticed how much more confidant Tom had become as a dancer over the years. Rosamund sensed that Tom merely wanted to dance: no small talk, no questions, no surmises. He returned Rosamund to the family and thanked her. Next, he moved to his mother in law. "I thought you would never ask." Several waltzes and a quick step later they were smiling and laughing at their audacity. But still, Tom said little. "Thank you for lending me your wife, Lord Grantham." He placed Cora's hand in his. As he walked away he heard Cora. "Good Luck."

Tom went to his room changed his shoes and returned. The music had stopped, guests were milling around talking, the ballroom floor was empty. He caught Edith's eye. She nodded. He waited for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, the Spanish Guitar player began to play a beautiful hypnotic theme. No one took any notice; it was not connected to any music they were used to dancing to. A door to the ballroom on the opposite side to the left of the orchestra opened and someone made their way through the crowd.

She emerged and stood on the opposite side of the dance floor to him; she had changed. Her dress was shorter, black lace with slits that emerged when she moved, her heels slightly higher. He wanted her so much. They looked at each other for some time, knowing thoughts passed between them and then, an imperceptible nod to each other they moved forward. Tom panther-like advanced toward her, she shimmied toward him, both an implacable look on their faces, those few looking on knew this was some kind of ritual. They met in the middle of the floor; the music continued its hypnotic rotation. They looked at each other the rest of the room did not exist. 

In a gesture which exuded grace and theatre, Mary slid her left arm over his shoulder in a single sensuous movement, Tom's left and Mary's right arm formed an intimate v shape and their hands joined, their palms wrapped around each other, their fingers entwined.

Miranda Pelham smiled looking at these two, taking centre-stage, and then over at Cora, whose look was a picture of wistfulness and Edith and Bertie who she could see were just excited to see what happened next. They all looked on.

Tom placed his other arm around her back and drew her in and the orchestra picked up on the theme. They began to sway back and forward, small diminutive steps, careful movements. Mary would offer the most modest of back kicks. The music picked up a little pace and they began to dance in unison, echoing each other perfectly. 

They turned full circle together but what made it sensuous and thrilling was they would sway across the turns. Tom then took her in a shuffle sides ways and as Mary followed him, she would gyrate her hips. Their dancing was mellifluous full of rhythm and life. 

Everything changed. They glided across the floor, natural rotations and then Mary would come side on to Tom. He would change position and suddenly they would be dancing in a more traditional way, Mary mirrored him but travelling backwards, again panther-like, sensuous.

People began to stop what they were doing and watch. The hubbub quietened, the music could be heard more easily and people circled the dance floor. As the couple moved cat-like around the floor, the flourishes grew. Tom would release Mary she would pirouette, come alongside him and then Tom, with a simple move, would guide her back into him with his hand. Their hips pushed up against each other. More flourishes and then even more exotic slow deliberate movements. It became enchanting. Slow, dreamlike, as they danced around each other, circling each other. 

They sped up a little. She would kick back and in the blink of an eye, a single leg would slip between his and twist out. Then they would move across the floor almost a Feux Quickstep. The difference was their hips swayed as they passed swiftly across. It changed again. They would face each other, their arms straight as a die; their movements a perfect match as they swept across the entire floor at speed. 

On other occasions, Mary's step would sweep her across in front of Tom. She would sway backwards Tom would move backwards in support of her, leaving them facing the same direction. They would sweep around and finally, Tom would halt his move and Mary would move into him and reconnect and then more divine unison dancing. By now almost the entire room was fascinated by their performance.

They continued on, at times small diminutive movements, other times more extravagant. Sometimes they appeared to be one single glorious body, welded together whirling flourishes with back kicks and slides where Tom appeared to pull Mary with him. At other times one would be the anchor steady whilst the other would pirouette flying free. The dancers in the room admired the audacity of their version of the Tango, whilst others saw love blossoming. Love that had been kept on such a tight leash, revealed for a few moments.

Eventually, Tom spun her out and around him, made eye contact with the bandleader and he brought the music down the last few guitar figures and then they reversed the movement and Mary closed in and dropped her head to his right shoulder looking away from him.

As they had planned, almost immediately the orchestra led off into a Quickstep and Edith, Bertie and several of the other younger couples joined Tom and Mary on the floor; a sign of support for this unorthodoxy. Everyone felt like they should applaud but that was not the done thing. Tom and Mary were breathing hard regaining their composure and after perhaps half a minute were off, slipping effortlessly into the more traditional music. Finally, they made eye contact, the look of quiet pleasure that passed between them, the perfect statement of their feelings.

Robert, to begin with, was taken aback but Cora tugged at him and then watched, fascinated as these two so precious to him, orchestrated love on the dance floor. Now the Tango was ended they joined in, Cora made eye contact with Tom. "Bravo," she mouthed. Maybe half an hour had gone by and they were part of the throng on the dance floor when Tom led her away from it all by the hand. "There is no going back now, my darling." "Why would I ever want to go back when I have been moving toward you for such a very long time?" Mary smiled. "Well, I am sorry to break the mood but if you will excuse me, I need the... bathroom." Mary was changing, the perfectly honest response.

Tom walked around the floor to Maud Bagshaw. "That was quite a statement. In one sense, I envy you, you have done what I was never able." "You are too hard on yourself and too easy on me. I should have done that five years ago. It would have saved a good deal of grief. So you and I are not so very different." "I am not sure what Violet would say, but I am sure it would surprise us." "So have you decided what to do?" "Oh yes, it has to be America." Tom thought about that. "I am sure that's right. England is a place for battle and survival. America more straightforward opportunity." Just as Tom wished her a happy new year, Lucy came upon them. 

"Hello, Tom." He could see the sadness in her eyes. "I didn't really stand a chance did I?" He took her hand and felt it, a look of regret on his face. He looked directly at her mournful sad countenance. "I know I have hurt you. It is no good me making excuses, I am sorry. And to hurt you when you gave me such lovely fleeting moments of joy, it pains me." "It did not have to be fleeting. There could have been so much more." She was thoughtful. "You're a good a man, Tom, caught up in doing the right thing. Sometimes that coincides with happiness and other times not." 

The implication of that remark not so very different to Sarah Charlton's. Lucy was still clearly heartbroken, she would not wish him well in her grief. What stopped him from flinching at this crucial moment was an unshakeable belief that his love of Mary had been patient. And, yes, it was kind was unselfish and honourable but it was also very very real, as it was for Mary. It was not mere duty or the weight of obligation - one of the implications of Lucy's remarks. 

Tom looked directly at her, proud and certain of what he would say next. "Your time will come. I know you're hurting but it will pass. It does not help at all right now but you should know I am not doing anything out of obligation but, yes, I have regrets. " He picked up her hand and kissed it. Her eyes were not sparkling but empty. He realised then she was not trying to make him feel guilty she was simply profoundly unhappy. He made a decision. He held on to her hand and looked over at Maud. "Would you come with us, please?" 

Tom offered his arm and Lucy took it and led her away from the ballroom, Maud followed. Several of the family wondered what was happening. Edith looked concerned thank goodness Mary was not there.

He found a withdrawing room, where they could be alone and sat next to Lucy. Her mother sat down on the other side. Tom took her hand and rubbed it and spoke again."Lucy, let us not part enemies. I say that not to make it easier for me because it never will be easy knowing I have broken your heart. But it will be easier for you and your recovery will come more quickly." Maud placed her hand on her daughter's arm and she spoke. "You know my feelings, but Tom Branson is right." Tom took Lucy's hand and gave it to Maud. "Goodbye and the very best of everything to both of you." He stood up, turned away, did not look back and went to find his family. 

He had not taken many steps when there was a voice behind him. "Tom". He whirled around. "I am sorry Tom. Both our lives are so very, very, complicated. So yes, let us not be enemies." She put her hand out and this time there was real tenderness in his kiss and his expression. "You know I will always be there for you, but I have a feeling you are not going to need me from now on." They nodded at each other and parted, a faint smile at last from Lucy. He walked back to the Ballroom, a chink of light had appeared for Lucy. He was genuinely pleased.

He noticed Edith was alone. She heaved a sigh of relief he had returned alone; Bertie was dancing with his mother and went to her. "My goodness you had me for a moment but I am sure whatever you did was brave and honourable Tom but then that's you. Shall we?" He led her on to the floor, bowed and they began. Tom explained their final private exchange had been cordial. "Well, then she is a better woman than me." Tom looked at her as they whirled around. "I am not sure that is true, but thank you for that, Edith." 

Edith spoke again."Over the years, Mary and I have fought over just about everything, including men. But you are different. You have always brought the best out in both of us and I believe there is a reason for that. It's because of Sybil. She too was always the peacemaker, always thought the best of us. You are the two that have made us see things the same way." Tom smiled. Edith's remark took him back to the night Mary and Edith burst into their room in a display of unity when Tom and Sybil eloped. 

The mood changed. Edith went on. "You know I wanted you and Laura to make a go of it and there would have been a time when I would have tried to persuade you against Mary. But I know you are no longer singing their tune. Indeed, I don't know all the detail but I know it is the opposite. So, as your sister in law, I can only say I am relieved that Mary is once again with a wonderful man because she is most definitely one of those people that is only as good as her partner." He laughed as they danced. 

"And, sister in law, may I give you some advice?" "Of course." "Go back to work, Edith." She smiled at Tom. "Thank you, Tom, you are so right. That will be my new year's resolution!" Tom smiled, he was pleased. And now he was sure of one thing: he had done enough talking for one night. At the end of their third dance, he took Edith to Bertie and his mother and made reference to an earlier promise. Tom took her in his stride. "I am entirely certain you are talked out. Sometimes English stoicism, even for an Irishman, is a good thing but thank you for remembering, in all the excitement." Tom smiled.

Time had flown by and midnight was upon them. The ubiquitous countdown, the balloons and Auld Lang Syne, kisses and congratulations and Edith wished him a happy new year and the remark he was looking for. "I believe you will find her on the upper battlements."

Tom walked swiftly from the Ballroom, dashed to his room where he grabbed some coats and a torch and headed for the battlements. He came out of the Tower and passed along the upper levels. He found her looking up into the clear winter night sky. He placed the spare coat around her shoulders and slipped his arms underneath the coat pulling at her waist.

She carried on looking up at the night sky and he joined her. "Just one question. Why now?" "Oh, that's easy. Because after considering every other possible option, I am left with just one." She laughed. "How unsurprising. That is precisely how I feel, my darling man." He turned to look at her. "Gosh, that sounds good. But Mary, there is one thing." She also turned and ran her hand along the side of his face and into his hair. "What's that?" "I spoke with the Princess yesterday. They are all for us; the King, everyone. But they ask just one thing - discretion. The phrase was, please play your cards in the right order." At that moment Mary realised that Tom was being prepared by the family. They wanted him bulletproof for whatever they had in mind. 

She looked at him. "Well, I do not want to end up in the Tower so, despite my feelings..." and she sighed as she toyed with the side of his face, "I will do as I am told." Very slowly he pulled her even closer to him, their faces touching as they turned to look up into the night sky and whispered, "Well, that's a change." She laughed and fell silent for some time before a final question as they remained looking up. "Do you think they approve?" They now stepped back slightly and turned to look at each other, their faces glinting in the moonlight. Tom looked down and held on to her hands and the tears began to come. "Oh, yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> Whilst we end the first act with another special with the ensemble cast the camera is with Tom, we look out from his point of view. He is our narrator.
> 
> Finally both of them realise that what they are left with after all these years is the realisation of a deep and profound love for each other and in every sense of the word and with divorce imminent and Tom single they are prepared to show their affection for each other publically but still with in a controlled environment through their shared discovery of the Tango. 
> 
> Themes 
> 
> A feature dance but inside 
> 
> Brancaster.
> 
> The Battlements at Brancaster, but at night 
> 
> Lindisfarne is the first of three new locations, which we will find Tom and Mary in expanding on Episodes like a Moorland Holiday. 
> 
> Players
> 
> Once again core players come to the fore Bertie supports Tom and Edith reflects on her sister. Cora continues to be the anchor and Miranda joins in thematically, dealing with the core narrative the survival of great houses and families. Again the theme of quiet revolution Tom is outlining to Miranda what he argued with Sarah Charlton he would do. This again is the advantage of a novel the Pelham’s come into the narrative when they are needed and I hope deliver. 
> 
> Laura Edmunds, who disappeared from the official narrative without explanation, is reintroduced and her story explained as she supports one of the sub plots. 
> 
> Maud is now in neutral no longer a minor antagonist and Lucy completes what has been a very simple journey of disappointed love but in the end with the kind of class that Tuppence hints at in the movie.


	14. Act 11 Poker

The Dower House Late January 1928

Tom jumped out of the Bentley, ran up the steps to the entrance and thrust open the door. Barrow dashed up to him. "She is in the drawing-room." Barrow rushed ahead of Tom to the drawing-room and opened the door. Tom burst in.

Mary was stood alone, close to the unlit fire in one hand a hanky dabing her face. Her other arm hung loosely at her side holding a letter. She was distraught. "Here it is. You may as well read it yourself."

Tom threw his coat off and Barrow caught it. He stood completely fixated reading the letter. He read it once. Shook his head and read it again. He turned to Mary, his face filled with distress and anger. "This man was my friend. How could he do this to me, to you?" Smashing his hand against the piece of paper. Mary dabbed her eyes.

Robert came in, slightly less agitated but still animated. Cora followed. "What on earth has happened?" Tom turned to them both. He looked across for Mary's permission to tell them. She nodded. His delivery was dispassionate, cool. "Henry Talbot has responded to Mary's request for a divorce on the grounds of adultery by filing a counterclaim, citing me as Mary's lover."

For a split second, Cora wondered whether to intervene in case Robert blundered. But she could have clapped. "This is preposterous. How has he created such a monstrous fiction?" At that moment, Mary felt she wanted to rush to her father and hug him until she squeezed the life out of him. Tom again. "It's entirely circumstantial. He says he knows about our weekly trysts at my cottage." Cora looked at Tom. "Oh, Tom when all you were doing was helping George and give him an adventure." He looked at the three of them. "That's why I am so angry. Drawing the children in, it's unforgivable." This was a moment that the family rarely saw of Tom these days: he was furious.

Robert beckoned them all to sit, Tom on one side of the drawing-room. Mary on the other, Cora on the chaise longue with her husband in the middle. Suddenly the door opened. "May I get you all a cup of tea?" Robert turned his head. "Good idea."

Robert looked at the two of them. "Can either of you explain why on earth he would do this? What's in for him?" Tom looked at his hands and spoke. "It's money. He knows the conversion of the Abbey to charitable status is reaching a crucial point. If the Managing Director and one of the non-executives of the Foundation were accused of having an affair it would be very, very bad publicity. To launch the Foundation in the teeth of a scandal would be disastrous. He probably thinks we will buy him off. I suspect he is having more money troubles and sees this as a solution." Mary looked at Tom. He sounded empty, depressed, as he spoke.

Barrow came in and served tea. Once he had left, it was Cora that spoke first. "Mary, you have dual citizenship. You could contest this in an American Court. I will speak to Harold." Robert raised his eyebrows in admiration and nodded. Tom put his tea down. "I will speak to the family. I know from my time in Boston matters reported there do not appear here and Laura, though the last time we discussed it she insisted that there is nothing doing the rounds on Fleet Street." 

Mary thought about the remark about Fleet Street and looked at them all. "Richard Carlisle - he might have some ideas. Despite everything... " and she hesitated, "he knows how these things work." Mary wondered, did Tom know about the spectre that still haunted her? Kemul Pamuk, she had almost absentmindedly alluded to it.

Robert. "Right, that's settled. Let's see whom we can speak to and chat over dinner." He looked at them all meaningfully, "We are not going to let this man beat us."

__________________

The dining room of the Dower House was the perfect location for a dinner amongst family with matters to discuss. As they ate the first course, Cora began. "Harold was very helpful. He spoke to a solicitor who has already offered to represent you, Mary. Their view is if you travel to New York and take this to the enemy this will speak volumes. He recommends you should go armed with sworn statements from people like Daisy and Barrow and although he believes it's inadmissible, from the hotel you stayed at on the way to Brancaster. Only evidence prior to the petition should be included because Talbot's argument is you slurred him to screen yourselves." 

"Mary?" "Well, oddly enough I had a very helpful conversation with Richard. He would buy the story exclusively and suppress it. But as he said that Tom would understand he will want his costs repaid by the family." Robert smiled. He was about to say something and Cora interrupted and gave Robert a meaningful look. "Tom?" "Right behind us and the Princess said to pass on her very best wishes to you Mary. I have also spoken to Laura and she said once again there is nothing. So it looks to me like our mysterious friend in Northumberland was most likely working for Henry. If that's the case, a very detailed statement from them as what happened is needed from the Hotel." Mary looked at them all. "What didn't happen, more like." 

Barrow came in to remove the first course. It was Cora that spoke not waiting to be asked. "Thomas, Mary, and Tom are being dragged into a counterclaim by Henry Talbot. Would you be prepared to go to New York and act as a witness for them, denying these accusations?" Thomas carried on clearing. "Lady Mary and I have had our differences over the years." Mary raised her eyebrows and managed a smile, "but I most certainly would. It's an outrage. I will make some inquiries as to a temporary replacement in my absence. I will speak to James Kent. He may know of someone and I have a contact in the Royal Household." Mary thought Thomas was becoming more like Carson every day.... but only in some ways.

Robert looked around the table. "Well, that's settled then. We appear to have a plan, with a backup." He offered a satisfied look, nodding his head to one side. Tom and Mary were much more subdued. Since Brancaster, they had been on what their younger selves would have called Cloud Nine. This had hit them hard. At the end of supper, sensing that Tom and Mary wanted to be alone, Cora and Robert bade them good night, forgoing drinks in the drawing-room.

_________

Later That Night. Robert & Cora's Bedroom

Cora was reading a novel lying in bed when Robert finally came in. It did amuse her that despite having Barrow, he always took longer to prepare for sleep than her. He took his dressing gown off and draped it over an easy chair, pulled back the covers and laid beside her. He looked over at her. "What was that thing this evening all about? I sensed you stopped me saying something." "Robert, I am fairly sure that Tom doesn't know about Pamuk." Robert nodded. "I see, of course. When he was the chauffeur he never involved himself in the gossip. I am sure he was too busy trying to make everyone downstairs a socialist." Cora laughed. "And after Sybil's death, there is no reason he should know." 

Robert picked his book up but before opening it, looked over at Cora. "Do you think after this is over Tom and Mary might make a go of it?" Cora smiled at Robert. "Would you approve?" Robert gave a small enigmatic smile. "I may surprise you Cora, but yes. And not because of the logic or the children but because Tom makes Mary a nicer person, more and more she reminds me of Sybil." Cora looked at Robert, "And a happier one." She closed her book and kissed Robert on the side of the face."Goodnight." Robert looked over at his wife of so many years, a wistful look on his face a wry smile played over his lips before he descended into his Kipling. 

______________

Mary and Tom went into the drawing-room. They sat down and looked across at each other, even now placing distance between them. A scotch by their side, the fire now roaring in the grate.

Tom picked up his whisky and circled the rim of the glass with his finger. To begin with, he was reflective. "This reminds me, being in love is so painful at times." Mary merely looked at him a look of sympathy. Then he broke. "Oh, Mary I should have been more careful!" He sounded annoyed with himself. She stood up and came over to him and knelt before him. "Tom Branson," she said mocking him, and then much more gently, "Don't be ridiculous. Despite your feelings, you were the perfect gentlemen and if we are honest, I needed you." She turned to face the fire, sat on the floor and lent back into him. Tom began stroking her hair. "Nevertheless, it still hurts to have something so beautiful, sullied." She reached behind her, took his hand and held it and leant her face into it. "I know, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> Act II begins with a jolt in the narrative that will play out over a number of chapters. Henry is now the antagonist offering a counter petition to the reasons for a divorce hoping to extract monies from the Crawley’s for an out of court settlement guaranteeing his silence. We also see one of the shifts have occurred Robert and Cora with Barrow in attendance have moved to the Dower House. 
> 
> Motif 
> 
> The story is now very much post movie. Tom and Mary have acknowledged their love; Robert and Cora at the Dower House but all four roles are anchored in behaviour, which has its seeds in their character arcs built over many years. 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> The core is now reinvented with Robert and Cora supporting Tom and Mary and Thomas Barrow comes into this movement. We also see the recurring figure of Princess Mary and from much earlier a name check for Richard Carlisle. 
> 
> I thought about the temporary butler and decided that Spratt or Jimmy Kent would be homage for homage sake there was a sense we had moved on and their contributions to the series were so idiosyncratic it would have been a distraction instead Thomas speculates on two characters that might be able to help find a replacement.


	15. York, New York

St Martin's Lane, York March 14th 1929

Tom drove the car down Micklegate, turned into St. Martin's Lane, stopped the vehicle and switched off the engine. He checked the note that Phyllis had given him: Number 1.

He looked at the property and noted the ornate designs of the windows. It had a certain charm as well as the more traditional elements: tall elegant windows looking out from a pretty bevelled corner.

It was double fronted over three stories and he imagined there were a basement and an attic floor. The house was finished in an off-white render. The front door was ajar so he crossed the road and rang the bell. No answer so he knocked on the door. "Hello?" Questioningly.

He pushed the door, it creaked a little, and walked in. There was no furniture, the house must be unoccupied. He looked down the hallway and popped his head in the two rooms on the ground floor. He noticed the beautifully ornate cornicing of the ceiling. Once upon a time, this had been a magnificent home.

He went into the room on the right and for a second he thought he heard footsteps upstairs. He decided to pop upstairs and see who was there, would it be Mr Jarvis who had asked to meet him. Tom climbed the stairs at a pace, one turn then the next and he was on the landing. He looked in the room to the right. A familiar female figure was looking out of one of the windows. Mary turned to him with a smile. "Hello, stranger." He broke out in a big grin, took three strides to reach her and kissed her formally on either cheek. "Careful now. Remember the royal proclamation not to mention the counter-petition." 

"So what's this all about?" Mary was coy. "Do you like it?" "I like the area. I think it has potential but who is it for?" She looked at him a cheerful smile on her face. "Us." Tom was still puzzled. "Us? Who's us?" She laughed. "Sometimes for an astute businessman, you can be a little dense. Us is you, me, George and Sybbie. " Suddenly it dawned on Tom. "Oh Mary and now. Just before you leave for New York! What a tonic." 

She looked hard at him. "Look Tom, whatever happens in the next few weeks, you and I 'this' is going to happen. Now, let me show you the rest." Mary led him up to the second floor, she opened each door in turn. "George." then opposite "Sybbie." and then took him to the attic floor. "This could house the bathroom and Nanny's Quarters. " Tom stopped and looked out through the dormer windows, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "Oh Mary! It's perfect. We would be so close to Caroline. Yes - a thousand times, Yes." "And you haven't even seen the kitchen, typical male." She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

They descended to the basement. In the centre a long rectangular table. Tom nodded his head in approval. "Yes, this would be fine. We could ask Daisy for a recommendation. Someone could come in as a daily." "That's what I thought and the same with the cleaning, a modern family." Mary stood opposite him on the other side of the table. They looked across at each other, Tom shaking his head in disbelief at how happy he was.

Mary opened her handbag and took out a key and placed it on the table and began sliding it toward him. "What are you doing?" "This is the key, would you mind locking up and arranging for it to be returned to Mr Jarvis." Tom nodded. "I am sure it's fine. But I suggest we leave separately. We need to be so careful until this business with Henry is over. I am going to leave now and I will see you in three weeks." Tom reached out toward the key. "But Mary when am I... " She interrupted, "Tom, I am saying goodbye now, it's for the best." The key reached the middle their fingers were inches from touching. He looked over at her, pleading. She lent into the table and her fingertips touched his. He inched forward and placed his fingers over hers and caressed them. Mary closed her eyes. It was becoming harder and harder to deny her feelings, to give in to what she wanted, what she needed so much. "Tom: no letters, no calls. We must not leave anything to chance." He carried on stroking her fingers. "God, I am going to miss you." With a real effort, she withdrew, turned and rushed up the stairs, out of the house and walked swiftly away. As she did she looked around her for anything suspicious, nothing.

Tom's head fell, his hands still on the table. He shook his head trying to shake off the feeling of loss.

After a few minutes pacing around the basement, expressing feelings of agitation and discomfort, he finally shook himself out of it, went up to the first floor and took in the street. Was he trying to get a last glance of her or checking for anything suspicious?

Finally, he popped up to the room that Mary had suggested would be Sybbie's. He looked out of the window and sat on the windowsill. Suddenly, he was aware Sybil was behind him her hand on his shoulder. He wanted to turn to face her to see her after all this time, but he couldn't. "It's fine, Tom. She will love it." Finally, he turned to face her but she was gone. Was he just overwhelmed with everything that was happening, he must have imagined it? He gathered himself.

After some time, he walked across to the door, down the stairs, pulled the front door to, locked it, and jumped into the Bentley. As he turned the key, he looked up at Sybbie's bedroom. He knew it was in his mind, but the image of his late wife standing there, giving her approval, seemed so real.

___________________

Tom parked the Bentley outside and walked into the showrooms. "Ah, Mr Branson! A cup of tea?' Phyllis thought Tom looked shaken. "That would be perfect." He sat down behind his desk and began working through the papers in the in-tray. Phyllis returned with the tea and put it down. Tom thanked her without looking up. He became conscious she had not moved and looked up at her. "Yes?" questioning. He sensed she wanted to say something, he looked at her searching her out. She looked a little awkward. Finally, she spoke.

"Lady Mary telephoned me yesterday. She explained everything. Why she is going to the United States, the whole business." Tom leant back in his chair." She did, did she?" Phyllis was now bolder, more sure of herself. "Yes, and she said you might need a bit of looking after." Tom smiled. "Sit down, Phyllis." She organised one of the chairs used by clients and sat opposite Tom.

Tom looked down at his tea and began. "You know I lost my wife when my daughter was born?" Phyllis nodded." Sixteen years ago, Lady Mary's life was turned upside down when Patrick Crawley died in the disaster of the Titanic. The effects of that have bedevilled her every since. Even when she finally thought she had found true happiness, Matthew, her husband died." 

Phyllis merely looked at Tom. "So her leaving on the Mauretania for New York..." Tom's lip began to tremble, "it's hard, don't you see?" He stopped and stumbled over his words. "If anything happened... " His voice was unsteady, riven with angst. Phyllis came round to Tom and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Mr Branson, I am sure this is why Lady Mary told me. May I suggest you tidy things up, take the afternoon off and go home to Downton? Lady Mary is with her parents but George and Sybbie are in schooling and you can spend some time with them...your future. Maybe pop in and see Caroline on the way?" Tom looked up. "Thank you, Phyllis, thank you so much."

March 17th 1929. Four Days Later. RMS Mauretania

Mary was stood on the rear of the observation deck on the Mauretania. It was a grey overcast day. The sky, the sea, even the ship looked grey. 

They had sailed from Southampton that morning, it was now late afternoon she had a heavy winter coat and fur trimmed hat to keep out the chill of the sea air. They had passed Lands End; she knew Southern Ireland lay to the north. She tried to pierce the horizon to see his homeland but to no avail. She turned to look at the trailing wake of the ship endlessly turning the grey waters into two streams of foam.

Being alone outside she was in a philosophical mood, putting everything into perspective. Her thoughts turned to the reason for this voyage across the Atlantic. She was going to New York to a hearing to prove that she and Tom had not committed adultery. It was true they had not gone so far as to commit adultery, but they had pursued something which was much much threatening to the marriage with Henry: the truth about their feelings and love for each other.

When Tom had left for Boston several years ago, she had given her support but it had been a devastating blow, mercifully for Sybbie's sake and his, he had returned and she had been elated. Then there had been the dreadful arguments over her marrying Henry. "Don't lie not to me." He had shouted at her. What was all that anger between them really about? It certainly wasn't the behaviour of a brother in law and sister in law. Looking back it was easy to see now, she was exhausted with a search for a husband and Tom, who had watched her waste so much time on a string of suitors, just wanted it over so he could get on with his life. The anger was misdirected. It was at themselves, at the situation they were in.

Eventually though, it all passed. There was a plan: Tom would remain at Downton, she would marry Henry and Henry and Tom would go into business together. 

The plan might have worked but for one failing: it relied on Henry being steadfast. Granny died, Henry remained in the United States and Tom and Mary were left dreadfully exposed to each other and, as they say, the truth will out.

She was pleased that she would not have to stand up in Court under oath and confess that she loved Tom and that Henry, in the end, had done them a favour.

She passed inside, she had determined to have supper in her suite each evening. The last thing she needed was to be beset by the typical oily types one met on these voyages.

___________________

24th March 1929 Seven days later. New York Supreme Court 

Lady Mary had planned it so they arrived three days before the hearing to ensure Mary was at her best. Thomas, who had emerged from an interesting voyage in third class with a number of racy tales, escorted Mary to the Waldorf. She asked Thomas to arrange a telegram for her mother and father to let them know she had arrived safely. Atticus had telephoned her to offer her good luck. She guessed that they had judged Rose coming to Court would simply increase the emotional temperature. Mary needed to be at her most magnificent cool, calm, collected best. 

After three days of taking the air in Central Park with Thomas, she felt rested and ready for the ordeal. She had enjoyed the walks and the chance to take in the extraordinary architectural landscape of New York, where buildings seemed to disappear into the sky. How in less than two hundred years could a nation create such certainty? The buildings, though different, were as bold and as impressive as Downton Abbey. She could feel the power and the pulse of the place. It had raw energy, unlike the more careful and respectful atmosphere of the City of London she had visited with Tom. 

She could understand why Nathan was cautious. This wasn't the Wild West, but it communicated all the elements of power and vanity that had been her undoing over the years but in a more powerful way than she had ever sensed in London. These people, she guessed, would make mistakes out of too much enthusiasm, whereas the British Ruling Class would fail through being amateurs out of their depth - the wrong people from the right side of the track. Thank goodness for Nathan, for Atticus and Tom.

On the fourth morning Thomas and Lady Mary were driven to Court and in order to offer Lady Mary Talbot the maximum privacy, ushered in through a private entrance. The Attorney, as they called them in the United States, had met with Mary in her suite and gone over the line of questioning. The Attorney had made it clear he would be looking for helpful lines of evidence right up until the last afternoon and certain elements from England were still to arrive.

Mary was the first of three witnesses to be called. The formalities over they began in earnest. There were three presiding judges to convince of Mary and Tom's innocence.

Mary came forward and stood up in the Witness Box, declared the oath and stood imperiously looking at her attorney.

The defence attorney began. "Lady Mary, would you mind telling the court about the nature of your relationship with the named party, Tom Branson."

"Of course. Mr Branson came to Downton Abbey as a Chauffeur in 1912. During the Great War, he fell in love with my youngest sister, Sybil, and they married. Sybil came home to Downton to give birth to their first child and grievously died giving birth. Although Mr Branson considered returning to Ireland, the family took him under their wing and he became the Land Agent for the estate and a very successful one. He worked closely with my first husband on modernising the estate until my husband died in a motorcar accident. I think it's fair to say that is when we became fast friends through shared grief. Mr Branson encouraged me to return to public life and prepared me to take over his role as Land Agent. But my father's health declined and one thing led to another and Mr Branson and I took over the running of the estate. So we have a commonality of shared grief and joint professional interests and we work successfully together. When my Grandmother died last year he exercised both of those interests by supporting a thorough review of the estate and encouraged my son to join his daughter once a week for supper and a small adventure and I joined in. That's it really." And yet it wasn't.

The prosecuting attorney stood up.

"Lady Mary, these 'suppers' with your son and niece - how long would they last?'

"Oh by the time they were tucked up and stories read, half-past seven."

"What time would you typically return to the Abbey?"

"It varied but between nine and ten o'clock."

"So you were alone for nearly three hours some nights."

"Yes"

"Would you be interrupted during this period?"

"No"

"So you sat and talked in front of the fire for up to three hours?"

"Yes"

"Were their other occasions when you 'worked together' during the autumn of 1927?"

"Yes, we travelled to London to see my family's solicitor and stayed with my Aunt Rosamund."

"For how many nights?"

"Three"

"So you spent three days in meetings with your advisors?"

Mary thought carefully before answering, this may be a trap, best to tell the truth. She made a pretence of getting out her diary.

"On the first night, we went to the theatre, being away in the country, the family always make the most of these trips to the Capital. On the second day, we were in meetings all day and took in a play on the second evening. As it was close to Christmas, we went shopping on the morning of the third day, London has so much more choice. In the afternoon we went rowing on the Serpentine and had supper with my aunt before returning to Yorkshire the next day."

"Rowing on the Serpentine, that's two people in a little rowboat in on a Lake in one of London's parks, ploughing the craft through the reeds and rushes. That sounds very romantic to me Lady Mary."

"After all the demands of the previous days, it was relaxing."

"Thank you, Lady Mary."

The Judges looked across at all present, "Let's adjourn for lunch. Shall we reconvene at say 2 pm?" all nodded.

Mary stood down and met with her attorney. "How was that?" He gathered his papers and they walked out together. "I do not think you can or should need to disguise the very close bond between yourself and Tom. It's just whether the Judges approve of such behaviour and whether they lean in favour of the Man. Remember, these judges careers' began when a woman had no property entitlement and it's only very recently woman acquired any rights to sue for divorce at all. I will take you to the waiting area."

Mary sat down a little disconsolate. This was not as straightforward as she imagined. Thomas broke her train of thought and walked in with a smile and a hamper. "Hello, my lady. A little something to eat and drink?" He gave her a napkin, a plate and a number of finger sandwiches and placed a glass on a small table to her side and poured some mineral water. Mary took a sip and ate the sandwiches. "Good idea, Thomas. This business is wearing." "How do you think it's going?" Mary nodded her head from side to side. "Difficult to say. He is very good at asking a question and leaving you to fall into it, leaving the judges to make their mind up as to what I have said might mean, he is very clever." "I will do my best. I'm lucky I have been saved from my foolish behaviour. You have not even been foolish."

_______________________________

"Mr Barrow, for the benefit of the court could you explain your position at Downton Abbey."

"I have been the head butler since 1925 and now shuttle between the Earl's Property and the Abbey as the Steward. Whilst I fought in the Great War, both before and after I served as a valet, footman and under butler at the Abbey."

"Could you describe your relationship with those named in the counterclaim?"

"Cordial and amicable and one where I feel safe to disagree on occasions without being punished."

"As Steward do you have a good sense of what is happening in the house?"

"Part of my role is to exercise discretion. The family are in the end simply people like the rest of us but we share a common sense of stewardship. Yes, there have been goings-on in the house in the last 15 or so years and they provide gossip and amusement for the servants but between the two parties? No." Mary thought of the goings-on - thank goodness they were only considering those between the two of them. 

"How do you see the relationship between Mr Branson and Lady Mary?"

"I think the community pivots on it. They are the heart of the estate and they have great affection for each other but that is all. On the matter of these weekly suppers, as a former valet, I do not miss anything. If a hair is out of place or a lapel turned, I notice it. I never considered I saw anything which led me to believe anything untoward had happened." Mary realised driven by his own personal experiences, he was determined to defend them. Good for him.

The Prosecuting Attorney Stood Up.

"Mr Barrow, on these evenings that the named parties spent together no servants would attend the property. Is that correct?"

"Correct."

"If the children had slept in the nursery and Mr Branson and Lady Mary had supper in the house would they have been left alone for several hours, unattended?"

"No"

"Thank you, Mr Barrow"

The Judge asked for the final witness.

The Prosecuting Attorney called Mr Arthur Smyth

"Could you confirm your position to the Court?"

"I am a private detective who was engaged on the 3rd December to catalogue the movements of the named." Mary looked at him properly for the first time. She swallowed. It was the man in the Waren House Hotel. So that was what it was all about. Laura Edmunds had been right, his appearance was not connected to a newspaper trying to create a story.

"Could you explain to the Court your findings, particularly with regard to the period 27th to 31st December 1928?"

Mary's attorney asked to intervene.

"May I remind the Court that the petition for divorce was received by the plaintiff on the 27th November, the behaviour of the named is therefore inadmissible from that date onward. The counterclaim is based on the notion of a response to inappropriate behaviour by the accused up to that date."

The Prosecuting Attorney responded. 

"I do appreciate that your honour, but I would like to pursue this to show the direction of travel of the named prior to the 27th November to give context."

The Judge intervened and in a highly unusual intervention addressed Mary directly.

"Lady Mary, if a jury was present I would deny this request but my learned friends and I are quite capable of considering this in the spirit of context." He turned to the prosecuting attorney. "Proceed."

"Could you explain to the Court your findings and for the sake of all, please keep it brief." The Judge knew private detectives tended to make a meal of these occasions.

"On the 27th December, the family left together for Brancaster Castle in Northumberland. The two exceptions were the named who travelled alone by motorcar. A suppression order is in place for one of the visits but during the 27th and the 28th, they travelled to several private houses and remained at one each night. On the 29th although they were close to Brancaster they travelled further north and spent two nights at..." and he checked his notes."Waren House. They booked adjoining rooms and I observed them having a convivial evening meal before retiring." Mary realised the fact that they had gone North on a detour was not helpful to their case.

"Could you tell the court what they did during the 30th December?"

'They were observed walking the beaches of Northumberland, crossing at low tide to an island and visiting its deserted monastery." Mary was now worried put like that it was hard to construe it as anything other than romantic. 

At that moment someone entered from the rear and handed papers to Mary's attorney.

The Judge asked if Mary's attorney would like to cross-examine Mr Smyth.

"No your honour, but I have just received a statement from England that bears on this matter which I would like to share with the Court."

He passed a copy to the judge and the prosecuting attorney.

"Proceed."

"This is a statement from the Manager of the Waren House Hotel which I will read out to the court in full. _Mr Branson and Lady Mary were charming and thoughtful guests. On the second night, they had supper with us after an invigorating day. At a quarter past ten, Lady Mary retired for the evening and said good night to the night porter. Mr Branson went into the lounge and had a nightcap and retired at quarter to eleven. However, it is recorded he came back downstairs and asked for a hot water bottle for the bed. We apologised, placed one in the bed and he remained for a further thirty minutes in front of the fire. Before retiring he asked for a wake-up call and a cup of tea at 6 am. The night porter remembers it well because they had some amusement over the early hour. He further states that their behaviour was beyond reproach._ "

The Judge sat back. He looked at the attorneys and asked if they had anything further to add. They nodded descent. Mary wondered whether the prosecuting attorney looked disappointed but that might be wishful thinking.

"I thank you all for conducting these proceedings in a cordial manner. My colleagues and I will now recess and consider the matter and give our judgement in the morning. Shall we say eleven o'clock?"

Mary let out a sigh - another day of agonising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> The chapter is structured to show how resolute and certain Mary has become. Now that all is clear to her we see her unwavering commitment expressed in the purchase of No 1 St Martins Lane, her determination to travel to New York and her belief in being completely honest both with the court and with herself. 
> 
> The court appearance also enables the reader to consider whether the behaviour of Tom and Mary is whilst not adulterous it is romantic. This echoes the scenes in Season 5 where despite the official narrative that Tom is Mary’s surrogate brother the reactions and language can be interpreted quite differently. For some the idea of Tom and Mary getting together is because it is “logical” for me it is because increasingly Michelle’s most relaxed and heartfelt appearances are with Allen, which really begin in season 4 with the low camera angle shot into the nursery with Allen on the floor with curly haired Sybbie and Michelle joining them. 
> 
> Not to mention several well remembered pieces of dialogue stretch credulity as mere surrogate brother and sister. In the same way boating on the river and walking the wilds of the Northumberland coast are romantic so are several scenes in season 5 and after all Tom and Mary are not brother and sister. 
> 
> Motifs
> 
> Richard Carlisle and Mary walked around an empty manor when considering a home together and he also talks about updating the property and introducing central heating and modernising the kitchens. This idea plays out updated but in a post Abbey world.
> 
> Players
> 
> The Matthew theme (modern, young, forthright, knowledgeable) re emerges with the American Attorney and we have an allusion to Thomas’s personal life below stairs.


	16. Markets Down, People Up.

March 25th 1929 Location The Dower House.

The butler took Tom's coat and showed him into the drawing-room, Robert and Cora were sat on the chaise longue together. "Sorry to keep you both. It's been extremely busy today." Cora looked at Tom with the kind of warmth and affection that only she could summon. Robert turned to the butler "Could you bring us a fresh pot of tea and a cup for Mr Branson?"

Tom sat down and leaned forward, his legs slightly apart. "I just wanted to come over and offer some reassurance as the Stock Exchange in New York has fallen 10% today. Nathan and I had a long conversation and he is very well placed. He may use the opportunity to buy back in. He sees this as a warning shot, rather than the end of the long rise that began after the War. He will keep an eye on things as often as possible, but you have nothing to worry about." Cora smiled at Tom. Robert spoke for them both. "It's good of you to come over and reassure us. We are in yours and Nathan's hands. I understand enough to know you are playing things safe and, most importantly, we trust both of you. But thank you."

Cora looked at Tom. "Tom, how are you?" Tom sighed. "To be honest, I am deliberately keeping myself busy, what with the showrooms popping into see Caroline and dashing back to see George and Sybbie." Cora again "Lonely?" He let out a little laugh. "I don't think I realised just how close we were until now. I am also very worried about the verdict. Everything hinges on it." 

Robert looked at him. "You know we have a plan B. I still do not understand when we said we would contest their counterclaim why he persevered." Tom looked down at his hands. "It's a game of poker. He probably thinks that Mary, being frightened by something that might be revealed, will at the last minute still enter into an arrangement where he would be prepared to accept responsibility and drop the case against Mary and I for a cash sum." 

Tom looked at them both. "You see, ironically I suspect like Mary and I, Henry has realised there is this special bond between us and he will assume we have crossed the line." Cora spoke. "That, however, misses out the truth about you two. Your love for a very long time was based on friendship and it has taken you both all this time to realise it's more than that, so patience is part of how you treat each other."

Tom looked at Robert. "Perhaps I shouldn't say this to my father-in-law but I was very raw; emboldened with Sybil and, if I am honest, very demanding of her. Probably because I lacked confidence. With Mary, I just try and be the best I can for her in every way and let her decide." Robert laughed. "That sounds like the difference between them. Now, why don't you stay for supper rather than eat on your own at the house?" Tom thought about that. "Robert, I would appreciate that. Let me give the house a call and let them know. He walked out into the hallway and was about to pick up the mouthpiece when the telephone began ringing. As he was so close he simply picked it up. There was a slight delay. "Caller, would you take a call from the Waldorf Hotel, New York?'" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> This chapter leads to a convergence of two narratives the “1929 Crash” and the outcome of the trial.
> 
> Motifs 
> 
> The 1929 crash or in this case a precursor are given a personal context through Henry’s repeated need for funds. 
> 
> Players
> 
> The core upstairs.


	17. The Verdict.

26th March 1929. New York Supreme Court 

Mary was sat next to her attorney; she looked down at the floor. Somewhere behind was Thomas Barrow. On the opposite side of the aisle, the prosecuting Lawyer sat alone.

The door behind the presiding area over to the right opened. "Court Rise" Everyone stood up. The three judges filed in and sat down behind the raised dais. Mary inhaled and crossed the fingers on her left hand.

There was some noise from the public gallery, Mary turned around. It was Atticus, he gave her a reassuring smile and lifted his hat to her and sat down. Mary suddenly felt lighter of heart, the family were rallying around. 

After some preliminaries, the Judge began.

"On the first matter, the granting of a Decree Nisi, we have unanimously agreed to accept the Petition from Mrs Talbot. However, we all still maintain the highest regard for the sanctity of marriage and have set a date of twelve months hence for application to dissolve the marriage. This, we believe, provides an opportunity, after a period of quiet deliberation, for the parties to resolve their differences." He looked over at Mary.

"On the matter of cause, we are in no doubt that Mr Talbot and the unnamed third party have committed adultery and this stands as a reason for the request for the divorce." Another intake of breath.

"Now to the more contentious issue and one we spent the greatest length of time on. We noted that this was a counterclaim with Mr Talbot, arguing his adultery was a response to, rather than a cause of the breakdown of the marriage. We noted he engaged a private detective only after he had been served a petition. We were impressed that Lady Mary had travelled from England and stood before us to explain the nature of her relationship with Mr Branson." Mary's heart was still beating hard.

"We made our judgement based on three considerations. Firstly, we judged that Mr Branson and Lady Mary created a climate of romance between themselves which was not entirely in keeping within the context of appropriate behaviour of a husband or wife separated from their partner, in this case, Lady Mary." Mary's mouth went dry. "Secondly, we considered the consequences of identifying adultery as the act of two people simply being alone." Oh my Goodness. Mary stopped breathing. "Thirdly, and finally within the context of the definition of adulterous behaviour, we decided that the Courts must rely on the narrow definition of adultery." Mary was now puzzled - what did that mean?

"Given the above and that there is no evidence that Mr Branson and Lady Mary Talbot entered into an adulterous relationship as defined, the counterclaim is rejected and we direct that all costs of this hearing be paid by the plaintiff." Mary by now was so emotional she could barely grasp what had been said. Her attorney spoke.

"Your honour, we thank you for your judgement and I am instructed by Lady Mary to request one final attachment to the matter of privacy." The Judged nodded. "In the event of the dissolution of the marriage, that the general publication of the divorce is restricted to it being gazetted in New York State and that the third party is to remain anonymous. In this way, Mr Talbot and his partner can begin their new life with a minimum of outside intrusion."

The judge looked at Mary. "Lady Mary, I am most impressed by your generosity of spirit. Your wish is granted and may I take this opportunity to wish you a safe passage home. It is has been a privilege to preside over this matter." Mary sat down with a bump. She turned to her attorney "Do I take it from all that we won?" He smiled. "In a word, yes. Congratulations." Mary was recovering and managed a slight smile.

"I think the judges realised in some way this was a test case for a woman. If every woman who spends time with someone other than her husband is to be accused of adultery, we are going back towards making a woman a chattel of their husband's. He could sense that you and Tom were romantically attached, which complicated things. But he could see to bring your relationship into disrepute, placed it on the wrong side of the fence." 

Mary now relaxed and regained her composure. Her thinking became clearer. "You know, Tom was so quick-witted in Northumberland. I am sure all that business about hot water bottles and cups of tea was to make the point he slept alone that night." The attorney looked serious. "I think if you had left the dining room together that night, despite it being beyond the time period you would have been in trouble. But you are not! You have won and my bill is paid by Henry. So I suggest you get off to the Waldorf and get on the telephone to a certain Irishman." Mary at last having taken it all in, beamed at the attorney. "Thank you so very much for all your help and for reacting so quickly to Harold's request." "It's my pleasure and I say it again: coming all this way made all the difference."

Mary made her way to the rear of the courtroom and Atticus came forward and hugged her. "Congratulations, Mary. Rose will be so pleased, she has been thinking of nothing else these last few days. Naturally, she has not been in touch because she felt you would want calm and quiet but I know she will be thrilled." Mary did not let go but eased back and looked up at him. "Seeing you is wonderful and reminds me of how alone I have been this past week. Thank you so much Atticus." Atticus nodded his head. "Well, go back to your hotel and have a celebration. You deserve it. The journey home will fly past, don't you worry. Do send our very best wishes to Tom, we know he is enormously fond of you but these allegations were ridiculous." 

____________________

The Presidential Suite. The Waldorf, New York.

Mary held the mouthpiece. She waited for the voice to acknowledge the call. She expected her father. "Tom Branson here," Silence. Oh my goodness. "Mary Crawley ... here." She could almost see Tom's eyes rolling. "You did it?" "We did it, my darling. The petition was granted. We are blameless and he even has to pay for all the costs." Tom on the other side of the Atlantic, looked up and let out an almighty groan. "Oh, my darling girl! I cannot believe it." Cora must have heard the groan and came out into the hallway. He handed her the mouthpiece. "Oh, Mary I am so thrilled for you!" "Thank you, Ma-ma. It's not really sunk in yet." Suddenly, she changed tack. She heard knocking at the door. "Excuse me one second. Someone is at the door."

She went to the door and opened it. The sight that greeted her was the last thing she expected. Martha Levinson, Cora's mother, was directly in front of her in all her over made up, overdressed glory and Harold was off to her left. His expression a mixture of a grimace and a smile. "You whooped the guy's arse! Good for you, my dear," Martha took one step forward and put her face out for a kiss from Mary, who duly obliged. "Now Mary, where's the champagne?" Mary's hands went up to her face, her fingers enclosing her nose and she began shaking her head in disbelief and finally managed to speak. "You had better come in, Grandma-ma. I have your daughter on the telephone." She swept passed Mary.

Harold followed her in and Mary gave him a kiss on either cheek. "Oh, Harold. Thank you so much for all your help." He looked at her, deadpan unemotional as always. "You deserve it," he hesitated, "you both deserve it." He walked in and turned to look back at her, still rooted to the spot. "I take it the Bar is that way," pointing to a door on the right ."Oh yes! Sorry." She hesitated a minute and then picked up another telephone and dialled. "Hello Thomas, we are going to have a bit of a celebration - would you like to join us?" Thomas smiled. "I would be delighted, milady." She put the telephone down. She looked down the entrance hall at Martha still going ten to the dozen. She walked into the bedroom and looked at the photograph of him by her bedside. "Thank god. It's over, my darling." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> The verdict. 
> 
> Motif 
> 
> The repeated point that Tom and Mary’s behaviour was expressed in terms of romance even if it is not intimate. This is central to the overarching theme of Act 1 Part 1 that they were in a form of denial and that thread back into Seasons 4 through 6 where Lady Mary Crawley is at her most passionate around Tom and the children.
> 
> Players
> 
> In the setting of a novel it is wonderful to be able to drop into the narrative the Levinson’s and Atticus and allow the former to do their stuff if just fleetingly.


	18. Allegiances

August 1929: Downton Place 

Tom stood in front of the house. Dressed in a lightweight olive green suit, a golden collar pin meshing the shirt collar together under the tweed tie. He was all greens and browns (the Trilby and Brogues). 

As he stood there he girded himself for what he guessed would be a difficult encounter.

It was eight years since his last visit here with his family. Sybil had been with him that day. They had come to Downton Place with a view to moving there if they were forced to sell the Abbey, following the catastrophic failure of the family investments. 

After some hesitation, he rapped on the door. The door was opened by a butler, who asked after Tom's wellbeing. He asked him to wait whilst he checked that his master had an appointment. Tom sensed immediately there was going to be trouble. He had made an appointment and was expected. 

The butler returned. "I am afraid it will not be convenient to visit at this time. A good day to you ... Mr Branson." Tom was having none of it he held the door.

"Jenkins, I have a writ to serve Colonel Clifford. Please make way." Tom stepped forward and looked hard at the butler. "I suggest if you want to stay on the right side of the law, you let me pass." Jenkins was an old fashioned butler, full of bluster which worked on most. But not Tom Branson, Land Agent for the Crawley Family. He swept passed him, a startled woman stood in the hallway. "Good Afternoon. My apologies, Mrs Clifford." Tom lifted his hat. "I am seeking a few moments with your husband. He is in here, yes?" Pointing to what he knew was the drawing-room door. She did not react or utter a word. Tom opened the door and walked in. An elderly gentleman was standing over a table, pouring over books at the far end of the room. Tom walked up and stood next to Colonel Clifford and studied the collection of stamps he was considering. "Very impressive." 

The elderly gentlemen did not stop looking at the open stamp collection. "You have a damn cheek barging in like this. Don't you know who I am?" "I know precisely who you are, Sir and if you had answered my correspondence this would not be necessary." 

"On behalf of the Crawley Estate, I am issuing you with a writ." Tom brandished a paper wallet and placed it on top of the stamp album that Colonel Clifford was still staring at. "Serving notice on you for payment of all monies in arrears within 28 days. If you do not make payment you will face eviction on that day. Good day to you." 

Tom put his hat back on and went to the door. "We will see about that, you young upstart." Tom looked around and noticed a number of paintings depicting moments from the Second Boer War. There were even regimental photographs mounted on the walls. 

He opened the door. Colonel Clifford's wife and the butler had been listening. Tom looked at her. "My apologies, ma'am." He raised his hat and walked to the door and made his own way out. He was certain the butler would not oblige. 

__________________________

The Next Day: The Dower House 

Lady Mary Crawley was on the telephone. "Thank you, Murray. It's good of you to telephone and seek me out. I am sure there is some misunderstanding, I will speak to Mr Branson." "Ah, I see you have already spoken to him. Right well, I will sort this out." Mary put the Candle Stick down to clear the line and after a small hesitation picked it up again. "York 7920." The switchboard made the connection, "Miss Cartwright? It's Mary Crawley here. May I speak to Mr Branson?" She listened "Oh, he has left." Mary nodded. "He is coming here? Thank you, good day to you." Mary hung up the mouthpiece and walked quickly into the drawing-room.

Robert was sat reading the newspaper and Cora crocheting. She stood in front of them. "Tell me this is not true!" "What?" "That you have asked Murray to rescind the writ on Downton Place." "As a matter of fact, I have. Maurice and I served together, we were at Mafeking. We can't be turning out his sort." Mary curled the fingers of each hand into a ball. "What in God's name are you talking about?!" Cora looked up. "Mary!" "Look, the Downton Estate is not some aristocratic folderol. It's a professional business enterprise where we have legally binding contracts with all, under which both parties agree to obligations and if they do not fulfil them, action has to be taken. If you let Clifford off, whose rent is hardly commercial to begin with, what kind of message does that send out to all our other tenants?! " Mary sighed. "Aggh! Tom has spent eight years bringing us out of the dark ages and now this!" "Steady on, Mary. You know I have always tried to deal fairly with all. Sometimes we need to take a little more care of our flock." "Yes, and that kind of thinking has lead us twice to the edge of ruin!" Robert's eyebrows went up and he shook his head. "Well, there it is, I am still a joint owner of this estate and entitled to a view or have you forgotten?" "Yes, a view. But have _you_ forgotten I should be consulted before you act!" 

Mary sat down. Barrow came in. "May I get us all some tea." Mary looked at him and simply nodded. "Have you spoken to Tom?" "No, he is on his way." Cora looked at Mary. That sounded ominous. 

Tom rang the bell. "Come in, Mr Branson. Everyone's in the drawing-room." He handed his hat and coat to Thomas. "I will see myself in." Tom opened the door, walked in and stood in front of the winged single chair opposite Mary and at the side of Robert and Cora. Mary looked down. 

He folded his arms behind his back and stood resolute. "I am obviously very disappointed that you did not speak with me first, Robert. I know Maurice Clifford served with you in South Africa and I well remember the issue of loyalty with Mr Drewe, when Mary and I wanted to run the farm ourselves." Robert nodded. Mary wondered where this was going. 

Tom sounded thoughtful reasonable. "However, this kind of thing completely undermines my authority with the entire estate." Mary now looked up. "So here is my proposal. You personally make good the arrears and settle the rent until the end of the year. Murray will serve notice that the tenancy is to be terminated at that point. 

"I had a look round the grounds after my meeting. They have been neglected and are run down and I suspect the house is the same. As the candid advisor of this family, I should tell you this arrangement is the worst of all options: a house deteriorating, a poor return and 40% death duties." Robert responded. "I will think about it." "Good," and Tom looked at Mary. "I have asked Murray to hold the writ in place for another twenty-four hours." Robert looked up at Tom, a thoughtful look on his face." Tom looked at him; he was composed but very serious." If you do go ahead and squash the writ I will have no option but to resign, family or no family." 

Robert moved his head down and raised his eyebrows. "Tom, I know how committed you are to us all and you have never taken a stand like this before, despite all our arguments. So I will think very carefully on it." Mary looked at her father. "Pa-pa, I know it will sound like we are ganging up on you but if Tom goes, I go with him. If you agree with his suggestion, I will contribute half of the monies required from my personal kitty." Cora was the last to speak. "Well, there you go." Robert gave Cora an old fashioned look of reprimand. Cora shrugged nonchalantly. 

Barrow opened the door. "Tea is served." Tom looked over at Thomas. "Thank you, Mr Barrow, but I will not be staying. Robert, Cora, Mary good day to you." Thomas came forward as Tom made for the door, "Tom, wait. I will see you out." It was Mary. In the hallway, Tom put his hat on and stood at the door. He stood looking at her. A simple wool skirt, twinset, her hair up, a neckless and earrings of pearls. Such simple elegance and poise. She reached up to him and held his face in both hands and gave him the lightest of kisses on his lips and withdrew. "You were magnificent, darling." She beamed at him. "I love Robert, but I haven't put up with him all those years and finally got it right to lose it all now. I very much hope that he will come round but he needs to know ' _no more_ '. Thankfully, this is the last piece in the jigsaw." 

Tom opened the door and looked around and smiled. "And it was worth it all for our first proper kiss." He blew another kiss to her, took the steps jauntily and jumped into the car. She waved to him, all smiles as he drove off, waving his free hand.

__________________

Later that evening: The Master Bedroom - The Dower House.

"So what are you going to do?" Robert looked over at Cora, hesitated and held his dressing-gown before putting it on the easy chair next to their bed."Oh, I will take their advice. But that is not what's important." He carried on and pulled back the covers and got into bed and looked over at Cora before settling. "It was Tom. I was very impressed." "Good." "Even after all this time, to stand fast over this issue and in the most respectful way, to me bodes well for us all." He turned to the bedside table to pick up his book and Cora spoke. "So why did you do it, Robert?" He nodded his head. He shrugged. "Instinct I suppose. Let's be clear Cora, this is not my world anymore. I could do what I liked and hopefully used that freedom wisely. Now, there are simply rules and consequences." "Well, I think its better that way. Not everyone was as good or as fair as you, my dear." He reached over and kissed her. "Thank you for that." Cora turned over and prepared for sleep. "Good night Robert." She smiled to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative
> 
> In a sense this is not part of the narrative except that it resolves what is happening to Downton Place. It is more a commentary on the players. 
> 
> Motifs. 
> 
> The self-important butler, a little like the Moorland Holiday.
> 
> The stamp collection, Spratt.
> 
> Players. 
> 
> The real point of this chapter was to force me as a writer to put Tom into a confrontation with Robert. 
> 
> Tom in Season 2 and 3 is strident all confident with absolute certainty of moral purpose with Robert. The death of Sybil changes all that.
> 
> He is uncertain in so many ways and yet over and over again in Season 4 to 6 he is right something that Mrs Hughes, Rosamund and Edith in their very different ways reflect on. Robert by contrast is a decent man but not very clever. That Lord Fellows made him an advocate of the Charles Ponzi scheme was the perfect commentary. This confrontation is the ultimate expression of their different qualities.
> 
> So Tom enters a drawing room as he had all those years ago at Sybil’s invitation to stand his ground for what is right. But showing how much he has grown he gives Robert a way out which Mary joins in with which is an echo of the Drewe’s. But as he said when he left ‘no more.’ When Tom says he will resign he meant it. 
> 
> I hope that this extension of his arc where he is more forthright feels right. Watching all six seasons through Tom’s eyes it is very noticeable how Tom becomes what I have heard others call something of a lap dog. He says at breakfast in the movie “I know you find my views entertaining.” Making light but not apologising a good sign that we are past the “where do I belong narrative. “
> 
> We are now two years on from the events of 1927 and he is at the core of everything so I judge this return to more self-confidence to be right. 
> 
> There are two more examples in the following chapter.


	19. 22nd September 1929: London

Kings Cross Station

Tom helped Mary off the train and their porter took the bags to the vehicle in the waiting area of Kings Cross, as always full of smoke and noise. It was autumn. Tom was in a three-piece suit and overcoat and wore a trilby. Mary had an elegant deep petrol blue wrap coat on with a single button. It was edged in fur at the neck and cuffs and she wore a simple cloche hat that matched the light brown of the fur.

"I hope the children will be alright." Mary looked at Tom anxiously as they walked down the platform. "Don't worry. Sybbie is with friends at school and Mrs Moseley will take her home. Your father will make sure George is on time and see that he is collected."

Since Mary's return from New York, she had moved out of the Abbey and she and George had gone to live with Robert and Cora until Mary was free. Tom had come back to live in the house with Sybbie so that when he was called away Sybbie had much-needed continuity and was looked after by Nanny. She missed her Cousin and to begin with had not understood why Auntie Mary and George were leaving. Tom had explained that it was not permanent and one day they would live together again but Donk and Grandma were closer to the new school he would be attending from September. This seemed to satisfy Sybbie, who remained at Downton School in the primary class with the group of friends she had made in the previous year.

The real reason that Mary had moved out was to be, as they called it, bulletproof. After the trauma of the hearing, they wanted no more hiccups and if they were honest, now they had laid bare their feelings for each other they did not want any temptation, or to play their cards in the wrong order. It had been a long summer for both of them.

Tom offered the destination. "Shoe Lane please." He opened the door of the cab for Mary and he followed her in. "I suppose I had not realised how much of a family we had become. Now more than ever we all seem so spread out but no, you are right: they will be taken care of."

They reached Schroder's and Tom came round to the pavement and helped Mary out. Tom spoke to his driver "We should be no more than an hour." The driver nodded; he was very happy with a waiting fare and the City had been bedlam these last few days. The less driving the better.

They dashed up the stairs, in through the swing doors. Nathan was not standing on ceremony, he came down to greet them. "Hello. Gosh, you're both looking well! I wish I could get off for some country air. Do come this way."

Nathan led them up the stairs into the library. He took Mary's coat and gave it to his secretary and Tom followed suit. "Tea for you both?" Mary took off her gloves. "Assam please." Tom smiled. Nothing phased her even after the events of the last few days. He looked at her, she was wearing a Chanel suit in the new figure-hugging tailored style of the day with a trumpet-shaped skirt in soft mauve. He shook his head, she was so beautiful.

Nathan beckoned her to sit and moved round to the other side of his desk. She looked him straight in the eye, "So do we need to sell the horses?" He smiled at both of them. "No, I do not think it will come to that." The teas came and pleasantries exchanged as they settled.

"Right, let's look at what has happened. This wretched Hatry man is a nightmare for our community. Markets function on confidence and the revelation of his fraud has led to panic. The Hatry Group shares have been suspended and I am certain we will find its debts are greater than its assets and will wipe out the company. So the markets are down ...about 10%."

"As far as CIT is concerned, we had just 15% invested in British Companies and I instructed our brokers to liquidate all our US Holdings on the evening of the 20th. So we are probably down about 2/3%." Mary chipped in, "That does not sound much." Nathan nodded "It isn't, and indeed our positions in US Treasury's and Gold have increased in value. But the Trust is subject to the simple mechanism of how many people buy and how many people sell and if more are selling to cover the debt, the price falls."

At that moment a clerk brought in a file and handed it to Nathan, "Thank you, Groombridge." He looked through it, his hands on his face stroking his chin as he made sure he was comfortable with the report. "So, before all this nonsense started the price of the shares were £2. It was trading at roughly par - you know, its actual value. Today, its value is about £1 19 shillings but it is trading at £1.16 shillings, so it's undervalued in real terms or to use our terms, trading at a discount of about 8%."

Tom interjected. "So although you have protected us from the effect of all this, the share price has still fallen. Do you have any suggestions?" Nathan smiled "I do. We buy our own shares back at £1.16 shillings knowing eventually we can offer them back to the market later at £1.19 shillings or more." Mary had finished her tea, "This is obviously kosher?" Nathan nodded his head.

Tom looked at them both. "The obvious danger is the underlying assets fall further." Nathan looked serious. "Exactly. But I am not looking at increasing our risk and I think having monies in Gold and US Treasuries is going to look very sound in the months ahead." Mary had another question. "What about the dividends?" Nathan was swift. "Overall, little change." Mary smiled.

"Well, I think you have done brilliantly, Nathan. Let's go ahead and do a buyback, but not too many shares. I can see with all the brouhaha out there, it leads to some losing their heads and selling our trust even if you do not need to. It makes no sense at all so it's clearly a bargain. All I would ask, as the Managing Director, is please do not buy any more companies in the market until we have discussed it." Nathan looked at Mary. "Shall we start with half a per cent of the share capital and review it in a month?" She looked at Tom. He shrugged. "Small steps. Sounds sensible."

Mary looked hard at Nathan. "Where do you think this is going?" He looked at both of them. "I think Tom will be selling fewer cars for the next few years and your visitor numbers to Downton in the first year might be down, but the real effect as always will be on the poor. I know how committed you both are to charitable works, that's where I think you will need to turn your attention." Mary and Tom looked at each other; they communicated agreement with each other in their own unique way. Mary turned Nathan. "It's always a pleasure to do business with you Nathan and it's immensely reassuring to know you are at the helm. I promise we will not come rushing down every two minutes, but this was very worthwhile. Much better than over the telephone, and of course it's our first experience of this kind of thing."

Nathan looked at them very seriously. "Mary you felt, based on what I had said, that the stock market was no longer the Wild West; I am afraid to say that Charles Hatry, borrowing monies on fake bonds, is a sign that there are still outlaws out there. There probably always will be, so my push will be for more oversight. Although he was from my community, I never took to the man, too showy for my liking. That was old fashioned intuition, others have not been so lucky,"

He then stood up and gave them a reassuring smile tapping his nose. "So, for now, this has protected us." "We are most grateful Nathan and have every faith in you."

They both stood and Nathan came round to the front of his desk and leant on it. "Forgive me for being impertinent, but what about... " and he pointed at both of them and crossed over his hands moving them from one to another of them and raised his eyebrows. Mary walked over to Tom, who put her arm through his. He smiled. "I see. Well, I am thrilled. I think you make a great team. It is quite unusual for men and woman to agree on money and the more there is of it the worse it becomes. So, as someone who now considers you friends, I am pleased, both personally and professionally. Congratulations! Now, let's see you out." He passed them, reached for the door and beckoned them out. Mary spoke as she passed through the door. "And not a word, please," Nathan responded, "Discretion is my middle name. Enjoy the rest of your stay."

_______________

Their driver pulled the car up outside Rosamund's. Tom dashed inside to arrange for the collection of the luggage and returned to open the door for Mary. He saw her in through the front door. "What time do we need to be ready to leave for supper?' "Oh, six will be fine." "Right. Well, I have some things to do, I will see you later." Tom turned back toward the vehicle. From behind him, Mary spoke up. "Tom?" she looked worried, questioning. He turned, a gentle frown on his face. "Don't worry it's fine." Mary nodded. Tom was always so attentive, suddenly he was disappearing. She shook her head and walked in. "Ah, there you are, Mary. How lovely to see you." Rosamund placed an arm around her waist and led her in. Tom returned to the vehicle and asked to be taken to Bond Street.

_______________

Asprey's Jewellers. Bond Street

Tom sat with a cup of tea. He was thinking it was definitely one of those moments for checking, am I really here doing this? He was shaken by a voice. "All done, Mr Branson." Stood over him the jeweller offered him a small package. "As you asked, it is discrete. A casual onlooker will not be able to mark its origin. You are not the first or will be the last gentlemen to ask for such a thing." Tom took his satchel and placed the item in an inside disguised pocket. "Do take your time and leave when you're ready and once again thank you for your patronage." Tom stood and thanked him and shook his hand enthusiastically and smiled. The jeweller withdrew and Tom sat down to finish his tea.

He checked there was plenty of time before he needed to return to Rosamund's. Yes, he would pop to Simpsons.

_______________

Simpsons Piccadilly

"Good afternoon, Mr Branson. How can we help today?" "Some socks, shirts and ties." Tom was known to the outfitters and they had a record of his preferences. "Right away, sir. I will bring a selection for you to consider. Do please come through and make yourself comfortable." Tom passed into the lounge area, sat and waited for the milliner to reappear. He picked up a magazine and began reading. He became aware someone had entered and looked up.

"Hello, it's Tom Branson isn't it?" Tom recognised the man, he had been to the Abbey in the early twenties, "That's right and you're ... Charles Blake." Blake nodded. "Spot on! Shopping?" "Yes, we are in town and I have a few hours." Charles gave him a curious look. "We?" Tom hesitated; he had not thought about the man in front of him for years. He knew for some reason he felt irritated by the question and offered a deflection. "Family," evasive. Blake ploughed on. "You were the Land Agent if I remember. How's the estate?"

Tom stood, he wanted to be on equal terms with this man. It was coming back to him now, this man worked for the Government. He was tasked with reviewing Large Estates and which ones were viable. "Let me ask you a question. What would you expect?" Charles moved his head to one side frowned, puzzled by Tom's response an ironic smile on his face. "Fine, I suppose. Mary seemed to know what she was doing."

"Mary?" Tom said her name with a strong dose of irony and sarcasm, "I ran the estate." Tom emphasised the 'I.'

"Well, whoever. How are things?" "Fine." Blake nodded disconsolately. It was as if he wasn't really interested in the answer which Tom picked up on, the reality is he never had been.

"Forgive me, but I have always been curious: why did you never discuss the estate with me?" Blake shrugged. He knew the answer in his mind was not very professional in a number of ways.

"We both know perfectly well why you did not, don't we?" Tom nodding his head to emphasise the point. "Mary mentioned that you thought we were doing well, but I am sure that was to flatter her. It wasn't really about the estate at all. If you were serious, you would have spoken to me, no?" Tom looked at him shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, that all sounds a bit touchy." Tom smiled a genuine smile, not at Blake but at the situation and shook his head. "No, seeing you has just reminded that the review was a bit of a charade." At that moment the milliner returned. "Sorry to keep you, Mr Branson. Come this way, I have some ideas for you to consider." Blake did not give up. "Suit yourself" nonchalant but goading Tom. Tom turned to the milliner. "If you will forgive me, I will be one moment. I have just met an old acquaintance."

Tom looked at Blake, he turned up the heat of the conversation without losing his temper. "I saw straight through you." As he went on his tone was more and more ironic, sarcastic. "Hiding your title, pretending to be modern and forward-thinking and interested in the estate but in the end, you were just another suitor. I don't recall anything coming out of your visit, anything at all." Blake feigned dawning recognition, "Ah! I see you were jealous of my being with Mary. I did wonder."

Tom adopted a weary tone. "Please, Mr Blake. Do not judge me by your own standards. I was never part of that game you were all playing."

Charles Blake was not used to the kind of sincere but respectful, impassioned response that Tom offered and tried to deflate things. Certainly, he would not simply agree or plead an error. His reply was laced with sarcasm. "Well, this is all very interesting and rather serious for Simpsons." Tom remained impassioned. "That's because life is a serious business and soon _even_ people like you are going to see that. Good day to you Mr Blake." He raised his hat and walked off to find the milliner.

He was pleased to have been able to say all that, not because he bore a grudge but for months in the early twenties, he had quietly got on with modernising the estate and fought with Robert over it, whilst all the flim-flam had gone on achieving nothing and Blake was assuredly very much a part of the flim-flam.

_______________

The Evening Half Past Six : Savoy Grill & Bar

Mary and Tom climbed up the stairs. A footman opened the door and they walked into the Grill. "How nice to be able to enter discreetly." The Savoy Grill had a street entrance, which kept them away from prying eyes. Tom spoke. "We are meeting friends. Tom Branson and Mary Crawley." The maître de was clearly expecting them. "Delighted to have you join us. This way, please." Mary looked around without dwelling on the guests, but she recognised an actor. It took a while to summon up his name and finally remembered. Oh yes, Charlie Chaplin; like all aristocracy, she noticed without noticing.

They approached their table and their hosts rose to greet them. "Hello, Mary," a peck on the cheek, "Good to see you both, hello Tom." The cultured Northern Brogue well remembered. Richard Carlisle introduced his partner, an attractive woman full-bodied rather than wraith-like. "Pleased to meet you both, Cynthia Humbert." Mary shook her hand and Tom, who had immediately warmed to her kissed her close up, rather than the effete manner of the English. Tom guessed she was not only full-bodied but fun and warm-hearted.

They all sat. Richard called the attention of the waiter. "My usual champagne." Mary opened the conversation "As I explained on the telephone, your kind offer was not needed but Tom and I wanted to see you and personally thank you for your support. " Richard, that rather clipped well-spoken version of a Northern accent. " Mary, if there is one thing I do not like it is hypocrisy. This Talbot feller should have accepted he had been found out and left it at that."

Tom smiled and looked at Richard. "You know only too well Richard, if people can sense an opportunity they will take it. What annoyed us is not just that it was untrue but it could have affected so many other things." As they considered the menus Cynthia spoke up." Well, it's a shame we are not all a bit more like the French. Then no one would worry people. I am married to the dullest mill owner in the North of England. Richard and I met and we enjoy each other's company and it makes my marriage tolerable. To me, it's grown up. No one gets hurt and my husband does not mind my shopping trips to town." Everyone laughed. It was meant to make everyone feel at home but Mary and Tom had spectres from their past which would not allow for such levity. Their laughter was a little hollow. In Mary's case, she considered it a strange twist of fate that the man that had saved her reputation and squashed the story of Pamuk - the diplomat that had died in her bed - and the one man in Downton that did not know about it, were both sat at the table.

With the loss of Matthew and Sybil, their view of love was almost spiritual in nature, very precious and in the privacy of their own thoughts, it reminded them that as yet they had not yet fully confided in each other. Mary looked over at Tom and could sense his unease. She wondered if she was hiding hers.

Richard had insisted on choosing from the menu and the food arrived. As they ate the conversation opened up. "So Richard, what do you make of the Hatry business?" Richard responded "I know the man, a show-off who one day was always going to have no chair to sit on when the musical chairs stopped. He is going to cause a lot of problems and this will reverberate in New York, mark my words." Mary said. "We will do. We expect Tom's business to slow but probably only to the levels of '27. What's concerning is the Abbey. If all goes to plan. we will open it on three days a week to the public next summer. We may not have - what's the modern word? - the right levels of 'footfall' if this gets worse." Richard finished eating the entrée. "Food good?" "Yes. lovely. Thank you. Tom and I have never been to the Savoy Grill before."

Richard was always at work. "Listen, I have an idea. Our weekend newspapers have drop booklets in them, mostly for leisure and travel. We could put one together for Downton. Why doesn't one of my journalists come up to Downton? They could interview you and Tom, take some shots of the lovely Lady Mary, framed in those deep windows. Tom could offer his unique perspective 'from Chauffeur to whatever you are going to be called with this new arrangement'?" Tom looked at his glass. "Yes, and your journalist could research trains and hotels, so people from town could make a thing of it. Come up on the Scotsman, stay in York and come and have lunch in the dining room King George ate in." Cynthia reached over and touched Tom's arm and responded in her rich Northern Accent. "Brilliant, Tom! No wonder you're no longer just the chauffeur." Mary smiled and thought _'yes and the intended of Lady Mary Crawley'_.

As the evening progressed, the conversation split into two. Cynthia turned to Tom. "So you're master of all you survey now. Tell me, how has that come about?" Tom smiled."I think it's quite simple really, Cynthia. I have grown into the changes that have occurred and kept my finger on the pulse. Whereas others have not." She smiled in agreement. "My husband may be dull but he knows his business inside out, always will. And Lady Mary and you?" Tom looked across at Mary. "She is a great learner. You know: new things and things that go wrong, she learns from it all." Cynthia looked at Tom. "And she has learnt what's best for her?" Tom laughed. "Something like that... "

"So I understand Richard has never married?" Tom provoking a response and received his answer, "and now I have met Mary I understand why. He loved her. Probably tried to tame her, failed and has decided the kind of relationship we enjoy suits him better. In a sense, it's like a business arrangement. With limited rules of engagement. He feels no need to control me, instead he controls what we do when we are together." Tom offered a fascinated look on his face.

Mary was able to do more than thank Richard, she was able to make peace with him. "I was sorry to hear about Matthew, Mary. It was terrible. But in Tom, you have someone different but equally right for you. I am so pleased you didn't give in to another one of those vacuous aristocrats, you need flesh and blood." Mary looked at Richard. "Well, you certainly don't mince your words." He looked at her. "I never did and I am guessing Tom is wise enough to be your confidante rather than master, which I tried to be and failed miserably." Mary countered. "You're very certain about Tom?" He smiled. "You don't fool me, Mary. It's not anything at the table, it's you, you are so much more at ease."

Tom and Cynthia excused themselves from the table toward the end of the meal, leaving Richard and Mary alone. The conversation became a little more intense.

"How on earth did you end up with that waster, Talbot." Mary's eyes rose to the ceiling. Richard somehow encouraged her to be more frank and slightly dis-inhibited. "Desperation. I was just so tired of it all." Richard was unusually kind. "Well, the great Lady Mary humbled. But much wiser from where I am sat. Tom is a very lucky man. Don't be afraid to tell him about Pamuk. I am sure he has skeletons too. You both must have by now, you would not be human if you did not." 

As he spoke Cynthia and Tom returned, she looked at Tom as he approached, "and I am a very, very lucky woman. Thank you, yes. I will tell him."

Richard gave Tom his card and they agreed to start work on the booklet as soon as the Abbey's status was clarified. They said their goodbyes and Tom and Mary left by the street entrance where their driver was waiting. "Where did you go, Tom?" He offered an enigmatic smile. "To pay the account. I put the evening on us." She turned and kissed him on the cheek. "You are so clever! How will I keep up with you?" They tripped down the stairs and into the vehicle, not a photographer to be seen. Mary thought that's my kind of place, the more high profile Downton becomes, the more that kind of privacy will be needed.

_______________

Late Evening: Rosamund's.

The butler helped them off with their hats and coats and Mary moved toward the staircase, as if to go to bed. As she climbed the stairs Tom, called up to her. "Something happened today which I haven't mentioned." She turned on the stairs. "Oh yes?" She looked at Tom and retraced her steps.

"I saw Charles Blake and offered him some home truths." "What do you mean?" "I suggested he was much more caught up in chasing you than offering a professional assessment of the estate." Mary looked at Tom, thinking carefully about what he had said. "I will be honest, Tom, I am as much to blame for all that. I wasn't really interested in what he had to say. I was probably flirting with him and knew you and I had it under control. In those days it was just Pa-pa we needed to convince." Tom let out a resigned sigh. "You're not angry with me for being the Irish mick?" She touched the side of his face, a small laugh. "You underestimate yourself. The only Irish Mick, as you call it, I have met was Keiron." Mary became reflective serious. "But Tom, all that time with Evelyn, Charles and Tony I am not proud of it. You were getting on with protecting us, the family, me, constantly coming up against Pa-pa and I was pretending it was 1912 again. So do not give it a moments thought. Charles is one of those people that likes to mix it up. I can just imagine him wanting to have the last word. Now, let's get off to bed, please forget about it. I am sure you were firm but polite." She climbed the stairs and reached the landing and turned to him. 

They both knew what they wanted but Tom came forward and gave her the gentlest of kisses on either cheek. She stood back him from him. "No one has ever treated me with as much dignity as you have my darling. None of them." He smiled at her. Once again, they had played a deuce rather than an ace.

The Next Day Eight O'Clock in the morning: Rosamund's. 

Mary met Tom on the stairs and they walked into breakfast together. Rosamund was already sat, having her breakfast. "Do sit down. The butler will be here in a moment. "She looked at Tom. "Successful day yesterday?" Tom nodded. "Very, given the circumstances; I hope you will not be affected too much?" Rosamund smiled. "I spoke to my advisers. All seems well. I don't pretend to understand everything but we were in safe things." Tom smiled. That probably meant that her investment had been languishing for almost a decade when so much more could have achieved. 

The Butler came and they ordered Mary and Tom talked about their plans for the next few days. The children, St Martin's Lane, Caroline, The Estate. Rosamund looked at both of them and listened, a vaguely judgemental look developed on her face and she finally intervened. "You know, you two are so very clever." They both looked at her but Mary spoke. "What do you mean?"She looked at both of them. That certain, polite look on her face. "I have spent my entire life adhering to the rules of people like us and somehow you two have made a virtue of breaking them all." 

Tom smiled but he wasn't going to let the veiled criticism go. "Rosamond, Marigold could not be in a better place. She is being brought up by her mother and her stepfather, who both love her dearly. Is that not the same thing?" Mary thought, good for you Tom. If Rosamund had had her way, Marigold would have disappeared to be fostered in Europe. "Touché. Don't get me wrong, I want you to be happy and I know Cora has been a champion for a very long time. It's just not what we are used to."

Tom looked hard at Rosamund. "It might shock you, Rosamund but I want to get to the point where Mary and George no longer need to be concerned with such things. The family should be about love, kindness, loyalty. No more, no less. The rest is simply about surviving in a fast-changing world."

Mary looked at Rosamund. "You see, for me living in a Gilded Cage has been a prison and every time I have tried to break out, I admit it has been a disaster. I was lucky with Matthew, he was caught in the same trap and not of his doing. But Tom... all Tom is doing is dismantling the cage." Rosamund looked at them both, "How very poetic."

The butler brought their breakfasts and in time-honoured fashion, the conversation died and moved on to other matters like the weather, the journey home and their plans for Christmas. Safer ground. But Tom had made his point. One of the great virtues of Rosamund was that though she had a brittle way with her, she bore no malice. Tom and Mary had not gained a supporter but they had not lost one and in part, it was because Tom had taken her seriously rather than be flippant.

_______________

Ten O'Clock: Kings Cross Station, London

Mary and Tom were sat in their compartment, papers and books at the ready. Mary found herself no longer worrying that their world might have collapsed but turned to thoughts of the coming year. She was now anxious to visit St Martins Lane and see how all the work was going. Tom had engaged a local builder who would call in an architect when necessary, rather than have an over-complicated arrangement involving surveyors and the like. After all, the house was in one piece, they were simply putting in bathrooms and kitchens, repairing floors and redecorating.

Tom had also suggested introducing one of the new oil-powered central heating systems, which would heat water and supply radiators to each room. Mary liked the idea; it would be much safer than lighting fires each night in the children's rooms.

They heard the whistle go and looked out as the steam filled the giant canopy of Kings Cross Station. They were off - back to York. There was a knock on the door. "Mr Branson, Lady Mary would you be joining us for lunch?" Mary nodded. "Half-past twelve?" "Perfect." The porter closed the door, as the train gathered momentum.

"Tom, may we discuss the children for a moment?" Tom put his newspaper down. "Of course." "My main concern is continuity, not just the school year but them making friends." Tom nodded. "George seems to have settled into his preparatory school in Ripon, but if things go as we want, what should we do when we move to York?' Tom smiled. "What a lovely thought. Well, if it is during this coming year, then I would say George should stay put. I will have one of the lads take him to school each day. In the meantime, we can enrol him for a private school in York for September." "And Sybbie?" Tom thought about that. "That one is easier, she can go to the Downton School till the summer break. It will not be more than a few weeks and don't forget we will be going to Downton for the open days, so we can take her with us three days a week." Mary looked at him and smiled. "Of course, I had not thought of that. I am so used to Downton being the centre of everything. And now it isn't, I panic, overlooking the detail."

Tom leaned forward. "You didn't mind what I said to Rosamund?" "Not in the slightest. I love Aunt Rosamund to bits but after all my experiences with her over the years, I wouldn't take advice from her on where to buy a hat, let alone my choice of partner." Tom laughed. Mary went on. "But it reminded me how important it is to be beyond reproach, even though I am much less bothered what people think these days. I know if we overstep the mark, I will no longer be the wronged woman, cared for by a life-long friend but the subject of gossip. Not to mention the fact that the family will be forced to withdraw their support."

The train was moving much more quickly as it emerged into the countryside. Somehow that had a calming influence on them both. They leant forward and looked at each other adoringly and Tom took Mary's left hand and began stroking it with his thumb. As always when he was very emotional he sounded very Irish. "Don't worry my darlin'. All good things are worth waiting for." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> We now see the escalating importance of the 1929 theme with the failure of the Hatry Group feeding into the narrative with a visit to London and an addendum with both Richard Carlisle and Rosamund. For Tom and Mary since Brancaster the continuing need for patience and self-restraint. Tom comes across Charles Blake and puts him right on the facts, which provides Mary with the chance to later contextualise her behaviour with her suitors.
> 
> Motifs
> 
> The ‘Atticus theme’ of clever financier expressed through Nathan who has avoided the Crawley monies being wiped out. 
> 
> The dynamic created by the Feux family group of George and Sybbie of Season 4 through 6. 
> 
> Sybil’s request for patience in Season 2 is played into Tom and Mary’s behaviour.
> 
> Players. 
> 
> Nathan is well established in the narrative (The Atticus theme) by now and we see the contrasting reactions to Tom and Mary in the pragmatic and forgiving responses of Richard Carlisle the modern self made man and the spiky tetchy response of Rosamund with her need to comply with aristocratic foibles. 
> 
> Charles Blake was a foil for Tony Gillingham in Season 4 and 5. By comparison he looked clever. I wanted to put him against Tom who he completely ignored during his review of the estate which Tom was land agent for. 
> 
> I did not feel the need to put Tom against Tony. There is a wonderful scene where Tom invites Tony to come out shooting Rabbits, which he accepts, although he admits he will not be very good and Mary joins them, much to Tom’s frustration (played beautifully by Allen through facial expressions). Tom has a successful morning shooting and Tony and Mary waste more time on their relationship the perfect metaphor for much of Season 4 and 5, the former achieving something tangible and the latter wasting time. So on the stairs, where they have an intimate conversation in Season 4 about matters they feel uncomfortable about, deep into the story there is this brief moment when Tom and Mary acknowledge their different journeys between 1921 and 1925 where Mary recognises her wasteful trivial behaviour whilst Tom was working in the background saving the family, the estate and her and fighting Robert all the time.


	20. Charity Begins At Home

The Dower House

Tom turned the Bentley into the driveway, swung round to the left, turned a half-circle around the fountain and drew to a stop in front of the steps of the house. As this was 1929 Mary, who had been waiting in the drawing-room, simply opened the door and walked down the steps, opened the door of the motorcar and stepped in. She turned and blew Sybbie a kiss and gave Tom a peck on his cheek. "Sybbie wanted to see her Auntie Mary. No Cora?" "No darling. No need for alarm, I will explain on the way to the Abbey."

Tom let off the brake, turned the wheel and swung the big car around, before turning the wheel left and up the driveway and out on to the road.

Mary turned to face Tom. "You have done a better job on Ma-ma than you thought. She is happy to concentrate on the hospital. She is enjoying her leisure time and she and Pa-pa intend to travel much more. Simply because Pa-pa is Chairman, she does not feel she too has to be included. " Tom concentrated on driving but his head moved toward her. "With John and Gwen on board, it's more than enough and Cora is right. I just did not want her to feel left out."

As they drew closer to the Abbey, Mary asked Tom to drop her off first. He drove up to the front door of the house. He thought to himself: no Carson, no Barrow - who would come to the door? Mary in her three quarter length coat and carrying a satchel walked to the door.

Of course, Tom knew it would be Albert, but he looked up at the house and thought to himself, apart from Sybbie and himself, no one was now living there except Nanny and Albert. The sooner the Charitable Status was resolved the better.

Albert opened the door."Good Morning, Lady Mary. Welcome home." Mary turned to look at Tom. He guessed what she was thinking, about the many times a great slew of people had come and gone. Now, here she was alone with Albert. Despite it all, Mary smiled at Tom, turned and walked in.

Tom carried on to the school with Sybbie. He stopped the car and opened the door for his daughter and took her by the hand, delivering her to the Primary Class. As she skipped off to her school friends, he watched closely to see how they reacted to Sybbie. One of the girls immediately grabbed her hand and took her to play. Tom sighed. He could see any worries that Sybbie would be treated differently were unfounded. He suspected that like her mother she had such personal warmth about her, as well as being very bright, that she would fit in equally as well at the Downton School as her Girls' School next year.

As he got back into the vehicle he smiled to himself. All being well, her father would be married by then. He knew having two parents did affect children at school; they could be so cruel to each other about those kinds of distinctions, even in 1929.

_______________

Eleven O'clock: Dining Room. Downton Abbey

As she walked into the Dining Room, clutching her papers and sat down at the head of the table Mary was determined to make a good fist of her first meeting of the charity Steering Committee. "Good Morning everyone, thank you for coming. This is an informal gathering of all the interested parties to the various charitable ideas we hope to be able to pursue with the Foundation. I will just go round the table.

To my left is Daisy Mason, the Head Cook at Downton Abbey, together with her mentor, Mrs Patmore. Next is Lady Merton, the Patron of the Womans Hostel and Tom Branson, who represents the Abbey and hopefully eventually the Foundation. To my right is Miss Birtwhistle, the infant teacher here at Downton, the Headmaster of the local school and John and Gwen Harding who are trustees of the Hill Croft College. To begin with, I would like to discuss the question of education. Headmaster?"

Gwen spoke up. "Lady Mary, I will take notes," Mary responded, "Oh, yes. Of course, thank you." Tom smiled at Gwen, appreciating her looking out for Mary. Momentarily, he was the chauffeur of 1914 sharing with her the news that she had got the job with the telephone company, thanks to her shorthand skills and typing speeds and of course Sybil's intervention.

"Thank you, Lady Mary. We currently are running an infant class for 5 to 7-year-olds in the schoolroom at Downton and two classes at the School. One primary ages 8 to 10 and one secondary, for the 11s to 14s. This is thanks to the houses generosity and the taking in of pupils in the autumn of 1928. Before, all ages were split between two classes. Since we have made these changes, we have noticed an improvement in the pupil's attainments and we would like to continue with three classes. However, I also wanted to raise another matter. Whilst the State will provide for the teaching of children from 5 to 14, they do not support 15 to 16-year-olds to sit the School Certificate. This is something I would like the Foundation to think about."

Isabel interrupted. "How many classes could you run at the school" "Three, but we only have two teachers." Tom spoke next." So in an ideal world, you are two teachers and a class down." John Harding spoke next. "I think if you wrote to the Education Board and showed them what you have been achieving with the help of the Abbey, you stand a chance of being funded for a third teacher." The headmaster nodded agreement.

Tom spoke again. "To be frank, headmaster, I see public education for all to age 16 as being some way off. Where the Foundation could help is to run and fund the 15 -16 age group. With the kudos of the house, we could probably get the local businesses to offer secondment during that two-year period which would ease the Scholars into work. For a business to have access to a pupil educated to School Certificate standard is a real benefit to them. I would certainly look at apprenticeships from that group for my workshop." The headmaster came back in. "It would make a good deal of sense to run three classes from infant to secondary within the school and then those who go on to higher education come to school in the Abbey." John Harding again. "I agree." Gwen next. "I think a lot of pupils would see coming to Downton to go to school as a real step up. Something to aspire to, it all makes sense to me."

Miss Birtwhistle spoke up. "Well, I have been terribly happy here," and coyly looked at Tom, "but if you wished to take me on board Headmaster, I would gladly join you." Tom looked at them all. "And Mr Moseley would be funded by the Foundation. No, it all makes sense." He looked across at John Harding. "Could you let me know some idea of the annual running costs of a School Certificate class?" John nodded.

Mary had been the perfect chair and not intervened. "So, Headmaster, you will pursue the third teacher and Mr Branson the 15-16 class. Let us now move on to the other proposed element, Daisy?"

"It's all going tickety boo at the moment. The Garden produce is put to good use and after some hiccups, the bakin' in the early morning is working well. Albert delivers everything to the hostel early and then his day carries on as normal."

Isabel spoke up. "I am delighted with the results and to have fresh produce for the clients helps morale enormously. But I think we should go further. We could ask some of those in better condition to set up stalls and sell some of the produce at low prices to help the poor." Tom, who sat at the end of the left-hand side of the table noticed Mrs Patmore give one of her infamous 'incredulous looks' but it was Daisy that spoke up. Daisy leaned forward, put her arms on the table and turned to Isabel and spoke. "Isabel, if we do that..." Mary interrupted, "Daisy, propriety!" Lady Merton put her hand up. "No, it's alright go on." Daisy restarted. "I am sorry, but if I produce greens and bakin' from the Abbey and go out and sell at rock bottom prices, undermining the likes of Mr Bakewell, they will think I am making right saps out of them." Mrs Patmore spoke up. "I agree" in that wearisome, eyeballs-rolling way that only she could muster.

Tom decided to intervene. "Lady Merton, if things become more difficult, I suspect the numbers in the Hostel will grow and the laws of supply and demand will dictate the prices of everything. If the farming community know they cannot sell, they will reduce their prices." To placate her he finished, "I think you will still be very much at the forefront of the fight. However, I agree with Daisy we must not undercut the local merchants." Mary spoke. "We really do not want to be seen to be killing the community with kindness." Isabel smiled at Mary and Tom looked down. The others were polite, maybe Gwen smiled slightly. Mary looked at Isabel. "May I ask, why you are smiling?" Isabel looked at Mary. "I am sorry, Madam Chairman. But for a moment there you sounded so much like Cousin Violet." Mary looked implacable. "Then, I will take that as a compliment." No one looked up. Did Tom nod his head ever so slightly?

Isobel switched away from Mary, not wanting to undermine her. "I do take your point Daisy, Tom, the Hostel is the centre of the fight against the woman in poverty and must remain so." Mary tried to remember what Granny used to say about Isabel being on the moral high ground. Oh yes: ' _does it ever get cold or lonely up there'_ or something like that. She smiled at the memory. She wondered, could she look forward in the years ahead to jousting with Isabel as Violet had?

Mary returned to the present and looked around the room, "Is there any other business at this stage?." Nods and statements of 'that's it.' "well then, if we are all in agreement then we will call this group together every twelve weeks and if necessary ask others to join us like Moseley. But I think we are a tidy group. Any thoughts?" Again murmurs of agreement. The headmaster spoke up, "I am very happy to come in the morning. I think we are all brighter and Daisy's morning pastries are excellent." They all laughed. Mrs Patmore looked admiringly at Daisy.

Mary drew the meeting to a close, they all stood and began to file out. Isabel, generous-hearted went to Daisy and indicated she was entirely right to pull her up.

Tom walked over to Gwen. "Thanks for that, Gwen. Can you send a copy of the minutes to everyone and highlight the action points." "Yes, of course. It's good to see we are starting with people like Daisy from the coalface rather than a lot of do-gooders." Tom looked at her and smiled. "The trick you and I have learned, Gwen, is to play by their rules and then make things happen from the inside."

Tom went out with the Hardings and waved them off. As he came back to the house, he realised what an asset having them on board was. Indeed, when he thought about their conversation it made him think about 1914 again. This group of people steering a charitable committee would have been unthinkable then.

Tom went to look for Mary. Finally, he found her downstairs. She was asking if Albert could look her out some riding gear. "What a great idea." She looked at Tom. "Oh, Tom I am so sorry I am being so selfish. I had not thought to ask you what your plans were for the rest of the day. Being here puts me at sixes and sevens." "I plan to work through my mail and then pick up Sybbie after school and take you back to the Dower House. I thought you did well and I am sure you will be better a second time. You did not seek to take over the meeting." "Yes, it's one of those things where there is no substitute for experience. Right, I am off. I will let you know when I am back."

Tom walked out and asked if Daisy could bring up a sandwich lunch and passed upstairs to begin work on the mail.

_______________

Four Hours Later

Tom had walked up to the school to pick up Sybbie, again another chance to see how she was with the other children. The headmaster came over to Tom. "Hello, Mr Branson I thought your ideas were magnificent. I am going to apply for an infant teacher and move Miss Birtwhistle up to primary and the primary teacher up to secondary which will free up Mr Moseley. They are more than capable and an infant teacher is easier to come by." Tom looked at him, "A good idea. This all began with thinking one teacher was wasted on two pupils and look where we are. I would love to see young John Bates attaining School Certificate out of all this. He must be joining you next year." The Headmaster smiled, "Indeed he is." "Right I will be off. I'm glad you're pleased."

Tom walked Sybbie to the house and took her up to the nursery. "I will see you later, my beauty." He walked along the landing and entered his room and, looking at the smaller pile of mail, he thought to himself ' _right let's finish this off._ '

Downstairs, Mary came in and put her riding crop and hat down in the entrance hall when Albert appeared. "Lord Grantham telephoned earlier. He asked if you could return his telephone call." Mary followed Albert down, still in her riding gear. Albert opened the door to the Stewards room. Mary walked in and sat down. "Tea Ma'am?" she made eye contact and nodded her head.

Daisy made the tea and placed the milk, teapot and cup and saucer all on a tray. Albert picked it up and walked toward the office. Suddenly, the door flew open and Lady Mary Crawley dashed out, nearly careening into Albert who swung the tray away, narrowly missing her. She turned to him. "So sorry. It will have to wait." She shot up the stairs and across the hallway up the grand staircase along the landing to Tom's room and flung the door open. He turned, the look on his face 'what's going on?'

Mary's clenched both her hands and shook them. The look of unalloyed joy all to clear. "Oh, my darling, clever, resourceful man. We have done it!! It's official - the transfer of the Abbey to the National Trust, the Foundation! It went through yesterday!!" She took three strides over to him buried herself in his shoulders. "Oh, Tom. I am so happy." and burst into tears.

Sybbie had heard the commotion and came rushing to her father's room. "Why are you so sad, Auntie Mary?" Mary looked around. She let go of Tom walked, over to Sybbie and knelt down in front of her. Being in front of her niece made her much calmer. She stroked her face and smiled, 'I am not sad, my darling. Sometimes when we cry, the tears are tears of joy." Sybbie very, very serious nodded. "That's good. That's OK then." Mary cried some more. "Yes, it is, Yes it is." Tom looked over at his daughter. "Why don't you leave Teddy with Auntie Mary to help her get better?" Sybbie reached out with her bear and gave it to her. Mary smiled, "Thank you for lending him to me, Sybbie. When I am feeling better I will bring him straight back." "I am going back to my room if you are going to be OK." "I think so."

Tom looked at Mary, the look of enchantment on his face a picture. "Would you like to join me for a walk later?" She was still bent down and turned to face him and nodded wiping away the tears. "What a good idea, I would love to. Let me change. I still have some things in my room."

_______________

They had sturdy shoes on and each had a stave. They strode at pace through the woods and spinneys to their favourite outlook. As they made their way, Mary confirmed more of the detail of the new arrangements. The Government had agreed to take a lease for 99-years on the 2nd floor and private access facilities as payment for both of the outstanding tax payments.

George Murray had met with the Treasury who were persuaded by several factors, including that the Countess had funded the use of Downton Abbey out of her private funds during the Great War and had never sought compensation. The fact that the Kitchens and Gardens were already pursuing charitable works at the family's expense, not to mention that the value of the 2nd floor far exceeded the final two payments by a considerable margin were also important factors. Tom was pleased they could now divert the funds set aside for the outstanding tax to engage builders on the restoration of the 2nd Floor, which would provide much-needed employment.

He however had other things on his mind of a more personal nature and spoke to Mary. "Mary, I know your cock-a-.hoop but there is one personal matter I must talk to you about." The ground began to rise. "Go on." "Do you remember years ago I spoke about something which I was very ashamed of?" "Yes, I think the phrase you used was 'I would despise you' if you told me. And I suggested you shared your thoughts with someone else if you would not tell me." Tom nodded but frowned, he was taken aback at her remembering so vividly.

Mary stopped leant on her stave and looked at him, that steely look on her face but she was enigmatic rather than cool. Tom looked desperately sad. "Honestly my darling, don't torture yourself. The woman was a desperate opportunist; when you were at your most vulnerable and confused." Tom was shocked. His mouth opened slightly, his face a puzzled frown and then relief. Reading his mind she went on. "Sometime last year, I went to tell the Carsons about my divorcing Henry. Elsie was very angry, knowing he had swanned around the house at Christmas with his mind on the other side of the Atlantic."

"She mentioned how happy she was that you and I were so close and what a good man you were. She talked a lot about you and the changes she had seen in you over the years and told me about the time in the library when you confided in her. She cried as she told me."

Tom, the real instinctive Tom, could not stop himself. He moved in on her and kissed her with real tenderness. But Mary placed her hands on his chest and moved back from him, breaking this first precious kiss. "No Tom, you should know I too have secrets." Tom placed his finger over her lips. Sounding a little more Irish than usual. "You have no need." She took his hand away very gently. "But I would feel happier telling you just as you have. It's important. I want you to know all of me. The real me, warts and all." Tom turned to look at the hill and then very quiet very resigned. "Go on then, if you feel you must."

They began climbing, the late afternoon sun on their backs. As they went further and further up the hill, the story of the dreadful night with Kemal Pamuk unfolded. The night of seduction where Mary gave in to his charm and he died in her bed. They reached the top just as she explained how Cora and Anna helped Mary take his dead body back to his room.

Mary looked down, wondering how Tom would react. He turned her around to face the autumn sunlight, which splayed out over the Abbey grounds from the West. The sun was so low that the familiar shape of the Abbey created a silhouette and the Eastern Gardens were cast in a great elongated shadow, the evergreens all over the estate though shimmered Golden.

He placed his arms around her waist, he was so close she could feel his breath on her. He spoke softly and reflectively. "Sybil once said I was her ticket to get away from this place. Edith I am sure would have left with Michael if he had come back. But you Mary, you have been wedded to this place since Patrick died. You have never had the chances they had. Whatever you did it had too bring you back here. So your circle was very small and you fought against it. You were reckless, confused and often stubborn. Your early relationship with Matthew was bedevilled by two thoughts: was Matthew the rightful heir and if so could he have children? But, thank God, that was resolved. For a brief moment you found happiness, but that was with someone who was equally caught up in all this. Did he not, all of the time, really want to take you away from all of this?" She nodded her head in front of him. "Then it all started again. The exhausting frustrating business of the right suitor and for what, a lifetime of worry? That's the story which Pamuk belongs in."

Tom turned her to face him. "But my darling, from today that is over. You can choose to do whatever you want. To stay, go, anything you want and you know the legacy is safe. I promise you, the tale you have told me is about a part of your life which is over."

She looked up at him astounded. "Has any man known a woman better than you know me?" Tom shrugged. "Who knows?" She looked down. "I know you are right. I am free and I do have choices for the first time ever but I have made my choice," and she looked up and touched his face, "I want to be with you... " She stopped, looked down a little coy. A quieter voice, "that is, if you will have me."

Tom reached into his pocket. He knelt down. Oh no, she thought. She looked up into the heavens; was this happening now? He took her left hand and kissed it with such tenderness. Her hand began to shake as she felt him very slowly slide a ring on her third finger. He stood up and whispered to her, "That's my answer." He continued to hold her hand and looked down. She dropped her head, she could feel herself breathing harder. It was a silver band, and set amid a ring of diamonds, the most exquisite Green Emerald."

The sun was coming down fast now, but they stood together looking down at Mary's hand for many minutes. Tom touched the ring and played with it. Mary merely looked down. Only they knew among the setting sun what thoughts went through their mind that evening. Some of those thoughts were about their journey over the long years to this point but most of all, the realisation that this union was not merely a quiet convenience in their latter years, no elegant solution to bind the family together. This was to be the defining relationship of their lives.

He looked into her face and those dazzling brown eyes. "I think we should make a start back." She whispered questioning, teasingly. "Do you?" She put her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair and pressed her lips against his. There was only one possible response, he gathered her to him.

The kiss was tender. They moved around exploring and discovering each other. A series of small things, connecting in a beautiful playful prelude. And like their relationship, like everything that flew between them, they were kind, patient and gentle. In that gentle intimacy, they realised a simple truth: the pathway to a joyous union had just opened with the promise of fulfilment. It was a small moment of physical intimacy, but it awakened so much.

Finally, they walked off the hilltop down into the spinney in the twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative
> 
> All the elements of the charitable pursuits come together in the first meeting of the charity committee and then we have the positive jolt in the narrative with the news the Abbey has achieved its charitable status and the Crawley Foundation will oversee it. This leads down to Tom finally proposing. Mary is set free by the concept of philanthropy (The Sybil Theme) that has been one of the core narrative drivers.
> 
> Motifs 
> 
> The Hill Top is an iconic spot in Season 6.
> 
> The charity theme (Isabel) takes centre stage. 
> 
> The theme of upward mobility provided by Gwen from Season 1 and 6. 
> 
> If you consider the kind of conversations from Season 1 and that Daisy and Gwen are included in this committee then Tom’s remarks to Sarah Charlton are once again born out. A polite revolution is played out which ironically saves the family from ruin. 
> 
> The inclusion of banter between Mary and Isabel provides for the Dowager to be recognised. 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> As we close in on the end of the story we can see Barrow, Albert and Daisy from downstairs with Mrs Patmore and Robert, Cora with Isabel and Rosamund from upstairs have been constants. So unlike the movie, or the series, I have not been consciously looking to find story for the Bates, Carsons or the Hexhams and yet each of them has made important contributions to the story whereas in different ways Dickie Morton, the Moseleys and of course Violet are absent from the narrative. 
> 
> This chapter brings in John and Gwen Harding and the Head master all beautifully realised in the Series and whether they appear or not we know that Sybbie who appears in this chapter, George and Caroline are crucial to the direction of the story.


	21. Return To Brooklands.

York Showrooms, Branson Motors: November 1929

Phyllis handed Tom the record of vehicles sold in 1927 and 1929 and went to sit down on the other side of the desk. Tom sat in front of her, considered the figures for several minutes and then looked up. "We have sold the same number of vehicles this October as two years ago." Phyllis looked up from her cup of tea and gave Tom a meaningful look. "Yes, but there were two partners in those days." Tom shook his head and let out a resigned sigh but stuck to the main point of this exercise. "So for the moment, the shenanigans in the United States and here are having little effect. Good."

Nathan Schroder had been right, the failure of the Hatry group was the beginning of a period of turmoil. In late October, Harold Levinson had telephoned to let Tom know about the progress of the Stock Market in the United States, which had gone down severely, with words like 'Crash' being used. The Crawley Investment Trust price had dropped but the investments themselves were largely unaffected, so Mary had instructed Nathan to buy back more shares at £1 12 shillings and they had rallied to £1.14 shillings. Nathan's decision to sell the United States investments in company shares had been a real coup.

Tom looked at Phyllis and put the papers on the desk. "May I ask Phyllis, do you have plans? A beau, perhaps, that might sweep you off your feet and leave me without you?" Phyllis coloured slightly. However, she was not offended she did not consider this an inappropriate question, Tom and Phyllis were now very comfortable with each other, there was an unwritten understanding between them they were fond of each other but broke no rules. "I am very happy with my work. I love the playhouse and theatre and I would like to visit London more. But no, I have no plans. Remember, my mother and father died leaving me a small sum that I bought a house with, and I love my little home. I can walk to the showrooms and into Town. No, I am very happy and I do not see things changing." She looked frankly at Tom. "Why, Mr Branson?"

He responded in kind at ease, from working together for several years. "I would like to offer you a share of the business and for you to become a partner." Phyllis had grown up a lot in the last few years. She was a modern woman, almost a less belligerent version of Sarah Charlton. "I am pleased that you think so highly of me. What did you have in mind?" Tom waved his head from side to side." 20%" "In principle, I accept but you will not be offended if I speak to my parents' Solicitors?" Tom smiled. "No, of course. Let me know if they have any concerns." She looked at him. "I will. I do have one immediate question: what would happen to me if you sold? "He got up and put his hands on the desk and looked over at her. "I am guessing you would want to move on?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Well, then we need a partnership agreement that binds us to sell the entire business as an entity." The buyer might wish to put you on a retainer for a while, but you and I would agree terms and my lawyers would negotiate remuneration, length of service and the like."

She looked at him. "Please understand, I just cannot imagine working for anyone else. I have seen close up how different people can behave." He looked out at the showrooms and looked back at her. "You see, I suppose because I started with nothing, found more than I could have hoped for and lost it all, I probably place more value on those around me than most."

She picked up her files and went to put them in the cabinet and looked back at him. "That's just it. Too many of those with wealth and privilege take it for granted. Added to which, they treat a woman like me as if I am their servant. You do not, I know you are in charge, but you treat me as an equal." Tom nodded his head with a satisfied smile. "Thank you, Phyllis, I am pleased to hear that. It's what I am always aiming for." "Now, don't forget to telephone Lady Mary. She is at the Abbey, although she did say it wasn't urgent."

Tom picked up the telephone and asked for the Abbey; the switchboard connected him. "Hello, Downton Abbey. Daisy here." Tom frowned. He was expecting Albert but why wouldn't Daisy answer the telephone? "Hello Daisy. I was looking to speak to Lady Mary. Can you find her?" He felt her smile down the phone. "Oh hello, Tom. She is at Yew Tree but she asked if you could meet her at the Agent's Cottage at six o'clock." Tom offered a puzzled frown to the mouthpiece and said, "Thank you, Daisy. Let her know I called." "I will. By the way, what's all this about a crash? Are we all doomed?" She said in her soft Yorkshire burr, emphasising the last word. Tom laughed. "We probably are, but not now!"

_______________

Tom left the Bentley at the house. He was still taking precautions, he let the staff know he had returned, meeting Lady Mary at the Cottage was no secret. As it was a dark moonless night he had taken a torch with him. As he walked along the gravel path he looked at the mist swirling around the trees. At least it wasn't raining. As he approached the cottage even though the drapes were drawn he noticed the flicker of the fire through the windows, It was almost like something out of a Hans Christian Andersen novel. He picked up the smell of burning wood and looked up at the chimney; smoke was curling up into the night air but there were no stars.

As she was alone Tom knew she would have locked the door. He put his key in the lock, turned it, opened the door and went in. "Hello darling " He shouted through into the living room as he took off his hat, coat and scarf in the hallway."Oh, it's lovely to get out of the damp." He moved into the living room. Mary turned around. She had his apron on, underneath a beautiful V-neck jumper with an imaginative geometric print and a straight simple knee-length pleated skirt, in a dark brown colour to offset the cream and browns of the cardigan. Well, this is a surprise," taking in the domesticity. "Can I help?" Mary gave him an enigmatic thoughtful look and spoke quietly. "No, I can manage. The pie has been in for 5 minutes and the wine was opened by Albert. So let's sit and have a drink whilst everything cooks. The vegetables can go on in a while."

Mary took the wine and poured two glasses, handed one to Tom and sat down on the sofa. Tom was vaguely expectant, this was not what they usually did something was afoot. Mary opened with a routine question. "Good day?" Tom smiled at Mary. "Yes. I invited Phyllis to become a partner. She wants to talk to her lawyers about it, you know the routine, but she was pleased with my offer." Tom could not wait any longer. "What's this all about, Mary?" Tom's forehead knitted together. She sat at an angle, looking at him and then looked away and began to speak. She was quiet, detached as if recounting something from far off, deep in the past.

"I had a telephone call yesterday from Olivia Vanderbilt. Henry was involved in some kind of accident." Tom looked glum, he shook his head. She looked down at her glass and then directly at Tom. She was gathering herself. "It was a bad one... he did not survive."Tom was understanding, compassionate. "Oh, Mary." He did not seek to reassure her physically. Mary was being cool, imperious." "Oh, I am fine." Again, unemotional, reflective.

"Olivia sounded very reasonable, it was a good conversation. We spoke for some time, she talked about how she was taken with him when she first met him and the good times. But after a time she also began to realise his business life, his cars, were more important to him than her. You know she was against the counterclaim and they argued over it, but he insisted it had to be done. That really came between them." She looked down and carried on, a flat monotone delivery. "It happened about a week ago and she immediately arranged for her father to look into his affairs. You know, arrange all the usual things. It turns out he was teetering on the edge even before this thing happened in New York. Olivia even implied that there was a suspicion he may have been reckless deliberately." Still, Mary was terribly neutral cool. "I just wanted to be alone with you tonight, do you understand?" Tom shook his head, agreeing. Understanding. Mary remembered the vegetables. "Right let's get supper sorted out." She stood up and walked over to the open stove.

They sat down to eat, the mood was sombre, the conversation desultory, punctuated by remarks about the steak and kidney pie Daisy had provided. Towards the end of the meal Tom, more emotionally direct than Mary, asked her the question that had been on his mind for twenty minutes. "How are you, love?" Tom speaking tenderly in that raw Irish brogue, would always take them both back subconsciously to the night Sybil died. It opened emotional doors for them, raw and untrammelled by etiquette or politeness.

May looked across at him, hard as nails, her underlying feelings now emerging. "How do you think I feel? I have just been told that the man I am married to, to whom I entrusted the care of my son, has probably killed himself after being ruined." Instead of silence, he tried to make it right, guide her away from her mood. "Mary, you do not have to do this." But she did. She threw her knife and fork down on her plate, got up and screamed at him. "Don't have to do this? If I had followed him to New York, I would now be sat with my son in a house somewhere, waiting for the bailiffs to come and throw us out on the street. Have you no idea how that feels? How that touches me?" Tom corrected her again." But it has not, it did not. You're safe." Mary groaned in frustration, no words. She picked up the plates, put them down clumsily by the sink, grabbed what she needed for the dessert, put the pan on the range and began. Tom went and stood by the fire. He began scratching the back of his head, trying to understand what was going on. And then he remembered. He waited five minutes and then walked over to the open stove.

He came alongside and ran his hand along the corner edge of the stove. "My mother and father used to do this. She just needed to vent, to let off steam. Dad would try and make it right, be logical and she would go mad. She didn't want the thing solved, she just wanted to talk about it." Mary offered a resigned smile indicting that Tom now understood her. She stopped stirring and moved in on him, her right hand on his waist and looked up at him. The tears came fast. She was shaking her head. "It's frightening just contemplating it. Of course his death is a shock, no one wants that for anyone, but it also opens up what might have happened to George and I." She looked up at him she was ready for him to respond to comfort her. 

This time there were no words. He reached down to her face and began caressing her lips with his. It was not about passion it was a massage a calming physical reassurance. He lifted his hands and drew her toward him and she responded. He needed to comfort her and make it right for her and between them, nothing else mattered. As she relaxed the emotional atmosphere grew very quickly, his hands began kneading her back and pulling her breathlessly into him. All the pent up feelings of months of desire were now unleashed. 

What saved them was the domestic nicety of the scene. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pan about to boil over. He swung Mary away from the danger of hot liquid splattering her, grabbed the pan and put it out of harm's way. She looked down and laughed. He shook his head then straightened his tie and waistcoat.

They looked at each other a smile in their eyes Tom took both her hands and kissed them now very relaxed they simply looked at each shaking their heads in disbelieving irony and finally came together in a simple gentle embrace. They were home for each other.

_______________

The supper over, the pots and pans cleaned, they sat with a drink on the sofa. The mood had changed again. Mary was restored. "You know, it may sound callous but as the 'absolute' has not come through, I am technically a widow." "Yes," Tom looked at her as if to say 'go on'. "Well, for some time I have been thinking about Converting. Not to please you, though I know it would, but to look at my spiritual life in a new way. If I do, now we can be married with the blessing of the Catholic Church." Tom smiled. "That would be lovely. I could take you to some out of the way place in Ireland. Just us and the Hardings, a quiet wedding. Then show you some real beauty for a honeymoon." She sighed. "Oh, that sounds wonderful, darling. I really could not face another thing here." Tom, in his more business-like voice, clipped, precise but still a lilt. "I will look into it but not tonight. It's time to get Albert to take you home." She coquettishly played with the side of his face safe knowing he would not respond. "Spoilsport." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> Whilst Tom closes out the new relationship with Phyllis Cartwright who in some ways has been a Northern version of Laura Edmunds she is also the quintessential early 20th century secretary devoted to her boss, the narrative is dominated by the news of Henry’s death at the place where the story began. 
> 
> Motifs
> 
> Sybil gave up everything to be with Tom. In a different sense Mary has given up her old way of looking at everything as a result of Tom. 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> For Henry to die in a motorcycle accident takes us all the way back to the risk of the motor racing with Charlie Rodgers. It could just have easily have been Henry and not Charlie that died at Brooklands, as they goaded each other on. 
> 
> In the series deaths occurred to write people out. (Jessica, Dan) but they also occurred to remind us of the times, the characters of William and Lavinia. 
> 
> Equally characters withdrew like Miss O’Brien because the actress Siobhan wanted to leave. 
> 
> So some deaths were organic to the story and others forced on the writers. As the writer of a novel Henry’s death was merely a consequence of my view of character.


	22. Act III  "My Own Love Said To Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy was not a part of "Downton Abbey." An embrace with a kiss in amongst the fast paced story telling was enough to move the story on (with the notable exception of slightly more with Pamuk). 
> 
> This novel however eschews the ensemble and dwells on two people over 90,000 words. To tell the story fully we need to understand that Mary is the Aristocrat who is still a little naive and lacks a degree of spontaneity. Tom on the other hand is the spontaneous full-blooded Irishman who understands Mary better than anyone else and would have been naughty whilst growing up and so is more artful and knowing. I am reminded of the Romantic thoughtful Lover of Georgina Cavendish the Duchess of Devonshire Charles Grey. However the predominating thought is patience which is the undertow of this story. Probably also that they are equals gets into their behaviour.

**Morning June 1930: Dunquin South West Ireland**

____________

**Four Weeks Later June 1930: Downton Abbey Conference Room**

The Drawing Room had been converted into a conference room, rows of chairs one in front of the other. At one end a podium and on it a lectern. Some of the audience looked out through the windows, others looked up at the ceiling as the introductory speaker came to the podium. They turned their attention to him as he began to speak. A brief introduction from the speaker of the person they had really come to hear. They applauded at the end of her introduction.

Mary walked out in front of her audience and placed her notes on the Lectern, having been introduced by John Harding. "Good Morning to you all. I do hope you have had a safe journey today. I prayed for fine weather yesterday and, mercifully, my prayers have been answered." There was gentle laughter from the room. "I am delighted to welcome you here today on behalf of the Crawley Foundation.

"In order that you gain the most from your visit, we have laid on a guided tour. From an earlier experience, we have learnt as a family that we seem to know less about the artwork in our home than many of our guests," more laughter, "and so two of the Foundation's charity committee have boned up on all you are about to see and will take you round in two separate groups. Do ask them your most ferociously difficult questions." The headmaster and Gwen offered mock grim faces. "At 1 o'clock, they will take you to the Dining Room where lunch will be served. I should point out that Daisy Mason the head cook will be serving the same lunch that was offered to the King and Queen on their visit to the Abbey in 1927," gasps of delight. "Do enjoy your morning and we look forward to joining you all at 1 o'clock." There was a round of applause and the guests with their group details headed for either Gwen or the Headmaster.

Four weeks earlier.

Inch Beach. South West Ireland

Tom stopped the car went around and opened the door for Mary and she stepped out. He grabbed her hand and took her round to the front of the vehicle and thrust her in front of him. "What do you think?" She shook her head in disbelief. "It's so beautiful." They were stood up above the Beach of Inch on the Dingle Peninsula.

From the promontory, they looked around the bay at the vast expanse of pristine yellow sand, the waves crashing endlessly on the Beach. But it was the mountains at the far end of the Beach, moody and mysterious, framing the headland which gave it that raw unspoilt feel. Tom looked at her. "Shall we?" A broad smile. They walked back down the road a few hundred feet, found the pathway to the beach and walked out on to the sands. It was exhilarating. The cool Atlantic air, the sense of space under a beautiful blue summer sky. Mary began to run and spin around in the sunshine, Tom took her arm and sent her pirouetting around him. Round and round she went and then finally he slowed her down, rolled her into him and looked into her happy smiling eyes. "I love you, Mary Branson."

_______________

Three days earlier

Saint Crohan's Church. Caherdaniel 11 o'clock

Tom stood with his hands together, looking at the Priest, and to his right at John Harding. The choir stalls were full: six trebles, two altos, two tenors and four Bass. Gwen would sit on the opposite side, the side that Mary would be on. He looked down and missed several glances and subtle hand signals, so he did not see the choirmaster pitching, making eye contact, mouthing the first word and the first sweep of the hand. The music began. Heaven sent.

_If Ye Love Me keep my commandments._

The choir sang the beautiful processional. When the counterpoint came in the second time and the altos repeated the phrase "and I will pray the Father" Tom was certain that Mary was singing with them. He turned to look at her, she was wearing Ivory. The dress was a layered lace gown with chain stitch embroidery, a scoop neck with three layers of material that cut away until the final one just below the knee. The arms of her gloves were sheer but the gloves themselves, delicately embroidered. She had a delightful modest bouquet of pretty spring flowers of violet. Tom thought it perfect; it could not be any other colour. She wore a fascinator to the right side, feathers and beads and the most modest floral element to match her bouquet. To him, she looked like an Angel from Heaven.

Gwen followed in her wake, dressed in the browns and creams of the day. Entirely different from but entirely complementary to the Bride.

The introductory Anthem came to a beatific close "i _n the spirit of truth_ ". Mary was finally next to him. He shook his head no words, she looked down slightly and handed her bouquet to Gwen stood next to Mary. Tom inhaled his chest full of pride, of the joy of the love of the pleasure for her, in her. She was merely serene.

The Priest began. "I welcome you, Tom Branson and you, Mary Talbot, to this house of the Lord and I ask for God's Blessing on this Union." Tom looked across at Mary, a gentle satisfied smile on his face. Mary was more expectant, more excited. Her eyes were shining. And so it began.

First, the prayers, then readings and the Gloria. The choir were superb, filling the tiny church with the sound of heaven. The homily, the statement of intent, the consent and then the moment that would stay with them forever.

Father Michael began.

May the Lord bless these rings,  
which you will give to each other  
as the sign of your love and fidelity.  
They responded: Amen.

He sprinkled the rings with Holy Water and gave them, in turn, to Tom and Mary. It began with Tom.

As Tom took the ring and placed it on her finger Mary felt his gaze was so intense, so heartfelt that it pierced her very soul:

Mary, receive this ring  
as a sign of my love and fidelity.  
In the name of the Father, and of the Son,  
and of the Holy Spirit.

For Tom, his face was filled with wonder as this vision of loveliness before him echoed his words.

Tom, receive this ring  
as a sign of my love and fidelity.  
In the name of the Father, and of the Son,  
and of the Holy Spirit.

_______________

And, as if in a dream, they came to the ending of the ceremony and the Priest intoned the dismissal "Go in peace to glorify the Lord with your life," and the choir and the four participants responded. "Thanks be to God."

As this was a small intimate group there was no recessional hymn.

Tom looked at Mary and gave her the gentlest kiss. They were there, at last. They both shook their heads, only they knew what this truly meant to them. They beamed at each other. Finally, they broke their gaze and turned to the others.

The priest confirmed with a nod to the choir that the religiosity was ended and they clapped. Mr and Mrs Branson looked over at them and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

The Priest now more business-like in his rich Irish Brogue. "I understand the register is to be signed at the Hotel where a registrar is to met you from Kilkenny, is that right Mr Branson?" "Indeed it is, Father." Tom took an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Now we know these men and boys are farmhands and the like, this is to help them all a little." Father Michael looked most surprised. "That's grand of you thank you. Times are hard and I know they worked hard on all the music." He waved the packet. "They will appreciate this."

Tom had more to say. "And Father Michael, please thank the Bishop for the dispensation. It was so important this was a discrete wedding." Tom and Mary should have been married at the Catholic Church closest to Downton but the Bishop of Middlesbrough had written to his counterpart and explained Tom was Irish and it was vital that their wedding was out of the spotlight.

Tom and Mary now turned to Gwen and John, who had stood back. "Thank you so much for coming. It's such a long journey, what with the ferry and the drive from Cork." They both smiled. Mary looked at them. "You see, Tom and I wanted this to be so very personal. To have the two of you rather than all the hoopla of the Abbey means so much to both of us." Gwen looked at Mary. "It really is an honour, Mary."

Tom looked at them all "Right, we have two cars outside waiting. Let's get on, getting married is tiring work and I for one am hungry and thirsty!" They all laughed and made the way to the rear of the church turned, genuflected and left.

_______________

Mr & Mrs Branson had secured the Suite at the Parknasilla Hotel that the Taoiseach, the Irish Prime Minister, would traditionally take in August. It had glorious views of Kenmare Bay but it also gave them that all-important privacy. The Bridal Lunch was to be served in the adjoining dining area. Although neither Tom nor Mary considered himself or herself nervous types the experience of having their family paraded in Court had made them value their privacy more than ever.

In the years to come, the plan was to steer the Crawley Foundation from a place of discretion, quietly going about their lives with their three children and helping their community. A wedding on the South West Coast of Ireland was the perfect place to start that journey.

The first order of the day was the registration of the marriage and this was performed in the General Manager's Office, with John and Gwen as witnesses. Once completed, Tom exchanged pleasantries and thanks with the Registrar, who took a good deal of interest in Tom's beginnings in County Wicklow. But his job done, the marriage certificate completed and congratulations offered, he left.

Mary, John and Gwen passed upstairs but Tom remained behind and spoke to the General Manager and asked for the Hardings account to be added to theirs and also for complete discretion as to who Tom and Mary were.

Mary had chosen the lunch menu and they all sat down to a wonderful feast. There was much talk about the choir, the charismatic priest and the state of the roads, which were appalling. Eventually, though they began speaking in pairs and Gwen spoke to Tom.

"Tom, I am so happy for you. When we came to the Abbey in - when was it '25? - I sensed you had never really gotten over Sybil." Tom looked at her hard. "You're right. I was Sybil's widower and Mary's friend. Keeper of the peace in the Crawley family, that was it. But in retrospect, that quiet movement from the boy you knew to then was the perfect platform to get us to where we are now.

"If Sybil had lived, I am not sure I would have achieved what I have. Both Mary and I are doing what we are in the name of those who died, but we have become so much more. I hope that makes sense and does not sound disrespectful to them?" She looked at him. "No, it's not disrespectful at all. And if I may say, it is even more true of Mary. She may have been Lady Mary Crawley and all that, but she is so much more now." Tom looked across at his beautiful wife, caught her eye and winked at her. She smiled at him; relaxed, thoughtful and returned to speaking with John. "That is certainly true and I hope I have learned a thing or to."

After lunch, at the suggestion of the General Manager, they all went out for a walk around the headland and up into the woods. It was a beautiful day, blue skies, high cloud. Mary turned to Tom. "What were you talking about?" He stopped, gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "How wonderful you are." "Come on, Tom?" He looked at her. "I think Gwen, who was a maid in Downton Abbey in 1914 when I was the chauffeur, was just really trying to understand how we got here." She fell silent and they walked on a little further and finally spoke. "Given how extraordinarily happy I am the answer has to be 'divine providence'."

_______________

It was now late afternoon, certainly well past four o'clock when they came out of the woodland onto a sward of grass. To their astonishment, there were two motorcars and a full table, laid out with afternoon tea. The General Manager, who was there, opened his arms in a sign of welcome. "Mr and Mrs Branson, Mr and Mrs Harding, do please come and sit down. With the compliments of the Parknasilla."

They sat in their finery at the immaculately laid table, with the perfect view over the bay. Laid before them an afternoon tea of Irish Scones, Finger Sandwiches and Assam for Lady Mary. Everything had been thought of.

_______________

Three Hours later

Tom closed the door behind him and walked over to Mary, who was sat at the dressing table. She was removing her earrings. Tom looked carefully at the fascinator and lifted it off.

Mary stood up and turned to face Tom. She began undoing his cravat and unbuttoning his shirt. He moved behind her and unpinned her bob, her hair fell down over her shoulders. He dropped down to her feet and unbuckled her shoes and Mary responded in kind. He went behind her and, in one sweep, lifted her dress over her revealing her camisole and knickers. He stayed where he was and took his trousers off. He was now revealed in his striped boxers. He swept Mary up and laid her in front of the fire, on the deep pile rug and grabbed two pillows from the bed knelt down gently lifted her head and placed the pillows for her to lie on. He lay on his side, leaning on one elbow and with his free hand stroked her face.

She sat up for him and he lifted her camisole off.

Tom and Mary had waited a very long time for this moment. They had both imagined how it would be but neither of them would have guessed correctly. Now their relationship was sanctified and they had all the time in the world. They began as they had started many years before. They were tender and caring, they were thoughtful and considerate. They looked to discover all the idiosyncrasies of each other's bodies. Tom massaged her feet and made her relax. They sat up whilst Tom nibbled an ear and Mary stroked his inner thigh. He moved behind her and kissed the back of her neck and moved down. They explored each other with ever and ever greater intimacy until finally, Mary signalled him to lie on his back whilst she straddled him.

The palms of their hands met and their fingers clasped each other, until they were joined. He looked up at her, expectant, considering every little change, every move of her face as he moved carefully underneath her. She placed her hands either side of him and moved around finding answers and small moments of pleasure. She would drop down and come in close and kiss him, teasing.

With each moment, the patience of the mind gave into their bodies, speaking to them as they sought the heart of their connection and drove themselves to ever greater heights.

They rolled over, still joined and now Tom lifted himself and manoeuvred over her. He came down and whispered into her ear. "Are you alright, my darlin'? Tell me, tell me always." He lifted himself a little, her eyes were open so wide he thought he would disappear in them. He waited for her answer. "There are no words. I cannot, do not... know what words to use." He smiled lovingly, adoringly at her. He moved slightly and knew he was a little deeper. She cried out slightly. "I have never been here before." And again, a little closer, making new discoveries. She looked at him. "Where did you..how do you....know?" In a sudden movement, he wrapped his arms around her and whipped her around so that he was now looking up at her. "I can see it in your eyes, Mary." He placed both his hands on her hips and moved her toward him and he arched his back. He looked in her eyes, at her face - the look of astonishment."You see - there it is again." She shook her head. "Does this ever end?" He laughed and sounded very Irish. "Nobody could stand an eternity of Heaven." She smirked at him. "I know those words." "George Bernard Shaw. But if the cap fits.." She laughed and then began again.

The darkness was now upon them; broken only by the light from the fire. Their love drove their passion on endlessly until finally, they reached the summit. The point of no return, the point where the release is an exquisite abandonment.

_______________

Tom woke and carefully moved Mary's arm, grabbed the silk throw from the bed and covered them up. Mary, in a movement of pure instinct, wrapped herself back around her husband.

_______________

Three days later.

Inch beach, South West Ireland.

"And I love you too, Tom Branson." The ballet over, they walked the length of the Beach. Mary's arm wrapped in Tom's.

John and Gwen had left for England after a day at the Hotel. They had enjoyed a meal together and said their goodbyes. Tom and Mary had set off for the Peninsula the next morning with no idea where they would stay. This was to be an adventure. Their first stop, the Beach at Inch. They talked of the children, of their plans. Tom would become serious and Mary would blow in his face, Mary would become serious and Tom would stop and kiss her neck, which always ended in an embrace out on the wide-open yellow sands.

Tom was wearing a thick knit scrolled neck jumper and brown check trousers and Mary was wearing a pair of the new high wasted blue check trousers with mustard coloured cardigan over a blouse with a collar and bib to match the trousers. They were the epitome of understated elegance.

In between the flirting and the joyousness, they would stop and look at each other and nod their heads, wondering how was it possible to be this happy.

They walked the length of the Beach and back, looking up at the fast-moving clouds and out to sea at the pristine white foam and back at the sand dunes, taking it all in from so many angles. The very air was intoxicating, filling them with life with a sense of unrestrained joy.

It took them three hours to return to the end of the Beach end it was now late afternoon. They were becoming hungry. They rushed the last few feet to the motorcar. As Tom held the door for Mary he looked out to sea one final time. The weather was changing. He looked hard, he suspected a storm was coming. The weather in this part of Ireland could quickly change, becoming biblical within hours. Tom became more purposeful.

He jumped in his side and took a map out of the glove compartment. There was a single road to Dingle, it would probably take 40 minutes. As he started the vehicle, he turned to Mary. "There is a storm coming in, let's find something in Dingle."

After ten minutes, they passed through Annascaul. Even in that short space of time, it had grown much darker and a little colder. Tom definitely had no plans to put the hood down on the vehicle he had rented. The road was uneven, bumpy so, even though it was only fourteen miles, it would take forty minutes.

Tom was not concerned, this was his country. He just did not want to be out in the wilds when the storm came in. They passed through Lispole and he turned to Mary. "Only a few miles now." Each mile, the sky was getting darker and darker and after about thirty-five minutes droplets of rain began to appear on the windscreen. Tom turned the wipers on. Finally, they could see Dingle ahead; the rain began to come in much harder.

Mary came into her own and got the local guide out. "There is a Public House on the Mall. Let's try there. Once you are in the centre, just turn left and it's on the left-hand side. Apparently, it's easy to find - it's a painted house in blue."

Mary was right. He drove into the centre, down John Street and left into the Mall. He stopped the car outside, grabbed an umbrella and rushed round to the pavement-side to let Mary out. Tom looked up at the sky - it was raining hard now. Mary took his arm and he led her in through the door. There was a small entrance hall with a second door, which would keep out the draft. Tom opened it and walked in. He looked to his left, a couple of locals and to his right it was empty. Someone came out from the back - a middle-aged man, tall with greying hair. "Good day to you. What can I be doing for you?"

Tom began by introducing them. "Tom Branson and this is my wife, Mary. We were wondering if there was anywhere to stay the night you could recommend?" The publican smiled. "Would you give me a minute? I just need to speak with the wife" Mary looked at Tom. "These places have so much character. I imagine it has some wonderful stories to tell."

They looked around them, taking it all in. The lines of glasses, the bottles and the thickset walls with all sorts of trophies for fishing. The locals in the corner spoke up. "Where you from? I am guessing County Wicklow?" Tom went across to shake the man's hand and speak with them. "You guessed right. Tom Branson, I was born in Bray." The gentleman that had spoken turned to his friend. "See I was right!" Just at that moment, there was a movement behind them. A woman emerged. She was a little younger than the publican. Her hair was up in a bob and she was dressed for working in the house with an apron. But she was a natural beauty. She reminded Mary of Ethel, who had got into all sorts of trouble at the Abbey.

She took her apron off, came out from behind the bar and introduced herself. "Maire, Maire O'Sullivan, Tommy says you're looking for lodging?" Mary decided to speak if her being English was a problem best to find out now. "Hello, Maire, yes. Tom is showing me something of the beauty of Ireland and we are on a bit of an adventure." Maire was firstly a woman and second Irish and she immediately took to Mary. "Come out the back and have a cup of tea. We can have a bit of a chat."

Maire led them out the back and opened a door off to her left into a dining room and asked them to make themselves comfortable. Tom guessed this was the room for high days and holidays that were rarely used. The floor was dark wood polished to perfection, the table immaculate and the cabinet had all the best china in. Tom ruefully reminded himself it would be brought out for births, christenings, weddings and deaths.

Maire came back with the tea and Tom asked where the mats were for the table. She pointed him to the sideboard. He rifled through the drawers to find them. Maire put the cups, saucers teapot, milk and sugar out and sat down with them.

She looked at them both."So you are looking for board and lodgings for one night?" Tom spoke up. "That's the top and bottom of it." Maire smiled. "Well, I have a stew I can let you have for tea and a room upstairs and can make you breakfast in the morning," Mary spoke. "But Maire, it's Friday and you are going to be busy. Won't we get in the way?" She smiled at them both. "To have such a handsome couple stay on their honeymoon will be just fine." Tom smiled. "Is it that obvious? '' She laughed. "Well I was guessing, but I am right, am I not? Now, Mary, you come with me and help with your tea. Tom, you grab hold of that man of mine and organise your case and get that fancy vehicle of yours round the back."

Tom found Tommy and he explained where to put the motor car. Tom dashed out and drove the vehicle around the side of the Pub and into the shelter. He grabbed the one case they had for the trip and went inside. The storm was in full swing now. The rain smashing on the corrugated roof. Tom was pleased to be undercover in this lot.

He walked into the kitchen to see Lady Mary, the daughter of the Earl of Grantham, doing the dishes. If Tom knew Maire, she was testing Mary to see if she was one of them, a mere mortal or would recoil at having to muck in. Tom was so proud of her, she was chatting away, cleaning the pots and telling Maire how she was a widow with a son and daughter, who had found love again.

"Maire that's all done. Now, where is this room, so I can get the case out from under your feet?" Maire dried her hands on her apron and lead the way to the stairs. It was a double fronted property with the stairs in the middle. She went up and turned to the door on her right and opened it. "Here you are." There was a brass bed to his right with a thick eiderdown and beautifully embroidered cover, a sideboard behind the door and a fireplace on the opposite wall with a sink in the corner. "Thank you, Maire, this will be perfect." He got his wallet out and gave her three Irish pounds. " Mo Ghrá - that's too much?" He looked at her. "Not for us, and it's thanks for your hospitality and making Mary feel at home." Maire looked at him. "You love her very much." He smiled. "I do indeed." "Well, that's good enough for us, Tom Branson."

_______________

Tom and Mary passed into the dining room read to eat. Maire had produced hot tureens of stew, colcannon and vegetables. Tom had found plates, cutlery and glasses and Tommy had found one of his best red wines. At the last minute, Tom hunted through the drawers for some napkins and he pulled a chair back for his wife and placed a napkin on her lap. She looked up and smiled at him, which gave him the perfect opportunity to kiss her. It was a gentle swift kiss, but enough for Mary to come over, 'all unnecessary' as she would have called it.

He poured the wine and sat down and proposed a toast. "Slàinte mhath." She echoed him, "slan-ge-var." Tom. "You're a quick learner." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Just a little goes a long way." He nodded in agreement.

"You know Mary, I would have never brought you here if there was any danger. All the headstrong idiots are now up in the North. People go where they can find a fight, it's over here." Mary responded. "These people are like anyone else now, if someone treats them with dignity and show they love their homeland, they respond in kind."

Tom could not but admire Mary for her phlegmatic approach. She had never once questioned them coming to Ireland, as always the rational side of Mary's personality dominated. She knew the troubles of the early '20s were over .. for now.

Mary returned to his point. "Do you really think they are headstrong idiots?" Tom looked across at her, sat at right angles from him down the long side of the table. "Yes, I do. We didn't get everything we wanted but the priority now has to be to make the people of Ireland more prosperous and lift them out of poverty. That's it, that's everything. If there is one thing I have learned from your Grandmother it's to be pragmatic. Once you have brought something to the middle ground you should recognise it. Sometimes people get so wrapped up in their cause they cannot see when they have for the most part won." Mary looked up and changed the object but not the subject. "Do you think taking half of an estate when someone dies is the middle ground?" Tom took a sip of his wine and put the glass back down. He was nodding his head thoughtfully.

"If the effect of a tax is to break up a business or farm, it will harm the one thing it is trying to help: the poor. Jobs will be lost. That makes no sense to me. So does that make me a Capitalist?" She became thoughtful."No, I don't think it does." "As far as the great houses are concerned, they are about a way of life which is passing, tax or no tax. To me their demise, if you want to put it that way, is about the passing of a way of life. So encouraging that not weeping over it, does it make me a socialist?" Mary smiled. "I take your point. People will not live in a house with hundreds of rooms in the future. They were built for a way of life, of endless entertainment, which is passing. The tax is just a part of it." Tom smiled at her." Precisely to preserve Downton as an example of that life and let people see a glimpse of it and pay for the privilege if that's what they want to, makes sense. For you and I and the children to come together with old friends to celebrate that life makes sense. But to go on pretending nothing has changed until you are forced to sell or knock the house down is not about tax. It's about clinging on to something which has finished, which has had its day."

Tom ate a little more and drank a little more. "I don't want to sound too high and mighty, Mary but what we have done with Downton will become the way forward for most houses. Do you know the tax has now gone up to 50%? I was right and it will not stop there. Once you get to 70%or 80% it is to, coin a phrase, curtains."

Mary looked at Tom."So we have preserved it as something to look at to pop, back into and be proud of. And George can do the same, should he wish to." Tom looked at her. "And if he has the option over which direction he wants to take, he is much more likely to pursue the role you wish for him. Certainly, if he is anything like as perverse as his mother, giving him freedom of choice is a must!" She smacked his hand across the table in mock annoyance. "That's terribly unfair, I always do as I am told." She stroked his hand coquettishly, they looked at each other, naughty thoughts developing, "But seriously darling, you have convinced me - I have no idea what I would call your politics." Tom laughed. "I have been saying that for years!"

They ate the rest of the meal in silence in the company of their own thoughts. Somehow they realised their different backgrounds was far from a burden, it enriched their lives. Tom spoke first. "This food is excellent. Are you enjoying it?" "Yes, we should arrange for our new cook to make this. The children would love it."

Three hours later

After dinner, Tom and Mary joined the locals for the Friday night singalong, the Craich, as they called it. There were musicians playing various wind and string instruments. The pub was packed and everyone enjoyed saluting the newlyweds. There would be hubbub and then someone would shout a tune and the singing would begin.

If Mary and Tom had accepted a drink from all those who offered they would both have ended up, as Mary said 'somewhat out of control'. The woman would admire her beautiful engagement and wedding ring and the men offered remarks of approval about the English beauty. Maire had put the word out they were good people, both of them.

Towards the end of the evening, it would go quiet and either a single man or a woman would sing a few verses of a beautiful traditional Irish song and then the rest would join in. The songs became more reflective, more moving.

Several people asked if they could sing. Tom nodded vigorously against such a notion, but Mary got up and went to speak to one of the musicians and disappeared out the back.

The singing and playing continued on and Tom was transported back to times years ago with his mam and dad, who unlike him could sing, and would take him to the local public house every Saturday. He was trying to remember if Kieran his brother was there when Mary returned with the violinist.

She had a sheet of paper she laid on the Bar and perched herself on a stool. Tommy O'Sullivan rang the bell for time. "Right, let's be having some hush. Our lovely guest from across the water has agreed to sing one of our songs."

The violinist played the melody and several of the musicians' added embellishments. Mary listened carefully. They played the entire verse through once.

The Violin began and Mary came in.

My own love said to me

"My mother won't mind.

And my father won't slight

you for your lack of kind".

He went away from me

and this he did say

"It will not be long, Love,

till our wedding day"

Tom was wide-eyed mesmerised, as she sang to him. He was transported back to her singing 'Silent Night' at the Abbey all those years ago. The band played an interval and then the second verse.

He went away from me

And he moved through

the fair And slowly

I watched him move here

and move there

He went his way homeward

with one star awake

As this swan in the evening

moves over the lake.

The room was now utterly silent, charmed by this extraordinary performance. The violinist paid Mary the ultimate compliment, he allowed her to sing the final achingly beautiful verse unaccompanied.

I dreamed last night that my

own love came in

He came in so sweetly his

feet made no din

He came close beside me

And this he did say

"It will not be long Love

till our wedding day"

Her voice died away, the room remained silent until Tom, his face a picture of admiration and love, stood up and began clapping and everyone followed suit. He walked over to her and held her, whilst the applause continued and they looked out at the happy smiling faces, some a little ruddy!!

Somehow, this marked the end of the night and after saying good night and offering their good wishes to them both, the people began to move out into the street dashing for their homes as the rain lashed down.

Eventually, Tommy and Maire were alone with Tom and Mary. Tommy began clearing up the last of the glasses and Maire cleaned the tables and put the chairs up. Tom and Mary were about to pitch in when Tommy turned to them. "Don't you even think about it! Get off to bed now." Tom led Mary through to the back, up the stairs and opened the door of the room. The fire was lit. Mary's nightdress was lying across the bed with Tom's long nightshirt crossed over it.

Once again, Tom undressed Mary and her likewise. He held her face in his hands. "I think I am in paradise, my darling."

_______________

Mary woke up and turned over to kiss her husband good morning. But the bed was empty. She jumped out of bed and moved the curtains. The storm had passed, it was a beautiful day. There was a knock on the door she passed back into bed. "Who's there?" "It's room service, milady." Mary laughed, "you had better come in then."

Tom pushed open the door with one foot and held a breakfast tray. He was dressed in a pale turtle neck and his check trousers.

As Tom walked toward the bed, he talked to her. "Now if Milady would sit up in bed, I will be bringing her breakfast for her. There is toast and butter and homemade marmalade and tea. Oh and a tiny bit of porridge with some Irish Whisky." He placed the tray in front of her and once it was down, he reached down and kissed her. "Good Morning, Mrs Branson."

"Now, if you be wanting a bath, the tub is out the back and I can put kettles on to provide hot water and bring a sponge and clean you up. That service is complimentary." She poured some milk over her porridge and took a sip of her tea. She looked at him over her cup. "Well, if it's complimentary I might avail myself of the local hospitality." Tom looked at her. "I'll take that as 'yes' and go put the water on."

_______________

Later that morning: Dunquin

As always, the roads were atrocious and Tom and Mary drove slowly. But it did give Mary a chance to look out to sea and take in the wonderful views of the Islands off the coast. After half an hour a farmhouse came into view. Tom parked the motorcar at the entrance, came round and let Mary out. "Why are we here?" He offered her a mischievous look. Tom opened the gate of the farm and took Mary's hand and walked toward the house. Mary, not being in control, was slightly diffident. They walked down the side of the house and came out into the yard. Mary let out a joyous cry and looked at Tom. The farmer and his eldest son had seen the motor car arrive and had prepared. They each held a horse saddled and ready for them to ride.

Mary was far the better rider than Tom, but to begin with they ambled across the fields picking their way toward the coast, taking in the view and chatting with each other. Finally, they had the perfect view of Great Blasket Island, it was enchanting. They dismounted, holding the reins of their horses and took in the view. Today, the sea was calm and the colour reflected the clear blue sky above the clouds, high and far off. This was a day when it was hard to believe only yesterday the same sea was whipping the coastline under a murky grey sky, waves spewing water many feet into the air.

They took in the raw, unspoilt beauty. There was no need to speak to describe it, the view, the wind, the atmosphere was inside of them. They merely turned to look at each other. The first to speak was Mary."Let's go on."

They now began to canter across the fields The horses knew these fields, they kept them safe as they considered every ditch, every fold, every hidden danger, they had known since they were foals. For Mary, this was exhilarating for Tom, slightly terrifying. They rode on under the morning sun, the Ocean vista to their left, the green hills piled up to their right. Mary turned to Tom. She called across to him "May I?" Tom nodded. Mary moved forward and using her legs asked the horse to gallop. She was off flying across the fields. Tom looked at the horse and spoke to it. "In for a penny in for a pound." He leant forward and prodded the horse. As he picked up speed and followed Mary down the slope, he thought I don't ask very often Lord but just this once.

_______________

Four weeks later

The Downton Abbey Conference Room

"Good Afternoon to you all, my name is Tom Branson and I am one of three non-executive directors of the Crawley Foundation.

"Today you have learnt about the bricks, mortar and fabric of this house and enjoyed its hospitality. I want to tell you a different story, a story about the people who have lived here.

"It is a story of commitment, of stewardship, of continuity. It is a story of people: of their loves, of their jealousies, of the good and the bad. But most of all it is a story of a family looking out for each other and seeing each other through the darkest of times and into the light.

Behind the gates, behind the doors of this magnificent building is a family. And if this house does survive into the future, it is because the family held it together, ready for a time when many others like yourselves would help. Thank you so much for coming today. As my wife has said, we have put on good weather for you, so please enjoy the grounds before you leave I wish you all a safe journey home."

He looked over at Mary standing at the side, who smiled at him as the audience applauded.

It had worked, the house had a future.

_______________

Home: Number One, St. Martins Lane, Micklegate, York

Mary and Tom talked over the day's events as they drove home. "I spoke to the Guides. All went well. Starting the two groups in different parts of the house worked well and at lunch, I received lots of compliments about Gwen and the Headmaster." Tom was thoughtful. "Do you think offering the lunch of '27 is a little too much?" Mary thought about that. "If we move to a five day week or have higher numbers, then I think a marquee lunch, something like a riding party lunch, would be more sensible. But for now, if we want to bring Richard's readers up from Town, I think we stay as we are." Tom nodded. "By the way, the lady sat next to me was extolling the virtues of taking the Orient Express to Venice what do you think?" "Sounds very swish. Are there suites with privacy?" "I believe so. And remember Rose spoke very highly of their honeymoon there."

Mary turned to Sybbie. "How was your day, darling?" "It was good, but the sums we did were too easy." Tom looked at his wife, a mixture of irony and amusement as if to say now there's a nice problem to have.

They arrived home. As George's school was closer he was already upstairs with Nanny. Mary went downstairs to see Cook, finalise the time for supper while Sybbie shot upstairs to find George.

Tom went back outside and drove the car to its garaging, returned and went into the drawing-room to read the newspapers. The markets seemed to have stabilised since last autumn, but until Governments began to help their economies Nathan was retaining a very cautious position. Nathan indicated that until the fixation with the Gold Standard was dealt with, very little would improve.

With Tom committed to the Abbey three days a week, Phyllis was making all the appointments for the other three days but after today he realised they needed to rotate the various duties. He and John could do turn and turn about. John had really spent all day observing and that was not, perhaps, the most valuable use of his time. It had gone well but they needed to streamline the arrangements. With all these thoughts swirling around, Mary popped her head around the door. "Supper darling."

He stood up and went across into the dining room opposite. George and Sybbie were already sat opposite each other, Tom sat down opposite Mary. Tom said grace and they began. Tom asked how little mans day had been? "Very good thank, you sir." Tom smiled.

The Cook placed the children's meals before them and left various tureens and sauces for Tom and Mary to help themselves. All was set.

She asked if there was anything else and once everyone was happy, left to prepare dessert. Mary poured the sauce for the lamb on to her plate and Sybbie turned to Mary. "Can I try some of that mummy?"

Tom looked up from his plate and stared at Mary, who was momentarily taken aback but quickly recovered and smiled. "Of course you can Sybbie. Here let me pour it."

For what seemed like rather a long time to Mary and Tom they simply sat looking at each other. Tom rested his head on his chin and Mary sat back. Sybbie looked at them both. "Is anything wrong?" "No my darling! Everything is far from wrong. In fact, it's perfect."

Tom and Mary sat in the dining room of Number One St. Martins Lane Micklegate York, joined the two children in eating their supper and all four of them began chatting sharing their day's adventures.

George let them know that the Irish Stew was one of his favourites. His mother looked over at him, the blond lustrous hair and beautiful blue eyes and serious face. She was pleased he seemed to have so many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> In one sense the third act is one long epilogue and so we start some way into the story and then through a nested flashback, experience Tom and Mary’s wedding, the intention being to give the moment a dream like quality.
> 
> Motifs
> 
> The central theme is that Mary has become the best she can be and in essence is Sybil. Her spontaneous joy, humility and profound love of Tom are Sybil played out with more sophistication but an equal amount of wisdom and an additional artistic purity manifest in her song to Tom. 
> 
> Allen when asked about Toms view of Mary says that he is awe of her even a little frightened. That idea is dispelled in Season 6 and the Movie. However this is a relationship of equals where at different times they use each others strengthens but and the reason this relationship works is because Tom knows when to let Mary fly and equally Mary knows she can only really fly if Tom is there as her bedrock. The scene where they ride is intended to reflect that. 
> 
> Players
> 
> John and Gwen not only anchor the story in Downton rather than allow it to float free but they remind us of the Sybil theme in Mary. Gwen was close to Sybil and now sees the profound change in Mary. Gwen is telling us she has become like Sybil but she is still very much Mary.
> 
> Intimacy
> 
> Downton Abbey is neither about relationship development, it is about ensemble narrative development where we check in on characters and build loyalty through lots of summarised plotting, nor about intimacy; a good deal of the time we never see why people fall in love they simply tell us they have. Equally we see only the implication of intimacy. 
> 
> What makes Tom and Mary’s story interesting to me is we get far more examples of their relationship than just about anyone other. Only Robert and Cora with their bedroom chats come close. But Tom and Mary actually do things together they play with their children, they walk out in the woods and the estate together they spend time in London together and in this novel I build on those experiences. 
> 
> The main theme of their relationship is patience so their lovemaking echoes that. There is a hint of the scene with Pamuk in that Tom is a considerate lover to Mary’s concerns in the Pamuk scene.


	23. Venice

Orient Express Autumn 1930

Tom straightened his bowtie in the mirror and turned to his wife. "How do I look?" "So good we might never get out of here for dinner..." He kissed her on the cheek. "Well, you look a picture." Mary was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress with sequins and a tassel fringe. It was figure-hugging and in Tom's mind extremely... distracting.

Mary and Tom had opted for the second sitting for dinner. Other travellers had recommended that one was more tired at the end of the evening and fell asleep more easily despite, being on a train. The train was on the outskirts of Paris as they left their suite and made for the dining car. Probably because Mary was a rider, she took the movement of the train in her stride. After three carriages they entered the lounge car. A pianist was playing and those from the first sitting who had stopped for a nightcap were sat on the lounge sofas that followed the lines of the carriage. They negotiated the piano and began to make their way through the revellers, who were talking across the carriage to each other. It was not the most elegant of social situations.

They had almost passed when one of the women looked up and broke through her conversation and uttered two words, "Lady Mary." Mary looked back in the direction of the voice. The woman wore a ritzy cocktail dress and her hair was in the new flamboyant style beloved of Hollywood actresses. Mary looked puzzled. Tom put her down as a social climber who had probably read about her in the Tattler. Tom intervened, "Tom Branson. My wife and I are on the way to dinner. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the evening." Tom smiled at them all turned and made it clear the conversation was over.

They reached their dining car and the Maître De ushered them to a quiet table at the end. Tom offered Mary the seat facing the end of the car and they sat down. The meal had already been selected but Tom picked Veuve Clicquot Brut champagne for an aperitif.

Mary was clearly still thinking about the interruption. "There was something about her voice. I am sure I have met her." Tom took her hand. "Mary, we now have a profile through the advertising in Richard's newspapers. You have been in Tattler and because of the success of CIT, I have appeared in Financial Columns alongside Nathan and Atticus. People will recognise us.

The waiter brought the first course and they turned to other matters as they ate.

"I, for one, am not sorry the Abbey's open season has ended. I enjoyed the people and my brief talk but there is a good deal of waiting around. Even sharing it with John does not take away a sense of distraction from what I should really be getting on with."

Mary looked up over the fish mousse. "This is delicious. I agree, I think next year whilst we should move to four days, we should make a number of changes. We needed to be around to get the thing off the ground but here are some ideas. Firstly I think Albert is ready to move to the Dower house as Butler and Valet to Pa-pa."Tom nodded. "We should invite Barrow, as the Steward of the House, to join the foundation and manage the Public Visits, which he is already heavily involved in. He could also take over your role as a speaker and host at lunch."

Mary went on. "Oh, and Anna has always wanted to run a hotel I think we should look at refurbishing those rooms on the first floor in the West Wing that faces out to the Stables you know to create a handful of suites. Convert one of the ground floor rooms to a kitchen to serve them." Tom smiled, "makes perfect sense because the concierge for the 2nd Floor is at the West Entrance. People would enter and take the new lifts to the 2nd Floor or the staircase directly up on to the first floor to the "Abbey Lodge". They could be given allocated parking amongst the areas for the 2nd Floor."

Tom looked at Mary. "I wonder if Anna would like to Guide and she could take over your role?" Mary put her knife and fork down. The repeated mention of Anna had jogged her memory. She looked up at Tom and then remembered he knew nothing of the incident when a woman had tried to blackmail her over her assignation with Tony Gillingham in a Liverpool Hotel. Mary had never told Tom and she decided rightly or wrongly now was not the right time. Why spoil the evening.

The main course came. Fillet of Beef with Steamed Vegetables and Gratin Dauphinois. Tom took a mouthful. "It is extraordinary how they manage to produce such good cooking from such small kitchens." Mary nodded, now preoccupied. She decided to focus on the children. "The new arrangements for Sybbie and George seem to be working. I am hearing good things from the teachers and nanny says they both seem to be happy." Tom finished a mouthful before speaking. "It is good to have them closer to us. Those few weeks worked for them and gave them continuity but both being at school in York works so much better and of course, Caroline is now only ten minutes away."

Mary looked up at Tom."A mother always feels their children are different. But you know I think we are close to the time we can take Sybbie and George to visit. George and Sybbie both know that Caroline is poorly. To see their sister and be able to talk to her will be good for them all." Tom looked up. "My concern has always been about the older ones understanding they have to be gentle around Caroline. Of course, now Caroline is four they will mean so much more to her. No, provided Caroline continues as she is I think it will work and Mary, one day Caroline will leave the Unit. She will always need extra help and love but all the signs are good."

They had just finished their second course when the General Manager of the train arrived to speak with them. "I do hope everything is to your satisfaction." Mary turned to look at him. "Indeed, we were just commenting on how miraculous your cooking is given the size of the kitchens." The Manager placed his hands on the table and came in a little closer to them. "Thank you, I will let the chef know. Mr Branson, Mrs Branson, I know discretion is important to you both so I thought I would let you know our staff have picked up that you have been recognised and you're, I think the phrase is, the hot topic of conversation. There is a group of merchants on board in the lounge car from the North of England and we suspect they are not with their wives. May I make a suggestion?" Mary replied. "But of course." "Thank you. We have a suite available in the car behind us. We can move all of your belongings and when you are ready to retire, your waiter will show you to the suite. Naturally, we will keep this table for you for the rest of the time you are on board. What do you say?" Tom offered one word. "Perfect" "Excellent. In the meantime enjoy the rest of your evening. I will keep an eye on things for you."

Mary let out a sigh of relief. Tom looked at her. "Come on Mary, it's about that woman." She offered a resigned sigh and confided in him. "You remember the sketching holiday which was not a sketching holiday?" Tom nodded. "Whilst you were away in America, a woman came to the house and tried to blackmail me over my time with Tony." Tom knew not to say any more than was absolutely necessary. "And that woman is on board the train?" Mary nodded.

Tom made light of it. "I for one am glad you went, because like me and Boston you realised it wasn't for you." Mary relaxed but still expressed frustration. "Oh, my darling. I really wanted this second part of the honeymoon to be free from all this nonsense. "Tom looked at her. "It still can be. Put it out of your mind: we have a solution, now let's start with your plans for Venice." She smiled. "Good idea."

They made plans for the Opera, for a Vivaldi Concert, which churches they would visit. Tom was anxious to visit the Island Murano, famous for its glass, whereas Mary was more interested in the Island famous for lace, Burano.

They had left behind the conversation over the woman from Mary's past when suddenly Tom looking down the dining car and saw her enter. Tom's reaction was instant. Feigning need for the bathroom, he excused himself and walked down to intercept her. The carriage was quiet, tables though were mainly taken; he would have to be discreet. He bore down on her, "Ah, there you are" grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the connecting section of the carriage. Rita Bevan knew nothing of Tom's background and was completely outwitted and taken by surprise. He swung her into the doorway and blocked her escape. He crowded her so no one could see her reaction.

"So you want to talk to us? Well try me, who are you?" "Rita, Rita Bevan." The noise of the track echoed through the connecting section of the cars. Tom raised his voice."Well, judging by your accent your from Liverpool. Have you met any Irishmen there?" She looked a little scared. She had not expected to be treated so brusquely and his intervention had left her bewildered. "I was only going to have a bit of fun. Yes, I have." "So you know we do not mess about." She nodded. "Well let me tell you, Rita from Liverpool if you come within fifty feet of my wife I won't mess about. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, perfectly." "Now get back to your ... partner. " Tom moved back out of her way so she could walk into the next carriage. To say she left quickly was an understatement.

A voice from behind, his waiter from the East End of London." Excuse me, sir, may I"? Tom stood back in the doorway that Rita had been pressed into, so the waiter could pass. "Thank you, sir, and er, well-done sir. I am afraid we get all sorts on the train these days. Not like it used to be, sir. Can I get you anything? Another bottle of that rather nice champagne perhaps?" Tom looked at his waiter. "Another bottle would be perfect." The waiter responded. "I'll be back in a jiffy, sir? If I may say so, your wife's a lucky lady, Sir." Tom responded. "Not a word!" "Mum's the word, Sir."

Tom straightened his cuffs, checked himself over and walked back into their dining car, wishing everyone a good evening. They knew something had happened but everything was now back under control. The problem resolved, with typical English understatement. Not bad for an Irishman, he mused.

He reached Mary and sat down. "Sorry, darling. Got chatting with the waiter. There is some more champagne on the way." "Gosh, we will sleep well tonight." He smiled at her. "We will indeed."

_______________

Late Afternoon. entering Stazione di Venezia, Santa Lucia

The train was travelling very slowly now. Mary was sat looking out of the window. They were crossing the causeway to the Islands and she could see the outline of gothic Italian buildings seemingly emerging out of the water. It was magical. Tom spoke first. "We are so lucky, it is a beautiful day." She turned to Tom and held his hand. "Oh, we are just lucky."

There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing the General Manager. "Good Afternoon, Mr & Mrs Branson. I trust all has gone well since we spoke?"They nodded. Tom smiled to himself. "I have arranged for you to depart the train first. Your porters will take the luggage off the moment the train stops and your steward will call you. I believe you are being met by the hotel at the end of the platform, is that right?" Tom nodded.

There was the customary clunk as the carriages backed up very slightly as the train came to a halt. Tom looked at his wife. She was wearing the gentlest of pale green summer dress, the stitching and detail of the edging exquisite - a simple cutaway neckline, sleeveless with a soft, wide-brimmed sun hat to match. To Tom, she oozed a gentle timeless soft beauty. His reverie was broken when their steward appeared. "Sir, Ma'am shall we go?" Mary followed the steward, who helped her down off the train and walked to the end of the platform with them. Tom was pleased that they were alone and not the subject of attention. Once at the end of the platform, the Hotel Staff took over and took them out on to the terrace and down the steps to their waiting Gondola. They helped Mary on, Tom followed more easily and they sat side by side. "Sir, your luggage will follow."

The gondolier welcomed them resplendent in his ubiquitous striped vest and straw hat and manoeuvred down the canal. Tom had his arm around Mary as they took in the scene. "It really is like a Canaletto." Gothic mixed with Byzantine and even a hint of Islamic architecture. Now they were used to the sound of the motor car they immediately noticed the silence. Just the lapping water.

She looked over and smiled at him. "I said it a long time ago, my darling but _this_ is the life." They gently plied their way down the canal, taking in the wonder of it all. The gondolier looked at them, looking around at the magic and then smiling at each other. He began "O mio babbino caro, mi piace, è Bello Bello, vo'andare in Porta Rossa a comperar l'anello!... "

Early Evening: Hotel Room

Tom stood at the window, looking out over the Grand Canal. He sat on the edge of the window ledge and looked out at the boats plying their way up and down the canal. Mary came up behind and stood over him, "A penny for them?" He turned to her and smiled. "Oh just soaking it up. The view, the noise, the magic of it all. You know, the little boy from Bray." Mary became reflective. "When I was little I threatened Carson I would run away, I am fairly sure it was to Rome, and he said _Oh, Miss you don't want to be going to foreign parts._ Did you dream of running away?" "No, I was far more polite, always wanted to see all these mysterious places we learned about in school." Mary laughed. "The romantic Irishman. You know, the English Aristocracy have so very much in common with those that serve them. All of us believe everyone else is Johnny Foreigner! Whereas for you, new places, different things are exciting, to be embraced."

Mary began playing with the back of Tom's neck and rubbing her hands through his hair. He stood up from the window sill, still looking out and she came round the back of him and leaned her face on his back. "You see, I have always known you were so much more passionate, so much more romantic." Tom didn't move. "Have you?" he hesitated, "than what?" "oh, you know..."

Mary brought her arms around his chest and began unbuttoning his waistcoat; he allowed her to take it off. She then began unbuttoning his shirt. As she slipped her hand across his chest she purred. "You see, you have such a strong beating heart."

He turned and knelt down and lifted her dress over her head. "Yes, I suppose I have." "You see, you may now be this terribly successful businessman, immaculately dressed and all that. But beneath it all is this raw, hot-blooded, Irishman and it's all mine." She undid his belt and took his trousers off.

Tom sauntered over to the champagne and poured some more into their two flutes. She was now sat in one of the two Louis XIV chairs, the champagne bucket on a small ornamental table between the chairs. He sat down in the other. He reached across and took one of her hands. "Do I make you this naughty hot blooded English Rose?" Her answer was purely physical.

She sipped some more champagne, took a strawberry, bit on it savouring the taste, put the flute down and walked over to him and pulled at his hand, lifting him out of his chair. She ruffled his hair, laying waste to his well-groomed modest quiff. She smiled at him. Apart from the wild eyes of ten years ago, he looked like the young man that stood, wet through, at the front door, having fled Ireland seeking refuge. That night he had grabbed her arm, pleading for discretion. This time, she grabbed his arm forcing him to put it around her waist and pulled him down toward her. He embraced her lips allowing her to lightly tickle him with her tongue. Slow delicate movements and then she withdrew and kissed his ear. "Branson, how am I doing on the naughty English Rose stakes?" Tom knew what she had done; he sounded entirely knowing. "Oh, _I am_ on fire." She remembered she must ask him later about that but now there were more pressing needs.

Dining Room. Locanda Vivaldi

For supper on the first night, they had chosen the rooftop restaurant at the Locanda Vivaldi, a few minutes walk from St Marks with a perfect view of the entrance to the Grand Canal.

"So, remind me about this business tomorrow morning?" Tom looked up from his "Primo" course of pasta. "The idea is to take a few photographs of you in St Marks Square, in front of the Bridge of Sighs that sort of thing. Then an interview on the terrace, that's all." She looked across at him. "No, I am very happy with all that and its all for a good cause."

Tom had kept in touch with Laura Edmunds after his call to her at Brancaster. She had been invaluable in the run-up to the divorce hearing. As a result of Laura's sleuthing when Mary had sailed to New York, they were certain that the man in Northumberland was Henry's detective and they knew the statement from the Waren House would be vital.

Laura had also run an article in the Sketch about the opening of Downton Abbey to the public, with photographs of Mr & Mrs Branson in various iconic locations around the Estate to supplement rather than compete with Richard Carlilse's Official Booklet drop. Laura had travelled to Venice so the interview was in situ and Tom had insisted the fee would be donated to one of three charities that he and Princess Mary were sat on the committee of in Northumberland. Laura also kept Tom abreast of any chatter about him and the Princess.

"So Laura is now a fully paid-up member of your harem?" Mary was teasing Tom, like any wife she knew which woman enjoyed being in her husband's company. "I think Laura is an interesting character because, somewhat like Phyliss, she is one of a handful of woman who is realising they now have choices. If you think about it, yours and Edith's career was to find a husband. For Sybbie, it will be different. She might decide to read Law and be called to the Bar, or she might want to pursue a more traditional route. The point is: she will have a choice."

She smiled at him in recognition of the rightness of his argument. She laughed and came back to the original point. "I suppose what it is, my darling husband, is you know exactly how to treat strong independent woman and Laura is one of those." Tom finished a mouthful of pasta and looked at her. "I do my best."

The Next Morning: The Pallazzo Terrace.

Laura was sat at the next table turned towards Tom. She looked at him side on, sat across from her his legs crossed sipping Italian Coffee. He was wearing a three-piece suit in a version of the Prince of Wales check. The difference being he had asked the tailor to find a cloth with green in the weave in place of the blue. He wore a deep green knitted tie and a white shirt and a pair of brown brogues.

She sat looking at him shaking her head."You know it's very hard sometimes." Laughing. Tom knew what she meant. "So here's my question Branson, how did _you_ get from 1912 to here." Tom pretended disdain." Oh come on, you can do better than that, Edmunds!" "Seriously, Tom, I had a ladies night with Edith. I had no idea." Tom turned his chair to face her sat with legs apart his hands folded together. "It's very very simple. It was never meant to happen. I fell in love, my daughter survived her mother, my best friend died leaving a widow and a little chap and then she married the wrong man and another little girl entered the story who needs a lot of extra love. They became my family and I wanted to help my family."

She looked at him hard. "You see, that's why I am having difficulty. Since you, all every man I meet wants is the big house, the big car and the fancy suit and I am just another acquisition, not the centre of everything!" Tom looked at her. "Well, all I can say is that sounds pretty soulless to me." Another voice entered the conversation. "And Miss Edmunds. my advice is: if nothing comes along with a soul, carry on as you are. Believe me, you will be much happier. I should know." They both looked up, having not seen Mary return from the photograph engagement. "Now, I thought I was being interviewed. Shall we begin?" Laura felt suitably put in her place. "But of course..."

Later that day 

SacristyBasilica di Santa Maria, Gloriosa dei Frari

Mr & Mrs Branson knelt before theAltar in the Sacristy. The sacristy which held Bellini's Mother and Child. Since they had married, their faith had become a much larger part of their life and George had been baptised into the Catholic Faith. At that moment, knelt in the Frari both of them were playing out their thanks, their blessings and prayers for all those they loved and cherished. Most of all they gave thanks for each other. Mary knew the prayers she had offered distraught, alone in 1927, had been heard.

Eventually, they eased back into the pews and looked upon the extraordinary triptych and the Madonna and Child. Tom turned to Mary. "It really is a thing of beauty." She shook her head. "It's almost three dimensional and yet it's hundreds of years old." After thirty minutes of contemplation, they stood and made their way into the Presbytery and considered Titian's "The Assumption of the Virgin." Together or alone, they wiled away the time, taking in artefacts or just soaking the atmosphere of the place, the walls and the ceilings.

Tom and Mary were dressed casually. Tom wore an open-neck shirt and trousers with a pullover slung over his shoulders and Mary mustard-coloured trousers and an off white short sleeve blouse with a blue cardigan. They walked out into the autumn sunshine and headed for the Zattere. They wound their way over bridges, followed canals and dived into narrow alleyways. Whenever they were alone, Tom would press Mary against some ancient wall and shower her with affection and Mary responded. They were playful, flirtatious and teased each other constantly. They were in love in so many ways. Profoundly for the family, thoughtfully for the huge responsibility they bore and sensuously and longingly for each other.

As they walked hand in hand or arms wrapped around one another, they took in the Venice of 1930. Whilst some of it communicated love and dedication, other parts expressed decay and neglect, the kind of neglect that had been averted for the Abbey through Tom's vision.

Tom had taken Mary up onto the second floor of the Abbey before the renovations were begun which enabled the provision of discreet access. Apart from finding that a large part of the Abbey was uninhabitable, she was appalled by the decay. She imagined some of these buildings, damaged by flooding, told the same story.

They had wound their way round to the Gondola Yards on Squero di San Trovaso. They leaned over the wall and looked across at the yards. She remembered after yesterday evening to ask him about the nightmares that had plagued him since the early 20's over the firing of estates in Ireland. "You know, I have never asked you about the nightmares. I assume they have they stopped?" He turned to her and began playing with her right hand. stroking it. "Oh Yes, once I knew you were all safe." She kissed the side of his head. "Good. I am pleased for you."

Mary became a little rueful. "I wonder how many people really understand what we have done." Tom raised his eyebrows. "Not many. The English are still riven by a class-based system and offer deference. They think the Crawleys still own Downton when in fact everyone does. We are just responsible for maintaining it for everyone." Mary laughed. "So in a way you have pursued a revolution, it is just a very polite one." "You have me there, my darlin'. Miranda Pelham said the same thing a couple of years ago." He placed his left hand on the side of her face and drew her to him. The kiss was gentle around the edges of her mouth, delicate. Playing with her bottom lip then her top and then he stopped. "Let's go and find a table on the front. All this thinking is making me hungry." "Me too." but she pulled him to her and carried on toying with him. It began to occur to him that her appetite may extend to other than food.

Each restaurant on the Zattere had waterfront seating directly opposite, as well as inside. Tom noticed one with Venetians eating, he remembered the maxim 'always dine where the locals do.' He approached the restaurant front desk with Mary holding her hand. "Possiamo avere un tavolo per due?" They were ushered to the perfect spot with an unrestricted view.

They ordered classic Venetian dish 'Risotto al Nero di sepia', seafood risotto; the squid ink giving it its dense black colour, complemented with a bottle of the local Pinot Grigio.

The waiter brought the wine with the ubiquitous bread and olive oil. Mary restarted the conversation. "You see, coming here has reminded me of how it could have all ended up like the second floor."

Tom sipped his wine, broke his bread, dipped it in the Olive Oil and looked out across to the Giudecca. "I was not so very clever in avoiding that. When Thomas was looking for a position elsewhere he visited a house where just what you have described had happened. He must have told the staff because Daisy came to me sometime after Violet died and described what Thomas had seen. She asked if that would happen to us."

Mary smiled, the Risotto arrived and they began eating."Isn't it interesting that Daisy is as anxious to preserve the Abbey as the family?" Tom took a mouthful and answered. "That's because of Robert's paternalism and Mrs Hughes, who over the years made people like Daisy feel like family. So, like me, she is wedded to the Abbey and its values." He took another sip of his wine before he went on. "But it's the other things we want too. We want much more chance to be given to others to get on." Mary looked at Tom. "And she is right. And particularly right about women. That's why I tolerate Miss Edmunds flirting with you. Because we need more woman being independent like her, showing the way." Tom sighed gently, "Damned with faint praise."

They continued with their late lunch, taking their time, soaking up the autumn sun. The risotto over, they ordered a 'Torte Del Nunna' for dessert and finished off with coffee. Finally, Tom called for the"Conte", they settled the bill and headed east toward the 'Basilica di Santa Mariadella Salute.' Tom checked his watch. "If we run, we can just make Vespers." He grabbed Mary's hand as they dashed along the concourse. They reached the church with minutes to spare, ran up the steps and walked in. They genuflected and found a seat. The JS Bach Organ Vespers began. Both of them looked up into the Cupola as the music cascaded around the circular nave. Mary reached out for Tom's hand as, once more, they were transported to the gates of heaven. 

**_______________**

The Vespers over, they walked out into the evening sun. They were attending a Vivaldi recital over the Academia Bridge at 8.00 pm. Tom took Mary's hand and they began to wind their way back toward the hotel. Once again, a hidden corridor was taken by Tom as an opportunity to pin Mary to the wall and send a wave of love to her through the conduit of his lips and his hands. "Branson, if you carry on like this there will be consequences." Tom laughed and picked up the pace **.**

Finally, the alleyway for the hotel appeared. They turned right, toward the canal frontage, found the entrance and passed in. "Good Afternoon, Mr and Mrs Branson. How has your day been?" "Quite splendid." "Would you like me to send up afternoon tea?" "No, thank you." "Is there anything else you need?" "Not at the moment." Tom and Mary were halfway up the stairs, any more questions and they would scream.

Mary took the key out of her handbag, unlocked the door to their suite and threw it open. Tom put the **'** non-disturbare' sign on the door, shut it, took the key from Mary and locked it.

They laughed at each other. An exciting, thrilling laugh. This time, their lovemaking was much more chaotic though equally wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative
> 
> Like the scenes in Ireland this is new, fresh and vigorous but it still has an anchor in both Rita Bevan and Mary’s reflections on Venice and her comparisons with the Abbey and the appearance of Laura Edmunds. 
> 
> Motifs  
> In this second chapter of the 3rd Act we see two extensions from the series. Their deepening religiosity and built on Tom’s foiling the assignation plot Tom’s adroit physical handling of Rita Bevan.
> 
> Players  
> I gave a lot of thought to which they might meet on the train. Viscount Gillingham and his wife Charles Blake but realised the scenes would be very talkie and after the Greys and the Hexham’s did not see any real drama in their exchanges. Rita Bevan on board as someone’s mistress was the perfect piece of hypocrisy and Rita had never met Tom so the kind of physical response he offered would throw her completely off her stride.  
> Laura Edmunds enters earlier off camera but I thought it would be fun to have her and Tom sat opposite each other on the terrace her shamelessly flirting. Tom looking perfectly gorgeous channelling Allen’s superb real life dress sense and her the modern woman with a modern woman’s dilemma. We are also seeing the modernity of Mary of using her position in the modern communication age.
> 
> Season 6 /Movie  
> Laura Edmunds after receiving the bouquet from Edith in the finale simply disappeared from the narrative. When I considered Antonia’s performances with Laura I took the opportunity to see how her and Tom would work and when I wrote that short scene I was left with the feeling that after all the angst in his life a modern quick witted woman would have been ideal. Why Julian Fellows left Tom hanging at the end will always remain a complete mystery to me. For Mary to be left at the end with a man who she has nothing in common with and Tom leaving to set up a business in London with funds loaned to him by Robert and marrying Laura would have been fascinating.


	24. 25th December 1931

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today Christmas Eve the final instalments are released together. This final short chapter with the Epilogue followed by the Postscript 'the Long Road' of the story.
> 
> May I wish you a safe passage through this season and like the rest of the world pray for a new beginning in 2021.

Downton Abbey Saloon

"Ladies and Gentlemen, firstly I must say looking around at you all, how wonderful it is that once again we have come together in this magnificent place to celebrate Christmas. Not only is the house in good order but it is also in good heart."

Robert, Earl of Grantham looked at the assembled throng. His own family, the guests all immaculately dressed. Old hands, not in uniform but something more modest and becoming of the times. The Alberts and helpers of the group smart but sombre.

"May I wish you all the happiest of Christmases and, if the advice I am getting is right, a New Year that brings the promise of renewal and recovery."

"Happy Christmas!" The assembled throng joined in and responded. "Happy Christmas."

"There is, however, another reason that I am delighted that we have all come together today. To give thanks."

"Some do, but many do not know, that we all stand here with the house in rude health and many of us unscathed by the turmoil of the last few years thanks to the vision of one man. That man has worked tirelessly to ensure that the Crawley Family can look upon their relationship with the Abbey with pride rather than fear and with the satisfaction of a job well done, rather than the sadness of a great house and family dismantled by forces beyond its control.

"That man is stood next to me." Robert turned slightly to his right and permitted himself eye contact."I give you Tom Branson, Ladies and Gentlemen." All raised their glasses ."Tom Branson."

They began to applaud. Tom looked out at those assembled. Edith, who characteristically placed her head to one side and blew him a kiss, Bertie who mouthed 'well done', John Bates a slight nod of the head, Anna clapping for all she was worth, Phyllis who wiped away a tear and smiled at him. The Moseley's clapped, Rosamund smiled, a polite clap and why not, Thomas was enigmatic but offered a sense of approval. Larry and Amelia, Larry covered his glass with his hand and Tom pointed at him and laughed. Amelia clapped enthusiastically, Daisy who gave him the thumbs up, 'you did it', Mrs Patmore and Mr Carson, a smile and a gentle clap. Phyllis Carson, an approving knowing nod full of reflection, Albert, Mrs P's niece, Dickie Merton all joined in and John and Gwen Harding modest but communicating respectful admiration. They all praised him with great enthusiasm and none more so than the figure by his side, Mary Branson.

Finally, having taken them all in and thanked them, nodding vigorously as he made eye contact with each of them, he flattened the palm of his hands which said that's enough, in a gentle ironic manner. As the clapping died away a voice spoke up.

"If I may?" Everyone looked towards Mary, who spoke. "Today is a day about the birth of a child, about our children and their future. But death is also a part of who we are. William Mason, along with many many others gave his life so we could have all this." Daisy, his widow and Albert, his father looked at each other. "But one member of this family brought forth life and in so doing lost hers. How strange it seems to me the consequences of my darling Sister's death. I sometimes think that without her death, all this," and she took Tom's arm, " would never have been achieved. So please, let us celebrate the birth of a child _and_ remember that death can also be a new beginning."

Mary raised her glass "To Sybil!" They responded. "Sybil," Robert looked on in astonishment, Cora looked down, lost in her own thoughts, Gwen looked at Tom and Tom smiled at Mrs Hughes, who offered a comforting proud smile. Larry Grey, deep in thought, looked at Tom.

Finally, they began to disburse. Some, like the Greys and the Hexhams, went to the library to natter, some downstairs to prepare lunch and supper. The murmur of conversation died away as all left. Only one person remained. Isabel.

Robert and Cora watched Isabel as she crossed the hall and moved toward Tom and Mary.

Isabel smiled. "Well done, Tom. I know Matthew would be so pleased and proud that what you both started so very long ago has finally borne fruit." She then turned her gaze to Mary. "I have talked about this before, have I not?" Mary nodded. "And after a false start, we are there." Mary looked at Isabel and tugged at Tom. "Indeed, we are." A ravishing happy smile from Mary. "Good," said with the degree of overt sincerity that only Isabel could summon. She turned and walked away toward the drawing room and then stopped and looked back at all four of them. "You know I do think she," looking at the portrait now hanging in the reception hall of Violet, the Late Countess of Grantham, "would have approved of you and of what you have done. It's not winning the battle that is important, it is winning the war."

Robert gave an approving nod the others smiled. Suddenly, they heard the sound of small feet scampering down the stairs. George and Sybbie appeared at the bottom of the staircase and looked over at their mother and father. "Daddy, Mummy please can we open our presents? Please, please?" Tom looked at Mary, Mary looked at Robert. "Oh I think so, don't you?" Mary walked to the tree and began offering each of them their gifts. Robert, Cora and Tom looked on.

Downstairs, the turkeys went in the ovens, vol-au-vents were prepared, vegetables scrapped, pigs in blankets assembled. The Christmas puddings were set to steam, the bread sauce, the brandy sauce made. Daisy asked Mrs Patmore to check the Bakewells Cranberry Sauce and asked Mrs P's niece to get on with making the additional stuffings. Thomas passed up the stairs with Albert to check on the table settings, measure in hand.

In the drawing-room, Larry Grey spoke with his father, Amelia and Lady Merton discussed the morning service and Rosamund wondered whether it would snow. Edith thought not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> This is intended to feel like the end of a Season or Christmas Special. The formal completion of the story has to in the end be in the Abbey and is intended to have the feel of a re union. 
> 
> Motifs
> 
> This is the summit of recognition of Tom’s achievements which bookend Matthews beginnings who in one sense saved the Abbey twice both in person and with the Squire’s monies. He completed Matthew’s polite revolution. It is a riff on the end of the Season 5 special but more heartfelt.
> 
> Players. 
> 
> Tom may have mined ‘Matthews theme’ in the story but he was doing so from the moment he became the Land Agent and he was still Tom. 
> 
> In this extension I see him merely continuing on the path that he began many years before. Nathan and Atticus are his world. The Crowborough’s et al of the story are not they are the ones heading for disaster.
> 
> Mary conversely has tried the Viscounts, Crowborough’s and Napier’s of this world. 
> 
> Richard Carlisle is right she needs flesh and blood and if the Dowagers portrait could have spoken, given the Dowager in the end was a pragmatist, she I am sure would have been in favour. Provided Tom offered loyalty and good manners I am sure Violet would have been as keen on this outcome as she is Tom becoming master of Brampton.


	25. Epilogue

Buckingham Palace

"Crack, Thud." Off went the sound of the flashbulbs. "One more, please Sir. Lady Mary, could you look up just a little more," Mary whispered to the children. "Smile nicely now." Crack, thud again.

The photographer looked up. "Thank you. As soon as we have prints we will send them to you for consideration. We have you staying at the..er.., Dorchester. Is that right, Sir?" Tom nodded. He closed the presentation box and handed it to Mary, who slipped it in her handbag.

They walked down off the platform and an usher beckoned them. "This way, sir." Tom held George's hand and Mary Sybbie's. The Usher led them through what seemed like endless corridors to the nursery and opened the door. It was Mary that spoke. "Ah, Nanny, can you keep these two out of mischief?" She knelt down and spoke to them.

"Now, be good for Nanny."

The children bolted off to play. George headed for the rocking horse, like mother like son. Mary looked at Nanny "We shouldn't be too long just some glad-handing."

Mary wore a sleeveless polka dress in black and white, gathered by a band at the waist the collar slightly rushed. The outfit was finished off with a short sleeve jacket, small hand gloves and she held a tiny slip handbag. On her head, at a jaunty angle, a shallow crown hat with a narrow brim. They knew she would be photographed and hoped that would help the designer. If her photograph appeared in Laura Edmund's magazine, demand for the outfit from fashion stores like Selfridges and House of Fraser would quickly follow. Also wearing something less frivolous felt right, given the difficulties of many. Tom was resplendent in Top Hat and Tails.

Ushers were everywhere as they made their way to the garden. Tom turned to Mary and asked if she was comfortable before they moved outside. She nodded she was fine. Holding hands, they walked out on to the terrace. It was a beautiful early summer's day.

The sight that greeted them: a sea of people walking and talking and dotted, around the garden, marquees. Mary looked up at Tom. "Oh well, let's get on with it." Tom put his arm out and Mary slipped her hand through and they walked off the terrace.

Nods, hello's abounded, as they walked down the garden. More people seemed to know of them than they knew. The idea of course was to catch a glance of the Royal Family, even be spoken to, which amused Tom.

"So how does it feel?" Mary asked. Tom quipped. "No different." A voice from behind. "Ah, Sir Tom." They whirled around. Mary curtsied and Tom bowed. "Your Royal Highness, Lord Harewood."

Princess Mary took them both in. "Well, we are delighted for you Tom. It's so very well deserved and I suspect it's only a down payment" Tom nodded thanks. The Princess looked hard at Tom. "And you were right, Tom. Since David's visit to the North things have begun to happen. It's slow but it has certainly helped." Tom looked down, a little diffident. "And the other matter?" The Princess sighed. "I am afraid that's not looking so hopeful. " The Princess quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I am so glad we finally found you. Would you be able to join Henry and I at the Opera tonight? It's 'Aida'?" Mary smiled as only she could. "It would be an honour, your Royal Highness." And bowed. "Jolly good. Bertie and Elizabeth are joining us. They wanted to meet you." Tom and Mary stood impassive.

She opened her handbag and handed Mary an Invitation Card. "We will send a car to the Dorchester,. That is where you are staying?" Mary nodded. "Six o'clock then, just show the driver the card." Mary thanked her. "It will be fun to have a natter and relax. Now, we had better get on and shake some more hands." The Princess offered the slightest of ironic looks. She was about to walk away stopped and turned. "By the way, I visited Caroline last week. She really is doing very well." Tom and Mary nodded.

Tom and Mary walked on. Mary looked up at Tom, "You have heard the rumours then? There is some American woman that has taken his eye." Tom turned to Mary. "You met him in '23. He will always push against this," Tom said looking around," and try and be his own man."

"Tom, what do you make of her brother joining us." Tom stopped and looked at her. "You mean, the brother that will take David's place if he falters?" Tom beckoned her to carry on walking. She nodded her head from side to side."Ah. Of course."

They walked on through the throng of people, under clear blue skies, at the heart of the capital. At the very heart of the British Empire.

She tugged at his arm. "Oh I am so very lucky you set me free." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> Tom’s knighthood and Mary’s recognition that unlike David (Edward VIII) she has not had to make the kind of decision that four years later David will make because she was set free from such considerations. The Foundation has kept the Abbey whereas David lost the crown.
> 
> Motifs
> 
> (The Sybil Theme). Tom’s knighthood was for his charitable works. 
> 
> Mary once again has found somebody who brings out the best in her and makes her the Sybil that might have been.
> 
> Players.
> 
> The original intension of Downton Abbey was that Matthew would find love in Sybil not Mary. 
> 
> In one sense Tom armed with ‘Matthews theme’ and Mary, being as Sybil as she could be, takes them to a related place.


	26. Postscript

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you have enjoyed reading the Long Road and do please feel free to leave candid comments and observations. Only in that way will I improve as a writer. Notes on the postscript follow at the end.

The Long Road 

In 1934 Sir Tom Branson, with Lady Mary Branson's permission adopted Caroline Talbot and Caroline took her adopted father's surname.

In 1936 at the age of ten, at the weekends she began to stay with Mr Mason and Mrs Patmore on Yew Tree farm. Shortly afterwards, Sybbie Branson joined her - the beginning of a lifelong friendship.

As Princess Mary predicted, improvements in treatments continued to be made and in 1937 at the age of 11, Caroline finally left the Residence in York for the last time and went to live on the Farm. From there, she began attending the local school and attained her School Certificate.

In 1947, at Sir Tom's suggestion, the Foundation granted Caroline aged 21 a life Interest in the Sybil Branson Suite and she went to live at Downton Abbey, where she made many friends and remained throughout her life.

Thanks to tutelage from the Royal Art Historians, she gained an encyclopaedic knowledge of the various art collections of the Abbey and joined the Crawley Foundation in 1950, becoming an important source of knowledge for those whom would serve the Abbey in the years ahead, though her father counselled her to avoid guiding.

When experts considered the remarkable progress and achievements of Caroline Branson, they concluded that whilst providing her with a quiet and reflective childhood in the care of a dedicated team of medical practitioners had been crucial, the most important element was her lifelong relationship with her stepfather, who showed her a constancy of love and affection and whose guidance on all matters she strictly adhered to.

Sir Tom remained devoted to his daughter throughout his life and, whilst he was able, would often be seen joining her at the Abbey for lunch in the library before they 'took the air' and walked the woods and spinneys of the Estate to discuss their shared interests.

It is mere conjecture but the staff of the Abbey believed the lady that would often join them was none other than her Royal Highness Princess Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative 
> 
> The Long Road to a happy fulfilling life full of quiet joy and contemplation with her adopted father ever present. 
> 
> Motif’s
> 
> Tom pursues the compassion of ‘Sybil’s theme.’ 
> 
> Players. 
> 
> For little Caroline, who was shoe horned into the movie, to be part of the moral fabric of the story was for me very comfortable and uplifting.
> 
> Matthews recovery was miraculous but in the real world Caroline could have lived the life I have described given the advances in medical science by the time Caroline was 11.


End file.
